Una Noche de Furia
by Anne M. Riddle
Summary: EPÍLOGO. Es peligroso jugar con Lisa, pero lo es más, cuando juegas con Tom.
1. Is Not Funny When The Rabbit Has A Gun

Bueno, soy nueva en esto y espero les agrade. Frank y Lisa son personajes de mi propiedad, pero Tom es de mi amada Jk. Rowling. Contiene lenguaje vulgar y próximamente tendrá escenas fuertes. Quien quiera leerlo, con cualquier criterio, léalo. Pero, déjenme ¡Reviews! Dedicado a mi prima Carola V. Lucero. Y a Lynn. También inspirado en mi author idol: The Fox Lady.

~*~

Una noche de Furia.

By: Anne M. Riddle.

I Capítulo.

"Is not funny when the rabbit has a Gun..."

Tres años antes de Hogwarts.

31 de Octubre de 1943.

Frank Beddingfield, tez morena con descendencia italiana, alto y fornido, delgado y bastante guapo a sus dieciocho años. Era un joven hermoso con ojos de jade, repletos de rizadas pestañas y espesas cejas que reflejaban la característica perfecta de un atractivo varón.

Esa noche estaba sentado al pie de su cama frente a un enorme espejo. Esperaba... silenciosamente en la penumbra de la habitación. Se observaba... a él... y a su interior.

Era su última oportunidad... la última oportunidad de llegar hasta ella, de tenerla, de reclamarla y hacerla suya... y de nadie más.

Las horas habían transcurrido, los minutos y los segundos se habían detenido para él... se confesaba en el espejo, en ese espejo que le había cambiado la vida... donde nunca imaginó que sus temores más profundos y obscuros le darían respuesta alguna a través de este.

Y esa vez no era la excepción... la criatura estaba ahí... dándole órdenes y respuestas que su mediocre mente humana jamás llegaría a ser... a hacer, ni mucho menos, a pensar. 

Sus temores infantiles, las lágrimas derramadas con tanta desesperación, los golpes... los gritos e insultos, hasta las más crueles violaciones inhumanas sufridas en el transcurso de su vida... todo. Todo esta ahí, en el reflejo de su persona.

La criatura ya había dictado la orden y él lo sabía... no había marcha atrás. O lo hacía o moría en el intento.

-¿Qué estás esperando... Frank? ¡Vete! – Siseó aquella espantosa criatura a través del cristal. 

Frank solo asintió afirmativamente con solo un movimiento de cabeza y se quedó quieto... tan solo unos segundos sin mirarse al espejo. Suspiró. Se colocó la capucha de su sudadera con una mano, mientras que con la otra tomaba la máscara que portaría esa noche, la máscara que para él representaba tantas cosas, como su libertad y su inocencia, las cuales le fueron arrebatadas.

Era una máscara sencilla echa de metal... y estaba orgulloso de su obra. Parecería estúpido que la máscara representara un conejo... pero ese conejo no era un bello animalito... sino uno esquelético, pómulos definidos que intentaban asimilar lo horrenda que era aquella máscara.

Ojos de sangre, grandes y tan rojos como un rubí. Una nariz casi invisible de no ser por dos poros que se acentuaban en ella... terminando finalmente, encima del cráneo de aquel instrumento, con unas orejas retorcidas y deformes hacia arriba.

Se la puso al fin... y volvió su vista hacia el espejo. Lo que vio hizo que su corazón se acelerara de pronto. La expresión de la máscara que portaba en ese momento... sintió miedo... pero el reflejo de aquella atrocidad lo aseguró con un asentimiento. 

La criatura del espejo fue sustituida por la máscara. Por él. Fue entonces cuando su corazón se detuvo... La máscara estaba sonriendo. Y él... no la había construido de esa manera necesariamente. 

Se levantó con el corazón en la mano y se paró a escasos centímetro del espejo, se observó con calma... pero algo dentro de él se hacia cada vez mas intenso. Ira. Furia. Dolor. Se sintió débil y se odió por ello... sus ojos se cegaron de ira y con una impotencia irreconocible en él... arremetió contra el espejo haciéndolo añicos.

Una extraña tranquilidad se apoderó de él después de aquella violenta acción. Torció sus finos labios casi femeninos en una sonrisa desquiciada. Segundos después salió de la habitación camino a su destino. La casa de Lisa M. Rowe.

La criatura se había ido... y nadie en el tranquilo vecindario de Londres, ni siquiera los pequeños mocosos que celebraban alegremente la noche de brujas notaron el sonido de una pistola dispararse en la casa de Frank, ni tampoco cuando salió de su hogar... dejando a su madre desparramada en el suelo... con el rostro deforme y sin vida. 

El arma reposaba en los bolsillos del joven. Pero... ¿Para qué una pistola? No lo sabía con exactitud... Solo por si acaso... por si ella desistía a la idea de acostarse con él. Y eso no era exactamente lo que esperaba... no... no recibiría un "No" como respuesta. Sería suya... por las buenas o por las malas.

Todo tipo de pensamientos atacaban a su mente mientras llegaba a su destino. Se le detuvo el tiempo cuando abrió la perilla de la puerta... la abrió... no necesitaba usar el timbre ya que ella vivía sola tras asesinar a su única familia en el mundo. En fin... eran escoria y su mundo necesitaba estar libre de basura como ellos.

Se adentro en silencio, subiendo escalón por escalón hasta quedar frente a la habitación de ella. Lo sintió... Su corazón latiendo a punto de salirse de su pecho... su pulso acelerándose a cada momento... su respiración entrecortada. La gota de sudor frío que recorría su espalda, hasta el cambio de una mirada seria a una libidinosa por detrás de la máscara. Podía sentirlo.

Abrió la puerta que lo separaba de su amada, quiso detenerse pero no pudo. No había tiempo de retractarse, la puerta... ya estaba abierta.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada en un pequeño banco frente al peinador. Cepillando su largo y sedoso cabello dorado... hermosa. Pensó. Se veía hermosa con un pequeño vestido negro... tirantes finos y el largo hasta por encima de las frágiles rodillas. Perfectamente amoldado a su apenas formado cuerpecito. Sencillamente bella. Como siempre.

El nudo en su garganta se hizo insoportable. Pero... aún así. Habló.

-Adorable... – Murmuró. Ella dio un respingo y se volvió hacia él. – Cariño... Estas preciosa. – Volvió a susurrar con una voz apagada a través de la máscara. Sonrió. -Imbécil... No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera. – Se mostró visiblemente enojada para después fijar su vista ambarina en las manecillas de su reloj de pulsera. – Dijiste que me recogerías a las nueve... y falta una hora. Además... ¿Qué haces con ese estúpido disfraz?. – Le sonrió descaradamente con un gesto de burla en el rostro. -¿Acaso... no reconoces algo cuando lo ves?. – Conque ella estaba jugando. ¿Ah?. El también jugaría con ella y se iba a asegurar que nunca olvidara la lección. Sin embargo, ella relajó su expresión a cambio de una cara de asombro. -Esa máscara... es la... – Sus palabras se vieron ahogadas ante la afirmación de Frank. Así es... – Se quito la máscara y la tiró al suelo, dejando ver su hermoso rostro. 

Caminó hacia ella y la tomó delicadamente por la cintura con una mano acercándola hacia él... dejando escasos centímetros de espacio entre ellos... mientras que con la otra comenzaba a acariciar su cuello ascendiendo hasta su mejilla. El cepillo cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué... qué estas haciendo... Frank? – Titubeó. ¿Estaba Frank... tratando de besarla? No pudo volver a preguntarle algo... él la estaba acorralando contra la pared. Estaba asustada... había anhelado ese momento desde que conoció al chico de ojos esmeraldas, pero esto estaba resultando demasiado fácil. Lo amaba... con toda su alma... con todas sus fuerzas... lo amaba en secreto... pero estaba muy extraño esa noche. -Algo... que he querido hacer... desde hace algún tiempo... pero, hasta ese entonces eras tan solo una niña... – Aspiró lentamente el aroma a sándalo que despedía su cuello de terciopelo. Ella se estremeció ante aquella caricia. – Pero ahora... eres toda una mujer... Muy hermosa, por cierto. – No habló más. Sus labios ya ocupaban los de la joven. 

No fue tierno, ni delicado con ella. No era el beso que había esperado de él con tanto anhelo. Fue salvaje y agresivo. Le faltó el aire al cabo de unos segundos... pero él no se detuvo. Ella ahogó un gemido cuando la lengua intrusa de Frank se aventuro en su boca. ¡Por Dios! Eso estaba pasando. Él la besaba, pero no como ella lo deseaba. Cayó en cuenta de que él quería algo más que solo besos.

Y lo comprobó aterrorizada. Una mano intrusa subía por su pierna para después adentrarse por debajo de su falda. No podía respirar. No le estaba gustando la manera... ni la desesperación con la que él estaba actuando. Comenzó a llorar... le estaba haciendo daño. No lo soportó más... Lo empujó lejos de ella, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar sus mejillas.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?! ¡Cómo te atreviste... tan siquiera a pensar... que me quiero acostar contigo! ¡Nunca! – Le reclamó histérica mientras una lágrima resbalaba hasta llegar al piso, y después otra... y otra, y otra más. Se abrazó a sí misma cubriendo su frágil cuerpo que se moría de vergüenza. -Vamos Lisa... yo sé que tu también quieres hacerlo, así que no me vengas con esas cosas. No te estés haciendo la tonta. – Murmuró un poco molesto al tiempo que se volvía a acercar violentamente hacia ella acorralándola bruscamente contra la pared haciendo que su pequeña cabeza se estrellara en un sonido sordo. 

Quiso besarla de nuevo pero ella le volteó la cara... cosa que a él no pareció molestarle ya que comenzó un camino de besos que iban bajando hacia su cuello mientras intentaba bajarle los finos tirantes del vestido.

Se vio indefensa. No podía gritar... su garganta no daba sonido alguno. Siguió sollozando en silencio. Estaba perdida. Él... Frank, su único y mejor amigo abusaría de ella y no podría hacer nada para impedirlo. Cerró los ojos e intentó no mirar... no sentir. No había salvación... pero la vio. Frank traía un arma en el bolsillo de su pantalón. 

La pistola se veía tan tentadora, pero por otra parte no quería lastimar a su amigo. ¡Pero él quería violarla! No lo pensó dos veces. Con un ágil movimiento tiró de ella y volvió a empujarlo esta ves con más fuerza, él no se acercó más. Ella lo apuntaba temblorosa.

Frank se vio en problemas, pero entonces la aterrada chica se sorprendió ante la sonrisa del joven. Frank estaba mas desquiciado que ella... estaba trastornado. Y tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera traerse entre manos. La pistola tembló.

-Te... te lo advierto Frank. No te me vuelvas a acercar. O si no... – No pudo seguir. Se quedó de piedra al ver a Frank avanzar hacia ella. - ¡No te me acerques! -Tranquila Lisa... si fueras una niña buena y cooperaras nadie saldría lastimado. – Quiso dar otro paso pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido que hace el gatillo al jalarse. – Te estás portando mal, Lisa. – Dijo molesto. Para entonces una idea maquiavélica cruzó por su mente. Sonrió. - ¿Me matarías? ¿Sabes lo que pasa... si me haces daño, Lisa? – Una ves más trató de acercarse pero se detuvo nuevamente. Lisa apuntaba a su cabeza con mucha seguridad. -¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero saberlo! ¡Vete! – Gritó furiosa. Él se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo estar ofendido. -¡Lisa! ¿Me estas echando? – Dejó de lado el teatro y se puso serio. – Mira Pendeja... te diré como esta la situación. Si me matas, entonces no tendrás a nadie. A nadie. – Recalcó. Lisa seguía llorando. - ¿Y comprendes lo que eso significa, Estúpida? Significa que te vas a quedar sola. Que te vas pudrir sola en esta maldita casa. Que si te mueres nadie se dará cuenta. ¿Y sabes por qué? – Lisa comenzó a bajar el arma. La estaba lastimando. Le dolían mucho esas palabras. Porque sabía que eso era cierto. Completamente cierto. -Basta Frank... – susurró destrozada. -¡Porque a nadie le importas Lisa Rowe! – Gritó con un extraño brillo en los ojos. - ¡A nadie! -¡No! ¡Cállate! ¡Basta ya! – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, aún con la pistola en una mano mientras que con la otra tiraba de sus cabellos. Lloraba desconsoladamente. -Pero... eso puede cambiar. Porque yo te amo Lisa, y yo te voy a cuidar. – Se acercó lentamente. 

Ella le volvió a apuntar, pero se empezaba a suavizar. Frank alargó una mano y tomó las manos de ella. Pero ella no soltaba el arma... aunque por otro lado comenzaba a bajar las manos con su ayuda.

-Yo te voy a cuidar... y te voy a querer mucho... y siempre... voy a estar contigo. Siempre. – Hablaba cautelosamente tratando de que ella se lo creyera todo. – Ahora dame esa pistola y nadie saldrá lastimado. ¿Sí? – Su mano derecha se posó en su cintura de nuevo mientras que la otra seguía sobre la mano con la que ella portaba la pistola de origen Muggle. 

Ella estaba en shock, sostenía el arma fuertemente. Sabía que él estaba mintiendo... pero y si lo que decía ¿Era verdad?. Lo supo cuando él murmuró.

-Dámela. ¡Qué me las des! .- Tiró de ella. Grave error. -¡No! – Gritó ella. 

La pistola se disparó, Lisa solo cerró sus ojos. Un sonido sordo contra el suelo la hizo abrirlos de nuevo. Se quedó sin aire. La pistola cayó al suelo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar bruscamente.

-Frank... ¿Frank?... ¡Frank! – Gritó horrorizada. Frank, Su Frank yacía en el suelo. Con el ojo izquierdo perforado por una bala... mientras que el otro estaba abierto a mas no poder en una expresión de horror. 

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, junto al cuerpo de su amado. Gritó su nombre varias veces mientras lloraba desesperadamente. Él estaba muerto. Muerto... Ya estaba sola.

Se arrastró hacia la pared y se recargó en ella abrazando sus rodillas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lloró como nunca en su vida... Pasaron horas... hasta que algo en su cabeza comenzó a crecer con fuerza...

De la nada... comenzó a reírse. A carcajada limpia... para después levantarse a tropezones para levantar el teléfono y marcar a la policía... Contestaron.

-Buenas noches. Policía de Londres. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – Contestó la operadora por el otro lado de la línea. -Él está muerto... – Susurró. – ¡Frank esta muerto!... ¡Frank Beddingfield está muerto! – Gritó como una loca y después estalló a carcajadas. Dejó caer el teléfono y se tiró al suelo. Reía y lloraba. Se estaba volviendo loca. Loca. 

Lisa Marie Rowe no volvió a ser la misma desde esa noche. Esa noche estaría en sus recuerdos toda su vida. Jamás olvidaría a Frank... Jamás. Y eso... le costó su libertad.

Un mes después. 

Hospital Psiquiátrico para Enfermos Mentales.

Lisa estaba sentada en el piso acolchonado... arrinconada como un animalito abandonado en una esquina. Atrapada. Sin libertad alguna... sus manos sin movimiento, gracias a la camisa de fuerza.

Su piel incolora... por la falta de luz solar, las manchas rojas que se asomaban por debajo de sus apagados ojos sin vida. Su cabello antes sedoso y fino... ahora enmarañado y descuidado. Esquelética... arruinada por completo.

Sus ojos ambarinos... ahora amarillentos estaban perdidos en alguna parte de aquella habitación. Fue entonces cuando vio la puerta abrirse. ¿Desde cuando tenía visitas? Había llegado ahí y tenía un mes sin ver a una persona normal... Frank tenía razón, nadie la había amado hasta ese entonces.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante aquella imagen. Traje de felpa negra, sudadera con capucha... La máscara del conejo que ahora le sonreía. La figura se movió quitándose la máscara que traía puesta. Lisa ahogó un grito. Lo conocía... era Frank y su ojo con sangre... perforado...

__

-Hola Lisa... – Frank le sonrió.

Un sonido sordo se astilló en la garganta de la joven como si fuera una uña resquebrajada. Sus gritos se ahogaron en la habitación cubierta de colchones. La puerta se cerró tras de Frank.

Frank había vuelto. Y no necesariamente vivo.

~*~

¡Fiu! Terminé el capítulo uno, me esforcé mucho. Espero que quien lo lea, sea de su agrado. Los capítulos siguientes serán más interesantes. No les prometo nada. Solo sorpresas.

Y no lo olviden. =(

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Lisa And The Madness

Bueno, soy nueva en esto y espero les agrade. Frank y Lisa son personajes de mi propiedad, pero Tom es de mi amada Jk. Rowling. Contiene lenguaje vulgar y próximamente tendrá escenas fuertes. Quien quiera leerlo, con cualquier criterio, léalo. Pero, déjenme ¡Reviews! Dedicado a mi prima Carola V. Lucero. Y a Lynn. También inspirado en mi author idol: The Fox Lady.

Una noche de Furia.

By: Anne M. Riddle.

II Capitulo.

"Lisa and the madness."

Un sonido sordo se astilló en la garganta de la joven como si fuera una uña resquebrajada. Sus gritos se ahogaron en la habitación cubierta de colchones. La puerta se cerró tras de Frank.

Eso quería decir que Frank había vuelto... y no necesariamente vivo.

Todo se volvió a la oscuridad.

...

¿Lisa? 

Abrió sus ojos. Estaba mareada, cansada y no recordaba un por qué. Su cabeza se balanceaba lado a lado.

¿Lisa?

Se vio sentada en una pequeña silla, dentro de una habitación pequeña y de colores claros. Su largo cabello dorado tapaba su rostro pero aún así podía ver que enfrente de ella había varias personas vestidas de blanco. Observándola y anotando cada uno de sus movimientos.

¿Lisa? 

Esas voces. ¿Por qué la llamaban? No lo supo. Pero contestó con un pequeño murmullo que denotó que estaba viva.

¿Mmm? 

Lisa. Dinos, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Habló una persona que parecía ser un doctor, ya que estaba vestido de blanco y llevaba un informe en sus manos.

Mareada... – murmuró.

Eso es por las medicinas, pronto te sentirás mejor. – Hablaban pausadamente y con cuidado tratando de que ella escuchara todo con más claridad. – Queremos hacerte una pregunta. – Tomó unos papeles. – Tenemos aquí unos dibujos tuyos y queremos saber... ¿Por que los haces? ¿Por qué dibujas a un conejo? – Abrió sus ojos antes entrecerrados, al ver las imágenes que aquellas personas le mostraban.

Ahora lo recordaba... era su 5 semana en el hospital. Había sido trasladada ahí después de la muerte de Frank, y desde su estancia... Frank la había estado visitando.

Al principio estaba aterrorizada pero conforme había pasado el tiempo se había acostumbrado a su compañía. Él la había perdonado.

¿Lisa?... ¿Porqué haces esos dibujos? ¿Qué representan para ti? – Repitió el hombre ante la mirada perdida de Lisa.

Yo no los hago... – susurró. Su cabeza se fue de lado.

¿Quién... ejem, entonces quien los hace? – Tartamudeó.

Frank... –Fijó su vista en un lugar en especial. – Frank me dice que los haga...

Ya veo... – El doctor miró a sus compañeros y negó con la cabeza para después preguntar. - ¿Quién es Frank... Lisa? – Los ojos de Lisa se tornaron de negro.

Ignoró la pregunta puesto que a su lado se encontraba el nombrado... con su ridículo disfraz de conejo, la máscara en su mano y su bella cara con un ojo ensangrentado. Una sonrisa descarada se asomó en el rostro de Lisa.

__

"Cariño, ¿Por qué permites que te tomen por loca? Mírate nada mas... – negó con la cabeza. – Estás echa un desastre... – Intentó tocarle la cara pero ella le dio un manotazo."

Déjame Frank... no me gusta que me toques. –Levantó la vista enojada. Los doctores estaban perplejos al verla mover la mano al aire y hablar sola.

Lisa... ¿Esta Frank ahí contigo?

__

"¡Uy! Lo siento."

Lisa. Te repito la pregunta. ¿Esta Frank ahí contigo?

__

"Te hablan... Vamos. Diles, platícales de mí... Hazme famoso. – Rió a carcajada suelta."

Lisa... ¿Lisa?

Frank... eres un cretino. No me estés molestando. – Sus ojos seguían en la penumbra, su aspecto fantasmagórico contrastaba perfectamente con su notable cambio de ojos.

¿Lisa... contesta... esta Frank contigo en estos momentos? – Repitió por tercera vez aquel hombre.

Lisa volvió a ladear la cabeza haciendo que su cabello tapara por completo su rostro albino. Pareció meditarlo unos momentos. Movió su cabeza nuevamente hacia la dirección donde estaba Frank, pero no vio nada. 

Si... – Respondió mientras sus ojos volvían a ser ambarinos.

Bien. Pueden llevársela... la sesión ha concluido. –Acto seguido dos enfermeros entraron a aquella pequeña habitación y tomaron a Lisa de los brazos para llevársela.

En cuanto la ausencia de Lisa se hizo notable, la doctora encargada de Lisa habló con la voz cansada.

Este Frank nos está ocasionando muchos problemas... –Los demás doctores asintieron afirmativamente. – Pobre Lisa... esta empeorando, no veo mejoras en ella.

Lo sé... Lo peor es... ¿Cómo hace esos dibujos? A ningún interno de este hospital se le permite tener objetos como papel o lápiz... ¿Cómo los hace... si ni siquiera tiene acceso a ese tipo de materiales? – Preguntó otro doctor dejando a todos con un nudo en la garganta, menos a una doctora. 

Valerie Smith, de descendencia hindú, piel negra y ojos marrones. Amable a simple vista, de aproximadamente unos 38 o 40 años de edad.

Señores... eso se debe a solo una razón - Guardó silencio unos momentos para después decir.-... la pequeña Lisa es una bruja. – Valerie sonrió ante su propio comentario. Mas de uno de los presentes en esa habitación abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ante aquella confesión.

Lisa no podía... simplemente era imposible que Lisa Rowe fuera una bruja. Todo mundo sabía que estaba en ese hospital inferior para magos enfermos mentales solo por las sospechas, ya que la muerte de los padres de Lisa aún era un misterio que se debía investigar, pero ella había vivido como Muggle toda su vida... ¿Cierto?

No podían saber. Era un caso serio. Ahí había gato encerrado.

3 años después.

15 de Julio de 1946.

Hospital San Mungo para Magos.

¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? Esa es la pregunta que se hacía cada día que pasaba. Tom no era como las demás personas que residían en ese lugar, él... a diferencia de algunos internos; No estaba loco. ¡Vamos!... Sólo había matado a sus padres y tenia planes para ser el mago obscuro mas temido de todos. ¿Y? ¿Eso que? Había peores.

La realidad del asunto era que estaba condenado a estar en ese loquero verano tras verano hasta que saliera de Hogwarts. Y si, era loquero para magos... no un hotel de cinco estrellas, aunque ciertamente nada parecido a azkaban. Lo curioso era que nadie en Hogwarts estaba enterado de que a Tom Riddle lo tenían clasificado como un "Enfermo Paranoico Mental".

Llevaba dos años. Dos malditos años conviviendo con dementes. Dos años de planes. Esos dos años y toda su vida... Solo. Nadie que lo comprendiera y eso no le importaba demasiado necesariamente. Le importaba mas que nada encontrar a alguien que pensara como él... que lo ayudara con sus planes. Solo eso.

El lugar estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Escribía pensativo recostado en su cama, terminando sus deberes hasta escuchó una conmoción en el pasillo. Salió para ver de qué se trataba y alcanzó a ver a varios enfermeros forcejeando con alguno de los internos. El pequeño Eddie, un jorobado de mediana estatura clasificado como el chismoso del lugar se acercó a él.

¡Tom! ¿Ya supiste la nueva? – Comentó el pequeño disimuladamente mientras observaba la violenta escena que estaba frente a sus ojos y respiraba a un ritmo fuera de lo normal. O no, disculpen, se estaba riendo, mostrando todos sus amarillentos dientes, algunos podridos. Tom hizo un gesto de asco. –

Suéltala mocoso. ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – Gruñó el moreno exigiendo información.

Acaba de llegar. Di... dicen que está loca, bastante chiflada. – Tom rodó los ojos ante el estúpido comentario del pequeño. Si no estuviera loca no estaría ahí. ¿O Sí? Imbécil. –

¿Y? ¿Qué mas? 

También dicen que... que ve cosas. Es muy a.. Agresiva... Es todo lo que sé. – Se enroscó de miedo ante la mirada que Tom le estaba dedicando.

Vete de aquí mocoso. – Concluyó satisfecho con la información.

El pequeño se escabulló como un roedor del lugar. Fue entonces cuando la vio con claridad... cabellos dorados y ojos color de la miel, color ámbar. Interesante. Muy interesante.

La joven se convulsionaba violentamente entre los brazos de los enfermeros, pataleaba y gritaba insultos. Lo único que le faltaba era que le saliera espuma por la boca, y vaya que era bastante agresiva. Segundos después llegaron otros enfermeros con una camilla para después arremeter contra ella.

No pudo ver que era lo que ocurría en esos momentos ya que los enfermeros se abultaban contra ella. Valerie había llegado y observaba la escena bastante molesta.

Tom podía escuchar a distancia que la nueva interna gritaba algo. Agudizó su oído y trato de distinguir las palabras que salían de la boca de ella.

¡Frank! Deja de mirarme como idiota. ¡Ayúdame! ¡No dejes que me hagan esto! – Gritaba a todo pulmón aquella chica. Frank no la escuchaba.

Sus súplicas se dejaron de escuchar cuando Valerie habló.

Frank no puede ayudarte Lisa. – Murmuró Valerie. Los enfermeros se hicieron a un 

Lado. Tom pudo observar que estaba atada de pies a cabeza, una camisa de fuerza bastante apretada, amarrada a una camilla acomodada verticalmente y un bozal que cubría sus apetitosos pero también peligrosos labios de seda.

Val, tanto tiempo sin verte. – Susurró Lisa respirando agotadamente.

Demasiado podría decirse... has llegado a robarte el silencio de este hospital. ¿No es así?

Bueno, mas que nadie, tu bien sabes que me gusta dejar huella en cada lugar que puedo.

Si, me he dado cuenta de eso; pero déjame decirte una cosa, en este lugar YO mando. Y escúchame bien... no dejaré que hagas daño a ninguno de mis internos. Así que más te vale obedecer las normas. Recuerda que es tu último año en el colegio.

Si, lo sé. Aunque no puedo asegurarlo. –Sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes. – Y conforme a lo del colegio. ¿A quién me asignarás ahora? ¿Quién será mi mal afortunado acompañante?

Bueno, ya que insistes. – Volteó a ver hacia la dirección en la que Tom se encontraba. Y le sonrió con la mirada. – Tom, ve para acá. Quiero que conozcas a tu nueva acompañante.

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron al máximo ante tal proposición. Lisa se quedó callada.

Por alguno razón ella encontró aquellos ojos aceitunados que al igual que ella estaba perplejo. Era la primera vez que el la veía a los ojos y que ella le devolvía la mirada, era la primera vez que se perdía en las profundidades de aquellos ojos ambarinos, la primera vez... que la observaba con detenimiento y memorizaba cada pequeño detalle de su rostro.

La piel sin color, pálida, suave y enfermiza. En sus grandes ojos color ámbar, en la línea rojiza que se escabullía por debajo de sus ojos... sus pestañas largas y enroscadas, sus cejas tan frágiles, tan divinas y perfectas, su nariz puntiaguda y respingada y sin nada mas que decir... sus gráciles labios, carnosos que parecían nunca haber conocido el brillo labial que otorga a cualquier mujer su feminidad.

Tom. Ella es Lisa. Te encargarás de cuidarla este año, en Hogwarts.

Am... Tom Riddle. Un placer.

Li... Lisa Rowe. ¿Riddle? Me suena. – Titubeó la chica. Algo en él le había llamado la atención. 

Por si no lo sabes Lisa. Tom es el mejor de todo el colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts. – Contestó Val notablemente orgullosa de su más preciado interno. – Y dudo que logres hacerle daño como a los otros... 

Eso lo veremos. Así que... mucho cuidado Riddle. – Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió tras el bozal como si planeara hacerle algo muy malo. ¿Eso era un reto?

Eso lo veremos Rowe. – Si lo era... le encantaban los retos, y más los de esa intensidad.

Lisa, por su parte había quedado hipnotizada. Trataba de grabar en su mente cualquier detalle de aquel rostro masculino tan peculiar. Tez morena y ceniza... ojos de aceituna, no lo sabia... no sabía si era verde o castaño. Pero no le importaba. Sus pestañas que escaseaban y sus cejas que eran bastante abundantes y varoniles. Su nariz recta sin defectos y sus labios delgados, casi femeninos, delicados... como si de un beso se fueran a consumir en la existencia.

No, no podía estar pensando esas pendejadas. Y menos de él. Lo acaba de conocer, no; no podía ser posible. Tal vez solo le gustaba su apariencia... era muy guapo, y tenía una gran personalidad. Pero no, simplemente no. Frank era el único que ocupaba su corazón, y así sería siempre. Siempre.

Sacudió la cabeza como pudo, intentando borrar todo tipo de pensamientos que en ese momento la atormentaban. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo observar a distancia a Frank observándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos negros, nuevamente.

__

"Bien... entonces... Nos veremos en Hogwarts preciosa..." 

Después de eso, abrió una puerta, y desapareció de su vista. Sus ojos se normalizaron y asintió con la cabeza hasta que se vio interrumpida. Notó que se movía... y volvió su vista a sus costados y se dio cuenta de que los enfermeros se la llevaban ya. Valerie y Tom se perdieron de vista. Suspiró. Tal vez mañana... mañana sería otro día... si es que quería salir de ahí.

En otro lugar...

Cuando estén en Hogwarts, te recomiendo que hechices muy bien cualquier objeto punzo-cortante antes de dárselo, ella sabe muy bien de qué manera utilizar cualquier cosa que corte. Y solo le darás su varita en clases, nunca y por ningún motivo fuera de ellas. ¿Podrás hacerlo? – Valerie le daba instrucciones a Tom, solo por si las dudas. Sabia que Tom, podrían controlarla muy bien.

Puedo hacerlo, es un hechizo fácil. Una pregunta Val... –Dudó el Riddle, antes de proseguir con la pregunta. - ¿Por qué yo?

Simplemente porque quiero que te distraigas Tom... eres un chico muy listo y bastante atractivo. – Tom se sonrojo ante el comentario de Val. Ella solo sonrió y siguió hablando. – Quiero que salgas... que te diviertas... Lisa tiene... en ocasiones muy buenos pensamientos, solo que a veces es medio agresiva... pero era una buena chica, ayúdala a que vuelva a hacer como antes. ¿Sí? ¿Me ayudarías?

Claro Val... – Sonrió con hipocresía.

Ese es mi muchacho, bueno... es hora de irme, tengo que hacer algunos deberes. No te molesto más. – Y sin más que decir se marchó.

Ilusa... hasta crees. – Murmuró con una sonrisa a lo muy Slytherin, cuando ella se perdió de vista.

Así que... esos eran los planes de Valerie. Bueno, le daría el gusto, solo que a su manera. Lisa mejoraría, claro que sí... Pero Val no le dijo de qué manera ¿Cierto? Entonces la convencería de unirse a él... y de esa manera su plan estaría mas que completo.

Ahora lo tenía todo. Sus planes estaban casi realizados, tenía mortifagos, tenía a Nagini, tenía al basilisco y muy pronto, la tendría a ella. Perfecto, más que perfecto.

.... Otro capítulo, medio aburridón, pero pues con todas mis ganas. Espero les agrade y a carola, gracias por el Review, y a naria, creo gracias también , no te fallaré, trataré de impresionarte más. =)

Los personajes que tengo por ahora... son los siguientes, creo que es conveniente que tengan un personaje para que se imaginen como es el actor. 

Am, aquí van.

Lisa Marie Rowe: Mena Suvari.

Tom Marvolo Riddle: Tom Welling.

Frank Beddingfield: Ashton Kutcher.

No lo olviden 

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Frank: The Bunnyman

Bien, una vez más aquí ando de enfadosa con el tercer capítulo. Agradesco a las personas que se han compadecido de mi (Anne comienza a llorar de emoción) me estaba sientiendo muy solita y rechazada, pero en fin, muchas gracias. Am , pues ya saben lo de siempre dedicado a la Carola, a Lynn y esperando a que The Fox Lady lo lea (No te creas, soy muy enfadosa) y es todo, responderé algunos reviews.

Carola: Eaa caroLaa! No ps ya te la sabes muchas gracias, que fiel eres a mi fic, pero hasme dibujos loca... me exiges y me exiges y no me das nada a cambio. Por cierto, arregla tu scanner para poner los dibujos del fic. Sle? Bie bie prima! tQmm. 

K-ra Malfoy: Gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado... a mi tmb me gustan mcuhos tus fics, y bueno aquí esta el capítulo Tres, pero y sea de tu agrado es un poco corto, pero ya estoy en eso del cuarto... Am, y pues no he visto la del espinazo del diablo, pero espero verla, y ya puse los personajes que interpretan a Lisa, Tom y Frank en la vida real, (según yo) para que también te des una vueltecita por ahí. SLe ps bie bie!

Galilea Greece: Gracias, espero y lo sigas leyendo. Am, no tengo más que decirte porque, no se de donde eres y no entendí muchas palabras de lo que me escribiste, pero gracias de todas maneras. Un beso, bie bie!

Una noche de Furia

By: Anne M. Riddle.

III Capítulo.

"Frank: The bunnyman."

Tal vez en un principio, ni Lisa ni Tom pensaron llevarse bien, pero por otra parte estaba la conveniencia... Tom podría haber encontrado a su nuevo aliado y Lisa al nuevo reemplazo de Frank. Nada era seguro, lo único que quedaba era, llevarse y bien y dejar que el tiempo decidiera por ellos.

1 de Septiembre de 1946.

Caminaban separados, sin mirarse de reojo tan siquiera ya que siendo vigilados por guardias del hospital, no podían ni siquiera mostrarse alegres ante su regreso a clases. De cualquier forma en su interior, cada uno de ellos sonreía peligrosamente, y así como decían un viejo dicho Muggle. "Año nuevo, vida nueva". Aunque éste seria considerado cada uno a su manera.

La estación de King Cross se mostraba repleta de todo tipo de estudiantes de todo el mundo, Hogwarts tenía siglos ocupando los primeros lugares del mundo, respecto a los colegios de Magia y Hechicería. Alumnos de distintos países, continentes e incluso de razas detenían su mirada en aquella pareja de internos escoltados por guardias. Susurraban entre si, mientras intercambiaban información sobre el presunto rumor de que "enfermos mentales" invadieran tan prestigiada institución. 

Desde hacía años se sabía sobre el paradero de Tom Marvolo Ryddle. Asesino a corta edad, familia muerta a causa de la maldición imperdonable: el Avada Kedabra. Presunto aprendiz de magia obscura... en fin, eran solo rumores. Solo rumores. ¿Cierto? Nadie podía estar seguro de ellos. Tom era un chico lleno de misterios.

Este año el centro de atracción era Lisa, muchos maldecían el hecho de que fuera toda una belleza en pie, de que pareciera perfecta ante los ojos humanos, de que pareciera un ángel caído del cielo, con esos ojitos de ámbar tan irreales, su carita de muñeca y su delicado cuerpo... y que lamentablemente estuviera loca.

Lisa, en cambio, se daba cuenta de ello, mientras examinaba minuciosamente a cada uno de los que podrían ser sus compañeros de clase. O más bien... sus próximas víctimas. Cualquiera de los miles que había en aquella estación, que tratara tan solo, molestarla, hasta la más mínima mirada indiferente; se las pagaría. Y se encargaría de que la recordaran para toda la vida, si es que vivían para contarlo.

El reloj acababa de marcar las 11:00 a.m. cuando Tom y Lisa ya se encontraban sentados en su vagón. Sonriéndose mutuamente, como cómplices. El Expresso de Hogwarts dio en marcha a lo que sería su destino.

-Todos me miran... – Susurró casi inaudible, pero Tom pudo escucharla. 

-Quién no lo haría, eres bonita, ¿Qué mas quieres? – Contestó seriamente el moreno. 

-No me gusta. Siento como si quisieran ver lo que hay debajo de mi ropa. – Murmuró mirándolo fijamente, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de aquellos ojos verde oliva. Sonrió con descaro. – Justo... como lo estás haciendo tú... en estos momentos. – Tom sonrió bajando la mirada perdiéndola de vista. Pero sonrió divertido. 

-Mierda. ¿No se te pasa nada verdad? 

-¿Tu que crees? – Le retó ella. 

-Creo que... es un buen comienzo. 

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó un poco aludida. 

-A que, de alguna manera... nos estamos llevando bien. Siempre pense que sería una de esas locas pendejas, que no pueden ni hablar por si mismas, pero veo que me equivoqué– Sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos. – Lo que nunca entendí, es porque llamabas a un tal... Frank. Acaso... ¿Es alguno de los enfermeros? –Lisa sintió un escalofrío antes de tratar de darle una respuesta coherente. 

-Am... – Sus ojos se tornaron de negro, lo que quería decir que Frank estaba con ella. En efecto, se hallaba sentado junto a Tom, con su increíble máscara de conejo puesta. – Sí. – Respondió apresurada y a la vez cortante. – Es un familiar... que, al parecer se rehusa a reconocerme. – Frank se quitó la mascara sonriendo ante la facilidad de la chica para mentir. Estaba orgulloso. Esa era su chica. 

-Ya veo, Yo que tu ya me lo hubiera fregado.– Estaba nervioso ante la actitud de la chica, ella paseaba su mirada extrañamente negra de un lado al otro como si alguien estuviera allí además de él, cosa que no le preocupó mucho. Tiempo después, se arrepentiría de ello. 

-Sí, claro. Una vez lo hice. –

Bajó su mirada buscando alguna cosa interesante en sus manos, en sus dedos, pero nada. La volvió a subir para encontrarse a Frank a solo centímetros de su rostro, se sonreía con mucha malicia, mientras se acercaba a su oído y susurraba. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando el inexistible aliento que alguna vez fue de menta, de aquel chico que la traía loca.

__

" Quisiera que habláramos... en privado, donde él... no escuche lo que tenga que decirte."

Sin pensarlo bien, le asintió embelesada. Frank siempre había tenido esa capacidad de obligarla a hacer las cosas, sin exigirle ni utilizarla por la fuerza, cosa que siempre lograba con solo dedicarle una sonrisa de las suyas.

-¿Lisa? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Sus pies volvieron de golpe a la tierra. Observó a Tom quien la miraba confundido ante tal actitud. 

-Si... Lo siento. Estaba pensando. 

-Mmm... No lo vuelvas a hacer... Pendeja, -suspiró aliviado- Me asustaste. 

-Ya, ya Riddle. No la hagas de emoción. – Volteó a ver a Frank quién la miraba con impaciencia, mientras este mismo se ponía de pie y salía por la puerta hacia el corredor del vagón. Lisa se levantó, aún con sus ojos anormales, y tomo la perilla de la puerta. – Saldré un momento, tengo que ir al baño. En un momento regreso. 

-Ok. Pero regresa pronto. – Aclaró el joven, antes de que Lisa tuviera un plan macabro en la mente. Pero este sin duda, no sería el caso.

Lisa salió rápidamente de ahí, y comenzó a caminar primero apresurada y después lentamente... aburrida y un poco enojada al no encontrar ni siquiera una sombra de lo que sería el cuerpo de Frank. Nada. Maldijo al chico entre dientes y como toda chica con la infancia arrebatada, comenzó a cantar una estúpida canción Muggle de niños pequeños, de esas que su falsa madre solía cantarle. De esas que le cantaba cuando era una buena madre, de esas... antes de que ésta le arruinara la vida.

Caminaba moviendo la cabeza acompasadamente con la melodía que cantaba. Estúpida canción. Estúpida canción.

-Si te sientes... feliz... tienes que aplaudir... – Susurró para después detenerse y quedarse quieta... muy quieta al escuchar un sonido inquietante. Aplausos.

Clap... Clap.

No estaba asustada, sonrió... mas bien parecía bastante divertida. Miró de reojo a su izquierda y después a su derecha. Nada. Acentuó mas su blanca sonrisa.

-Si te sientes... feliz... tienes que aplaudir... – Canturreó otra vez, muy queadito. Agudizó su oído y pudo escuchar otra vez el mismo sonido, seguido por un respiro que semejaba a una risa traviesa.

Clap... Clap.

Maldito Frank, grandísimo imbécil... odiaba eso de él. Siempre con sus estupideces. Nunca había madurado... pero de todos modos, le encantaba. Para que lo negaba. Le encantaba Frank.

Las luces del vagón se apagaron por completo. Ella seguía sonriendo y casi mecánicamente como si supiera hacia donde dirigir su mirada, se encontró mirada con mirada... con Frank. Se había puesto su máscara de nuevo. Se le hizo un vuelco en el corazón... Frank nunca pudo superar ese trauma. Nunca.

Aunque de cualquier modo... ella tampoco estaba en muy buenas condiciones que digamos.

-No te he dicho... Frank, que... ¿Te quitaras ese estúpido disfraz? – Le reclamó fastidiada. A Frank le gustaba dejar presencia cada vez que ella le veía y vaya que si, siempre recordaba esa estúpida máscara de conejo.

__

Pensé que te gustaba. –Se defendió mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca.

-Me gustas más cuando no la traes puesta. – Le susurró avergonzada. Lisa no era de esas personas que expresan sus sentimientos con facilidad. Su color rosado no era solo por vergüenza, también estaba molesta. Y mucho. – Quítatela. – Murmuró bastante enojada.

__

¿Para que? ¿Para que veas lo que me hiciste?... – él también estaba molesto. Le había desfigurado la cara y encima ¿Le reclamaba el cubrirse aquel espantoso defecto? ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando?. – No. –Respondió firmemente. – No quiero.

-¡Quítatela! – Le ordenó agitada. Le daba miedo y le dolía recordar el daño que le había hecho a su amado Frank, pero le dolía más la causa de aquel daño... él había intentado violarla, y eso le había destrozado la vida. - ¡Quítatela! ¡Que te la quites! – Le gritó desesperada.

__

¡Ya! ¡Cállate!– Él le gritó furioso levantando una mano como si fuera a golpearla. Ella se encogió como un pequeño animal esperando el golpe de su agresor. La máscara cayó al suelo dejando al descubierto el rostro de Frank. Lisa llorando. Sus pestañas estaban ya húmedas al cabos de unos momentos. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué la persona que tanto amaba?.

-No me hagas daño... No lo hagas. – Susurró con nerviosismo. Frank la había hecho muy voluble con el paso de los años. – Por favor... No... – Frank bajó su mano apenado, su intención no era golpearla. Aunque... sonrió. Una idea retorcida cruzó por su mente.

__

Lisa. – Chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza. – Lisa... Lisa, Lisa. Sabes que sería incapaz de hacerte daño, aquella vez... – Se pasó una mano por la zona afectada como recordando los hechos acontecidos. – Fue sólo un imprevisto... Tu sabes mas que nada que... quiero lo mejor para ti. Sin embargo. – Sonrió con malicia- Si no quieres salir lastimada... tienes que hacerme un pequeño... un pequeño favor. ¿Podrías?

Lisa dejó ver su rostro, susurrando un "Sí" mientras en algunos momentos bajaba la cabeza como si temiera salir lastimada. Como si temiera que Frank, la golpeara en esos momentos.

__

Perfecto... – Frank sonreía

-¿Qué... qué es... lo que tengo que hacer? – Susurró débilmente con la carita empapada en lágrimas.

Frank sonrió aún más, se acercó lentamente, paso a paso hacia ella... se colocó a sus espaldas y la abrazó con una mano en la frágil cintura de ella y la otra pasando por su cuello, abrazando su cabeza juntando la suya con la de ella para poder estar cerca de su oído.

__

Shh... No llores, pequeña. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, lo único que tienes que hacer es... –Se acercó a un más a su oído haciéndola estremecer mientras canturreaba sonriendo. – Mátalos... a todos... a cualquiera que se interponga entre "nosotros"... mátalo... no dejes que nadie... te toque... que nadie... logre acercarse a ti... porque ellos solo querrás dañarte... ¿Y tu no quieres eso, verdad? – La chica derramó una lágrima mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Bien... entonces... acaba con todos, quiero que derrames mucha sangre que recolectes sus almas... que los deformes... y que les quites la vida... sólo, para mi...¿Lo has entendido querida? No llores más... te ves más bonita cuando sonríes... – Sonrió asintiendo mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de este...

Las luces volvieron... se oyeron ruidos, y ella tenía dudas.

-Frank... ¿Cómo voy a...? – Más ruidos. Pudo distinguir la silueta de Tom. Sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo a su color amarillento. Volteó hacia atrás para encarar a Frank... pero este se había ido.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Por fin la vio... tenía horas buscándola, había llegado a pensar que algún alumno ya estaba muerto o herido por su culpa... pero las dudas sucumbieron en su cabeza.

¿Que demonios hacía Lisa, recargada en la pared... llorando? ¿Había estado llorando?

-¿Lisa... ? ¿Qué demonios... ?

Continuará...

Okeii! Espero que les haya gusatado, nos e enojen si esta un poco corto... Bueno, el capítulo cuatro viene pronto quizá demasiado pronto, pero de uds depende que siga escribiendo, y si quieren que siga escribiendo ya saben lo que tienen que hacer...

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. Strange Relationship's

Bueno, mis queridos lectores, he aquí el capítulo 4, espero y les agrade y no se desesperen, muy pronto, vendrá la verdadera acción, para todos los amantes de la violencia, el palabrerío y todas las cosas malas de la vida, les pido un poco de paciencia.

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personitas que me han estado apoyando en estos momentos, ya que como es mi primer fic, me estoy probando a mi misma, y también será pronto cuando me decida a escribir un nuevo fic que tengo en mente, donde Draquito será una de las estrellas protagonistas y ya saben, lo que me gusta, violencia, romance y muerte.

Am, que mas... a si. Un saludo a la carola que esta dengosa, cuídate naca, de veras te necesito mucho, y luego quien me golpea y quien me insulta y me hace reír con sus babosadas, pues tu burra. Así ponte las pilas y alíviate o te golpearé.

Bueno, aquí los dejo con un besote y un abrazote. Los quiere, Anne.

***************************************************************************************************

Una noche de Furia.

By: Anne M. Riddle.

"Strage Relationship's"

¿Que demonios hacía Lisa, recargada en la pared... llorando? ¿Había estado llorando?

¿Lisa... ? ¿Qué demonios...?

Ella lo miró con las mejillas surcadas de lagrimas y le sonrió cínicamente. Él levantó una ceja en seña de no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

¿Qué? – Respondió tajante. 

¿Cómo que qué? – Le reclamó él para después sonreír burlonamente. - ¿Y ahora porqué chillas? 

Si chillo es muy mi problema Tom... preocúpate mejor... cuando chilles tú mientras te rebano la cara. 

¡Cálmate! ¿Quieres? Aquí el asesino soy yo... tu apenas eres una mocosa en tu primer y último año en Hogwarts. No sabes nada de este negocio... aunque, - Torció la boca en una sonrisa.- si quieres podría integrarte. – Sonrió con malicia ante la idea de que ella, una mente retorcida al igual que la suya, estuviera en sus planes para convertirse en el mago más temido de todos los tiempos. 

Mmm, eso... Riddle, tendría que pensarlo seriamente. Tengo mis propios planes en estos momentos. 

¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tiene planeado tu pequeño cerebrito sangre sucia? ¿Métodos Muggles? – Chasqueó la lengua dándose aires de superioridad ante ella. – Disculpa cariño, pero Hogwarts no es un lugar para Muggles, si quieres sobresalir en este negocio, no hay mejor opción que yo... Digo... Si aceptas, Nos dividiremos en partes iguales, no te vas a arrepentir. ¿Qué dices? – Extendió una mano rogando que Lisa, aceptara el trato.

Lo pensó seriamente, tal vez si se aliaba al famoso Tom Riddle, Frank... estaría orgulloso de ella. Se notaba a leguas que Tom era un chico muy inteligente, por supuesto, no era un Nerd sin vida propia, Tom... era una persona muy sabia, con mucho poder y claro... con mucha maldad. 

Tantos años en el mundo de los anormales, de los asesinos y de todas aquellas personas indeseables en el mundo, le habían otorgado la capacidad de ver más allá de un par de ojos. Y los ojos de Tom, tan hermosos, tan profundos, con ese color verde oliva que la habían cautivado desde el primer momento, no eran comunes, eran los de un mounstro, los de un asesino. 

Bingo. Había encontrado a su alma gemela.

Acepto. – Tomó la mano de él y la estrechó con fuerza. Estaba decidido. 

Perfecto... – Sonrió dejando a la chica sin aliento, cosa que ella no dejaría al descubierto. 

Aunque, no esperes que aceptare recibir órdenes de tu parte, así que no te acostumbres. 

Lo imaginaba. Supongo que haremos una excepción, pero sólo esta vez, sólo porque eres hermosa te dejaré ser mi aliada y no mi sirviente. – Comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo. 

¿Cómo se supone que debo de tomar eso? ¿Acaso me estas seduciendo Riddle? – Buen comienzo, estaba bromeando ¿Verdad?. Aunque... Se estaba acostumbrando al descaro que tenía Tom para sonreír después de ese tipo de comentarios. 

Am... Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿No ha funcionado todavía? 

Vaya, vaya. Conque después de todo... el Virginal, Casto y Puro Tom Riddle, no es tan puro como aparenta. – Levantó las cejas retándolo. – Y no. No ha funcionado. Eres bastante malo en eso de seducir chicas, y vaya a quién has agarrado de víctima. No voy a caer en esas. 

No me conoces, por lo que... no puedes asegurar nada. 

Uh... Discúlpeme, Señor. ¿Es así como debo llamarte? –Tom la miró seriamente. – Bueno... Otra cosa, explícame bien todo esto de tu plan... y dejemos de hablar de la falta de sexo en tu vida. 

Ja, ja. Bueno, ¿Con qué puedo comenzar? – Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, aunque de alguna manera esperaba recibir un golpe, y solo recibió una pequeña mirada asesina que lo atravesó de punta a punta, pero nada más por que ella pasó su brazo sobre la angosta cintura de él.

Ah, Le estaba siguiendo el juego. Muy bien, Si esto seguía así la Casta, pura y virginal sería ella. Sin embargo, por otra parte, la cabeza de ella era un desastre, mucho pensamientos divagaban por ella, algunos como. "Si este imbécil sigue con ese tipo de acercamientos, no me hago responsable si pierde un ojo. Al igual que Frank"...

Se pasearon pavoneándose por el pasillo del expresso, sin pudores y sin penas, Tom hablaba y hablaba de su vida y de sus planes, ella solo escuchaba sin siquiera parpadear, estaba descubriendo la verdad sobre aquel misterioso chico de ojos oliverdes, y se asombrada de cada anécdota de cada muerte de cada... de cada todo. Era increíble. Tan parecido a ella. Pero a la vex diferente.

Entraron a su vagón deshaciendo su abrazo, para sentarse y seguir, seguir con todos esos relatos.

¿Y por qué Lord Voldemort? – Dudó ella. 

Porque, Lord Voldemort significa, señor obscuro, señor de las tinieblas, o mi favorito, Señor de la reencarnación... Y concuerda perfectamente con las letras de mi verdadero nombre. 

Oh... Ya entendí, y... – Sonrió traviesa. - ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? 

Tom Marvolo Riddle – Lisa estalló en carcajadas. 

¿Marvolo? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? 

No te burles, tonta. Yo no tengo la culpa de llamarme así, para ti soy Tom, solo Tom. 

Ok. No te molestes "Tom", es sólo una broma. 

Mas te vale. Y ya... eso es todo lo que tenía que contarte. 

Es más de lo que yo quería saber. Espero que pronto me enseñes esas maldiciones imperdonables... no quiero parecer retrasada frente a tus sirvientes. 

¿Más? – Otra mirada lo atravesó molesta. – Ya pues. No te preocupes, dame un mes y serás toda una experta en artes oscuras. 

Eso espero. – Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del tren al detenerse. Tom se levantó apresurado acomodándose su túnica. – ¿Adónde vas? 

Soy un prefecto, debo dejarte... sigue a todos los de séptimo curso. 

¡Hey! Espera un momento, recuerda que no debes dejarme sola en ningún momento. Acuérdate bien que soy peligrosa... 

¿Peligrosa? Eres solo una niña Lisa. Ahora no tengo tiempo, ah, una cosa más... – Dijo antes de salir del vagón. – No te atrevas a relacionarte con gente que no sean los Lestrange, los Wilkes, los Malfoy's y los Zabinni. – Y sin más salió dando un portazo. 

¿Pero quién demonios se cree? – Abrió la puerta y le gritó. - ¡Riddle, pedazo de idiota! ¡Vuelve acá! ¡Cabrón! – No recibió respuesta. Demonios. Tendría que arreglárselas sola. Además, ¡Quién demonios eran esos tipos! ¿Malfoy? ¿Era eso un apellido?

Maldijo entre dientes, no sabía mucho del mundo mágico y Tom era por decirlo, el único que se molestaría en enseñarla. Salió lentamente del vagón, del tren; mientras el viento revoloteaba sus cabellos dorados, y su capa. 

Había muchos estudiantes, bastante gente, todos desconocidos. Diablos. Tom no se veía por ningún lado.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, con la mirada en el suelo. Hacía frío, por lo que apretó más la gruesa capa contra su cuerpo, iba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, maldiciendo el frío, maldiciendo a Tom, a Frank y a todos los pobres diablos de esa maldita escuela, hasta que chocó con alguien.

Subió la mirada con superioridad, para encontrarse con un chico alto, con cabellos largos y platinados, tez pálida y brillante, atractivo y con un porte fino, quien la miraba con cierta lujuria en sus ojos metálicos.

Una voz ronca la llamó a través de aquellos labios finos y sensuales.

Deberías tener más cuidado, cariño. – Sonrió el rubio. - ¡Oh! Disculpa mi falta de cortesía, soy Malfoy, Drake Malfoy. – Tomó delicadamente su mano y la besó haciéndola estremecer ante el contacto humano que había estado evitando con el paso de los años. - ¿Tu eres? 

Am, Lisa Rowe. – Contestó pedante, conque... éste tipo era el famoso Malfoy. Era un Puto. 

Encantado. – Tras Drake llegaron tres chicos más de la misma altura. – Chicos, miren a esta cosita que me acabo de encontrar. ¿No es adorable? – Sonrió, y vaya que era un pirujo, se le notaba a leguas. ¿Adorable ella? Oh, vaya. Le iba a enseñar lo adorable que era si no dejaba de mirarla de esa manera. 

Bastante, me llamo Stephen Lestrange. Es un placer. – Un joven de rasgos orientales, ojos rasgados de color verde oliva, como los de Tom, piel morena y cabello almendrado. Apuesto. Y también pudo notar que no era como el rubio Malfoy, parecía más... más normal, en el buen sentido de la palabra. – Ellos son Blake Zabinni y Maximus Wilkes. 

El placer es mío... – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir ya que comenzaba a hacer un análisis rápido de cada uno de ellos.

Blake Zabinni era de los más atractivos que había visto, era hermoso. Cabello negro y cenizo, piel cetrina y con unos ojos de un azul zafiro impactantes. Todos eran altos, pero el se veían de estatura media ante ellos. Después estaba Maximus Wilkes, que al parecer era un chico tranquilo e intelectual, de cabellos color arena y ojos castaños que relucían por detrás de los cristales de sus anteojos, de estatura mediana y de piel color beige, natural.

Los observó detenidamente y adivinó cada una de las personalidades. Podía suponer que Malfoy era el típico Pirujo, cabrón, que puteaba a la gente y que se vendía con el solo hecho de estar así de bueno. Noble de buena familia. Cabrón. Arrogante, pedante, pretencioso, ambicioso, promiscuo, altanero, burlesco, superficial. ¿Había nombrado cabrón?

Stephen parecía ser aquel que detenía las discusiones, con un carácter tranquilo y pulcro, suponiendo también que si empezabas a fregarle, no sobrevivirías. Estudioso, tranquilo, conservador, extemporáneo, creativo, expresivo. Adorable. Parecía débil y frágil, pero a la vez fuerte. Además la inteligencia parecía ser una de sus más allegadas características. Era un encanto.

Blake Zabinni, más bien era un cabrón de primera, pero no tanto como Drake. Tenía sus momentos, era misterioso, pero a la vez agradable. Parecía ser muy listo y muy astuto y fuerte. Tenía algo en su mirada que lo hacía ver encantador. Era como el hombre perfecto.

Y hablando de Maximus, desde luego que lo primero que pensó fue, lo inteligente y lo sabio que parecía ser, también se le veían un temperamento notablemente tranquilo. Parecía ser amigable, un poco regañón, esmerado, pedante algunas veces. Era como todos.

Sonrió. He ahí la causa del comportamiento de Tom. Esos parecían ser sus amigos, y el poseía cada una de las características de cada uno de ellos. Lo descarado de Malfoy, La ternura de Lestrange, el misterio de Zabinni y la sabiduría de Wilkes.

Quisiera pensar que todos ustedes son amigos de Tom Riddle. ¿No es así? 

Estás en lo correcto cariño, esperemos quedes nominada para Slytherin, tienes las cualidades de la casa. – Afirmó Antoine.. 

Me da gusto que Riddle se digne a hablar de nosotros, en especial a tan bella dama. Estas preciosa, pequeña. Me has cautivado. – Sentenció el Malfoy. 

Drake, entiende algo; no se acostará contigo, ¿Esta bien? – Stephen lo miró severamente gruñendo. – Tendrás que acostumbrarte querida, mientras estés en Hogwarts va a estar putéandote hasta que te acuestes con él. 

Si vive para contarlo, no te recomendaría que trataras siquiera de tocarme, puede que te quedes sin el atractivo, y hablo de tu rostro, querido... no de tus escasos atributos masculinos. – Lisa escupía llamas por los ojos. ¿Alguien se estaba ganando una paliza? Su mano apretaba fuertemente una navaja bajo su túnica, pero una mano en su hombro la hizo detenerse. Volteó y se encontró con una mirada descarada, era Tom. 

Quieta, les agradecería mucho que no la estén chingando, es un poco desesperada, así que ya saben el que quiera obedecerme, o el que quiera alguna maldición... y tú, pórtate bien, no puedo estar vigilándote todo el día... ¿Quieres? 

Mira, a mí no me vas a mandar... ¿Ok? ¿Captas? No soy tu sirvienta. – Dijo indignada. 

Tom, hubieras puesto en la carta que nos mandaste... muñeca violenta y con ataques de ira. Espero y no muerda. –Dijo Drake sonriendo con malicia y burla, los demás rieron por lo bajo. 

Malfoy, Pendejo. No voy a permitir esos comentarios. – Lisa sonrió. – Pero tampoco te permitiré a ti, Lisa que hables cosas que no debes. 

Pero... – Se escuchó entre Lisa y Drake. 

Pero nada, estoy esperando una disculpa. 

Perdón. – Volvieron a murmurar. 

¿Qué? No escuché. 

Perdón. 

Si, perdón. Ya Tom, te emocionas, nomás diles a tus chicos que no me estén coqueteando si no quieren lamentarlo. 

Ok, bebé. Tengo que irme de nuevo. Chicos, cuídenla... – Y se perdió ondeando la capa entre la multitud. 

Am, quisiera pensar que no acabo de escuchar lo que acaba de decir... – Exclamó Blake subiendo la ceja, en forma de interrogación. 

Pues yo creo que escuchaste bien mi querido Blake... acaba de llamarla "bebé". –Stephen se volvió para con Lisa y la miró con una sonrisa divertida. - ¿Qué le has hecho a nuestro Tom de siempre? ¿Ah? Jamás ha llamado bebé a una chica. 

Oh... Cállate Lestrange, no me interesa que Tom me llame de esa manera. ¿Nos vamos ya? Hace un frío de mierda aquí afuera. 

Lisa, puedes tutearnos, me puedes llamar Stephen, al igual que a Blake, a Max y a Drake... Vivirás todo un año con nosotros, tendrás que soportarnos. – Le sonrió y por primera vez en su vida se sintió aceptada, aunque ellos eran bastante anormales. Comenzó a sonreír lentamente, y asintió con la cabeza. 

Oh vamos, caras de gays, un abrazo de grupo, para recibir a la pequeña Lisa...

Lisa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque los cuatro se apretaron contra ella delicadamente uniéndola en un abrazo, que hasta sus pies quedaron 10 cm. Encima del suelo, Sonrió.

¡Malfoy! Deja de llamarme pequeña... ¿Quieres?

Sería divertido, estaban locos, eran agradablemente descarados. Se acostumbraría, y ahora si, había llegado a la conclusión de que la locura no era una enfermedad, a menos que Hogwarts estuviera sufriendo una epidemia en esos momentos, pero no, no era una enfermedad, era un estado de la mente, del cual ya no podría salir, del cual ya no quería salir. Estaba atrapada, y lo peor era, que le agradaba.

Atravesaron la estación, mientras Stephen la cubría del frío con su capa y jugaba con sus cabellos. Caminaban y reían de las bromas de Drake. El camino pareció segundos para Lisa, no se fijó cuando subieron a los botes, ni cuando entraron al castillo, y mucho menos cuando ya se encontraba sentada en la mesa de Slytherin, con Toma su lado.

Pero oyó su nombre inundar el salón, giró lentamente la cabeza y observó a los adultos que la miraban con extrañeza, se levantó lentamente, arrebatando más de un comentario. Y comenzó a caminar por entre las mesas hasta llegar a la tarima, donde le indicaron tomara asiento en un pequeño taburete. Así lo hizo, para después sentir un enorme sombrero sobre su cabeza.

Tom estaba conmocionando su rostro, con indecisión, y se mordía las uñas nerviosamente, mientras en su cabeza se repetían unas frases. Slytherin, por favor, Slytherin.

Mientras Lisa escuchaba una pequeña vocecilla que ataladraba sus oídos.

Ah... ¿Si? Esperas ir a Slytherin ¿No? Y por lo que veo, tienes planes... planes... –susurró el sombrero. – muy oscuros. – Lisa sonrió mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios. 

Shh... – lo calló. – Eso, es cosa mía. 

Bien, tu lo has pedido... – murmuró el sombrero para después gritar estruendosamente. - ¡Slytherin!

Tom no pudo ocultar la sonrisa de alegría, mientras miraba a sus amigos, a sus viejos y fieles camaradas, aplaudían, aún no podía decirse a sí mismo por qué la alegría de que aquella joven entrara en sus planes, se sonrió. Llevaba apenas un día entero con ella, y ya no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Sabía que pronto se arrepentiría, pero le daría el gusto, mientras durara.

Lisa se había levantado, y caminaba dando un ligero brinquito, había quedado en Slytherin, estaba más que contenta, estaba orgullosa, era astuta y era mala. Era toda una Slytherin.

Recorrió el gran salón con la mirada, ignorando las miradas lujuriosas, y las miradas de envidio y rencor, pronto sabría quien serían sus primeras víctimas. Se sentó donde Tom, recibiendo un fogoso abrazo de parte de los cinco jóvenes. Lo sentía. Se sentía querida. Aunque de cierto modo sobreprotegida.

Lisa, aquí esta tu reglamento del hospital. – Le extendió un largo pergamino mientras se reía de la cara de angustia fingida de la chica. 

Veamos, No instrumentos punzocortantes, no varitas antes ni después de las clases requeridas, no plumas cuando esté cerca de otros estudiantes... patrañas Tom. ¿Qué acaso piensas que no mataré a nadie? ¡Por Dios! ¡Un poco de libertad, por amor a Jesús! 

Resulta que la pequeña Lisa, será la asesina menor del equipo. – Blake se burló de ella con ese comentario. – 

Supongamos que ignoraré eso Zabinni. – Le sacó la lengua. Se volvió hacia Tom y le hizo pucheros. – No me puedes hacer esto Tom, yo se que puedes intervenir, ya sabes; algo de corrupción al menos. –Tom sonrió a sus adentros por la facilidad de convencimiento que tenía ella, pero su rostro estaba con el semblante frío y estricto. 

Lisa, dame acá todo lo que traes en tu túnica. – Puso la mano, y no se digno a mirar el puchero que ella le dedicaba porque sabía que se iba a atacar de risa. 

Ándale, chiquita. Has caso. – Drake trataba de mimarla, pero lo único que conseguía era el enojo de la joven. 

Si, bebé. Pórtate bien, tal vez mañana Tom se sienta generoso y te de alguno de tus juguetes. 

¡Argh! ¡Púdranse todos! Me las vas a pagar Marvolo. – Max escupió su bebía mientras estallaba a carcajadas. Los demás también se reían. Tom se sonrojó. – Toma. – Mientras sacaba de su túnica casi una docena de navajas y cuchillos, aventó el último con tanta fuerza que quedó clavado en la mesa de madera. – Toma, Trágatelos y métetelos por donde te quepan. 

Yo también te adoro, y no me vuelvas a llamar Marvolo. ¿Entendido? – Con un ágil movimiento de varita desapareció todas las armas. – Por cierto, dame la navaja que tienes en la manga izquierda. 

Esta bien. – Contestó arrastrando las palabras molesta. 

Así me gusta... ¿Quieres chocolate? – Le sonrió Stephen con una barra de chocolate en la mano. 

No trates de sobornarme Stephen, no va a funcionar, no conmigo. – Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, pero después preguntó. – ¿Tiene almendras? – Lestrange asintió sonriendo. – Dame acá eso. – Se la arrebató de la mano. 

Tienes que decirme la receta Steph, Lisa te tiene más confianza que a mí... Sólo le doy chocolates y podré acostarme con ella ¿No? 

En tus sueños Malfoy, estás hambriento de sexo, Lisa no es fácil. – Le aseguró Blake. 

Eres un niño Drake, y Lisa también. Ya ves, la sobornas con chocolates. – Tom le sacó la lengua a Lisa. 

Disculpa Marvolo, pero no soy una niña. 

No, tu eres lesbiana. – Los chicos estallaron a carcajadas haciendo que todo Slytherin se fijara en ellos. Como populares tenían que ser el centro de atención. 

Claro. 

¡Ah! ¡Déjame en Paz, Riddle!

Y así comenzaría todo... Estaban encantados con la nueva integrante del Clan, y de algo estaban seguros aquellos chicos, Lisa no se olvidaría tan fácil, ella dejaría huella en sus corazones, pero más en el de Tom, quién al parecer aún no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo con el frío y calculador Tom Riddle, pero mantendría esa reputación, aunque en el fondo se pensara otra cosa.

En cambio, Lisa, por primera vez se sentía amada, no necesitó contar su vida para que la aceptaran... ellos ya lo estaban haciendo, sin importar su estado económico, sin importa que estuviera mal, sin importar nada. Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado rápido a ellos, a él. Pero, y ¿Frank? ¿Qué le diría sobre ellos? ¿Tendría que matarlos también? 

No por favor, No... No a ellos. Ellos empiezan a amarme... Por favor Frank.

**********************************************************************************************

Otro capítulo, bueno, espero les haya gustado y a continuación unos adelantos.

En los próximos capítulos, Tom tendrá que pegarse unos tiros el solo, antes de cometer una locura cada vez que observa a la rubia.

Los cuatro tipos buenotes, seguirán puteando y chingando a la pequeña niña.

Lisa conocerá ciertas personitas, desagradables, que podrán convertirse en sus nuevas víctimas.

Tom es perseguido y acosado por la chica más buena de la escuela. A Lisa no le parecerá.

Más visitas de Frank, y un plan macabro.

Lisa, asesina por primera vez en el colegio.

¿Un baile?

Tom, cegado de ira, o de celos.

Lisa borracha...

¡Ya! Es mucha información para ustedes.

Me siento buena onda y les puse eso, pero es demasiado. Solo lo hice para ver si siguen leyendo y por favor, déjenme un Review, por lo menos con una palabra mugre. ¿Si? Andenleee...

Bueno pues, ya me largo, soy demasiado enfadosa, por lo que veo. Solo una ultima cosa.

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	5. This is not another bloody party

¡Hola! Ya vuelvo por acá de enfadosa, ¿Me extrañaban? Bueno, sea cual sea la respuesta, siento la tardanza es sólo que como estoy un poco retraída mentalmente (por eso me relaciono con Lisa, aunque yo no mato personas, sólo en mi cabeza, pero nada de ahí en fuera) he estado falta de inspiración, me faltaron Reviews, pero pues cuando uno tiene un buen día, y tiene inspiración, no se puede negar escribir, y menos cuando lo curado de la historia está por comenzar. 

También siento mucho que las fans de Tom estén un poco traumatizadas debido a su comportamiento, pero tranquilas (en especial a ti carola) todavía faltan muchos capítulos donde Tom, dejará de ser niño bueno y groserito, y se volverá como todo un cabrón debe ser, ¿Quieren llegar a leer eso? Bien, pues sólo dejen Reviews.

Bueno, aquí las continuaciones de mis dos pobres Reviews, ya que como soy rechazada de la sociedad y nadie me quiere nadie me mandan los Reviews, pero ni modo, estoy acostumbrada a ser rechazada así que no sientan lástima. Okey, si entiendo la indirecta, me callo.

CaroLinna: Que onda Carolina, este pues, gracias por tu Review, yo sé que tú eres fiel a mis historias locas, y pues hasta cierto punto tienes razón, la gente no nos comprende pero en fin, somos superiores. Y sobre a que Lisa te balacee el ojo, pues... ¿Segura que no estás tomando medicamentos, caro? (Eres una enferma, ¡Ja! ¿Y yo que?) Bueno, de cualquier modo, si estas drogándote, pásate una hierba, leve. Y pues, ya carola, deja la mota, en serio estas bien guaseada... xD... o te creas... Sigue dejándome Reviews, y chuleándome al Tom, que cuero. Lo amo, y ya sabes que te lo comparto.

Sherezade1: Gracias por tu Review, te lo agradezco mucho, pues como ya sabrás soy rechazada de la sociedad aquí en ff.net porque hay gente que prefiere leer fics, pues, aburridos, pero en fin, no quiere decir que el mío sea la octava maravilla, pero pues ni modo. Bueno, tienes razón, Lisa esta basada en el personaje de Lisa de Inocencia Interrumpida, porque me agradó su manera salvaje de comportarse, me copié eso, u_u! Pero fue solo la idea. Y si recuerdo ese episodio de los Simpson (una de mis series favoritas, Simpson Rules) Y, pues es obvio que Drake será igual que Lucius y que Draco, ¿Son Malfoy's no? Bueno, espero y sigas leyendo porque este capitulo me gusto mucho, espero te guste también. Sigue tu fic, ¿Sí? Me gustó mucho.

Bueno, ahora si, los dejo y espero y les guste. 

C-Yaa!

*** ~*~ ***

This is Another Bloody Party.

Cap. 5

By: Anne.

El mes de septiembre pasó más rápido de lo que los Slytherin's esperaban. De lo que sí estaba seguro el nuevo grupo de amigos era que, había más confianza de la que algunos amigos suelen tenerse, más confianza de la que se puede ganar en un solo mes, y esa confianza estaba trastornando el carácter duro, frío y sobre todo fuerte de Tom.

Aquella rubia desquiciada, tenía el carácter de un niño, era mala y traviesa, con una facilidad impresionante para mentir y por supuesto para convencer a los chicos, para conseguir cualquier cosa que se le diera la gana.

Y ellos, como viles cabrones, como los pirujos mimones que eran, le daban lo que ella pedía, no había peros, ni siquiera un no. Ella era todo para ellos, era la luz que les hacía falta. Si ella no entendía alguna clase, o no podía con alguna tarea, ahí estaba Max para ayudarla, si no podía conseguir alimento a altas horas de la madrugada, dulces y cosas bonitas, ahí estaba Drake, si ella quería molestar a alguien, burlarse, putearlo como toda una Slytherin, ahí estaba Blake, si necesitaba cariño, abrazos, en algunos casos, besos; ahí estaba Stephen.

Y Tom, embriagado por aquellos encantos infantiles, por aquel carácter retorcido y malvado escondido tan solo en una inocente sonrisa, haría todo, hacía todo y estaba dispuesto a seguir mimándola, hasta que en algún momento se le olvidara respirar. Su mente era un desastre, todo un caos cada vez que la observaba mordiéndose los labios inconscientemente, o acomodándose los mechones dorados que le cubrían el rostro, o simplemente, cuando la escuchaba sonreír.

Se arrepentiría, sí. Pero lo disfrutaría como si fuera el último segundo mientras durara.

En esos momentos se encontraban en la sala común, el domingo por la noche sería el baile de la noche de brujas, y Drake molestaba a Lisa, como siempre. Se estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo cada vez que podía porque esa niña le fascinaba, hasta su carita enojada era adorable. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era irresistible. Hasta que ella se acercó a Tom.

Tom estaba estirado descaradamente en el sillón, mientras sostenía un libro a la altura de sus ojos, había sido un día sumamente agotador, las clases, sus rondas como prefecto y las clases extras que daba a Lisa, y como era jueves, para colmar su paciencia, habían tenido una reunión con los mortifagos, merecía un poco de descanso, relajación, algo, después de todo aquel estrés que comenzaba a acumularse en su espalda, hombros y cuello.

Pero, como siempre, nunca tenía su merecido descanso. Ahí estaba Lisa, de calilla, chingándolo, al igual que aquellos jodidos, que no podía hacer más ruido porque ya no era posible.

¿Tom? – Preguntó Lisa apoyada en el respaldo del sofá. 

¿Mmm? 

¿Qué haces? – Preguntó curiosa. 

Estoy leyendo, por si acaso no lo has notado. –Señaló el libro que tenia en las manos, rodó los ojos y se dispuso a seguir con su interesante lectura. 

Ah... – Ignoró por completo el comentario sarcástico del moreno. - ¿Y que lees? 

Letras Prohibidas: La leyenda del Marqués de Sade. 

Oh, ¿No es eso un libro prohibido? ¿Falta de sexo? Ts, que bajo has caído, te pones a leer sexo en lugar de efectuarlo. – Ella sonrió. 

Lisa, ¿Te he dicho que jodes demasiado? – La chica se encogió de hombros y sonrió inocentemente. – Bien, jodes mucho. Demasiado, y... Si no quieres que me ponga 

en acción y te folle, te doy tres para que te vayas a fregar a los chicos. ¿Entendido? 

Uh, eso fue muy rudo, Riddle. 

Estas advertida. ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de paz? 

No lo creo, pero escucha esto... No pienso dejarte en paz, hasta... que platiquemos. 

¿Sobre? 

Sobre algo que quiero. 

Al grano Marie. – Gruñó. 

Muy bien, Marvolo. Hablemos sobre, lo que me vas a regalar en mi cumpleaños. –Tom levantó una ceja en seña de no saber lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso tenía mierda en la cabeza? Vaya que sí. 

Esto tiene que ser una broma. ¿Verdad? ¿Estás interrumpiendo las interesantes cogidas de este "interesante y relajador" libro para pedirme un regalo de cumpleaños? 

No. No es mi cumpleaños, lo que pasa es que quiero que me lleves a Hosmeadge... quiero un vestido nuevo, uno muy lindo para el baile. – Sonrió mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho y pestañeaba juguetonamente. 

¿Tu? ¿Un vestido? –Soltó una sonora carcajada. - ¿Desde cuando eres tan femenina? – El libro que llevaba en las manos salió disparado al suelo. – Mmm, vaya. Que bueno que estés aprendiendo a mover cosas con la mente. Pero insisto... ¿Para que quieres un vestido? 

¿No es obvio? Para ponérmelo, imbécil. ¿No quieres que me vea hermosa ese día? – Comenzó a hacer pucheros. 

No necesitas un vestido, para lograrlo. 

Sí, lo sé. Pero aún así, lo quiero. 

¿Y? ¿Esperas que como todo un sirviente te compre uno? – Ella asintió. – Olvídalo. 

Por favor. 

No. 

Por favor. 

Dije que no. 

Anda ¿Sí? 

He dicho. 

Ándale. 

Ya basta Lisa. 

¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?... 

¡Lisa! – Su paciencia se vino abajo, y atinó a tomar a la chica de la cintura con una fuerza brutal, que quien sabe de donde sacó, haciendo que ella quedara encima de él, mientras el la aprisionaba entre sus brazos. 

¡Ah! ¡Suéltame! 

¿Ves? ¿Ves lo que ocasionas? He estado así de cerca de besarte. 

Am, no. ¿Ibas a besarme? 

Exacto. 

Cobarde. 

¿Ah si? ¿Quieres comprobarlo? 

Ok. Me doy. 

Esta bien. – Dejó de hacer presión en sus brazos, pero ella no se movió, más bien se acomodó mientras ponía su barbilla recargada en el pecho de él. 

No me tienes paciencia, ¿No es así? 

Sí, lo sé. Me sacas de quicio. Eres... eres como un barro en el trasero de Dios. 

En este caso, en tu glorioso trasero, porque Tú eres Dios. 

Por supuesto, pero también necesito descansar. No creo que sea demasiado difícil que lo comprendas. 

Recuerda que estoy loca. 

Lo sé, pero te recuerdo que no eres estúpida. –Arqueó una ceja. 

Lo sé. Aunque me gusta mucho estarte jodiendo. 

Ya me di cuenta de eso. – Sonrió mientras acomodaba sus cabellos. – Pero aún así, no compraré un vestido, oh no. No lo haré. Anda, levántate. – La chica obedeció y se levantó. 

Que bonita manera de desearme las buenas noches. 

Soy original, es todo. – Se sentó con pesadez mientras le sonreía de una manera superior. – Anda, vete a dormir. No quiero que mañana te levantes tarde. 

¿Por qué? ¿Qué se celebra? 

Te llevaré a Hosmeadge. –Contestó cortante. Lisa abrió los ojos de la impresión, y sonrió mientras lanzaba un grito de emoción y se lanzaba al cuello de Tom. 

¡Ay, mi vida! ¡Te adoro! ¡Gracias! 

Sí, yo sé. Anda, vete. Buenas Noches. – Decía sonriente mientras le pegaba una ligera nalgada. 

Buenas Noches, Tom. – Se atrevió a aventarle un beso inocente con la mano, haciendo que Tom sacudiera la cabeza. 

¿Qué me esta pasando? – Se decía a sí mismo, mientras miraba a la chica subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. 

Estás enamorado de ella. – Interrumpió Stephen. 

Patrañas, Steph. 

Aunque no quieras creerlo, lo estás. 

Voy a suponer que no te escuché, Lestrange. 

Esta bien, Riddle. – Y se marcharon, uno con una sonrisa en el rostro y el otro, simplemente, confundido.

Cada uno, se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, para caer en los brazos del Dios del sueño, Morfeo. Mañana sería otro día, bastante, bastante atareado, sobre todo si se trataba de entrar a boutiques de ropa de mujer. Sobre todo si se trataba de estar con Lisa, cumpliéndole sus caprichos.

Lisa entró a su habitación campante, muy feliz de haber conseguido; una vez más, lo que quería. Se desvistió y se puso un fino camisón de seda blanco, que apenas cubría su pequeño cuerpo, y sin más se dejó caer en la cama, se arropó y cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Pero, no llevaba más de cinco minutos dormida, cuando comenzaba a escuchar una respiración más, además de la de ella. Abrió los ojos, mientras se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte, pequeños murmullos se dejaban escuchar en medio de morbosos respiros.

__

"Lisa..."

Sin contestar tan siquiera se sentó en la cama de golpe, cuando pudo distinguir entre la oscuridad aquella estúpida máscara de conejo.

Frank, demonios. Me asustaste. - Suspiró con alivio. – Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? 

__

"También me da gusto verte, pequeña. – Se sentó en la cama, ella sólo observaba con cierto sentimiento su máscara, él lo notó. – Oh, lo olvidaba. La máscara. No volverá a ocurrir. – Se despojó de ella arrancándole un suspiro de alivio a Lisa."

Gracias.

__

"Por nada. Últimamente no he venido a visitar a mi princesa, supongo que me extrañabas, ¿No es así? – Ella asintió sonriente. – Tengo una buena noticia y una mala... que no te agradará mucho."

¿De qué se trata? – Había cierto temor en su voz.

__

"Se trata de, que estoy muy molesto contigo Lisa, muy molesto."

¿Ahora qué hice?

__

"Ese es el caso, no has hecho nada. ¿Recuerdas mi petición? –Ella afirmó con la cabeza. - ¿Entonces? No veo acción alguna, al respecto."

Pero... nadie me ha tocado, nadie me ha molestado siquiera. Tu dijiste que... – Frank la interrumpió.

__

"Sé muy bien lo que dije Lisa. No soy estúpido. Mucho menos ciego, el que me falte un ojo no quiere decir que no te vea revolcándote con tus nuevos amiguitos. ¿Ah que si? Hasta los llamas por su nombre... ¿Y esa confianza? Ellos te tocan, te miran como a una ramera, y tu, te dejas hacer..."

Pero, Frank... No soy una ramera.

__

"Cállate. Lo eres cuando te conviene. – La chica guardó silencio sin replicarle. – Jamás tuviste esa clase de atención hacia mí, ¿Qué tienen ellos que no tenga yo?. – La rubia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Frank levantó una mano en seña de que guardara silencio. – ¿Sabes? No quiero saberlo. Me estás decepcionando, esa no es la Lisa que yo conocí."

He cambiado. Ellos son mis amigos, no me molestan, ellos... incluso, me tratan bien.

__

"Oh, vaya. Solo te digo una cosa, si no haces algo pronto, te vas a arrepentir. ¿Entendido?"

Si Frank, Lo siento mucho.

"Pero... –Lisa, que estaba con la cabeza agachada, al escucharlo, se le iluminó el rostro. – Si quieres que yo esté muy feliz, y muy orgulloso de ti, tienes que hacerme otro pequeño favorcito."

El que quieras, ¿De qué se trata?

"Eres una bruja, y tu nuevo amiguito... Mmm Riddle, supongo que te ha estado enseñando magia negra, por lo que quiero que averigües un hechizo, o alguna de esas pociones."

¿Para qué?

"Para que me hagas real..."

Eso es imposible... – Estaba asustada, la idea de que Frank fuera real, viviendo en el mismo mundo de Tom, era terriblemente catastrófica. – Tu estás muerto...

" ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Ah? – Su voz obtuvo un tono de molestia."

Yo... Digo, te vi morir, yo... Yo misma te maté. Simplemente moriste. Frente a mí.

"¿Y eso que fregados importa? Me estas viendo en estos momentos, si me puedes ver, entonces también puedes hacerme real."

Yo, ni siquiera ser como hacerlo, Frank.

__

"A mi no me interesa. Averígualo por ti misma, tienes un mes para averiguarlo... de lo contrario, te irá muy mal. Bien sabes que no me tienes muy contento con tu actitud, cabrona de mierda. – Sin más, y sin ni siquiera dejar hablar a la rubia, se levantó y salió de la habitación, no sin antes murmurar un Buenas Noches."

No hubo oportunidad, ni siquiera para pedirle una disculpa a Frank, porque este ya le había azotado la puerta. Ella solamente, con el orgullo y la dignidad herida, se recostó nuevamente, abrazando su peluche, mientras sollozaba en silencio, mientras mojaba las sábanas, mientras... mientras el sueño la vencía.

***

A la mañana siguiente, escasos rayos de luz comenzaban a traspasar las cortinas de su dosel, adentrándose a las finas capas de seda de sus sábanas, molestándole.

Apretó sus ojos, mientras se revolvía entre las cobijas, y se tapaba hasta la frente con ellas. Agudizó el oído y escuchó, la puerta abrirse, pasos acercarse hacia su cama, y unas manos, bastante familiares sacudiéndola, mientras hablaba.

Lisa, hora de despertarse. – Obtuvo un gruñido de la rubia. 

Ándale Lisa, es hora de despertar, hoy hace un buen día. – Ese era Stephen, y suponía que además de él, estaban Max, Drake y Blake, además de la primera voz que escuchó, claro, el principal, Tom. 

Mmm... Una hora más... – Murmuró adormecida. 

¿No tienes vergüenza verdad? Son las 10 de la mañana, hace una hora que deberíamos estar en Hosmeadge. – Le contestó Tom, mirando su reloj. – Pero no... tenían que convenserme de dejarte una hora más, y el pendejo de yo, haciéndoles caso... – Les reclamó a los otros. 

Ay Tom, pobrecita. Ella no es un gallo madrugador como tú. – La defendió Blake. 

No me la estés mimando. Vas a malacostumbrarla. Yo te apoyo Tom. – Habló el Malfoy defendiendo a su amigo, después dirigieron su mirada hacia la bella durmiente. – Mira nada más, que descaro. Ni siquiera se ha inmutado. 

Gracias por tu apoyo Drake, tú si eres mi amigo. – Miró de reojo a los demás, y después a Lisa, que ni siquiera se había movido. – Ahora, dada la situación, tendré que recurrir al Plan B. 

¿Plan B? – Max, desfiguró su cara en una de confusión extrema. 

Si, Plan B. – Afirmó Tom, mientras destapaba a la chica, y pasaba su mano derecha por debajo de sus piernas y la izquierda por su espalda, cargándola en brazos, mientras ella, descaradamente se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, mientras los demás lo seguían.

Malfoy, llena la tina. 

No me digas que... No, pobre. – Blake lo miraba desconcertado. 

No te compadezcas. – Mientras la miraba dormir plácidamente. 

¿Nada como un baño de agua helada, para desperezarse? Oh, vaya. ¿De donde sacaste esa mierda? Le vas a ocasionar un resfriado. – Al parecer a Maximus no le parecía la idea. 

Nah, lo único que le voy a ocasionar, va a ser un grito y un buen susto. Además, la estoy ayudando. Se le tiene que quitar lo huevona. 

Bueno, pero es muy malo de tu parte, eres muy cruel. – Agregó Stephen. 

Claro, soy un Slytherin, Un Lord. – Y les dedico una de sus sonrisas, de "soy el mejor, no lo duden". Observó que la tina se llenaba. – Bien, salgan de aquí pendejería, no quiero obstáculos. 

¿Obstáculos? – Preguntó Blake. 

Si, obstáculos. 

¿Y eso? 

Blake, ¿Cómo esperas que salga corriendo cuando ella intente golpearme, estando ustedes aquí? 

Ok, ya entendimos. –Salieron algo apresurados del cuarto de baño, mientras se disponían a tender la cama de Lisa, y a sacarle ropa limpia para ese día. La consentían tanto, que se rebajaban a tenderle la cama.

Lo único que escucharon después de salir del baño fue el sonido de la llave cerrarse. El Splash que hizo Lisa al caer, sus ensordecedores gritos, y los pasos apresurados de Tom. Tom salió del baño, cerró la puerta e hizo presión, jalándola hacia su cuerpo, para evitar que Lisa saliera a echarle unas cuantas maldiciones. 

Los demás sólo miraron a un Tom sonriendo divertido, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta, oyendo los gritos de Lisa. Además de que la puerta era buen escudo, al parecer Lisa estaba aventándole todo lo que tenía a la mano.

¡Tom! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Argh, está helada! – Gritaba Lisa al otro lado de la puerta, mientras se oían sus chapoteos en el agua. 

Esta bien, Lisa. No saldrás de ahí hasta que te bañes, y de paso te quites el enojo, porque no dudo que ya se te haya pasado el sueño. – Tom soltó una risa traviesa, los demás también se rieron.

Después de unos minutos salió Lisa, con sola una bata de baño cubriéndole el cuerpo, y con los cabellos estilando. Varias quijadas cayeron al suelo, al observarla.

¿Qué? ¿Esperan que me vista estando ustedes presentes? 

Mínimo... ¿No? – Sonrió con lujuria Drake. Los demás asintieron. 

Claro, Drake, ahorita mismo comenzaré a bailar desnuda. – Comenzó sarcásticamente, después apuntó a la puerta. – Tienen tres segundos para salir de aquí. Así que, fuera de mi vista. 

¿No podemos quedarnos tantito? – Pareciera que Blake, no se iría hasta observar algo más que piernas. 

¡Fuera! 

Esta bien, nos vamos. – Todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación un poco decepcionados.

Cuando todos hubieron salido de la habitación, Drake se asomó con inocencia, preguntando.

¿Ni siquiera un minuto? – No pudo decir otra cosa, porque un vaso de cristal se estrelló contra la puerta.

Ya en Hosmeadge, se dieron el gusto de pavonearse por las estrellas calles, llamando la atención de varias personas. Lo más difícil fue, hacer que Tom entrara a una boutique, en la cual él se tomaría la molestia de gastar cierta cantidad de dinero, para satisfacer a la "niña".

Lo que Lisa no tenía planeado era encontrarse con la puta de Hogwarts, con las linda, perfecta y popular del colegio. La hubiera soportado un poco de no ser porque ella se acercó a donde ellos se encontraban. Marjorie era la chica más puteada en Hogwarts, por lo menos ya había estado en la cama de la mayoría. Era una engreída con si cabello rojizo, y su piel manchada de pecas. Era insoportable.

¡Tom, querido! Esto no se ve todos los días, ¿Tú, en una tienda de ropa para mujeres? – La voz chillona de Marjorie Smith resonó por toda la tienda. – Eres adorable. 

Hola, Marjorie. – Contestó Tom con desgano, esa perra le había echado el ojo desde el quinto curso, y no había dejado de seguirlo cada vez que se lo encontraba. 

Por lo que veo también vinieron ustedes. De verdad que son adorables, pero... ¿A qué se debe? ¿Acaso alguno ya tiene novia nueva? – Soltó una risa desagradablemente fingida, mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, fingiendo además, la elegancia, que no poseía. Blake, ex novio de Marjorie sonrió maquiavélicamente, mientras se atrevía a decir. 

Pues por lo menos, Drake, Steph, Max y yo estamos a salvo de tener novia, por ahora. Es por eso que Tom se encuentra muy callado, está esperando que Lisa salga del vestidor. Él tiene una novia. 

Oh, Tom, cariño. ¿Es eso cierto? – Preguntó decepcionada. 

Lisa no es mi novia. – Murmuró desviando la mirada. 

¿Lisa? ¿Quién es Lisa? – Los cuatro chicos soltaron una risita, mientras se alcanzaban a escuchar unos gritos de emoción dentro del vestidor. 

¡Tom! ¡Blake! ¡Max! ¡Steph! ¡Drake! ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo! ¡Este es el que quiero! 

¿Qué esperas cariño? Sal, para que podamos verte. – Drake levanto un poco más la voz, seña de que quería darle en la madre a la Smith.

Las cortinas se corrieron y dejaron ver a una Lisa, que lucía espectacular. El negro resaltaba a la perfección con su pálida piel. Elegante, divina.

Aquel vestido parecía haber sido mandado a hacer especialmente para ella. Dos tiras negras se amarraban a su cuello, dejando sus hombros y su espalda al descubierto, en un escote renombrado, mientras que por enfrente, el cuello se dejaba ver en "v", haciendo resaltar sus atributos, aunque fueran pocos debido a su delgadez.

Se ajustaba a su cintura, para caer flojo y largo. Ellos sonrieron divertidos antes las poses de modelo de la chica, y además de las caras de decepción, envidia y disgusto que Marjorie le dedicaba a la pequeña Lisa.

¿Les gusto? 

Estás divina. – Susurró Stephen. 

Te ves, hermosa... Preciosa. – Drake sonrió lujurioso observándola. 

Perfecta. – Max bajó la mirada acomodándose los anteojos, pero aún así con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro. 

No tengo palabras, Lisa. Estas bellísima. – Contestó Blake resaltando las últimas palabras. Marjorie se cruzó de brazos. 

¿Tom? ¿No me vas a decir nada?... ¿No me digas que no te ha gustado? – Puso las manos en sus caderas, fingiendo estar enojada, pero la sonrisa de su boca, aún no se iba. 

Am... ¿Wow? – Susurró mientras sonreía divertido. 

Bueno, será suficiente. – Dirigió su mirada hacia Marjorie, y lo supo, en cuanto vio su cara, ese desagrado que se convertía en odio rápidamente, supo que esa sería su primera víctima. 

Así que... Esta es la famosa Lisa. – Marjorie no parecía muy contenta con la idea de que SU Tom tuviera una novia, él era suyo, y de nadie más. 

Am, si... soy yo. ¿Tú eres?... 

Marjorie. Marjorie Smith. Es raro que no hayas escuchado hablar sobre mí. – Contestó con el rostro en alto, con superioridad. 

Pues, ahora que lo dices, sí. Si he oído hablar sobre ti. ¿No eres la puta que andaba con Blake, el mes pasado? Y que después... ¿Lo dejaste porque ya estabas harta de chupar el mismo pito todos los días?- Blake casi se tira al suelo de la risa. Tom solamente rodó los ojos, apretando sus dientes para evitar reírse. 

Mira, perra. A mí, no me hablas así. ¿Entendido? Supongo que tu tampoco te has cansado... tienes cinco para ti solita. – Uh, golpe bajo. Los chicos miraron a Lisa, quien aún sonreía. 

Tengo cinco, y aun sigo limpia y virgen, en cambio tú... no tienes ni uno solo... y ya hasta me da asco verte... No eres más que una perra cogida, una ninfómana si fondo. Eso es todo. – Drake, Max, Stephen y Blake chocaron las manos, mientras Tom seguía recargado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica. 

¡Tom! ¿¡La estás escuchando!? ¿La has oído? ¿Vas a permitir que me llame de esa manera? – Casi lloraba la pobre estúpida, aunque los cinco sabía que era un llanto más fingido que preferían ignorarla. Se quedó callada, mientras Tom, meditaba unos momentos y después asomaba una sonrisa socarrona y burlesca. 

¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no ha dicho la pura verdad? – Lisa y los cuatro chicos estallaron a carcajadas. Marjorie apretó la boca y le estampó una sonora bofetada a Tom, que ni siquiera se inmutó. 

Nadie. Escúchenme bien. Nadie me habla de esa manera, y Tú... – Señaló a Lisa. – y Tú... –Señaló después a Tom. – Me las van a pagar. ¿Me oyen? ¡Me las van a pagar y muy caro! – Y salió de la tienda a grandes zancadas. 

Pobre Tom, lo abofetearon y ni siquiera dijo nada, en realidad nosotros empezamos el pleito. Y aquí mi querida Lisa, ni tarde ni perezosa, le siguió. – Stephen sonrió mientras Blake abrazaba a Lisa. 

Ya, ya. No la hagas de emoción Blake. ¿Tom? ¿Estás bien? 

Pronto tendré una mano marcada en mi cara, seguro que estaré bien. – Dijo sarcásticamente. – Te ves bien. Estaré en la caja. – Y se marchó sin decir más. 

¿Cómo debo interpretar eso? 

Puedes estar segura de que tienes vestido nuevo. – Max se acomodó los lentes mientras la observaba una vez más. Los demás asintieron embelesados.

Salieron de la tienda aún riéndose del incidente ocurrido hacía unos minutos. Recorrieron varias partes, y hasta se tomaron la delicadeza de pedir unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla en el Caldero Chorreante. Llegó la tarde y tuvieron que regresar al castillo. Los cuatro chicos tuvieron que irse cada uno a hacer sus deberes, mientras que Lisa se quedó en su habitación, siendo acompañada por Tom.

¿Era tu novia? – Lisa rompió el silencio. 

¿Marjorie? – Lisa asintió interesada, mientras seguía guardando las cosas que había comprado ese día. – No, es sólo una resbalosa. Lo único que quiere es una cojida y ya. 

Lo supuse. Me cayó bastante mal... 

A mi también me desagrada. Algún día terminaré echándole un maleficio. 

No, eso déjamelo a mí. 

Mucho cuidado, no querrás que te descubran si le haces algo. Podría acusarte. 

Podría... si es que la dejo vivir. 

No empieces. Un desmemorizador basta. – Lisa rodó los ojos, mientras abría su baúl, sacando hojas y hojas, aventándolas fuera de este, mientras Tom seguía sentado en la cama. - ¿Qué buscas? 

Mi libro de Pociones, el que me robé de la sección prohibida... tal vez ahí venga alguna poción para cerrarle el pico a la perra aquella. – En un descuido aventó un pedazo de periódico, el cual... llamó la atención de Tom. 

Las pociones son muy lentas, un maleficio estará bien. – Tomó varios pedazos de periódicos en sus manos, mientras dirigía su atención hacia estos mismos, guardó silencio mientras leía y conforme leía sus ojos se abrían a más no poder.

__

Muere Frank Beddingfield, en la noche de Brujas.

Este 31 de Octubre parecía uno muy alegre, más no para todos. 

Ayer todo parecía ser normal, de no ser por la muerte de este joven de tan sólo 18 años de edad. El asesinato ocurrió en la casa de los Rowe, supuestamente deshabitada. Una bala le perfora el ojo, la agresora, una niña de 14 años.

Tomó otro pedazo de periódico y siguió leyendo.

__

Niña de 14 años en un manicomio.

Lisa Rowe, fue llevaba a una institución para enfermos mentales, al descubrir la policía que sufría de severos trastornos, además de contar con otros antecedentes penales, como homicidio en el caso Beddingfield. Los especialistas aseguran que ha llegado al manicomio para quedarse.

Caso Rowe, Caso perdido. No hay adelantos, ella no saldrá. Los doctores la bautizan, como la niña y su inocencia interrumpida. Sin remedio.

Tomó el último pedazo, y leyó.

__

Caso Rowe/Beddingfield se abre de nuevo.

Se descubre la verdad del asesinato mediante acusaciones de la niña Rowe, siendo sometida a un detector de mentiras. Ella no es inocente, aunque tampoco resultó ser culpable. La noche del 31 de Octubre Frank Beddingfield intentó abusar de la pequeña sobreviviente de los Rowe. A un año de este homicidio, Lisa se decide a hablar. Es trasladada a otra institución mental donde la enseñarán a vivir con su enfermedad. Se rumora que posee habilidades especiales. Los doctores se niegan a hablar. No darán más testimonios.

Estaba en shock, quería hacer algo en esos momentos, quería preguntarle... que pasaba con su vida, gritarle por las mentiras de Lisa, abrazarla, para consolarla y acompañarla en su dolor... pero no hizo nada de eso. Atinó a guardarse los papeles en las bolsas de su túnica, y fingir que no había leído nada, que nada había sucedido.

La voz de Lisa lo hizo volver a la realidad.

¿Me estás escuchando? Dije que encontré el libro... – Dijo señalando el grueso ejemplar en su mano. 

Si escuché. El que no haya querido contestarte es otra cosa. 

¿Qué? ¿Sigues molesto por la cachetada que te arrimaron en la tienda? Discúlpame, pero eso no fue culpa mía... 

Si no fueras tan habladora, y hubieras mantenido el pico cerrado hubiéramos tenido un día feliz y sin estorbos, como la gente normal. 

Mira Tom, no hablemos de normales ahora. No te he hecho nada, así que no me jodas. 

Corrección, no me jodas tú a mi... No voy a estar soportando tus ataques de feminidad, que además no te quedan. 

Cuando se te quite lo histérico y amargado me hablas. ¿Ok? 

Voy a suponer que no te escucho. 

Pues vas a escucharme, no vas a ignorarme tan fácilmente... si yo quisiera te mataría en estos momentos. No eres mas que un hablador que dice tener poder. – No pudo continuar porque Tom estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia, tomando fuertemente su muñeca mientras que con la otra mano le tomaba el mentón, ejerciendo fuerza, lastimándola. 

No me retes, pendeja. No estoy para tus jueguitos, has estado disfrutando de la vida, y estas dejando mi trato de lado, prometiste ayudarme y ya no hay vuelta atrás. ¿Comprendes? Nadie me traiciona, al menos no viven para contarlo. 

No te tengo miedo. –Susurró. 

Esa no es una respuesta – Susurró enojado. Jaló sus cabellos hacia atrás obligándola a verlo de frente. – No juegues conmigo niña estúpida, no sabes con quién estás jugando. – Ella no dijo nada, respiraba agitadamente, mirándolo de manera agresiva.

Fue ahí cuando los dos sintieron la misma necesidad. Tom miraba de reojo sus labios, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo. La conciencia de Tom comenzó a funcionar repentinamente.

No podía sentir eso, pero sentía tanto deseo de probar sus labios. Ella se molestaría, de seguro recibiría una segunda bofetada en el día. Solo quería un beso, solo uno. Se acercó a ella lentamente, mirándola a los ojos, buscando tan solo un desacuerdo. Ella humedeció sus labios, él captó la indirecta.

Quería hacerlo, quería sentir lo que era besar sin obligación, lo que era besar con deseo, quería sentir que era besar a Tom Riddle.

Cerró sus ojos esperando el contacto de sus labios con los de él. Tom se acercó un poco más y sintió una punzada, como una corriente eléctrica cuando rozó sus delicados labios.

__

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo hija de puta? – Frank estaba molesto. – Te lo dije, no eres más que una ramera. ¡Una ramera!"

Tom quería seguir pero Lisa le dio un agresivo empujón, separándola bruscamente de él. La imagen que tenía frente a él, no era nada agradable, los ojos de Lisa eran negros, estaban enrojecidos, ella quería llorar.

Basta, Tom. Basta. No te aprovecharás de mí, nadie volverá a abusar de mí de nuevo... Nadie. – Se tiró al suelo, mientras jalaba sus cabellos llorando, sollozando silenciosamente. - ¡Vete!

Tom no dijo nada, salió de la habitación en silencio... sin pensar que no la había dejado sola. Lisa no estaba sola en esos momentos. Pero, él si necesitaba estar a solas, necesitaba pensar, no en el beso, sino en lo que había descubierto. Se encerró en su habitación.

Lisa se quedó en el suelo, sollozando. Sabía lo que le esperaba. Frank la había descubierto.

Frank, puedo explicarlo... yo... – Frank la interrumpió.

__

"No quiero saberlo Lisa. Yo pensaba, yo pensaba que me amabas... Pero veo que me equivoqué. – Su voz era extrañamente suave, fingida."

Yo te amo Frank, yo... no sé que es lo que me pasa. No puedo comprenderlo. –Trataba desesperadamente de que Frank no se enojara con ella, al menos, que no la lastimara.

__

"Claro, no lo comprendes. Eso es porque eres una estúpida. Me tienes harto con esa actitud."

Perdóname, por favor. Yo sólo quería... 

__

"¿Qué es lo que querías? ¡Anda, dilo!"

¡Quería que alguien me quisiera! ¡Quería saberlo! ¡Quería saber que se sentía ser amada! – No dejaba de llorar.

Frank se quedó callado, caminó hacia ella y la levantó violentamente del suelo.

__

"¡¿Quieres saberlo?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡Yo te voy a enseñar lo que es sentirse amado! ¡Yo te voy a enseñar, Hija de Perra! – Levantó una mano. Lisa lo miró aterrada. La iba a golpear.

¡Nooo! ¡Por favor, Frank! – Sus gritos se ahogaron en la habitación.

***

Maximus caminaba entre los pasillos, había sido una larga noche, de no haber sido porque Madame Pince lo había despertado, aún estuviera dormido tras una enorme pila de libros. Estaba cansado, pero no tenía sueño, había dormido lo suficiente en la biblioteca.

Entró al área de los dormitorios, y lo escuchó. Lisa. Era Lisa. Lloraba amargamente. No lo pensó dos veces, arrancó hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta, y la encontró en una esquina, echa un ovillo.

Ella lo vio y corrió a abrazarse a él. Max le respondió el abrazo, la acunó susurrándole palabras de aliento y la tomó en brazos llevándola hacia la cama.

Lisa, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué demonios...? 

Él me golpeó, Frank... Frank me golpeó. – Ella lloraba, Max no entendía nada. 

¿Frank? Dime, ¿En dónde te golpeó?... – La examinaba, tenía miedo de que alguien le hubiera hecho daño, pero no. No había rastro. 

Me golpeó. Duele Max... Duele mucho. Mírame... –Murmuraba con la vista perdida mientras se tocaba la cara y los brazos. - Estoy sangrando. 

Lisa. – Max estaba consternado, ella le enseñaba los brazos diciéndole que estaban sangrando, pero sus brazos y su cara estaban limpios, ni siquiera un moretón. – No tienes nada. Estas... sana. –Trató de levantarse, pero ella se lo impidió. Desesperadamente limpió sus lágrimas y habló. 

No le digas... Tom, no debe saber que Frank me ha golpeado. – Tragó saliva, mientras seguía hablando. – Tom no debe enterarse del plan... Es peligroso. Frank no quiere que me amen. Él es malo. 

¿De qué hablas Lisa? – No comprendía nada, quiso averiguar pero Lisa se había desvanecido en sus brazos. Estaba ardiendo. – Esta delirando. – Tocó su frente. – Y ardiendo en fiebre. Por Dios... – Y salió corriendo, en busca del nombrado.

***

¿Cómo pudo recaer tan rápido, Max? Hace unas horas la vi, y estaba muy bien. – Preguntó Tom, mientras mojaba un pañuelo y lo ponía en la frente de Lisa. Intentaba ignorar lo que había pasado, pero sus labios aún estaban acalambrados. 

No lo sé, cuando llegue estaba histérica. No... – Recordó lo que Lisa le había pedido. – No se que pudo ponerla en ese estado. 

Max... 

¿Sí? 

Lisa está enferma. 

Si, lo sé. Tiene mucha fiebre. 

No hablo de eso, idiota. Lisa está enferma, está trastornada. Ella nos está ocultando algo... y lo único que podemos hacer es que ella decida contárnoslo algún día, mira... encontré esto. – Tom entregó los pedazos de periódico a Max, mientras este leía asombrado. 

Frank. Es este Frank del que tanto me habló Lisa. 

¿A qué te refieres? 

Dijo que Frank la había golpeado, y ella no tiene ningún golpe o marca. Eso quiere decir que... 

Lisa tiene alucinaciones. 

Esquizofrenia. Para serte exacto. Esto es grave.

***

Pasó una semana y nadie quería hablar sobre el incidente, Lisa se comportaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, mientras Tom le dedicaba algunas miradas asesinas de vez en cuando.

A Lisa no le preocupaba mucho la actitud de Tom, lo que le preocupaba era el baile, no divertirse, bueno... tal vez un poco, pero esa noche tenía que hacer algo para que Frank estuviera contento con ella.

Esa noche, ya estaba lista, había mucho alboroto afuera y Tom ya había tocado su puerta, apurándola y maldiciéndola.

Lisa terminaba de alistarse, ya con el vestido puesto, retocaba su rostro con un ligero maquillaje. Su cabello era la única diferencia, lo llevaba lleno de rizos, en vez de lacio. Se miró una vez más en el espejo y sonrió gustosa de su apariencia, para después salir de su habitación. Los demás estarían esperándola en la sala común.

Bajó las escaleras un poco incómoda, no estaba acostumbrada a usar zapatillas, mucho menos tan altas como las que traía en esos momentos. 

***

Tom esperaba en la sala común, estaba sentado en un sillón, mientras daba ligeros golpeteos de impaciencia con los dedos en una de las mesas, hasta que escuchó una risita... los demás ya se habían largado de ahí con sus respectivas mujerzuelas, perdón, parejas... por lo que dedujo que era Lisa la que estaba por allí.

Sal de ahí, no voy a estar esperándote hasta que se te dé la gana. – Obtuvo otra risita como resultado. Suspiró, mirando su reloj con desesperación. Esa chica lo sacaba de sus cabales.

Escuchó el sonido de aquellos incómodos zapatos que acostumbraban a usar las chicas, aunque ciertamente, Lisa no era completamente una chica de verdad de esas que se maquillaban, y que usaban tacones altos, oh no, ella era un caso serio.

Fue entonces cuando la vio, con aquel vestido que resaltaba su piel en exceso. Aquellos rizos que caían a lo largo de espalda, su carita de niña, ahora pareciendo la de una mujer, por el maquillaje.

Ella le sonrió, mientras se acercaba y daba vueltas sobre si.

¿Cómo me veo? 

Pues, pareces una mujer. 

Ja... ja... ja. Estás insoportable esta noche, Marvolo.– Tom se puso de pie, vestido completamente de negro. 

Y lo estaré durante toda la noche, Marie... Anda, Vamos, ya es tarde. No querrás que el baile empiece sin nosotros. – Le ofreció el brazo caballerosamente, un poco confundido, él no estaba acostumbrado a ser amable, o más bien, él NO era amable. 

Sin nosotros, no es un baile... ¿Ok? – El solo asintió sonriendo, mientras ella se aferraba a su brazo y comenzaban a caminar hacia el Gran Salón.

***

Las mesas de Slytherin eran las mesas más elegantes y mejor adornadas... además de que los cuatro fieles servidores de Tom, ya habían apartado una mesa especialmente para él y Lisa.

Sólo esperaban que los dos tórtolos se dignaran a bajar, y lo supieron cuando oyeron que el Salón quedó mudo excepto por algunos murmullos de asombro.

Lisa y Tom entraron y se dirigieron hacia su mesa, Tom le alargó la silla a Lisa, como el caballero que no era, quien le sonrió maliciosamente haciendo que Tom volteara la cara para que no se notara la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos.

Vaya, la parejita del año se digno a bajar... – Anunció Drake con una copa de brandi en la mano. – Espero no hayan estado haciendo cochinadas por ahí. ¿Eh? Me pondría muy celoso, Lisa. 

Te aseguro que no hicimos nada... por ahora. – Dijo Tom con una sonrisa mientas se llevaba la copa a los labios. 

Ya van a empezar... por cierto bola de gays, no me han dicho lo linda que luzco esta noche. 

Luces hermosa, preciosa. – Dijeron los cuatro a coro. 

Lo sé... idiotas, eso es obvio. Solo pregunto porque me gusta que me chuleen. 

A mi también me gusta que me chuleen. Estoy bien guapo... buenísimo. No me puedes negar lo obvio. – Aclaró Tom. Lisa lo miró con la boca abierta. ¿Tom chuleándose? 

Oh, Riddle. No conozco esa faceta tuya. – Max estaba asombrado, Tom jamás hablaba sobre su aspecto. – Me preocupa lo que Zabinni y Malfoy te estén metiendo en la cabeza. 

Tranquilo Max. Deja que el chico Riddle se rebele, te juro que esta vez no fui yo ni Drake. 

Este es el inicio, sólo espera a que comience a tomar. – Exclamó Drake con sorna. 

No me voy a emborrachar, ¿Lo oyen? Sólo Tomaré con clase. – Gruñó el moreno de ojos oliva. 

Yo también quiero de eso... – Interrumpió Lisa señalando las copas y viendo con indiferencia su vaso de jugo. 

Ni lo sueñes, Lisa. – Stephen negaba con la cabeza. 

Esto es para hombres, para grandes, para gente mayor. 

Disculpen, tengo 17 años al igual que ustedes, así que puedo tomar. 

Lisa, te ves como una mujer muy hermosa, no empieces a demostrar tus instintos de marimacha. – Murmuró Tom mientras se servía una segunda copa. 

Fingiré no haber escuchado eso Riddle. Quiero beber de eso, y lo quiero ahora. – Se cruzo de brazos mientras arrugaba la frente, enojada. 

Ya, chicos, sírvanle a la chiquilla esta lo que quiere, mañana no va a soportar la resaca. – Dijo Blake con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. – Y yo, no la pienso ayudar. 

A menos que consigas algo a cambio. ¿No es así Blake? – Murmuró Tom. 

Exacto. 

Cielos, no hablen de sexo barato, me largaré de aquí, voy a ver con que chica puedo... "hablar" sin distracciones. – Drake se levantó de la mesa. Y lo único que se pudo ver es una cabeza platinada que salía al lado de una pelirroja, bastante apresurados. 

Yo... creo que también me largo, buscaré a alguna mujerzuela disponible.. – Agregó Stephen, mientras se levantaba y se iba. 

Yo... tengo novia... – Blake, Tom y Lisa se quedaron con la boca abierta, y no pudieron reclamarle ni nada porque Max había salido disparado hacia algún lugar del Gran Salón. 

¿Cariño, tu también nos dejarás solos para así poder hacer cosas malas? – Preguntó Lisa mientras se tomaba su segunda copa demasiado rápido. 

No, yo no soy aguafiestas, tengo mucho esperando este baile, para planear una peda inolvidable, ¿No es así Tom? Hay que celebrar, porque muy pronto tomaremos el colegio. – Bajó su voz. – Y seremos temidos. 

Exacto. En especial mi nombre. – Tom sonrió gustoso de que el fin de año llegaría, se graduaría y después regresaría a tomar el colegio, a tomar Londres, a tomar el mundo. 

Bien, pues entonces. Brindemos. Brindemos por nuestra próxima victoria. – Lisa levantó su copa delicadamente tambaleándola ligeramente, los efectos del alcohol empezaban a hacerse presentes en ella, y solo con tres copas. Los dos chicos sonrieron ante su debilidad, pero aún así chocaron las copas tan fuerza que se hicieron pedazos, y Lisa estalló a carcajadas, contagiándolos. Esa sería una gran noche, y cada uno en sus mentes le daban a Lisa un tiempo de media hora, equivalente a 4 copas más dando como resultado, Lisa borracha, y esa, no se la perderían por nada.

*** 

El baile estaba por acabar, Lis estaba completamente inconsciente, y Blake parecía seguirle el juego, ya que también hablaba pendejada y media, Tom solo sonreía y de vez en cuando hacía alguna que otra jugada sucia.

Y entonces... –Hip.- Le enterré la jeringa en la cara, una... – Hip. – Y otra y otra vez... – Comenzó a reír como loca. – Es gracioso, fue ahí donde me corrieron, y me mandaron a San Mungo... –Hip.- 

Eres un enferma, camarada, pero te acompaño en tu dolor... – Blake la abrazó. 

Corrección, los dos son unos enfermos, de verdad que me siento completamente normal a lado de ustedes. 

Mira, Marvolo... Marvolito... ¿Marvolote? – Hip. - ¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo! Marvy... Me estas ofe... ofendiendo... y estoy sensible esta noche... –Hip. – Yo... Yo –Hip.- Esperaba que me dijeras que estabas enamorado de mí... – Hip.-... y que... hiciéramos algunas travesuras... –Hip. Comenzó a llorar de la nada. – Pero eres un hombre... ¡Un hombre! Un hombre... con sus dificultades... –Hip. – Tu sabes... de lo que estoy hablando. 

No Lisa, No lo sé... ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? – Comenzó Tom, con su tono de voz, suavemente extraño... ella estaba vulnerable... Blake estaba casi babeando la mesa... ¿Qué podía hacer? 

Sufres de impo... impotente... impotata... impoten... cia... ¡Sí! Eso... impotencia sexual. – Tom casi escupe el hidromel. 

¿Qué?... ¿Estás segura? ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? – Tom sonrió de lado, esta jodida chamaca chingaba mucho estando sobria... ahora ebria... Mierda. Lo único que le faltaba era que bailara desnuda encima de la mesa, el baile era un desastre, Dippet ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que más de medio Salón, especialmente del quinto cursos en adelante estaban completamente pedos. 

Porque... – Hip. - ¡Quiero bailar! – Justo en ese momento comenzaba a sonar una canción movida y sensual, Lisa aventó los tacones, haciendo que Blake recuperara la conciencia, y se subió a la mesa comenzando a mover las caderas, bailando provocativamente. 

Wow... ¡Bien nena! ¡Baila para papá! – Blake hizo acto de presencia comenzando a aplaudir. 

Maldita... Sea... – Tom se llevó una mano a la cara mientras sonreía sarcásticamente. 

Vamos Tom... Diviértete un poco, hermano. Pocas veces se pone así, quién sabe y se quite algo de ropa... – Blake tenía razón, no tenía porque portarse como prefecto noche, a lo mejor tenía suerte y Lisa... bueno, ya saben... Sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿él era un chico bueno? Nah, esperaría a que se bajara de la mesa y se la cojería. No tenía porque pedirle permiso.

La chica seguía y seguía contoneando las caderas, moviéndose el cabello haciéndola parecer una diosa, su suave piel pálida e incolora, ligeramente sonrosada por las copas de más, y la tenue luz del salón alumbrado soplo por escasas velas, Tom y Blake simplemente se habían perdido en ella.

Justo cuando Tom empezaba disfrutar esos arranques de locura que tenía la rubia, ella comenzaba a desabrocharse el vestido, Tom la observó embelesado. Ella se acercó a él hincándose en la mesa, mientras lo jalaba bruscamente de la corbata, que horas antes estuvo bien puesta, ahora estaba casi toda su camisa desabrochada y ni hablar de su corbata. Tom la miró a los ojos, aún con el semblante frío que solía conservar. Fue entonces... cuando juró que sus labios luchaban por sonreír, un tirante del vestido de ella cayó por su hombro derecho, aún no dejaba ver nada comprometedor. No. Sacudió su cabeza. Eso no estaba bien, ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Si lo estaba y le agradaba! Pero, no era el momento.

Se levantó como el alma que lleva el diablo, y con una fuerza brutal (no era que la necesitara) cargó a Lisa echándola a su hombro, mientras golpeaba ferozmente su espalda y salió disparado hacia los baños más cercanos.

Cuando llegó a los baños, entró y la sentó brutalmente en el lavabo, y se le quedó viendo con una mirada de "Espero y estés contenta, porque no sabes lo que te espera". Después, le dio la espalda no sin antes decir.

Lávate la cara, y acomódate ese vestido, no salgas hasta que estés decente. Te espero afuera. – Y si más dio un portazo, ella sólo parpadeó. 

¿Estás enojado? – Preguntó mirándose las manos mientras mecía sus pies descalzos. 

No... – Obtuvo detrás de la puerta. – Pero si no me obedeces, lo estaré muy pronto.- Lisa sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto de observó en el espejo y las nauseas empezaron a invadirla. 

Voy a vomitar... – Murmuró antes de correr hacia el inodoro y encerrarse. 

Eso te pasa por beber tanta mierda, Lisa – Murmuró Tom soltando una risita de satisfacción, en fin, ella se lo había buscado. – Vengo, te traeré agua. – Y sus pasos se perdieron, mientras la dejaba sola.

***

Lisa salió del baño, y se mojó la cara, mientras alguien abría la puerta, y esta vez no era Frank, ni Tom. Era exactamente la persona que quería ver en esos momentos. A pesar de las náuseas, del terrible dolor de cabeza y de estómago que empezaban a cegarla, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, ni la corriente eléctrica llena de energía que empezaba a recorrerla entera, ni siquiera, que sus ojos ambarinos cambiaran lentamente, en un solo parpadeo a un color negro, pero no a ese negro opaco como cuando veía a Frank, sino a uno lleno de brillo, tintado ligeramente de rojo, de sangre, brillando de emoción y de satisfacción.

Qué tenemos aquí. Lisa Rowe en persona. 

Hola Marjorie. 

Querida, tu aspecto es... deplorable, parece que acabas de follarte a alguien, salvajemente, aunque, esa palabra va demasiado bien contigo. – Sonrió triunfante. 

Tendrás que darme clases de cómo follar y quedar como si nada, ¿No crees, querida? – Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, mientras sacaba su varita sin ser notada. 

Juegas tan sucio como toda una puta, esa cara de angelito no te queda, Rowe. – Contestó un poco insegura, ante la mirada perdida de Lisa. 

¿Quieres probarlo? – Susurró apenas inaudible para la chica Smith. 

No te tengo miedo estúpida, esta vez no está Tom para ayudarte. 

Entonces, quieres jugar conmigo. – Murmuró un hechizo y la puerta se cerró con seguro. – Sólo que en este juego, yo siempre gano... Frank siempre gana. 

¿Pero... qué? – Retrocedió la pelirroja asustada. 

__

Insonorus. - Sonrió. – Esto te va a doler, grita lo que quieras, estamos solas. Solas.

La pelirroja quiso correr, aterrada, ella sabía que Lisa sufría de problemas mentales, más nunca imaginó que llegaría a atacarla, y lo supo cuando tiraron fuertemente de sus cabellos, impulsándola hacia atrás, haciéndola caer al suelo violentamente.

Gritó, pero nadie la escuchó. Lisa la torturó con varios hechizos, mientras Marjorie lloraba de terror. Fue entonces cuando Lisa tuvo una idea asesina que cruzó por su mente, dejó de jalar sus cabellos quedándose con algunos en la mano, azotando su cabeza contra el suelo mientras ella lloriqueaba.

Entre llantos y lloriqueos se distinguió claramente aquella maldición que mejor había aprendido de Tom. "_Imperius"_y Smith dejó de llorar, quedando paralizada.

¿Te agrada tu rostro Marjorie? ¿Es bonito, no? – Ronroneó melosamente, después de un momento de violencia le agradaba juguetear con sus víctimas. – Levántate. Quiero que te mires al espejo. – La otra se levantó como si fuera un zombie. - ¿Te crees muy bonita, no es así?. – Al no obtener respuesta, la abofeteó. – Contéstame, Perra. 

Sí. 

Bien, pues te tengo malas noticias, querida Marjorie. En unos momentos dejarás de serlo. – Desjuiciadamente la tomó de la cabeza y la estrelló contra el cristal. - ¿Duele? – Preguntó sarcásticamente. – Di que si, dime lo que sufres. 

Duele. 

Duele, ¿Sabías que hay miles de pendejas aquí en Hogwarts, que desearían tener un rostro como el tuyo? Lo dudo. Eres muy estúpida como para darte cuenta de eso. – Sacó un cigarro de no sé dónde, lo encendió y se lo llevó a los labios. – Anda pinche descerebrada, agarra un vidrio. ¿Para qué? Vamos, pregúntamelo. 

¿Para qué? 

Para que cortes en pedacitos esa carita que tanto amas. ¡Hazlo! ¡Corta esa carne sucia! 

La visión era satisfactoria, aquella chica de bello rostro, víctima no sólo de la maldición "_Imperius" _sino víctima de Lisa, ahora cortaba en pedazos su rostro, pedazos de su carne caían al suelo, mientras su cara se empezaba a desfigurar, tanto por la sangre como por la falta de piel.

Cuando hubo finalizado, la chica estaba completamente deforme, y Lisa sonreía con maldad, y aburrida finalizó con la vida de esa perra que quiso pasarse de lista con ella. 

"Jódete perra" Fue lo último que escuchó Marjorie antes de morir. 

Avada Kedabra, tan simple copmo eso. Dejar que se termine, eso significaba la maldición, dejar que esta vida se termine. Y terminó para Marjorie Smith.

Fue rápido, una de las muertes más rápidas que hubo efectuado, de no haber sido por ese malestar, se hubiera divertido un poco más, y a lo grande. Quitó los hechizos y justo cuando pensaba arrojar el cuerpo por una de las ventanas del baño, escuchó la voz de Tom.

Puta... Madre. – Murmuró el moreno, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. – ¿Acaso tienes hormigas en el culo? Te dejo sola un momento casi convaleciente y cuando vuelvo te encuentro con un cadáver. Me lleva la... 

¿Me ayudas a deshacer la evidencia? – Sonrió angelicalmente, sus ojos estaban amarillentos de nuevo. 

Argh, esta bien. Lo único bueno que has hecho es matar a esta resbalosa, lo malo es que eres muy pendeja, ¿Qué tal si en lugar de mí hubiera entrado otro? ¿Qué hubieras hecho, ah? –Replicaba mientras con hábiles movimientos de varita y sin ni siquiera usar la voz, limpiaba la sangre y desaparecía el cuerpo y cualquier evidencia, como el vidrio roto, que acaba por ser restaurado. 

¿Lo mataba también? – Tom bufó negando. Con un movimiento de cabeza la invitó a salir del baño. Ella intentó caminar pero un mareo se hizo presente. – Ay, Tom... espera, estoy mareada. Todo se mueve... 

¿Qué te dije acerca de tomar esa mierda, eh? – Ella lo miró con cierto sentimiento. – Anda ven acá, necesitas dormir. – Murmuró resignado mientras la tomaba en brazos, y ella se le acurrucaba en el pecho. 

No sé que me pasó... de pronto... sentí ese deseo de... matarla... – Murmuró cerrando los ojos, mientras Tom caminaba hacia la sala común. 

Son impulsos, yo los tengo de ves en cuando... 

Tu eres un Lord... – Susurró más para sí misma que para él. 

Por fin lo aceptas.

Caminó con ella... traspasó la sala común y subió a los dormitorios, donde sin pensarlo la recostó en la cama de la oscura habitación de ella, pero ella se levantó de nuevo hacia el baño donde se amarró el cabello en una cola alta y volvió a lavarse la cara, mientras cogía el cepillo de dientes y la pasta.

Aún no puedo quitarme el sabor a vómito de hace rato. – Y se metió el cepillo a la boca. 

Asquerosa... – Y sin más, se tiró a la cama descaradamente mientras observaba su reloj. Las 4:45 a.m., faltaba poco para amanecer, se daría el lujo de dormir sus dos horas merecidas de sueño. Cerró los ojos un momento y pasó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Segundos después sintió una presencia cerca de él. Abrió los ojos. 

¿No tiene usted una habitación propia señor Riddle? – Susurró la rubia mientras se acostaba a su lado, cubriéndose con las mantas. 

Se supone, pero no la uso en días de fiesta. – Volvía cerrar los ojos. 

¿A qué se debe? 

A que en esos días no acostumbro dormir. Que duermas bien. – Ella no dijo nada se arropó y le dio la espalda.

Las 4:52 a.m. 

¿Tom? – Murmuró la rubia. 

¿Mmm? 

Tengo frío. 

Hay suficiente manta para ti sola, ¿No? 

Si, pero tengo frío, ¿tu no? 

No, el frío es para los débiles. – Lisa rodó los ojos. Hubo un silencio. 

¿Me abrazas? – Tom gruñó exasperado, pero tranquilo. – Por favor... ¿Sí? .- No obtuvo respuesta, sólo un brazo que pasó por su cintura, un torso fuerte que se apegó a su espalda, además de una respiración en su cuello y oído. – Gracias. 

Ya... Duérmete. – Se estremeció, y él lo notó pero aún trató de conciliar el sueño.

Las 4:55 a.m.

¿Tom? 

¿Mmm? 

¿Me das un beso de buenas noches? . – Sintió un beso en su cuello. – No. Uno como el que me ibas a dar la ves pasada... 

Estás drogada, ¿Verdad? 

No... 

Ah, entonces no me preocupo, de atiro eres pendeja. 

¿Sigues enojado porque me porté mal? 

Olvídalo. 

Entonces, dame un beso de buenas noches. 

Estas ebria Lisa. Ya duérmete. 

Me niegas, pero sé que tu también quieres. 

Chingado, ¿Me vas a dejar dormir? 

Nop. 

Si te beso, me vas dejar ¿Verdad? 

Sip. 

Esta bien

Se apoyó en un codo a regañadientes, mientras se acercaba a los labios de la rubia, lentamente, los rozó, volviendo a sentir esa corriente eléctrica al igual que la vez anterior, y la besó. Lentamente, estaba cansando, muy cansado como para que el salvajismo saliera de él, rompió el beso lentamente y si no hubiera estado oscuro juraría que Lisa había sonreído antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

Sería en otra ocasión, y esta vez Lisa, no se iba a salvar, no volvería a dejarlo con las ganas. Nadie le hacía eso. Él era Lord Voldemort, y ninguna chiquilla endemoniada le robaría el corazón, lo que el no sabía, o más bien, lo que no quería aceptar es que ya era demasiado tarde como para ponerse a reflexionar.

Demasiado Tarde.

***

Bueno, ahí esta el capítulo, espero les haya gustado y bueno pronto seguiré, si Uds. se portan bien conmigo y me dejan un Review, (yo he sido bueno y he dejado muchos) merezco uno ¿No?

Bueno, los únicos adelnates que habrá, serán que Lisa intentará volver a Frank real, pero ¿Lo logrará?

Si lo logra, ¿Podrá Frank vivir en el mismo mundo de Tom?

Alguien tendrá que irse, ¿Quién?

Tom en un momento romántico. (Eso lo escribí yo?)

Más muertes.

Tom furioso.

Más besos. Esta vez bien dados.

Y nomás, es mucha información para ustedes...

Solo una ultima cosa...

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	6. Lost Memories Frank Returns

Hola, regresé… Después de taaanto tiempo, este... ¿Cuánto fue? Como casi dos meses, que pena, pero es que no me llegaba la inspiración, y si llegaba tal vez... la Carola me la cortaba. ¬¬... Y mejor no digo nada porque aquí esta y luego se me rebela y para qué les cuento...

Bueno, el caso es que si alguien tenia una duda sobre el pasado de la loca de Lisa, pues aquí se resuelve, ojalá les guste porque ha sido escrito con muuuucho amor (aja, sobre todo por que esta lleno de groserías) Y? Como no puedo decir groserías en la vida real, me desquito, este... pues más les vale que les guste, porque batallé mucho para escribirlo, no quería que se enredaran, pero pues, si se enredan ya saben que tienen que hacer. (Léase también: Review)

Bueno, a continuación, responderé Reviews. A ver si así recibo más... (Ya estoy pensando igual que Tom, pura conveniencia no? Jajajaja, kaldo. (Léase: Broma) (N/Carola: Já! que curón! ¬¬Uu)(N/Carola: Carola was here! xD) Mira la otra... otra pobre niña desquiciada con el síndrome de "Amo a Tom", (N/C: babea *¬*) ya se le pegó el sarcasmo, aunque eso es de hace mucho. ¬¬*

Oh! Esperen! Antes de responder Reviews, la carola dice que se metan a su página, o blog, como sea... Y que vean los dibujos que hizo de Tom y Lisa, (No le den todo el crédito yo también ayude a colorear y a sombrear... ok? (N/C: aquí esta mi súper duper mega menso blog www.caro-blog.cjb.net, que chilo se siente andar de colada en un fic xD de la nana) Argh! No me digas nana, ni que fuera abuela... (N/C Wooooooo! ¬¬ che doña salada…)

Mmm.. ¬¬ Ahora, los Reviews...

sherezade1: Aquí estoy, si estoy viva! Ya se que me demoré mucho, pero aquí esta el capítulo seis, ahh, me emocionó a mi me gusto mucho, y a la carola también y pregúntame si me volé? Claro.. obvio.. Este, sigue leyendo y apúrale con tu fic, quiero ver a Tom y a la doña vampira, romance.. ah, que bonito es el amor... (Sobre todo si es tan masoquista como el mío por Tom...) Bueno, muchos besos, espero que te guste. Bye bye! 

Eledhwen Moonlight Spell: (N/C: Todas quisiéramos 5 slytherins así *¬*) Sí, lo sé, se que es demasiado bueno como para creerlo, pero pues, como no puede ser real T_T Lo ponemos en el fic para que la maldita suertudita de Lisa se los aproveche. Espero que sigas leyendo, y ojalá te guste. Besos, cuídate chica, Bye!

Hedwing-la lechuza: Que bueno que te guste el personaje de Lisa, ya sabes, todo mundo se compadece de una loca trastornada de vez en cuando. Y sobre Tom, obviamente esa ten{ia que ser su actitud, cabrón, mandón, vil, y todo aquello que lo caracteriza y que lo hace bello (Por lo menos yo lo veo así...y la carola dice que también.)

El Vigilante: crudo, sombrío, enfermizo y aterrador... vaya, no pensé que pensaras eso de la historia, pero me agrada. La relación de Tom y de Lisa, en verdad es perversa, uno nunca sabe cuál de los dos va a estallar en furia y se va a enojar, o cuando van a andar coqueteando y besuqueándose a cada rato, pero me alegra que te guste la historia, sigue leyendo... Espero no fallar y que te siga gustando hasta el final. Nos vemos. PD. Sigo esperando otro fic tuyo eh?. Bye!

Draco girl: No sabes cómo me da gusto que me hayas dejado un Review, me encantan tus historias, y me honra mucho que me escribas y aún más que digas que te agrada. Muchas Gracias, sigue leyendo, espero te guste el capítulo. Bye! Besos!

alSuvEr: Creo que en eso de volverse loca como Lisa, ya me está afectando a mi, no me imagino qué pasaría si les afectara a mis lectores. XD, Te agradezco mucho que me hayas agregado a tus favoritos, me siento honrada, de verdad. Sobre la hermandad, lo único que te puedo decir es que no durará por siempre, lo verás en los últimos capítulos. Sigue leyendo mujer... Aquí se resuelven las dudas. Besos. Bye!

SiremBlack: Me alegra que te haya gustado, la verdad es mi primer fic, mandado a ff.net, no imaginaba que tendría tanta criticas constructivas, y tantos halagos. La esquizofrenia, es un tema que me atrae demasiado por lo que creí conveniente escribir sobre todas esas enfermedades que afectan la mente, por ejemplo... Tom es paranoico, pero no agresivo, es algo un poco diferente y sobre todo sabe controlar sus impulsos, por lo que no parece estar enfermo, así como Lisa, este capítulo tiene la personalidad agresiva de Tom. (Mas?) Espero que te guste, Besos. Bye!

Merodeadora-Chii: Ahh! Qué bueno que me escribiste, y disculpa por tenerte tan tarde leyendo mi fic, pero me alegra mucho mucho que te haya gustado a tal grado. Una cosa, era necesario que Marjorie muriera, me chocan ese tipo de personas y no pude evitar desquitarme un poco... Sigue leyendo chica, espero que te guste el capítulo, hay otra muerte sangrienta, dime lo que piensas sobre eso. Bye bye! Besos...

Bella Lestrange: Holas! Gracias por leer mi historia, que bueno que te paraste a leerla, ya me sentía abandonada, jajaja... No te creas, bueno... si lo se, que bueno que la putsi esa murió. Espero que si lees este capítulo sea de tu agrado también. Nos vemos! Besos!

Y después de chingar tanto. La historia.... (Se abren los telones, tan tan tan tan!)(N/C: No seria mejor abrir un libro wei? Es un fic no un obra ¬¬X xD) Por qué? Porqué siempre arruinas mis ideas sacadas de mi cabeza llena de fantasías, siempre me bajas de mi nube... No es mi problema que no tengas un mundo color de rosa como yo... (Por lo menos en la cabeza no?)(N/C: Ya madura, no? Tienes 15 arrugados y llenos de cochinadas años. Pon los pies en la tierra xD jaja mira quien habla) Ignoraré eso... 

La historia, por favor... (N/C: Saquen su traductor ¬¬ porque esta doña le dan aires de gringuesa xD)

Una noche de Furia.

By: Anne M. Riddle.

Cap. 6: "Lost Memories… Frank Returns…"

Un relámpago la sobresaltó. Arrugó los ojos mientras se acurrucaba más en la almohada y dejaba de abrazar la mano que se aferraba a su cintura. Se quedó quieta en esa posición, a decir verdad estaba bastante cómoda, Tom la mantuvo calientita toda la noche. Miró el reloj en la repisa, eran las 8:00 de la mañana.

- Tom… ¿Estás despierto? – Murmuró al sentir que Tom se movía. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

La mano que estaba en su cintura de pronto se vio más arriba de lo permitido. Lisa suspiró tratando de calmarse y no perder la paciencia. Lo iba a golpear, era un maldito depravado.

- Quisiera pensar que duermes como angelito, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que tramas. Quita la mano de mi… - Sintió una risita que al moreno le fue imposible contener. Silencio.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?... – Tom se apoyó en un codo, quitando la mano del pecho de Lisa. Se talló los ojos.

- No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, cabrón. – Se puso boca arriba para asesinarlo con la mirada.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Sonrió cínicamente.

- De nada. Olvídalo. Dios… mi cabeza. Va a explotar.

- Te dije que no bebieras tanta… "Mierda" – Lisa terminó al unísono la última frase.

- Lo sé, lo sé. No creas que he olvidado todo. Por cierto, ¿Dónde pusiste el cadáver maloliente de la puta aquella? – Se sentó en la cama, mientras bostezaba.

- No lo sé… Por ahí. – Se arropó con las mantas dejando a Lisa expuesta al frío, cerró los ojos dispuesto caer sobre los brazos de Morfeo nuevamente pero el grito que pegó Lisa casi reventó sus oídos.

- ¡¿Eres estúpido o te haces?! ¡¿Cómo chingados lo vas a dejar por ahí?! ¡Me van a descubrir! ¡Estaba bien peda, no sabía lo que hacía! – Se llevó las manos a la cara, en seña de desesperación.

- La pendeja eres tú. ¿Crees que puedes ir matando gente como si nada? Si no fuera por mi estarías en un pinche lío – Suspiró resignado. - Yo me deshice del cadáver. – Murmuró extrañamente tranquilo. – Ya quita esa cara… ¿Sí? - Le sonrió coqueto. Ella lo miró por unos instantes y una sonrisa retorcida iluminó su rostro.

- Eres un pinche enfermo, Riddle. – Trató de arrancarle la cobija, forcejeó unos segundos y se cayó de la cama con todo y frazada. Comenzó a reír, Tom la acompañó. Se levantó y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento. Tom sin nada que lo cubriera más que un boxer negro.

Se quedó callada observándolo. El cabrón estaba exageradamente bueno. Hubiera jurado que de no ser por su boca que se encontraba cerrada… habría inundado la habitación entera sólo con su baba.

Tom era atractivo, pero nunca pensó en tanta perfección. Su rostro era hermoso, era musculoso, su abdomen estaba marcado, y lo más importante, tenía buen trasero.

La estaba matando, y luego la pose. Su maldita pose. Esa pose que adoptaba sólo para atraer su atención. Y vaya que lo hacía. Una mano apoyando su cabeza contra la cama, su cuerpo de lado y la otra mano reposando en su costado derecho. Tom, al sentirse observado… o mejor dicho previamente desnudado por los ojos de la chica, encarnó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué no me haces una foto? O mejor sigamos jugando, dado a que ya fue tu turno ahora me toca a mí mirar. ¿Va? – Lisa salió de su trance, caminó hacia él y le puso un dedo sobre la nariz.

- Al parecer tenías calor, ¿Cierto?

- Aún lo tengo. Y dudo que estando tan cerca de ti, logre apaciguarlo. – Tiró de ella haciéndola caer encima de él y no esperó a que ella le reclamara, le robó un beso. Silenciando todo reclamo.

La besó con furia, con una furia contenida. Desde que la conocía había ansiado besarla, y las veces que la había besado, por alguna causa o por otra, no habían resultado placenteras. Esta vez, sí.

Por otra parte ella no se resistió. Se dejó hacer. Tom la volteó sin dejar de besarla ni un instante, quedando encima de ella, apoyado en un brazo para no lastimarla. Era tan frágil, tan pequeña. Era suya.

Mordió sus labios haciéndola reclamar con un gruñido, pasó después a besar cada parte de su rostro, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus párpados, sus labios. Quería disfrutarla, quería marcarla como suya… Quería hacerla suya, en ese instante, en ese lugar. No había peros, no había nada que se lo impidiera.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras ella se aferraba a él enterrando sus dedos entre la espesura azabache que conformaban sus cabellos. Mordió el cuello albino de la chica, dejando marcas en él, se desvió hacia su hombro izquierdo, lo besó y comenzó a bajar el tirante de su fino camisón de dormir. Y todo parecía perfecto, hasta que ella lo separó poniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho.

- Oye, machote. ¿A dónde fregados quieres llegar, ah? Anda, a un lado. – Lo aventó a un lado, mientras se ponía de pie y arreglaba su aspecto. Tom sólo puso los ojos en blanco, mientras su otro yo salvaje le decía "¡Cójetela, hombre! Si esperabas follar con ella, este era el momento".

- Hasta la pregunta es necia, "querida". – Pasó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, aún consternado por lo que acababa de pasar y por lo que ya no iba a pasar entre ellos. No se preocupaba, tarde o temprano caería.

- "Cariño", se supone que debo llegar virgen al matrimonio. ¿No es esa la regla de oro?

- Pues, se supone. Pero… La gente promiscua, suele tener otro concepto sobre esa mierda. – Le sonrió descaradamente, mientras ella abría los ojos, llevándose una mano al pecho, notablemente ofendida.

- ¿Me estás llamando promiscua? – El moreno asintió. – Disculpa… pero yo NO soy una promiscua. ¿Sabes qué? Y si lo soy, que importa, pero gracias a tu comentario, no seguiré con el jueguito de hace rato. ¿Qué te parece? – Se llevó las manos a las caderas, retándolo. El sólo la miro de arriba hacia abajo, sacó un cigarro de sus pantalones, se lo llevó a la boca y lo encendió. – Te acabas de joder, Riddle. – Sonrió orgullosa de haber ganado el reto.

- Me parece muy cruel… - Lisa lo miró dudosa. – Digamos que me has dejado… con un "gran" problema entre mis piernas. – Sonrió victorioso mientras dejaba escapar el humo de sus labios, sensualmente. La chica frente a él enrojeció.

- Maldito cerdo. – Murmuró para después adentrarse en el baño, necesitaba una ducha, la resaca estaba insoportable, y sobre todo necesitaba dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, pero no podía, sus labios aun estaban acalambrados.

- ¡Y no olvides la reunión esta noche! – Escucho el agua caer por el grifo.

- ¡¿A qué hora?!

- ¡A las 11:00 p.m.!

- ¡Está bien! ¡Ahora, largo! ¡Saca tu trasero y tu… tu cosa de mi vista! – Tom no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de la rubia. Se levantó, recogió sus cosas y así, casi como dios lo trajo al mundo salió de la habitación, no sin antes responder, al comentario de la chica.

- ¡No te escaparás la próxima vez!... No volverás a escapar. – Y salió junto con una sonrisa maliciosa que pronto atraería muchos problemas.

No faltó mucho para que el día muriera, y la noche hiciera acto de presencia, comenzaba a nevar allá afuera, mientras Lisa miraba algo turbada por la ventana. Necesitaba encontrar una solución, Frank quería ser real, ella sabía que él vivía de sus pensamientos, aún así se había negado a dejarlo ir, puesto que nunca había tenido a alguien que se preocupara por ella, hasta ese entonces, la presencia imaginaria de Frank, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, había aprendido a vivir con ello.

Admitía que había llegado a extrañarlo hasta cierto punto, y hacerlo real sería como empezar una nueva vida, ser feliz a su lado, pero por otro lado estaba Tom, ¿Cómo sería si Frank y Tom, vivieran en el mismo mundo? Un escalofrío la recorrió entera, no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría.

Frank era persuasivo y hasta cierto punto tenía poder, muggle, pero lo tenía. También estaba Tom, era frío, algunas veces había llegado a pensar que esa seriedad era amargura, pero cambiaba de opinión cuando Tom se volvía descarado, además era astuto, cada palabra que salía de su boca poseía un fino tinte de veneno, y ni hablar de poder, era increíblemente poderoso. 

Y no podía negar que sentía algo por él, pero cual sería la mejor opción? ¿Tom o Frank? Ilusa… la mejor pregunta sería. ¿Si los dos estuvieran dispuestos a pelear por ella, quién ganaría el triunfo? No era necesario responder. Dio un ligero respingo al ver la figura reflejada en el ventanal.

- Tom… - Musitó al sentir la mano del moreno en su hombro.

- Si, así me llamo. Me alegra que te hayas aprendido mi nombre. – Se burló con sarcasmo. La rubia lo enfrentó sacándole la lengua. – Sólo quería saber si ya estás lista.

- Lo estoy. 

- Recuerda… debe doler. – Le dijo al ver el temor reflejado en las piedras ambarinas de la chica.

- Descuida… amo el dolor. – Le sonrió con la mirada. Él sólo se limitó a pasarle un brazo por los hombros, emprendiendo camino hacia el bosque prohibido.

Llegando más allá de límites permitidos, y con el frío calando sus huesos… Tom, Lisa y Stephen, pararon su caminata en medio de la nada, La rubia miro a los chicos algo molesta, iba a rezongar cuando Tom la acalló levantando una mano y poniéndola sobre sus labios, haciéndola sonrojar.

Sacó un objeto de sus bolsillos, Stephen y Lisa observaron curiosos. Era una pequeña esmeralda. 

- Oh, que bonito, Riddle. – Se burló Stephen. Miró su reloj. – Ya es tarde. Debemos apresurarnos.

- Yo soy el que manda, Lestrange. Puedo llegar tarde si se me da la gana. – Lo fulminó con la mirada haciéndolo callar. – Ahora, pongan sus manos sobre la piedra.

- ¿Es eso un translador? – Preguntó la rubia.

- Si, ¿No es obvio? - Atacó Tom rodando los ojos.

- ¡Lo siento, sabelotodo! A ti no te alejaron del mundo mágico la mayor parte de tu vida… - Calló de repente, había hablado demasiado. Miró a Tom, luego a Stephen, sorprendida de sus propias palabras, ellos la miraron con desconcierto. Bajó la mirada, buscando las frases correctas que podrían salvarla del apuro. Movió los labios, pero no salieron palabras.

- Hablaremos después… - Aclaró Tom, mientras la miraba duramente. Señaló la piedra preciosa en su mano con la mirada, algo desesperado. – Ahora… toquen la maldita piedra, de una buena vez.

Silenciosos, lo hicieron desapareciendo sin dejar huella alguna.

- ¿Qué me tienes Malfoy? ¿Llegaron las niñas nuevas? – Preguntó el ojiverde al aparecer en lo que sería una cueva, sin ubicación específica, aparentemente.

- Si, llegaron. – Respondió el apuesto rubio platinado, con un tono de voz no muy convencido. – Tom, mira… hay un pequeño problema. Estas chicas… no me convencen, no son buenas para esto…

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Ya te las cojiste? – Preguntó sonriendo con sorna, mientras caminaban a través de un cavernoso pasillo.

- Si… - Sacudió la cabeza, borrando la sonrisa libidinosa que se empezaba a formar en la comisura de sus labios. – No jodas, Tom. Lo que pasa es que… tiemblan como pollitos. Pareciese como si estuvieran obligadas a unirse a nosotros.

- En efecto, pronto… toda la humanidad lo estará ¿No crees? O están conmigo… o están en mi contra. No te preocupes, yo arreglo eso… tienen que aprender después de todo.

- Bueno, en ese caso. Comencemos. – Frente a ellos apareció una puerta enorme con serpientes entalladas, los ojos de Tom brillaron en contra de la espesura de la oscuridad, siseó una extraña lengua, que Drake pronto reconoció como pársel, y las puertas se abrieron frente a sus ojos.

Varias personas encapuchadas esperaban por su líder, y ahí estaba. Los observó con detenimiento, todos ocultos bajo atuendos tan oscuros como la noche misma, cubiertos hasta el rostro, con una máscara negra en forma de calavera, todos… menos una cabellera rubia, que habría reconocido aún con los ojos cerrados. 

Entró al círculo de mortífagos, donde dos temerosas jóvenes, una castaña y otra rubia, lo esperaban temblando hasta la punta de los pies.

- Y bien… - Comenzó. - ¿Están seguras de querer ser parte de esto? Porque… no es, por decirlo así, un trabajo para damitas como ustedes. ¿Tienen las suficientes agallas para quedarse? – Las miró por un instante. – No me respondan ahora, eso lo sabré con el tiempo. – Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ellas. – Supongo… que, tienen un nombre, ¿No es así?

- Riddle, escucha, no debería estar aquí…yo no estoy aquí con mi consentimiento, verás… mi padre es… - Tom hizo un gesto para que se callara.

- Insolente, no deberías ser tan igualada. No tienes derecho a pronunciar mi apellido, mucho menos mi nombre, aquí todos me llaman – Se acercó a su oído y le susurró venenosamente. – Mi lord… ¿Comprendes? O es que eres estúpida, dime ¿Lo eres?

- No… no mi lord. – La voz de la castaña tembló.

- Pues parece, y si, conozco a tu padre, y eso es algo que me tiene sin cuidado. Así que dime. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? 

- Ma… Margaret, mi lord. Margaret Jones.

- Jones, tu padre siempre quiso un varón, según me dijo. Que desgracia, haber tenido solo un primogénito, mujer y encima sin cerebro. Es una lástima. – Se detuvo frente a ella. - ¿Sabes por qué te estoy diciendo esto?

- N.no, no lo sé, mi lord.

- Te estoy insinuando a que pongas más de tu parte, a que pongas a trabajar tu pequeño cerebrito si es que quieres sobrevivir en este negocio. ¿Entendiste?

- Sí, mi lord. – Tom se volvió hacia la rubia, pero volvió a centrar su atención en la castaña nuevamente.

- Una última cosa. Hazle un favor al mundo y quita esa cara de retrasada, jamás serás el orgullo de tu padre si ni siquiera eres capaz de responder otra cosa mas que " Sí mi lord" – Arremedó el tonito de niña tonta que tenía la chica Jones, provocando más de una risa en ese escondite. Lisa se mordió los labios para no reír como una loca, mientras que Margaret reprimía las lágrimas.

- Sí… mi lord. – Dijo mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Caminó hasta quedar frente a una rubia hermosa, de ojos turquesa, con el cabello amarrado en una trenza, como solía hacerlo Lisa. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo. La diferencia era que no era inglesa, sus ojos estaban rasgados ligeramente.

- Tu nombre. – Ordenó sin sentimiento alguno.

- Lisa Bruiser, mi lord.

- ¿Lisa? Mmm, verás… no puede ser posible que ese sea tu nombre, puesto que ya tenemos una Lisa. No puedes llamarte igual que ella, así que… ¿Tienes un segundo nombre?

- No, mi lord. – Bajó la cabeza.

- ¿No? Ya veo… Me dijo un pajarito por ahí, que eras judía. ¿Es eso cierto?

- Es por parte de mi padre y de mis… - Tom la interrumpió.

- No te estoy preguntando eso, solo di sí o no. Y mírame cuando te hablo. – La levantó de la barbilla. - ¿Eres o no judía?

- Lo soy, mi lord.

- Es difícil no notarlo. – Se burló de ella. – Y supongo que esta religión tuya, te ha bautizado con algún otro nombre. ¿Cuál es tu nombre judío?

- Patrizzia, mi lord.

- Bueno, en ese caso te llamarás Rose, no tienes cara de Patrizzia. Y ahora, ¿Cómo se dice?

- ¿Disculpe? – Preguntó consternada.

- "Gracias, mi lord" – Otra vez estaba ese tonito de niña retrasada.

- Gracias… mi lord.

- Por Merlín. Dos estúpidas en un solo día… - Negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en una especia de silla, echa de roca. Blake, que estaba a su lado, preguntó.

- ¿Qué hay de la marca, Tom?

- Ah… hazlas tú si quieres, no tengo tiempo para estorbos como ellas.

- Jajaja. No puedes negar que aún así estan buenas. – Tom sonrió ante ese comentario. ¿Es que Drake y Blake no pensaban en otra cosa más que en sexo y mujeres?

- Blake, me gustan las mujeres con cerebro, que sean difíciles de manejar. – Subió una pierna a los brazos de la silla. Era un descarado.

- ¿Aunque lo tengan atrofiado como Lisa? – Tom lo fulminó con la mirada. – Oh, se que quiere decir eso… Me voy. La marca, las putas… Tú sabes. Adiós. – Y se marchó. Bueno, Lisa estaba un poco loca, pero eso no le quitaba el desearla cada día más.

Se quedó un momento pensando, y recordó lo que Lisa había dicho antes de entrar al escondite. En realidad, no sabía nada sobre Lisa, no sabía sobre su vida pasada, sólo sabía que estaba ahí, en el manicomio de San mungo por asesinar a ese tal Frank Beddingfield. Sabía muy bien, que ella le ocultaba algo, y también se le vino a la mente, el por qué había aceptado cuidar de ella.

Flash Back*

- Val, dime una buena razón para aceptar cuidar de una loca, durante todo un año. ¿Qué obtendré a cambio? ¿Qué todos piensen que cuido locos? Entiende esto Valerie, no soy una niñera. – Se quejó el chico mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

- Eres un chico muy ambicioso, Thomas. Conseguirás todo lo que te propongas. – Y ahí estaba de nuevo, haciéndose la sabihonda, pensó Tom. – Ahora veo, el por qué quedaste en Slytherin. Sin embargo, te agradará saber que si cuidas de esta pequeña, serás libre… para siempre. Tuviste algunos problemas mentales, pero te has superado bastante, y no considero necesario que sigas aquí. Eres una persona sana, Tom.

- ¿Me dejarás libre aún sabiendo que no tengo familia? ¿Hogar?... – Preguntó Tom tratando se asegurar lo que la mujer le había dicho. Aunque se tratara de Valerie, no podía confiar en ella.

- Vamos, Tom. Eres listo. Apuesto a que conseguirás un buen trabajo en el ministerio en cuanto te gradúes. No todos poseen tantas habilidades como tú, quien sabe si en estos momentos estoy viendo a un futuro auror, o más allá, a un futuro ministro de magia. - ¡Ja! Si que era ilusa, la vieja esa. ¿Auror? Para nada. ¿Ministro? Nah, mejor aún. Lord Voldemort, el mago más poderoso… del mundo.

- Pues, ahora que lo dices, si… puede ser. – Sonrió maliciosamente. – ¿Puedo ir a verla? Digo, si es que no muerde.

- Anda, chistoso. Si puedes… es mejor que se conozcan.

Fin del Flash Back*

Fue conveniencia a primera vista. Pero ahora era todo muy diferente, ya no la veía con los mismos ojos, ya no le valía si le pasaba algo. Era muy diferente. Demasiado diferente.

Ahora la encontraba hermosa, y no es que no lo fuera, si no que… jamás nadie le había parecía hermosa, como ella. La deseaba, y no es que fuera rechazado por el sexo femenino de Hogwarts, del cuál había muchas variedades, si no que le importaba más el poder, que una que otra follada. Le emputaba que alguien la mirara, que alguien la tocara, incluso que se le insinuaran, y ni siquiera eran "algo".

Nunca le había pasado por la cabeza, pedirle ser algo más que amigos, y la verdad le parecía innecesario, ya que la rubia respondía a sus caricias, a sus coqueteos… excepto a tener relaciones. Era normal, virgen, 17 años y sobre todo mujer, era normal que tuviese miedo, tendría paciencia, pero… todo se acaba algún día, hasta su paciencia.

Se preguntó en esos momentos, si se estaba enamorando de ella. Quien sabe. Jamás pensó en enamorarse, además era una relación bastante extraña, los dos estaban chiflados, pero claro… cada uno a su manera. Eran obsesivos, posesivos, agresivos, incluso violentos. Era una pinche relación enfermiza, pero ¿Y qué? Le encantaba, para qué negarlo.

Se levantó de su trono. Había mucho desmadre, y la primera persona de confianza que vio fue a Max.

- Hey, Max… ¿Has visto a Lisa? – Preguntó ilusionado, él le diría que sí, entonces iría a buscarla, la encontraría y la besaría hasta dejarla sin aliento. Una cojida segura.

- Si, se fue hace unos momentos… dijo que tenía que irse a la biblioteca. - ¡Pues no! Eso le enseñaría a no hacer planes apresurados. Mal plan. Mal Plan. Al carajo con su plan.

- ¿Biblioteca? ¿A esta hora? – Levantó una ceja, sabía que estaba zafada, pero no tanto.

- Eso dijo. Creo que intenta hacer alguna poción o hechizo de la sección prohibida. Yo que sé… No me quiso decir.

- Vaya, la van a descubrir… - Negó con la cabeza. – Pendeja… - Susurró.

- No, ya me encargué de eso, le presté la poción de invisibilidad, además… es pequeña y escurridiza. Sabrá escapar si se mete en algún lío.

- Oh… vaya. Tendré que posponer mis planes…

- ¿Planes? – Max empezó a confundirse, ¿Su relación había llegado a tanto?

- Tu sabes… se ha escapado de la marca. – Buena respuesta Tom. Se dijo mentalmente.

- Oh… entiendo. Bueno… esto acabará pronto así que… sacaré a la pendejería de aquí.

- Gran favor que me harías. Nos vemos Max. Buenas noches. 

- Buenas noches Tom. – Y los dos se marcharon, dando por concluida la sesión.

En otro lugar, dos personas susurraban. Una invisible y otra imaginaria, quien lo oyera creería estar volviéndose loco.

- Prueba con ese… "Hechizos entre la realidad y la imaginación. Magia Oscura" – La voz de Frank se notaba entusiasmada.

- Este servirá… - Murmuró Lisa ojeando un grueso libro. – Parece ser que esta vez… lo lograremos. Sólo necesito algo tuyo…

- ¿Y me dirás que no tienes tu algo mío? 

- Jamás volví a casa, no tengo ni siquiera recuerdos míos. – Murmuró abrazando el grueso libro con cubierta de piel.

- Te daré una pista… cuando vuelvas a tu habitación… mira lo que hay dentro de tu baúl… te servirá, además… te llevarás una sorpresa. Adiós Lisa. Que sueñes conmigo… - Dicho esto caminó por entre los libreros hasta perderse de vista en la oscuridad.

- No dejo de hacerlo… - Pensó en voz alta con un tono de miedo en la voz, observó su reloj de pulsera y salió corriendo como el alma que lleva el diablo hacia los dormitorios. 

La poción terminaría su efecto en unos minutos, suficiente tiempo como para huir hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

Esperaba llegar y encontrar la sala común desierta, así podría practicar el hechizo, poción o lo que fuera que tuviera ese libro para poder traer a Frank a la realidad. Pero… No fue así.

Parecía día de fiesta, bueno, vaya que lo era. Era viernes, ultimo día de clases, vacaciones de navidad a la vuelta de la esquina… Era obvio que los Slytherins merecían una celebración digna para la ocasión. Entró, ya completamente visible. Dirigió una fría mirada a todos, que bebía licor, fumaban, reían, en fin. Celebraban. Y apresuró sus pasos dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Entró cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, olvidando, erróneamente, ponerle seguro. Se quitó su capa, su túnica, su jersey, quedando solamente con la blusa del uniforme, su falda, más corta de lo común y su corbata mal puesta. Por alguna razón desconocida, tenía calor, y le dolía la cabeza.

Dejó el libro al pie de la cama, y se puso de rodillas al suelo, frente a su baúl. Lo abrió con los dedos temblorosos, cerrando los ojos y adentrando más su mano, para alcanzar la dicha sorpresa antes mencionada por Frank, hasta que tocó algo frío y duro. Siguió con su tacto, acariciando aquel metal, sabía lo que era. Era la ridícula y tenebrosa máscara que Frank portaba aquella noche, aquella noche en que su vida cambió.

La sacó del baúl, la observó con detenimiento, la acarició como si recordara, como si volviera a vivir en ese augurio. De sus labios escapó un murmullo que se perdió con el sonido del viento, que silbaba a toda potencia, en las afueras del colegio.

Su trance fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, unos pasos que entraron sin conciencia alguna. Aventó desesperadamente la máscara al baúl, y como si de un felino se tratase, se aventó a la cama, empujando el libro, para que éste cayera al otro lado, se quedó en esa posición, haciéndose la dormida.

- Lisa, despierta. Tenemos que hablar… Ahora. – La voz de Tom atravesó sus oídos sobresaltándola. Era tan frío… tan falto de sentimientos, que sin embargo, se sentía honrada al ser tratada con tal delicadeza, que no era común en el moreno.

Se apoyó en su otro costado, mirándolo fijamente, como suplicándole que no le hiciera hablar. El solamente la observó, levantando una ceja.

- Ahora… Lisa. – Musitó algo hastiado, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

- Ahora no, Tom… Me siento un poco enferma. – Se defendió la Rowe, esperando que ese pretexto le funcionara. Tom se acercó a la cama y puso un mano sobre su frente.

- En ese caso, hablaremos… - Otro día, por favor. Pensó Lisa, suplicando. Pero no fue suficiente, no había peros para el chico Riddle. – hablaremos camino a la enfermería.

La mirada del chico, no le permitió defenderse, se sentía tan vulnerable a su lado. Tom, al igual que Frank, tenían el mismo efecto en ella. Una sola mirada, la obligaba a hacer cosas, aunque fueran en contra de su voluntad. Se levantó algo mareada, Tom la ayudó tomando su mano, haciéndola estremecer al contacto de su mano fría con la caliente de ella.

- Deberías abrigarte. Es peligroso andar al descubierto, con este frío, y con fiebre. – Comentó Tom, tratando que su voz no sonara preocupada, lo logró, era más difícil para él, mostrar sus sentimientos, que ocultarlos.

- Estoy bien. No es para tanto. – Bajó la cabeza, mientras seguían caminando por el oscuro pasillo, Tom no parecía molesto, más bien… algo intrigado, desesperado por saber que era lo que ella le ocultaba.

Caminaban tan lento que no se habían alejado demasiado de la entrada a la torre sur, Slytherin. Iban callados y pasivos, tan pasivos que pareciera que no había nadie, excepto por el ruido de sus pasos.

Lisa sentía la mano de Tom, casi distante, como si en realidad no hubiera contacto. Eso sintió, antes de pasar una gárgola que daba por terminado el pasillo y que los obligaba a dar vuelta. Fue ahí cuando su tranquilidad se esfumó. Tom apretó su muñeca fuertemente, mientras la estrellaba contra la pared.

- ¿Qué demonios es lo que estás ocultándome? – Musitó apretando los dientes. Tomó sus muñecas colocándolas contra la pared encima de la cabeza de esta.

- Dijiste que iríamos a la enfermería… - Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, presa del miedo que la embargaba en esos momentos.

- Y también dije... que hablaríamos camino a ella. – Ejerció más presión, azotándola con fuerza nuevamente contra el muro de piedra. Las antorchas encendidas no daban mucho luz, sólo la necesaria.

- Suéltame… Por favor. – Suplicó la ambarina.

- No quiero. Vas a decirme todo. Todo. O de lo contrario, te irá mal. – Apretó más sus muñecas arrancándole un quejido.

- Me lastimas… Me lastimas… - Cerró los ojos a causa del dolor. – Esta bien, hablaré… te lo contaré… - El dolor disminuía, la presión también. Suspiró aliviada.

- Te escuchó… - Se recargó en la pared, mientras Lisa se sentaba en el suelo, sobando sus muñecas, ahora lastimadas.

- No soy una sangre sucia… viví casi toda mi vida como una muggle, mis padres biológicos eran magos… pero murieron. – Tom escuchaba con atención, no dejando pasar ni siquiera el más mínimo detalle. – En ese entonces tenía 5 años… y aún lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. – Murmuró perdiendo la vista en algún lugar del suelo, evitando la mirada de Tom, quien aún la mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

Flash Back*

- ¿Me escuchas, pequeña? – Le preguntó una mujer castaña, con el semblante serio y preocupado a una a una chiquilla, la cual abrazaba un osito de felpa contra su pecho y mecía la cabeza con insistencia. – Lisa… - Joanne tronó los dedos y la niña se detuvo.

- Sí, señora. – Abrazó su oso, y comenzó a acariciarlo y a darle besitos. La mujer tomó una de sus manitas, tratando de darle apoyo. - ¿Dónde esta mami?

- Lisa, tu mami, esta… esta… - Muerta. Pero era solo una pequeña. ¿Cómo decirle? – Esta con los angelitos, cuidándote.

- Cuando murió mi abuela… mi mami dijo lo mismo. – Comenzó a hacer pucheros y las lágrimas escurrían por sus sonrosadas mejillas. – Y nunca la volví a ver…

- Oh, dios mío… - Joanne, en sus años como doctora, jamás había presenciado tal imagen. Estaba ahí para interrogarla, pero, ¡Santo cielo! Era solo una niña. ¿Quién pudo ser tan cruel y tan desalmado como para asesinar a sus padres, frente a sus ojos plagados de inocencia? – Calma, mi amor, calma. Tu papito esta vivo, esta un poco enfermito, pero se recuperará.

- ¡No! Yo quiero a mi mamá… -Gritó la sobreviviente de los Rowe, safándose del abrazo que le ofrecía, aquella mujer vestida de blanco. 

- Tranquila, si me dices qué fue lo que pasó, te prometo que todo va a estar bien. ¿Quién le disparó a tu papá? ¿En donde estabas tu cuando le dispararon?

- Bajo la mesa… - Sus manitas limpiaron todo rastro de lágrimas.

- ¿Viste quién le disparó a tus papás? ¿Fue alguien que conoces? – Ante esa pregunta obtuvo una negación. - ¿Tu papi tenía enemigos, hombres malos que querían hacerle daño? – De nuevo una negación. - ¿Quién fue?

Bajó su cabecita, mientras abrazaba a su osito de peluche como si la vida se le fuera en ello, se detuvo a pensar un momento y volvió a mirar a la mujer frente a ella. Titubeó… hasta que al final respondió.

- Fui yo… - Joanne quedó en shock. ¿Ella? ¡Pero si era una niña! 

- Lisa, tu papá… ¿Te lastimaba?

- Si… a mí, y a mi mamá. – Bajó la cabeza.

- Esa noche, ¿La estaba golpeando? – La pequeña asintió. Eso lo explicaba todo, la ropita de la pequeña estaba ensangrentada, más esa sangre no le pertenecía. Era la sangre de su madre.

- Si, muy fuerte. No como otras veces… le pegó tan fuerte que mi mamá ya no gritaba. Vi esa cosa muggle… la pistola, la tome y… le disparé… - Comenzó a mecerse nuevamente, haciendo caso omiso de la doctora… que le hablaba, pero la pequeña se negó a escucharla, ya no más.

Fin del Flash Back*

- Los doctores dijeron que tenía un trauma psicológico… y me mandaron a terapia esa noche. Y la siguiente y la que siguió después… Pero no podía terminarlo así, tenía que ver de nuevo a ese bastardo de mi padre. Y lo hice. Me escapé de mi quinta terapia y caminé y caminé por todo el hospital hasta encontrar la habitación donde se encontraba aquel animal. – Tom se encontró con esas dos piedras ambarinas que estaban cristalinas de las lágrimas en esos momentos.

Flash Back*

Un hombre de unos 28 años aproximadamente reposaba sobre la cama, cubierto de vendajes, respirando auxiliado a través de oxígeno y cubierto de sueros. Abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien se adentraba en la habitación, levantó su cabeza con dificultad y vio a una pequeña niña con melena rubia arrastrando un oso.

- Hola, pequeña. – Sonrió con cinismo. – Te he echado mucho de menos, papi te ha extrañado, como no tienes idea. – Hablando con dificultad.

- Te odio, papi. Lastimaste mucho a mi mamita… la mataste. – Era pequeña y aún así retenía sus lágrimas, pero había perdido a la persona que más quería. Su madre. Y no podía retener las lágrimas.

- Tu madre era una mujerzuela. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Se vendía… como una maldita puta. Y si está muerta… es porque bien merecido se lo tenía. – En la voz de su padre había palabras cargadas de odio, y ni una pizca de arrepentimiento.

- Mientes… mi mamita era buena. Tú eres malo. Me dijo la doctora que te van a encerrar… y que voy a tener una nueva familia. – Le confesó esperanzada.

- ¿Y eso que, Lisa? Apuesto a que tu familia adoptiva será conformada por puros asquerosos muggles, y tu futuro se irá por la borda. No creo que quieran llevarte a Dumstrang… mucho menos a Hogwarts. Sabía que serías una desgracia… - Lisa se acercó a su padre, guardando una considerable distancia, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, sólo lloraba abrazando su peluche, perdiendo la vista en los tubos por donde circulaba el oxigeno que estaba siéndole administrado a su padre. Un balazo le había perforado los pulmones.

- ¿Por qué eres tan malo, papi? ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas feas?

- Porque se me da la gana, mocosa. Si no fuerza porque no me puedo mover y porque no tengo una varita, te daría tu merecido por altanera…

- Pero no puedes, papi. Seré una bruja muy poderosa… Iré a Dumstrang. Mi amigo Frank me dijo que cuando el tuviera dinero, me ayudaría a pagar Dumstrang. – Se acercó al aparato que controlaba el oxigeno y empezó a acariciar el tubo transparente. Había lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, pero la nena ya no lloraba.

- ¿Amigo? ¿Pero que dices?... Tú no tienes amigos, chiquilla. – La observó con temor cuando le pequeña acariciaba el pequeño tubo, del cual dependía que él respirara, del cual dependía su vida. – Deja eso ahí, Lisa. Déjalo.

- No quiero… Fuiste malo… y ahora lo vas a pagar. – Arrancó el conducto y el oxígeno dejó de circular hacia los pulmones de su "querido" padre.

- Co… necta… lo… Por… Favor… - Respiraba agitadamente, con desesperación tratando de agarrar aire, pero era imposible, no podía. No podía respirar.

Ella lo observó morir, hasta que su cara se tornó de un color morado, había muerto. Y en lugar de llorar, se quedó dormida, sin tristeza ni melancolía, sino con un deseo que empezaba a crecer dentro de ella, pero… era una mocosa malcriada. ¿Qué iba a saber? No lo sabía en esos momentos, pero lo descubriría pronto.

Y su infancia empezó su proceso de desvanecimiento, desde ese día, la inocencia y la ternura, se acabarían para siempre, dando paso a una mente macabra y retorcida. Fue la última vez que la encontrarían, dormida en el suelo, echa un ovillo abrazando su peluche con una mano y con la otra chupándose el dedo pulgar.

Fin del Flash Back*

- Vaya, tu primer asesinato. Impresionante, tenías 5 años y ya eras una asesina. – Comentó Tom con sarcasmo.

- No te burles, imbécil…  - Reprendió ella, con los ojos rojos, casi llorando. Tom se mantuvo callado. Esos recuerdos eran dolorosos para ella, no debió haber hecho ese comentario.

- Escucha, lo siento. También fui maltratado, pero eso ya no importa… sigue. – Se disculpó el moreno, lo que hizo sonreír a la rubia.

- Después de su muerte, me mandaron a un orfanato donde viví 2 años, hasta que una familia decidió adoptarme, no había perdido contacto con Frank… - El chico la miró entretenido. Por fin, por fin sabría quien era ese condenado Frank. – Era mi único amigo, todos me temían porque la magia se hacía presente en mi cuerpo, decían que estaba loca… como si fuera una novedad. Frank era el único que me comprendía, como no, era un maldito enfermo.

- Esto se pone interesante. – Murmuró sarcásticamente.

- La madre de Frank era viuda, y se caso con un hombre mucho mayor que ella, pobre Frank, vivía en una pesadilla… su padrastro lo violaba y lo golpeaba cuando llegaba borracho, y el se refugiaba en mi casa. Yo era muy feliz, mis padres eran muy buenos conmigo, hasta que una noche… - Cerró los ojos y se frotó la cabeza, como si le costara recordar. – le arranqué la quijada… a la odiosa puerca de Jennifer. Me tenía harta… hacía todo lo posible para ponerme en ridículo.

- ¿Quién era Jennifer? – Preguntó Tom… estaba molesto por todo eso que la chica le estaba confesando, pero tomaba en cuenta la salud de esta, y su estado mental, estaba siendo paciente, demasiado paciente y eso no iba con su personalidad.

- Jennifer, ella era la hija única del matrimonio que me adoptó… siempre me fastidiaba y esa noche no me pude contener… había algo en mi, una sensación de angustia, me temblaban las manos y mi mente me mostraba imágenes futuras de lo que pasaría. – Tom la miró en seña de no entender lo que estaba pasando, ella se levantó del suelo y lo encaró. – Lo vi, Tom. Vi cuando le arrancaba la quijada con tan solo mirar sus ojos. Y lo hice.

Flash Back* 

- Loca estúpida, ¿No te dije que quitaras tus malditos dibujos de Mi habitación? ¿Aparte de loca estas estúpida, o que? – Chilló una rubia con rizos, ojos azules, piel rosada y algo regordeta.

- También es mi habitación Jennifer, no seas egoísta. Te aprovechas sólo porque papá y mamá no están en casa. – Murmuró suavemente otra rubia, de ojos ámbar, piel pálida y de contextura delgada, mientras dibujaba a un hombre disfrazado de conejo, con aspecto tenebroso.

- ¿Qué dibujas? – Ignoró el comentario de Lisa y le arrebató el papel. Comenzó a carcajearse mientras agitaba el dibujo al aire.

- Dame eso, Jennifer. Dámelo. – La chica Rowe intentaba arrebatarle el dibujo a la rizada, pero ésta tenía más fuerza debido a su pronunciada gordura.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – Preguntó desafiante. A Lisa le comenzó a hervir la sangre de coraje.

- Porque es mío. Además, no te he hecho nada para que me trates así. No eres más que una cerda egoísta y mimada. – Apretó los puños mientras se defendía. Estaba furiosa.

- No tienes derecho a llamarme de esa manera. Y te trato mal porque se me da la maldita gana. ¿Lo oyes? ¡Porque no eres más que una recogida! ¡Una loca! – Lisa no lo soportó más tomó unas tijeras de la mesa que estaba a su lado y las escondió a sus espaldas.

- ¿Y que más? – Sonrió maliciosa.

- Le diré a mis papás como me llamaste, porque bien sabes que papá no te quiere, porque me quiere a mí. ¡Solo a mí! Tú sales sobrando en esta casa. Nadie te quiere. ¿Entendiste? ¡Nadie te quiere! ¡Mira lo que hago con tu mugroso dibujo! Soltó una carcajada cargada de odio y despedazo el papel en sus manos, haciéndolo tiras.

- Repítelo. – Entrecerró los ojos, mientras la gorda aquella se le quedaba viendo temerosa. Sacó las tijeras y la de ojos azules gritó.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! – Quiso echar a correr, pero Lisa movió un mueble con la vista haciéndola caer torpemente al suelo.

Fue ahí donde la idea nació por si sola, se echó encima de ella y enterró las tijeras en su garganta dejándola salpicada de sangre. Jennifer dejó de gritar, su boca abierta y sus pupilas dilatadas, la delataron. Estaba apunto de morir. 

Lisa comenzó a cortar la piel de su rostro, dejando su cráneo al descubierto, con una mano tomó la quijada de la chica llevándose consigo los dientes inferiores. Clavó las tijeras varias veces mientras jalaba la quijada hasta que esta se despegó completamente de lo que alguna vez fue el rostro de la odiosa marrana de Jennifer.

La embestía furiosamente mientras la sangre la salpicaba entera, y la rubia regordeta solo mantenía sus ojos abiertos a más no poder. Tiró la quijada a un lado y la observó con desdén.

La dejó morir. Estaba asombrada de lo que la furia podía hacer de ella. Hacía años que no daba demostración alguna de magia, y solo en ese estado de ira, pudo mover cosas con la mente, era impresionante.

Fin del Flash Back*

- Corrí con suerte esa noche, me escapé y Frank me ayudó a regresar a la comunidad mágica, a la comunidad donde vivía antes de que mis padres biológicos murieran, la casa estaba intacta, así que me quedé ahí, Frank me llevaba comida y víveres. – Se recargó en la pared, su cabeza la iba a matar, estaba hirviendo, lo suponía porque había llegado al punto de sudar.

- ¿Qué pasó con los padres de Jennifer? – Preguntó Riddle, secamente.

- Fue una suerte que se accidentaran de regreso a casa, murieron al impacto. No volví a saber de ellos. Eran unos miserables.

- ¿Qué edad tenías? ¿10? ¿11? 

- Tenía 11. – Recargó su cabeza en el muro.

- No jodas. – Le regañó Tom, faltaba lo más interesante. No podía dejar ir a Lisa sin averiguarlo, le empezaba a preocupar el estado de la rubia, parecía sentirse muy mal, pero su curiosidad arrasaba con todo, incluso con la salud de la rubia. – Cuéntame de Frank… - Esas palabras hicieron que la rubia de pronto se sintiera mejor, ¿Tenía que contarle?

- Creo que es todo lo que necesitas saber, Frank era sólo un amigo. Dios, llévame a la enfermería, mi cabeza va a estallar.

- No lo creo. Necesito saber por qué Frank está muerto, por qué me mentiste al decirme que era un familiar que trabajaba en San Mungo y sobre todo… porque jodidos hablas de él como si aún estuviera vivo… Por que yo se que está muerto, este papelito me lo dice todo… ¿Te es familiar? – El corazón de Lisa se detuvo al ver los pedazos de periódico que Tom tenía en la mano, se los arrebató bruscamente.

- ¿Dónde conseguiste esto? ¡Dime! - ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida, como para dejar esas pistas al descubierto?

- Estaban tiradas en el suelo, el día que te compre el vestido… Quiero una explicación Lisa, tan solo dame una razón para no mandarte de vuelta a San Mungo por loca… Me he dado cuenta de que hablas sola, y curiosamente nombras a Frank, estás enferma… Frank no existe… ¿Cómo murió? ¿Lo mataste también? No me extrañaría… destruyes todo lo que tocas…

- Fue un accidente, yo no quería matarlo… ¡Yo no tuve la culpa! ¡Él trató de abusar de mí! ¿Qué podía hacer yo?... Dímelo… Tenía 14 años y él tenía 18, ya era un hombre, hubiera querido que se quedara como niño para siempre… Todo hubiera sido perfecto, pero no fue así… – Su voz se quebró con un sollozo y varias lágrimas comenzaban a salir ya en esos momentos. - ¡El cambió! 

Tom la contempló mientras lloraba. Ella siguió hablando, entre sollozo y sollozo.

- Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo, llevaba una pistola con él… la tomé y le apunté. No iba a dispararle. Lo juro, sólo quería protegerme… pero él jaló y la pistola se disparó sola. Dios… - Se limpió las lagrimas con las mangas de la blusa para dar espacia a otras más que comenzaban a salir. La fiebre comenzaba a colorear sus mejillas. – Le perforé el ojo y la cabeza… - Suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse. – Tomé el teléfono y marqué a la policía, ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir sin nadie a tu lado? Era mejor que me encarcelaran… pero me llevaron a un manicomio, donde… no recuerdo la razón… pero fui trasladada a San Mungo, Valerie dijo que había mejorado y me envió hasta acá… me dijo que era bueno que aprendiera todo lo que se me negó de pequeña… y que… lo lograría con tu ayuda… Pero… - Se arrepintió. - Ya no hay nada que contar… eso es todo… - Lo miró, pero él no se movía, pareciera que era una estatua, su mirada era fría, sus cejas estaban arrugadas, estaba enojado. – Dime algo… por favor. 

- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué te compadezco? ¿Qué haré lo imposible por hacerte sentir bien? Demonios. – Bufó exasperado, ella le miró molesta. Había esperado otra respuesta de su parte, pero era Tom, era demasiado pedir.- No sé por qué chingado no me lo habías dicho, aquel día en el tren te confié mi vida. ¡Mi vida! – Levantó la voz. Estaba enojado, en efecto. Lisa lo observó llevarse una mano al pecho, ofendido. Ese gesto era muy peculiar en Frank. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí… Lisa?

- Escucha, Tom. En esos momentos no me sentía preparada. – Se vio indefensa con esas palabras, por lo que agravó más la situación. – Además, eres muy cabrón. Podías haberlo usado en mi contra… - Bajó la vista, apretó los párpados, sabía cuál sería la reacción en él.

- ¡Claro! ¡Claro que podía! – Gritó desesperado levantando las manos al aire. – Pero tu sabes todo sobre mí… tenías el arma perfecta para destruirme. ¡Es increíble! ¡Fui un imbécil al confiarte mi vida, y aún así no me destruiste! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida? – Soltó una risa cargada de enojo y sarcasmo.

- ¡Y yo te recuerdo que cualquier puta palabra que saliera de mi boca, sería una muerte segura! ¡O me matabas tú o me mataban tus mortífagos! ¡No podía confiar en ti! ¡No tienes idea de lo que he sufrido! No tienes idea de lo que es… - Ahogó un suspiro mientras las lagrimas le quemaban las mejillas. – de lo que es… no soportar que nadie te toque… No sabes lo que es eso.

- Te olvidas de algo, tampoco sé lo que es vivir, (si a eso se le llama vida) siendo manipulada por alguien que ni siquiera existe. – La fulminó con la vista y recalcó cerca de su oído. - ¿No es así… Frank? – Ella perdió el aliento.

- No se… no se de qué estas hablando…

- ¿A no? Entonces ¿Quién te golpeó? Recuérdalo… antes del baile. Fue Frank. ¿No? ¡Estabas tan herida que ni siquiera había sangre! ¡Nada! ¡No tenías nada! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque Frank no existe! ¡Eres una loca! ¡Estás enferma! ¡Loca! – Le gritó fuera de sus casillas.

- ¡Mientes! ¡No estoy loca! ¡No estoy loca! – Se agarró la cabeza mientras entre lágrimas repetía esa frase una y otra vez.

- Ya basta Lisa… Cállate. – Ella lo ignoró. - ¡Basta! – La poca paciencia de Tom se agotó y en un impulso, la abofeteó violentamente, haciendo que su rostro quedara ladeado. Ella paró en seco, lo miró asustada para después estallar.

Intentó golpearlo, pero no pudo ya que él era más hábil y mucho más fuerte que ella por lo que la sujetó de las muñecas, subiéndola hasta la altura de su cabeza y quedando a milímetros de distancia.

Ella se resistió, revolcándose y tirando patadas, pero después dejó de oponer resistencia. Estaba muy débil como para gastar sus pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Tenía una mejilla ardiendo y muy pronto sus manos y muñecas también lo estarían debido a la brusquedad y a la presión que Tom ejercía sobre éstas.

Nunca lo había visto tan enojado, pero… ¿Qué había de ella? Ella también estaba furiosa. ¡Se había burlado de ella! Eso no se quedaría así. Oh no. No se quedaría así de sencillo.

- Suéltame… No me toques. – Siseó venenosamente obteniendo como respuesta más daño. Tom tomó sus dos manos con una sola y la estrelló contra la pared nuevamente. El sonrió.

- ¿Qué no te toque? – Echó una sonrisa sarcástica. - ¿Pero cómo? Si eres una mujer… para eso sirven las mujeres… Para que las toquen. – Con la mano libre, dibujó la silueta de la rubia, bajando hasta llegar a su pierna, la cual tomó poniéndola a un lado de su cintura (la de él). – Todas son iguales… pensé que eras diferente. Veo que me equivoqué.

- No me importa… - Bajó la mirada, al volverla a subir se encontró con unos ojos verde oliva que la miraban llenos de impotencia y de rencor. Estaba asustada, pero aún así murmuró. – Te odio. Te odio maldito sangre sucia. – Tom levantó una ceja sin expresión alguna.

- ¿Me odias? En ese caso… alégrate. El sentimiento es mutuo. – La soltó con brusquedad separándola completamente de él. Se iba a dar la vuelta cuando no pudo reprimir otro de sus venenosos comentarios. – Me importa un huevo que te estés desmayando de fiebre… Demuéstrame que no eres tan pendeja como aparentas y encuentra el camino a la enfermería… Tú sola.- Y se dio media vuelta, dejando a una Lisa completamente anonadada.

De todos los actos de violencia que se habían efectuado entre ellos, éste había sobrepasado los límites y la paciencia de Tom. Hasta la había golpeado.

Tom caminó lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos, sus ojos felinos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad de la noche, sus oídos estaban al máximo, la adrenalina corría por sus venas y su corazón, su pequeño corazón latía a mil por hora.

Lisa lo observó irse, lentamente. Pero la furia, comenzaba a embargarla de nuevo, Sacó su varita y apuntó al moreno.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – Un rayo azuloso salió en dirección a Tom. Y como si el tiempo se detuviera, milésimas antes de que el hechizo tocara a Tom, este dio un paso a su izquierda, evitándolo.

- ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?... ¿Matarme? – Sonrió ladeando la cabeza levemente. – Error… Gran error. - Murmuró aún de espaldas. El verde oliva fue sustituido por un rojo ensangrentado que brillo en la penumbra. Ágilmente se volteó con varita en mano. – Cruciatus… - Dijo sereno.

El rayo dorado dio de lleno contra la chica, que instantáneamente se derrumbó en el suelo, comenzando a retorcerse de dolor, gritaba y lloraba y Tom aplicaba más fuerza al hechizo.

- Con qué intentabas retarme ¿Ah? Asimila esto. Nadie reta a Lord Vodemort. Fue un gran error haberme atacado… - La miró con odio y musitó nuevamente. - Cruciatus… - La rubia volvió a convulsionarse y a gritar. – Vamos… Eso es… Grita… Implora… Sufre…

La sala común de Slytherin era un caos, había borrachos por todos lados y por alguna extraña razón Stephen no se sentía a gusto. Salió de la Torre Sur, necesitaba aire. Fue entonces cuando escuchó unos gritos. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Era Lisa…

Salió corriendo en busca de esos gritos. Tom no estaba… por lo que supuso que habían estado peleando. No pudo suprimir la duda que le quedaba… ¿A qué punto habrían llegado, para que Lisa gritara así? Conocía a Tom. Era irreconocible cuando se enojaba, no tenía piedad de nadie, no le importaba a quien lastimara, ni quien serían sus victimas.

En este caso… Lisa era una de ellas.

La rubia cayó con un sonido sordo al suelo, raspones en sus mejillas, una herida en la ceja, otra en el labio, brazos y piernas llenas de moretones y mallugaduras. 

Comenzó a patearla con inmensa furia, los golpes atestaban su pequeño abdomen, al principio él deseaba que la rubia le implorara clemencia, y lo estaba haciendo, pero no era suficiente, no se podía detener, ahí estaba esa sensación placentera que le recorría el cuerpo entero. Era placentero matar. ¿Por qué no lo sería? Estaba liberando su rabia. Nadie lo llamaba sangre sucia. Nadie.

Tom pisó su cabeza, ejerciendo presión mientras ella sollozaba intentando hablar, pero había gritado tanto… que ya no salía sonido alguno de su garganta.

Tom no pensaba en esos instantes. Hasta que escucho algo que lo hizo volver a la realidad. Era Stephen.

- ¡Tom! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!

- No eres nadie para darme órdenes. Vete de aquí, Lestrange.

- No lo hagas Tom… Mírala. Nada más mírala. – Estaba aterrorizado ante el aspecto de la Slytherin.

- No me conmueve, esta pinche pendeja tiene lo que se merece. Morir. Déjame terminar con esto.

- ¡Puta Madre! ¡Qué la mires! ¿La vas a matar? Dímelo, Tom. ¿Te atreverías a matarla? – Se acercó a él tratando de devolverle la cordura.

- ¿Por qué no? Es una maldita puta… - Ese no era Tom… tenía que convencerlo, de alguna forma tenía que hacerlo.

- ¿Vas a matar por lo que has estado luchando todo este tiempo? – El moreno lo miró interesado. – Abre los ojos… Yo sé que ella te ama… estás a un paso de conseguirlo. ¿Vas a dejar que esto termine así de fácil? – Los ojos de Tom volvieron a ser verdes de golpe.

- Mierda. Tienes razón Steph… - Quitó su pie de la pequeña cabecita de Lisa, quien aún lloraba. La miró y su corazón se hizo un nudo. Se arrepentía, pero no. No se mostraría débil. Él no era débil. Stephen se hincó mientras cargaba en brazos el lastimado cuerpo de Lisa.

- Ya, tranquila… Ya pasó todo. Ya… Todo está bien. – Intentó consolarla, mientras ella lloraba despechada.

- Déjala, Lestrange… Déjala que llore. Llévate de aquí, no quiero verla… no quiero verla, por te juro que me arrepentiré y la mataré. – El chico de piel tostada, solo asintió seriamente mientras emprendía camino de nuevo hacia la sala común. No podía llevarla a la enfermería… Era peligroso.

- No debiste haber echo eso, Lisa. Estuvo a punto de matarte… si no hubiera estado yo ahí, te hubiera torturado hasta morir… Esta vez si la cagaste. – Le reprendió suavemente el joven Lestrange, mientras limpiaba cada herida, con medicinas y cariño.

La rubia, ni siquiera se inmutó. Siguió con su vista pérdida, mientras las lágrimas secas pegadas en sus mejillas eran sustituidas por unas nuevas, soportando el dolor de su cuerpo y el de su corazón. Ahora lo entendía, lo entendía todo. En el corazón de Tom no había espacio para la compasión… y era ahora, en ese entonces, cuando no suprimió sus dudas… ¿Tampoco había espacio para el amor? De ser así… ¿Por qué Tom se comportaba en veces, tan amable y cariñoso con ella? No lo sabía. En realidad, no quería saberlo.

- ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? – Ella ni siquiera se movió. – Mmm… Supongo que no quieres hablar… De verdad te comprendo, pero debes entender, que jugar con Tom es muy peligroso… incluso para ti.

Después de esas palabras, que resonaron como trueno en la cabeza de la chica, la arropó, para que se mantuviera caliente durante la noche, apagó las lámparas y le besó la frente fraternalmente.

Salió de la habitación de ella, con cierta tristeza, le hubiera gustado que ella y Tom jamás hubiesen peleado, y que todo siguiera como antes. Era una relación tan obsesiva, tan ilógica, a veces peleados a veces como pajaritos del amor, lo único que su corazón temía, era que esta no fuera su única disputa.

La cámara de los secretos fue abierta nuevamente, fría, húmeda y oscura. Los pasos de Tom se adentraban furiosos haciendo eco por entre los tenebrosos pasillos, adornados con cabezas de serpientes, cumpliendo su papel de estatuas, y algo más que eso. Guardianes que velaban por cada movimiento del heredero.

Ante él estaba la majestuosa estatura de Salazar Slytherin, su Dios, el padre que nunca tuvo… El único ser por el cuál merecía morir, al cual le debía lo que era ahora, y lo que sería en el mañana. Un lord, de gran astucia, con un inimaginable poder, con ojos de serpiente y con el corazón de piedra.

Se quedó ahí, inmóvil, con las pupilas dilatadas, y el rostro sereno, meditando. Las horas transcurrieron… y transcurrieron… y la cámara se cerró, dejándolo encerrado a voluntad propia. A él y a la soledad. Su aliada… lo único que le daba paz.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿En realidad estaba arrepentido? No, eran imaginaciones suyas. El no era compasivo, no se arrepentía. Él no era piadoso. Pero, entonces… ¿Qué era esa sensación que empezaba a escurrirse dentro de él? Necesitaba pensar, una hora, un día, una semana… quizá.

Había pasado una semana y media después del aquella catástrofe y Tom no aparecía por ningún lugar, por lo que los demás no se molestaron en buscarlos, sabían que necesitaba tiempo… Mucho tiempo.

Lisa se recuperaba rápidamente, ya podía ponerse de pie y caminar con naturalidad, más bien con sensualidad. Max y Stephen la había curado casi al cien por ciento, mientras que recibía mimos y chulerías de parte de Drake y Blake. Quién como ella que era tratada como diosa, por cuatro hombros deseados y envidiados.

Casi había olvidado que Tom estaba desaparecido, de no ser por que su masoquismo creaba en ella una necesidad de verlo nuevamente, tan sólo verlo; tan siquiera unos instantes… Lo hubiera olvidado por completo. Pero se estaba mintiendo ella misma, necesitaba verlo.

Por otra parte, conforme se iba recuperando del ataque sufrido días antes, aprovechaba sus vacaciones y sus ratos libres sin la presencia de ninguno de los chicos, y practicaba ese hechizo, tentando a la suerte, y rogando al cielo que Frank desistiera.

Eran patrañas. ¿Cómo podía un recuerdo ser real? Era ilógico. Pero en este caso, tenía la máscara, y la había utilizado en ocasiones, mientras realizaba el ritual en el que consistía el dificultoso hechizo. Pero nada… No pasaba nada.

Ese día lo intentaría por última vez, si no funcionaba, se lo diría a Frank. Tom tenía razón… ¿Qué daño podía hacerle un recuerdo como Frank? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero si Frank se comportaba violento con ella, esta vez no sería la víctima.

- Vamos Lisa, tienes que poder. Haz algo bien por primera vez en tu vida. – Se murmuró así misma, mientras susurraba a la oscuridad de su habitación, frases inteligibles, entrecortadas y pronunciadas lentamente, ante la inexperiencia sobre la lectura en latín.

La máscara de conejo, que yacía a sus pies comenzó a levantarse, a levitar sobre el aire, mientras que la varita, que se encontraba en su mano; comenzaba a sacar chispas y luces de color rojizo.

La habitación se iluminó levemente ante las luces que despedía el objeto de metal elevado al aire, el cual, iluminado a punto de cegar las piedras ámbares de la rubia formaban una silueta masculina, la cual se delineaba sólo con sus destellos.

Elevó el tono de voz, haciéndose sonar fuerte al pronunciar la última frase, estaba muerta de miedo, con la cola entre las patas, ¿Qué tal si funcionaba? ¿Qué haría?... El miedo desapareció cuando la silueta interrumpió su trazo y la máscara cayó al suelo haciendo un estruendoso eco metálico.

- Mierda. Este jodido libro no sirvió. Lo siento Frank, vete haciendo a la idea de que no eres real. Yo ya lo comprendí… a golpes, pero lo comprendí. Supongo que es lo único que debo agradecerte Riddle… - Sonrió amargamente. – Más no del todo… aún no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza…

Deja de pensar en él, ya déjalo, Lisa. Se repetía mentalmente. Debería olvidarlo y mandarlo al carajo, si… al carajo y todo lo demás se solucionaría.

- Como si fuera tan fácil… - Y ahí estaba de nuevo el sarcasmo, tanto juntarse con Tom, la había vuelto hábil para fingir emociones e insultar con fluidez. ¡Chingado! ¡Deja de pensar en Tom, Lisa! Y maldijo de nuevo al moreno y a ella misma, por no dejarla vivir con tranquilidad.

Y se rindió, así de fácil. Si Frank volvía a persistir, lo sentía mucho, pero ya había hecho demasiado. Dejó el libro en la cama, y aventó la máscara al baúl, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, apretó los ojos, los abrió para después volverlos a cerrar debido al cansancio. El sueño la venció al cabo de unos minutos.

El día siguiente, amaneció claro, a pesar del inmenso frío y de la nieve que cubría gran parte de los terrenos. Las nubes avecinaban una tormenta por la noche. Vaya navidad. Tendrían que irse a Hosmeadge lo antes posible. Lisa se levantó, se duchó y se cambió de ropa, y casi instantáneamente la puerta de su habitación fue abierta, no necesitó ser una genio para saber que era Blake Zabinni y el odioso de Drake Malfoy.

- ¡Buenos días hermosa! ¿Lista para ir a Hosmeadge?... – Preguntó emocionado Drake. – Esta noche tendremos una gran fiesta... lo que significa que, podremos pistear, fumar y sobre todo... follar.

- Malfoy, ¿Hay algo en tu extenso vocabulario, que no se refiera al sexo?... – La rubia subió una ceja, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan atractivo no tuviera cerebro? A lo mejor si tenía uno, pero entonces ¿Por qué no lo usaba para algo productivo?

- Pues, no lo sé... tendremos que averiguarlo, ¿No lo crees? – Se le acercó y la abrazó, mientras ella ponía cara de resignación.

- Ya chicos, basta de escenitas, vámonos antes de que nos alcance la tormenta. Espero tengan pensado muy bien, qué es lo que me van a regalar...

- Basta Zabinni, ya te compre una caja de condones que brillan en la oscuridad. ¿Fascinante no? Esos muggles no se cansan de inventar cosas...

- Gracioso Malfoy, haré como que no te escuché.

- Chicos... ya. Se nos va a hacer tarde, tengo muchas cosas que comprar y no voy a estar aquí perdiendo mi valioso tiempo viéndolos discutir por una pinche caja de condones, si van a seguir, pues váyanse al carajo y si deciden acompañarme bien por ustedes. ¡Tengo muchos regalos que comprar, entre ellos los de ustedes! – Cogió su bolsa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Entre ellos el de Tom ¿Verdad? – La puerta se azotó detrás de ella. - ¿Dije algo malo? – Murmuró el rubio platinado.

- Si... Pero, estuvo buena. Por fin das señas de que tienes una neurona... por lo menos. – Recibió un golpe en el brazo. Maldiciéndose mutuamente salieron de la habitación de la chica para así, poder alcanzarla.

Tom salió de la cámara de los secretos. Suspiró aliviado. Eso era lo que había estado necesitando desde hace tiempo. Que tranquilidad, que silencio... Había estado a un paso del paraíso, sin ruidos, sin interrupciones, si nada que lo molestara, se sentía como nuevo.

Sobre lo reflexionado, (si es que había estado pensando en lo que le hizo a Lisa) parecía haber olvidado la furia, pero hubo cierta molestia cuando se detuvo a pensar, bueno, en realidad no recordaba nada, las primeras horas no dejó de pensar en la rubia, pero después olvidó por completo lo ocurrido y se sumergió en una paz absoluta.

¿Qué haría? ¿La perdonaría? Quien sabe, él era una persona muy rencorosa, el que le hacía daño, se las pagaba y muy caras. Caminó por los pasillos tranquilamente ignorando el bullicio que hacían los estudiantes, corriendo y empujándose apresurados. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué día era? ¿Qué hora era? Mmm... Les preguntaría a los chicos cuando llegara a la torre sur.

Recitó la contraseña y el retrato se abrió dejándole espacio para adentrarse. Estaba casi vacío de no ser por algunas parejitas que estaban en los sillones cerca de la chimenea buscando el calor de las llamas. Como si necesitaran la chimenea, pensó el moreno. Subió hasta los dormitorios y estaban completamente deshabitados. Titubeó unos segundos antes de abrir el cuarto de Lisa, pero tampoco encontró algo.

Miró el calendario que estaba en la pared y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta; 24 de Diciembre, dentro de poco sería navidad y probablemente habían salido a comprar regalos. Mas les valía que le regalaran algo, pero él... ¿Qué regalaría? Bah, eran niñerías, le daba igual recibir... pero era necesario ¿Dar?

No se rompió mucho la cabeza pensando en ello y se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba un baño de tina, con burbujas y todas esas cursilerías que le echaban al agua para que oliera rico.

Se desnudó y se metió al agua, el vapor comenzó a llenar el baño y Tom, seguía en el paraíso... Tanto, que se quedó dormido.

Tranquilidad... Todo era tranquilidad hasta que alguien tocó su puerta y una voz que le resultó molesta lo llamó.

- Tom, hermano. ¿Estas ahí? – Era Stephen. Con todo su descaro abrió la puerta, dejando huir el vapor que le regalaba esa paz a Tom, y volvió a fregarle. – A la madre, te vas a arrugar como pasa viejo, no querrás pasar navidad con el culo arrugado. ¿Verdad? – Al verlo tendido en la tina con los brazos apoyados en el borde de ella, y la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

- Lo sabía, sabía que era demasiado perfecto, pero no... Tenía que llegar alguien a chingarme la puta existencia... Acabas de interrumpir mi baño, mi delicioso descanso que tengo muy bien merecido. – Hablaba con pereza, parecía como si hubiese descansado lo suficiente y como si aún se sintiera cansado después de eso.

- Bonita forma de expresarte, Pendejo. Todavía que vengo a visitarte después de tu notable ausencia. – Lo retó entrecerrando los ojos. – 

- Si quieres decirme algo, ve al grano...

- Bueno, el punto es que... me quedé dormido y los chicos y Lisa se fueron a Hosmeadge y me dejaron por... – Tom lo interrumpió.

- Por pendejo, huevón...

- Mmm... Chinga a tu madre.

- Lamento decepcionarte, pero no tengo una madre, así que... ¿Puedo chingarme a la tuya? – Vaya que estaba renovado, ni siquiera la pensó para contestarle al idiota aquel. Stephen sólo le pintó el dedo.

- Púdrete, bueno... el caso es que. ¿Quieres ir a Hosmeadge? Tu sabes, compramos algunos regalos.... – Tom levantó una ceja cómo diciendo... ¿Compramos? Me suena a manada. Lestrange era el que compraría los regalos, Tom sólo compraría unas golosinas. – Bueno, yo compraré algunos regalos, y de paso podremos comprar unas cervezas...

- Bueno, si hablamos de cervezas, si voy. – Se levantó sin pena alguna de que Stephen lo viera desnudo, agarró una toalla y comenzó a secar su cabello. Se detuvo al sentirse observado. - ¿Qué? 

- ¿Cómo que qué?

- Pues, ¿Qué me ves? Ya se que estoy como quiero pero... por favor, dime que no eres homosexual, Lestrange.

- Cállate, si lo fuera... no estarías vivo. Hablo de violación hacia el género masculino en tercer grado. – Tom hizo gestos de asco y se puso la toalla en la cintura.

- Pues yo me voy... – Anunció mientras salía del cuarto de baño y rebuscaba cosas en su closet.

- Sólo bromeaba... – Murmuró divertido.

- Lo sé... pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. – Dicho esto comenzó a vestirse.

Al principio hicieron el esfuerzo de ponerse a buscar a los demás, pero después de un tiempo, decidieron… o más bien, Tom decidió mandarlos a la fregada, e irse a pistear un rato. Estuvo siguiendo a Stephen, mientras murmuraba cosas como "pinche cursi, ¿Comprar regalitos? Oh, que tierno… Pendejo". Pareciera como si el chico Lestrange estuviera hipnotizado, se paraba frente a una tienda y observaba detalladamente cada artículo en ella, como si fuera muy importante escoge algo especial para las personas.

Entraron a una costosa tienda, donde había un sin fin de cosas para regalar, desde cosas para mujeres hasta hombre e incluso niños. Eran ese tipo de tiendas a las que los Malfoy's, los Lestrange's y los Zabinni's usualmente compraban lo necesario, había cosas hasta de cien galeones. Además había poca gente, lo que daba a entender que no todas las personas eran capaces de pagar tanto por un simple obsequio.

Nada de la llamaba la atención, era duro y frío, y ciertamente odiaba la navidad, ni siquiera puso atención cuando Stephen le preguntó qué le gustaría de regalo, ah… pero qué tal cuando le preguntó qué le sería bueno regalarle a Lisa. Ahí si, no dudó en responder.

- No tengo idea. Dale lo que quieras. – Aunque no era la respuesta que el trigueño esperaba, pero en fin, era una respuesta.

- Vamos Tom, pronto será navidad, no puedes estar molesto con ella todavía… ponte a pensar en cómo la dejaste, mínimo, le rompiste dos costillas o más…

- Gracias por recordármelo Steph, lo tendré en cuenta… - El sarcasmo ante todo.

- A lo mejor, si le pides perdón… las cosas serían mejores.

- ¡Ja! Pedir perdón… ¿Yo? Yo no tengo nada que lamentar, ella debería de pedirme perdón a mí… 

- Si, ya me contó la historia, sería mejor si los dos se pidieran perdón mutuamente, ¿No lo crees? – Le dedicó una sonrisita de "todo va a estar bien".

- Me llamó sangre sucia Stephen, ¿Comprendes la gravedad del asunto? Debería estar agradecida, ya le perdoné la vida, y será la última vez que lo haga.

- Mmm, bueno… No tienes remedio, en fin… - Suspiró con resignación. – Iré a ver algunas cosillas, no vayas conmigo, porque no quiero que veas tu regalo y por si acaso, allá esta el departamento de las mujeres… - Tom lo asesinó con la mirada cuando se marchó y murmuró un olvídalo, recargándose en una pared cruzado de brazos.

Estuvo unos minutos en esa pose hasta que un brazalete le llamó la atención, era bellísimo. Una serpiente con esmeraldas supliendo sus ojos, delgado y fino, perfecto para las frágiles manos de Lisa, pero no. Sacudió su cabeza, no se lo merecía, "Pronto será navidad, no puedes estar molesto con ella todavía…". ¿Y si aquel idiota tenía razón? Nah, que va. El no era detallista. Jamás.

- ¿Desea algo joven? – Una voz suave lo interrumpió. Era una joven de no más de 25 años, bajita y delgada, con grandes ojos marrones y cabello negro como la espesura de la noche.

- No, gracias. – Y siguió observando aquel brazalete que tanto le estaba llamando la atención, más la presencia de la joven no se iba aún.

- ¿Le agrada? Es un brazalete único en su especie, aparte de que es bello tiene grandiosos poderes. – Vaya, con qué poderes. Pensó el heredero.

- Y… ¿Qué clase de poderes?

- Bueno, se dice que son poderes oscuros, pero en realidad una vez que usted lo toque, recibirá un poder extraordinario, en cual podrá saber cuándo estará en aprietos aquella persona a la que usted se lo regaló. Aparte de ser un excelente obsequio, mantendrá segura  a aquella persona a quien usted aprecia. – Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera al moreno, mientras que este sólo torció su boca de lado, asemejando una sonrisa.

- Interesante… - Sería como un collar y cadena para Lisa, la tendría muy bien controladita.

- ¿Entonces, se lo llevará? Tenemos una oferta especial, sólo por ser vísperas navideñas.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, llegó Stephen.

- Bien, ya tengo todo lo que necesito, iré a pagar… ¿Vienes? – Tom miró de reojo a Stephen y después a la alegre joven que lo miraba expectante.

- En un momento te acompaño…

- Como quieras… - Y se marchó a la caja.

Pasaron por unas chelas y después de tomar un rato se dirigieron de nuevo al castillo, habría fiesta y pocos estudiantes, ya que mucho habían regresado a sus casas… por lo que esta sería una navidad digna de celebrar.

Regresaron rápidamente ya que el viento empezaba a soplar de una manera tenebrosa, y las nubles tapaban la luna y las estrellas, la tormenta estaba cerca.

Lo que quedó como duda en la cabeza del chico dorado Lestrange, fue… ¿Qué era el paquete que llevaba Tom en la bolsa de su túnica? Era obvio que era un regalo, pero… ¿Sería para Lisa?

Quien sabe…

Entraron al castillo y una vez que llegaron a la sala común se encontraron con los restantes del grupo, Malfoy y Zabinni, faltaba Max, pero había avisado que se iría a Dinamarca de vacaciones.

- Vaya, vaya. Mira quien tenemos aquí, Stephen Lestrange y el magnífico Tom Riddle… alias, Voldemort, Lord Voldemort. – Denotaba en la voz del platinado, que ya estaba bien pedo.

- Gusto en verlos, cabrones… Gracias por dejarme, pero no importa, no soy rencoroso. – Steph también estaba ebrio, no mucho como para tambalearse, sino al punto de decir estupideces, aunque de cierta forma no necesitaban beber para decir pendejadas.

- Ya pues, es noche buena y es merecedora de una buena peda y por supuesto cuando sean las doce, los regalos, que es lo más importante. – Zabinni estaba un poco menos, por alguna extraña razón, ya que después de Malfoy, él era el del desmadre.

- Faltan 6 horas para eso… ¿Han visto a Lisa?

- Dijo que estaría en su habitación poniéndose bonita para nosotros, en especial para ti, Tom… Pinche suertudo. – En efecto, ahí estaba Drake con sus pendejadas. Tom rodó los ojos tratando de ser paciente.

- Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde estabas cabrón?... Es decir, tanto tiempo si verte, ¿Cuánto fue? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? – Cielos… ahí estaba Blake, el único que le faltaba era Stephen.

- Más o menos… - Murmuró el moreno con sorna. Lestrange se levantó de su asiento con rumbo a los dormitorios.

- Discúlpenme, iré a dejar las cosas. – Los demás asintieron, mientras seguían sentados frente a la chimenea.

- Oye, y… ¿Qué es ese paquete? Soy curioso… ¿Es para Lisa?

- ¿Y si lo fuera? ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? – Se defendió el Riddle, pero no obtuvo respuesta coherente.

- Uh, o sea que la vas a perdonar ¿Cierto? Vaya relación que se llevan ustedes dos, primero te la cojes, luego se pelean y te la jodes dejándola como muñeca de trapo y ahora le compras regalitos, y déjame adivinar el final, le das el regalo y exiges el tuyo, y te la… - Tom interrumpió a Blake.

- Lo que tu digas Blake, ya entendí el punto… - Miró a Drake que parecía aún no asimilar la situación, después de unos segundos una sonrisa libidinosa, burlesca y algo estúpida apareció en su pálido rostro debido al estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba, habló.

- Ah, con que, después del regalito, harás tus fantasías sexuales realidad… - Se quedó unos instantes con el semblante pensativo, luego con una seriedad nunca antes vista, preguntó. - ¿Podemos hacer un trío? – Estalló en risas al igual que el ojiverde de Zabinni, Tom solamente dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los dormitorios, no sin antes decir…

- Chinguen a su madre par de putos, con ustedes no se puede… - Y se fue mientras el dúo dinámico del desorden siguió en lo suyo, y en lo que mejor sabían hacer… empedarse.

Caminó por los húmedos pasillos, recorriendo con la mirada cada puerta, hasta que divisó con aquella mirada tan calculadora, el escondite de aquella mujer que le hacía perder los estribos. Palpó suavemente la caja que estaba guardada en su túnica, asegurándose de que seguía ahí y tan descarado como siempre abrió la puerta sin detenerse a tocar antes.

Estaba tan pensativo que entró y sin más se sentó en la cama. Parecía que Lisa no estaba, no había ruido en el baño ni nada por el estilo, a lo mejor ya había salido. Se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero justo cuando tomo la perilla, se dio cuenta…

Algo andaba mal, había algo que no estaba en su lugar en esos momentos, y lo supo… vaya que sí. Se asombró por lo despistado que podía se algunas veces.

Lisa no era desordenada, sólo un poco, pero nunca hasta ese punto, su cuarto estaba revuelto, pareciese como si alguien hubiera entrado y hubiera estado buscando algo… Era extraño. Pero sin duda lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el gran espejo en el que la rubia solía modelar sus atuendos cada mañana… Estaba partido y había un mensaje escrito con lápiz labial…

"Feliz Navidad, Lisa. He vuelto…"

¿Y eso qué? ¿Tenía que sorprenderse? Lisa alucinaba, pero nunca pensó que llegaría al punto de poner pistas para que le creyeran que no eran alucinaciones. Pero, ¿Y si era cierto? Mmm, era la última cosa que pensaría.

Salió de la habitación silenciosamente, emprendiendo nuevamente su búsqueda. Y en eso se encontró con Stephen que observó interesadamente la caja que reposaba en los bolsillos del moreno.

- ¡Oye! Eso es para Lisa ¿Verdad? – Tom asintió perturbado. – Ah, quieres decir que la…

- Si, la voy a perdonar y me la voy a coger, ¿Entendido? – Dijo rápidamente antes de que él también saliera con sus idioteces.

- Yo… yo sólo quería saber si lo compraste en la tienda, cuando estaba la mamacita esa… ¿De verdad la vas a perdonar? – Preguntó esperanzado.

- ¡Que si! – Y se fue a grandes zancadas dejando a Stephen algo desubicado.

Tom era una hombre de poca paciencia, no era un histérico, más bien su enojo era caracterizado con silencio absoluto, ausencia tanto de mente como de cuerpo, frialdad, si es que se podía ser mas frío de lo que era. Pero claro, había excepciones donde perdía la razón, como ocurrió cuando Lisa osó retarlo.

Siguió caminando, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la sala común… Lisa se había jodido, no iba a estar correteándola por siempre, así que iría a disfrutar de la aburrida y estúpida navidad.

Justo cuando dio vuelta divisó a Lisa que acaba de dar vuelta quedando frente a él. La rubia lo observó no asustada, sino impresionada.

Los labios de Tom se entreabrieron para decirle alguna burla, algo hiriente… Pero se quedó callado, observándola. Estaba preciosa, con una falda negra hasta las rodillas, una blusa con cuello de tortuga color rosado, una bufanda de rayas rojas con rosa, botas negras y un abrigo. Su cabello recogido en una trenza, no llevaba maquillaje, y no lo necesitaba.

La rubia bajó la mirada apenada, e intentó caminar, pasando de largo al moreno.

- Con permiso… - Murmuró antes de rebasar al chico, pero este la detuvo del brazo derecho, haciéndola sobresaltar.

- Tu no vas a ningún lado… - Su voz sonó más firme y dura que de costumbre.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza… no quería salir lastimada otra vez, aunque la próxima vez no viviría, y de ello estaba segura.

Él la guió hasta un gran ventanal, donde sorpresivamente la tomó de la cintura y la subió hasta sentarla en la orilla de la gran ventana. Ella lo miró interrogante… ¿Por qué la había obligado a sentarse? No lo entendía.

- Quiero estar seguro de que no irás a ninguna parte… no sin antes escucharme. Yo… - Maldita sea, ¿Por qué era tan difícil disculparse?

- No tienes que decirme nada, comprendo todo a la perfección…

- Déjame hablar Lisa, no me interrumpas. Escucha… se que me excedí, se que te hice mucho daño y toda la cosa, pero yo… - La rubia lo volvió a interrumpir.

- ¿Lo sientes?... 

- Algo por el estilo…

- ¿Y esperas que te perdone después de que casi me quitas la vida, no es así?... Estás muy equivocado. Me heriste Tom, no hablo de lo físico solamente… me sentí humillada, usada… - Su voz se quebraba, pero no para llorar, todo lo que decía lo decía con sentimiento. De verdad estaba herida.

- Te lo tenías muy bien merecido, sabes bien que si no me hubieras atacado, todo sería diferente… - La atravesó con la mirada, pero intentó suavizarse. – Maldición, sabes que es difícil para mí pedir disculpas, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que es… Yo… - Se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo. – Lo… Lo siento.

- No es tan fácil como crees…

- Estoy arrepentido, hasta te compre un regalo de navidad… - Sacó de su túnica la cajita donde se encontraba el brazalete. Se lo extendió y ella lo tomó dudosa. – Ábrelo… - Ella obedeció y sus ojos se iluminaron, pero después se lo devolvió.

- No puedo aceptarlo, Tom… De verdad, gracias… pero no. – El moreno se fastidió.

- Bueno, ¿Me vas a perdonar si o no? – Ella no contestó, y él se dio la vuelta. – Lo sabía, no me aprecias… Bueno, tú te lo pierdes…No voy andar rogando, lo que quiere decir… que me acabas de perder… para siempre. - Y comenzó a andar.

- Tom… Espera… No te vayas. – Riddle sonrió con malicia, después de todo, no fue tan difícil.

- ¿Si? – Preguntó con un extraño brillo de malicia en los ojos, volviéndose a la joven.

- Esta bien… - Soltó un suspiro. – Tú ganas…

Cuando los chicos los vieron bajar las escaleras abrazados, comenzaron a silbar y a aplaudir. La pareja se sonrojaba de vez en cuando… Y así fue su navidad, una de las más aburridas, pero aún así una de las más felices y tal vez, la última que pasarían juntos.

No faltaron los chocolates, las galletas y muchas golosinas de gran variedad, ¿Para qué necesitaban un pavo? Tenían bastante comida, quizá no muy nutritiva, pero era comida y de seguro les llenaría el estómago. También no podía faltar el licor, whisky, buccana, vino tinto, etc.

Esa noche se divirtieron como nunca, contando chistes, haciendo enojar a Tom, dando carrilla, de vez en cuando se ponían serios pero siempre Drake lo arruinaba con uno de sus chistes de mal gusto. Una vez llegada la media noche, todos recibieron regalos, incluso Tom, que no pensaba recibir y mucho menos dar, a excepción de Lisa.

Estuvieron, después del intercambio de obsequios, dándose calor mutuamente, haciendo casita con los sillones y de vez en cuando cortaban ramas del árbol navideño y las tiraban a la hoguera. Era un árbol tan hermoso, pero no podía pasar desapercibido por lo que los Slytherins, con ese gran espíritu de la navidad, lo destrozaban poco a poco.

Poco a poco, las horas fueron trascurriendo, la fogata que los iluminaba y les brindaba calor se apagaba poco a poco, los párpados comenzaban a pesarles a algunos, a otros, la fiesta apenas comenzaba, pero para Lisa, ya era tiempo de irse a la cama. Justo cuando se despedía, Tom recogió todas las cajas de los regalos que había recibido la rubia.

- Te acompañaré… - No fue una pregunta, era más bien una aclaración.

- ¿A que se debe?

- Es peligroso andar sola por los pasillos a las 2 de la mañana, no vaya a ser que alguien quiera dañarte… - ¿Ah? ¿Qué había dicho? No tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse, las palabras fluyeron… ¿Estaba preocupado por lo que había visto? El mensaje en el espejo… tenía que ser una broma.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – La ambarina sonrió nerviosamente, ¿A que se había referido Tom con eso?

- A que puede haber hombres como yo, buscando a una mujer como tu… Para hacer travesuras. - Mmm, vaya respuesta, ya había comenzado a coquetear con ella, nuevamente, ella sólo le sonrió guiñándole un ojo, mientras se dejaba acompañar.

Llegaron a la habitación, ella puso una mano en la perilla, pero el la detuvo.

- ¿Ahora que? 

- Prométeme que no te vas a asustar… - ¿Y qué tal si ella aún no había visto el mensaje en el espejo?

- ¿De qué?... No te entiendo Tom. – Unos ojos verde olivo la atravesaron. – Esta bien, no me asustaré, ahora déjame abrir…

Y así fue, abrió y las cajas que llevaba en la mano cayeron al piso, se llevó una mano a la boca y ahogó un grito, Tom la miró esperando algún movimiento pero ella se quedó observando, los garabatos bruscamente trazados con el labial carmesí.

- Funcionó… No creí que… no puede ser…No puedo creerlo. – Atinó a decir. Él la miró sin comprender nada aún.

- A ver, a ver. Explícame eso, ¿Qué funcionó? ¿Tuviste algo que ver con esto? ¿Tú escribiste ese mensaje?

- No, no fui yo… Fue Frank. – Y otra vez, el dedo en la llaga.

- Lisa, Frank no existe… compréndelo, esta en tu pequeña cabecita, querida.

- No, no no. Es que no entiendes, tal vez al principio eran alucinaciones, pero… Yo no pude haber sido la que escribió esto, lo que quiere decir que el hechizo funcionó… - Su sonrisa de satisfacción fue sustituida por una mueca de horror. – Por dios, ¿Qué hice?

- Hechizo, eso era lo que buscabas en la biblioteca aquel día ¿Verdad? – Vaya, no era tan pendeja, bueno… a decir verdad. ¡Qué pendeja! Si Frank había intentado violarla y la había dejado así de loca, entonces, ¿Por qué chingados lo traía de vuelta otra vez? - ¿En dónde está el dichoso libro?

- De… debajo de… de la… la cama. – Lisa empezó a sudar frío, temblaba y su rostro estaba desfigurado en una mueca de pánico total. Frank había vuelto, el mismo Frank, que se osó a tratar de quitarle su virginidad. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía ser verdad, simplemente, no podía.

El moreno registró el libro, y no fue necesario que ella le indicara página, el mismo la encontró… Sus ojos recorrieron ágilmente la hoja, y después se posaron en la rubia, que parecía tener shock mental, todavía no asimilaba que lo había conseguido, pero… tal vez podría convencerla de que se había equivocado, y entonces él podría investigar si existía o no, un sujeto llamado Frank en Hogwarts.

"…En caso de que se desee eliminar o exterminar al ser que ha sido traído desde el más allá, es necesario repetir su muerte, si en sus décadas murió naturalmente, podrá ser eliminado por cualquier tipo de muerte. Y si fue asesinado, debe matarlo nuevamente la persona que tiempo atrás le quitó la vida, de la misma manera, sólo así… se irá para siempre…"

Vaya, si Frank había vuelto, ahí estaba la solución, lo difícil sería convencer a la chica para que lo asesinara nuevamente, su estado no era nada, nada bueno. Por ahora, tendría que convencerla de que él había sido el de la "broma".

- Bueno, te diré la verdad… Fui yo. – Confesó Riddle.

- ¿Tu fuiste, el que escribió eso? – Preguntó la rubia esperanzada.

- Si, lamento haberte asustado, pero pensé que te cagarías del susto, si te jugaba una pequeña bromita… - Le sonrió cínicamente, ah, que bueno era para mentir. Le bastó solo una mirada de aquellos ojos ambarinos para cerciorarse de que se lo había tragado. En efecto, se lo tragó enterito.

- Estúpido, me sacaste un susto de muerte… - Se llevó una mano al pecho suspirando. Era muy ingenua, pero aún así le preocupada aquel asunto. Bah, investigaría mañana. – Bueno, ya me acompañaste, es hora de que te vayas.

- No sin mi beso de buenas noches. – Se levantó de la cama y la encaró. Ella le besó la mejilla derecha. – Ahora la otra y me iré… - Mintió.

Justo cuando sintió el aliento cálido de la chica en su pálida mejilla, volteó la cara, capturando sus labios contra los suyos, ella se quejó, pero no pudo soltarse, ya que él había profundizado el beso, introduciendo su lengua, casi ahogándola.

La apretó más contra sí, mientras le mordía los labios, y daba ligeros besos alrededor de la boca de terciopelo que tenía ella. Después de varios besos, apasionados, tiernos, posesivos etc. Ella lo separó regañándolo, aunque, quien se le negaría Tom Riddle… Le besó una cuantas beses más dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta inocentemente.

Ella quedó contra la puerta mientras él seguía torturándola con sus besos insaciables. Ella lo separó por segunda vez, poniendo  sus manos en su pecho, los labios de Tom estaban sonrosados y algo acalambrados debido a la presión y al forcejeo que tenían instantes atrás.

Se miraron y se volvieron a acercar como si fueran imanes que se rehúsan a estar separados, más no pudo besarla ya que ella se le desvió hasta la oreja, donde comenzó a dar pequeñas mordidas, haciéndolo quejarse reclamando sus labios nuevamente, pero ella no lo dejó.

- Dijiste un beso, creo que te has sobrepasado… Ahora, váyase a dormir señor Riddle. – Le susurró coquetamente mientras besaba su oreja.

- A eso vengo… - Murmuró deleitándose con las caricias que le proporcionaba la Rowe.

- A su habitación señor Riddle. – Con los ojos cerrados volvió a buscar los labios de cereza de la chica, mientras ella lo esquivaba juguetonamente, pero de vez en cuando acertaba una que otra vez, robándole un corto beso.

- Oh, vamos… - Decía entre besos. - ¿Acaso… no me darás… mi navidad? – Su voz sonó tan tentadora, pero no. Buscó a tientas el picaporte y lo giró, pudiendo así abrir la puerta, separando la unión que tenían.

- Anda Tom, la dama ya se quiere dormir… - Le acomodó algunos mechones de cabello que andaban de traviesos recorriendo su pálida frente.

- ¿Y la dama, no desea que el caballero le ayude a contar ovejas? – Ella lo empujó hacia fuera. - ¿Y ahora que dije? – Se excusó haciéndose la víctima.

- Buenas noches, Tom. – Le dio un tierno beso, corto, pero tierno. Le despidió aventándole otro, mientras él sonreía algo decepcionado y se marchaba.

- Buenas noches, Lisa…

Maldita sea, otra vez lo había dejado a medias y con su "gran problema" entre las piernas. Maldita sea, maldita sea. Regresaría a ponerse una buena peda, a lo mejor el licor calmaba la adrenalina que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Nomás porque la acababa de perdonar, a la otra o se la cojía con su consentimiento o se la violaba.

Lisa cerró la puerta tras de sí, suspirando. Era la mejor navidad que había pasado, y sobre todo los besos de Tom, fueron el mejor regalo que pudo haber recibido.

Por cierto, también le había fascinado el brazalete, Tom tenía excelentes gustos. Aunque muy Slytherin, pero muy fino. Abrió la caja y se colocó el brazalete, era bellísimo, se veían tan bien en su mano.

Se cambió de ropa y se vistió con un fino camisón de seda con tirantes. Era invierno, pero le molestaba dormir con cosas que daban calor, a veces el frío era bueno por las noches, se cepilló los dientes y se miró al espejo, más bien, miró el mensaje.

Maldito Tom, la había asustado. Nunca pensó que él pudiera hacerle una broma de esa magnitud, debería de estar enojada, casi le da un paro cardiaco, pero no… estaba muy feliz como para volver a hacerlo enfurecer.

Casi cuando se iba a meter entre las colchas, tocaron la puerta tres veces.

- Tom, no seas persistente, vete a dormir. – Se acostó y se arropó hasta las orejas. Pasaron varios segundos, y volvieron a tocar, esta vez con más fuerza. – Tom, ya es muy tarde… otro día ¿Si?

Pero para su mala suerte, tocaron con más fuerza y no tres veces, si no muchas, con mucha insistencia. Enojada se levantó y prendió de nuevo las luces que minutos antes había apagado para poder conciliar el sueño.

Se acercó a la puerta y quitó los seguros.

- Puta madre, Como chingas Tom… - Abrió la puerta de golpe, sin mirar quien era el que estaba frente a ella. – Ya te dije que no voy a… - Se quedó de hielo, con las pupilas dilatadas, reprimiendo un gritó con sus manos.

- Hola Lisa… ¿No me invitas a pasar?...

- Frank… - Estaba aterrada… Tom había mentido y Frank, Frank… había vuelto.

Terminé... Uff, por fin, no se enojen por el principio, casi dos hojas de puras tonterías de la carola y yo... pero es que estábamos en clase de computación, y suele pegarle el tonto, pobrecita... (N/C: Y mas si me obligas a tragar Red Bull xD)

Bueno, avances avances...

Pues... No! No les daré pistas!

Supongo Que se imaginan que nada bueno vendrá con la llegada de un Frank real, no creo que Tom lo quiera en su mundo, maldito muggle violador...

(N/C: coman frutas y verduras) ¬¬*...

Hasta el próximo capítulo, prometo no tardar tanto, y si tardo, échenle la culpa a la carola...

Bye bye!

PD. Fumar puede causar cáncer... (Pa' que veas que si te sigo el rollo mensa...)

(N/C: xD que bueno y... Acompáñenlo con leche xD)


	7. The Lisa's Nightmare

_Bueno, volví. Resucité de entre los muertos. Pero en fin, aquí esta el capítulo 7, no esta tan largo porque no lo requería y no vienen tantas estupideces como en los otros. (Ya le pare a las estupideces un rato, me puse seria y pare de joder, por supuesto). Es que está bien que el fic tenga sus buenos ratos y sus pendejadas, pero ya es hora de ponerlo en angustia y suspenso, que es donde debe de estar._

_Ya saben que los quiero mucho y que agradezco sus reviews de todo corazón, son los reviews los que me ayudan a que la inspiración llegue y pues, que yo escriba estas porquerías que a ustedes tanto les gusta._

_Así que, como ya es costumbre responderé los pocos, pero buenos reviews que me han llegado al capítulo seis, que espero en el 7 sean un poco mas. (Ahora no está la carola con nosotros, pero en fin… "Te queremos" Carola… y si, entre comillas… como te gusta)._

**Merodeadora-Chii**: Quiero agradecerte en verdad por tus reviews, increíblemente todos seguidos, y perdona por haberte tenido desvelada. Tom de por sí es encantador y si uno lo pone un poquito más, pues el resultado es el hombre perfecto, déjame decirte que yo también debo de estar bajo amenaza de Lord Voldemort, Imagínate, a veces saco a Tom de lo que debe ser su personaje, creo que, me llegará un atentado terrorista por eso. Siento la tardanza al actualizar pero supongo que tu también estarás en vacaciones de semana santa así que podrás leer este capítulo, aunque te aseguro que seguirás viviendo con curiosidad. Bueno, te dejo, espero que te guste. Besitos. ¡Cuídate, Ciao!

**sherezade1**: Am, tu duda. Frank era producto de la imaginación, o más bien de la enfermedad de Lisa… Tu sabes como es esto, es un fic, uno escribe lo que quiere, pero se debe de escribir con un porqué específico, pues, el mundo mágico guarda muchas sorpresas ¿No crees? Si Tom, pudo dejar su recuerdo en un diario y volverlo realidad mediante alguien, pues creo que pasa lo mismo con Lisa, pero con un hechizo y con alguna cosa que perteneció a Frank, tu sabes… Cosas de la magia. Me da gusto a mi también que los tórtolos esos, por fin lleven algo bien, no oficial, pero sin golpes. No imaginaba que Malfoy te hiciera reír tanto, lo puse así porque, supongo que antes de que la era oscuro azotara al mundo mágico, y antes de que Tom fuera amargado y cegado por el poder, los mortífagos eran felices y con cierto sentido del humor así como Malfoy. Quede oO con eso del capítulo 34 del libro, tendré que quitárselo a la carola y leerlo. Gracias por tu review chica, te apoyo, me apoyas y todos nos apoyamos. ¡Ja! Ando media simple, pero igual. Gracias. Besos. Bye bye.

**Dark-Sly**: ¡Bienvenida! Que bueno que te hayas topado con mi fic, la verdad necesito mas seguidores, ando depresiva últimamente y como tengo pocos reviews, me deprimo y me dan ganas de suicidarme. No me creas, como le digo a sherezade1 ando muy simplona, Jajaja. Bueno, Tom siempre me ha parecido adorable y lo amo, por eso pensé en escribir sobre él. Malfoy, pues pensé que hacerlo gracioso estaría bien y sobre la relación Tom/Lisa pues, todo viene de mi enferma mente, ¿Qué más puedes esperar de ellos? Sigue leyendo, y gracias. Bye, besos.

**Carola**: Ay, carola quien, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Esperas que responda el review ¿Verdad? ¿Qué te pongo pues? Ah, sin comentarios, bueno. Si, lo sé, estamos bien pendejas, andale pues, luego te vienes a mi cantona a tomarte una tacita de té, al caño con el té, mejor a que te tragues todos los camarones de mi mamá. xD. Esto, ah si… Sorry por ponerlos joteando, si esta bien, no volverá a suceder. Y no, no se donde comprar a un Tom esponjosito y abrazable, si lo encuentras me compras uno. Y un Draco de paso, también. Este capítulo pues, verás sufrir a la Lisa, ya que tanto la quieres. Si si, Feliz Cuaresma y semana santa, ya hazte de la religión pinche atea. Am, supongo que ahora si ignoraré tus posdatas, no mames wei, 11 mugres posdatas, estoy de acuerdo contigo de que tienes el cerebro seco, neta que si, ¿Vamos a hacernos un lavado al Tec? "rale pues, luego me dices, subiré este capítulo, me vale madres si te gusta o no. Sle, pues. Bye. ¬¬

**Eledhwen Moonlight Spell**: Oye, neta tengo que seguir leyendo tu fic, creo que las dos estamos igual, oO! Yo así y tu así O_O que viene siendo mas o menos lo mismo. Vaya, ¿No te dio flojera leerlo tantas veces? Jajaja, no te creas. Bueno sobre las explicaciones, si Frank no es real, ¿De donde salio la mascara? Am, pues yo creo que es uno de esos misterios como los de las caricaturas anime, (¿de donde saque eso? Me lo copie de un review en un fic anime, jojojo ando de ratera) Pues, puede ser interpretado por dos situaciones, una podría ser que los mismos poderes de bruja de Lisa, la hayan llevado hasta ahí, a su baúl, y otra, que al empacar sus cosas para entrar a Hogwarts, también empacó la máscara y se sorprendió al verla en el baúl cuando Frank le dijo sobre la sorpresa, porque pues, está loca… enferma, se olvida de cosas, se mete con cosas que no debe, e incluso se atormenta por cosas que no debería. Y sobre si Frank es real o no, el hechizo que uso Lisa para traerlo al mundo real, "dizque" no funcionó, ja, ya lo veremos. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, cada loco con su tema. Gracias por haber leído y aquí esta el capítulo siete, ya actualicé es hora de que tu también actualices, mujer. Te dejo, besos. ¡Adiós!

**alSuvEr**: ¡Gracias! Que bueno que te acordaste a tiempo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace tener un buen review como el tuyo. Sobre tu mención a la marihuana, bueno ya que leas el fic sabrás de lo que estoy hablando, es suave, pero es algo, dedicado a ti. Sobre si Lisa aflojará, aún no puedo decirte, pero creo que te agradará este capítulo, ya verás lo que le pasa por hacerse del rogar. Lo más seguro es que afloje con Tom, porque en primer lugar a Lisa no le gusta Malfoy, en segundo si aflojaran, Malfoy y Lisa estarían muertos a manos de Tom y tercero, la peraza aquí son Lisa y Tom, por más piruja que sea la Rowe, no creo que sea con otro mas que con Tom. Sobre la lucha entre Tom y Frank, aquí se resuelven tus dudas, y sobe la hermandad Sly, durará un poco más, pero nada es para siempre. Y aquí esta el capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes. Besos. Bye.

_Bueno, ya los respondí, un poco largos ¿No? Pero valieron la pena, además tenía tiempo de sobra, nada me costada ponerle otras cositas por ahí. Quiero agradecerles por los reviews, de verdad, no saben lo que me inspiran, espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez, pero bueno… esto se pone bueno._

_Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a: _

**_Carola Quien._**

**_Merodeadora-Chii_**

**_Sherezade1_**

**_Dark-Sly_**

**_Eledhwen Moonlight Spell_**

**_alSuvEr_****__**

_¡Mil Gracias por sus comentarios! (Y criticas, *eh carola* xD) _

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Una noche de Furia

By: Anne M. Riddle.

Capítulo VII

The Lisa's Nightmare.

El trigueño se le quedó viendo, torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa. Estaba como nuevo, había vuelto a nacer, no había traje ni la estúpida máscara de conejo, ni mucho menos la perforación en su ojo izquierdo.

Las rodillas de la rubia comenzaron a flaquear, pero intentó no mostrarse débil. Una vez. Por tan siquiera una vez, quería demostrarle a Frank que no le tenía miedo. ¿Pero como conseguirlo? Si Frank ya no era producto de su imaginación, se veía tan real… tan verdadero. Y eso, le aterraba.

- ¿No me invitas a pasar, Lisa? – Siseó tan lento, que la piel de Lisa, comenzó a erizarse.

Tardo un poco en reaccionar, lo miraba directamente a los ojos, se sentía tan intimidada… Pero, Frank no le haría daño, ¿O sí? No le haría daño puesto que ella lo acababa de ayudar a ser real, algo prácticamente imposible en el mundo de las personas sin magia, de los muggles. Pero en el mundo de los magos, todo era posible… La magia parecía no tener límites.

- Claro… Pasa… - Tartamudeó un poco mientras él se aventuraba con descaro dentro de la habitación.

- Lindo camisón… Un poco traslucido, pero me agrada…  - Ni siquiera un gracias, sólo un comentario obsceno de una mente sucia como la de Frank. Ella no se inmutó y se acercó a la cama,  sentándose quedando de espaldas hacia él.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Frank husmeaba en el closet de ella, mientras ella ni siquiera le decía algo.

- ¿No me vas a decir nada? – Preguntó algo ofendido. Rompiendo el silencio.

- No tengo palabras, para expresarte lo que siento en estos momentos… - Aclaró titubeando mientras se abrazaba las rodillas.

- Entiendo, aunque… yo si tengo algo que preguntarte… - La rubia se encogió de hombros incitándole a que continuara. – Lisa… ¿Me amas?

La pregunta le cayó como un cubetazo de agua fría, sentía un nudo insoportable en la garganta. ¿Qué le diría? Era muy diferente estando en su cabeza, que viviendo en el mundo real. Optó por la opción que la salvaría de unos cuantos golpes e insultos.

- Si… Tú lo sabes. – Cerró los ojos esperando una respuesta seca y dura.

- Claro, Claro… - Jugueteó con sus dedos y caminó hacia la cama. – Entonces, dímelo. Dime que me amas. – Había un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos, cualquier pensamiento que estuviese cruzando por su mente,  era sin duda alguna, completamente mounstroso. – Quiero escucharlo de tus labios…

- Te amo, Frank… - Sus ojos comenzaron a  brillar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan llorona? Tom tenía razón, incluso Frank, era solo una niña llorona. Pero, ¿Por qué las lágrimas luchaban furiosas por salir? Frank no le estaba haciendo nada, al menos, eso creía.

- Y dime… ¿Me amas mucho? – La ambarina asintió débilmente, y éste solo sonrió maliciosamente. – ¿Y harías lo que fuera por mí?... ¿Lo que fuera? – Recalcó.

- ¿De qué estas hablando… Frank? – Ahora sí tenía miedo. ¿Por qué le preguntaba esas cosas? ¿Qué tenía en su maquiavélica mente? ¿Y ahora que tramaba?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tom deambulaba por los pasillos maldiciendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, lo que, a pesar de que se sentía frustrado, no era ninguna novedad. El puto frío que hacía, la puta navidad de mierda, que nomás era pura pérdida de su valioso tiempo y la puta maña que tenía Lisa de dejarlo con las ganas.

A medio pasillo, se encontró a Stephen y a Blake, que al perecer ayudaban a Drake a mantenerse en pie. Levantó una ceja dedicándoles una mirada fría, a la cual ellos respondieron con estruendosas carcajadas. Idiotas, pensó.

Lo dejaron con mucha "delicadeza" en su habitación, en la cual Stephen lo acompañó, no podía ni mantenerse en pie. Blake se le acercó rascándose la nuca con pereza.

- Hace frío… - ¡Ah! ¿De verdad?, pensó Tom. – ¿Salimos a fumarnos un cigarrillo?

- Si, por qué no. Lo necesito. – Comenzaron a caminar inconscientemente hacia la salida del castillo, cuando Tom se detuvo preguntando irónicamente. - ¿Qué no dijiste que ya ibas a dejar la mota? 

- Pues, supuestamente. Pero es navidad, merezco mis vicios. – Le sonrió con malicia, mientras metía las manos a sus bolsillos buscando un poco de calor. 

Salieron del castillo siendo atacados por un viento de los mil demonios, a lo que sus capas de cuero respondieron, brindándoles calor. Se quedaron un momento cerca de las grandes puertas del castillo y después emprendieron camino a las orillas del bosque prohibido, donde tomaron sitio bajo un árbol.

Tom se quitó sus guantes de cuero, dejando sus manos pálidas y perfectas, suaves y siempre frías, al descubierto. Blake se dispuso a hacer los cigarrillos, pocas veces fumaban marihuana, tampoco eran unos adictos, sólo lo hacían para relajarse.

Era algo sencillo y rápido, ventajas que el mundo mágico les ofrecía. Una vez listos los encendieron y se los llevaron a la boca, inhalando el humo. Y ya que rara vez hablaban como amigos, es fue el momento perfecto para hablar.

- Y dime, ¿Qué pasó con Lisa? ¿Te acostaste con ella? – Directo al grano. Una sonrisa se curvó en los labios de Tom, Blake, siempre tan directo e imprudente. Tom soltó una risita, mientras se recargaba en el árbol, con una mano en el bolsillo, soltando el humo que se confundió con el vapor de su aliento contra el ambiente helado.

- No. – Le dio una última calada al cigarro y lo tiró dejándolo a medias. – Aún no. Es más difícil de lo que pensé. Justo cuando pienso que ya lo conseguí, su conciencia la perturba… que es virgen, que hasta que se case… bla bla bla. Patrañas, esas son chingaderas Blake, primero me incita, me sigue el juego y después se arrepiente y me deja, así como así. Ah, puto frío. – Se quejó.

- Si, conozco a ese tipo de mujeres… claro, todas putas… Siempre son las víctimas, las santas. Pero no, ellas son las que te provocan, te siguen el juego un rato y te dejan excitado, como si no les importara dejarnos con "nuestros" problemas masculinos. – Tiró la colilla y con el humo que había en su boca, comenzó a jugar, haciendo aros de humo. – Aunque, déjame decirte que, en el caso tuyo y de Lisa, esta grave la cosa… Lisa es muy diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido… Tiene un "algo"… que no se cómo definirlo.

- Ese "algo" es que es una pinche loca, por eso no es como las otras… Es especial, es cómo un jodido animalito, ¿No crees? – Sonrió ante su propio comentario. Blake  sonrío a medias, vaya… si que estaba enamorado. ¿Tom haciendo ese tipo de comparaciones? – Es escurridiza, la regañas y se atemoriza ella sola, a veces anda como perra en celo, no le puedes ni hablar… pero claro, siempre hace lo que me conviene. No le conviene tenerme enojado con ella… Bien sabe como le va. Me la chingo.

- ¿Será?... Vaya, ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. Y a todo esto, ¿Cuándo crees que se te haga? Digo, no creo que estés dispuesto a soportar que te dejen a medias… Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tu paciencia, pronto se acabará… No queda mucho para que te la cojas.

- Si, hasta ahora, ya está al límite… A la próxima, no respondo. Jodida mujer que me salió, Pinche Lisa cabrona. 

- Así se habla, cabrón. Y si se te resiste, ya sabes que hacer, la violencia, amigo, la puta violencia es la que se impone, y verás que antes de que te ruegue que la dejes, te va a rogar por otra cosa. – Miró a Tom, orgulloso de su comentario.

- Lo sé, eso es lo que voy a hacer… Esa hija de la chingada no se me va a escapar de nuevo.

- Eso espero, luego te apendejas y valió made, cabrón. – Ya acabados sus cigarros sacaron otros, pero esta ves sin droga, simplemente, tabaco, del más refinado; por cierto. Y continuaron con su plática de hombres.

- ¿Yo? No chingues, es decir… He tenido paciencia con ella, pero de aquí a acá… para apendejarme, nunca.  – Dejó bastante claro, con aquel comentario. Blake sonrió. 

Estaba enamorado, sin duda… La luz estaba llegando, para apagar las tinieblas en las que Tom se encontraba. Se lo merecía, merecía afecto después de todo, pero amor. Era bastante para él. Y de verdad se sentía muy feliz, porque antes que su jefe era su amigo, y Tom, no tenía muchos amigos, muy pocos estaban con él, solo por ser Tom, los demás, sólo querían poder…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Nada, es sólo una simple pregunta… una simple y sencilla… pregunta. – Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban, y la sonrisa en su rostro era imborrable en esos momentos.

- Pero, ¿A que te referías con eso… con eso de que yo lo haría todo por ti? No te entiendo… ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso? – Preguntó ella con angustia, mientras los vellos de su nuca comenzaban a erizarse… No. Se estremeció al sentir una respiración muy cerca de su oído. Frank estaba acercándose demasiado a ella. No quiso girarse, porque de hacerlo le daría un paro cardiaco en esos momentos. – Frank… ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Hace mucho tiempo… que no te tocaba… - Aspiró su aroma, mientras ella se paralizaba por completo. Detenlo, gritaba su mente, pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, siendo presa del pánico. – Tu piel es tan suave… lo había olvidado, es tan suave… - Su corazón se detuvo mientras sus ojos salían de sus orbitas… El dedo de Frank delineó peligrosamente su espalda y hombros, provocándole escalofríos. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entre plática y plática, algunos comentarios sarcásticos, unos malos chistes, groserías y cosas de hombres, el frío parecía no ser obstáculo para ellos. Slytherins, fríos y con el corazón de hielo, era como si la nieve y el tormentoso frío fuera agradable a sus cuerpos, como si fuera parte de ellos.

- Y fue así como me enteré de que la piruja aquella estaba muerta. De verdad, si no fuera por Lisa, ahí anduviera todavía… - Murmuró divertido Blake, cruzándose de brazos.

- Y eso que no la viste, si la hubieras visto, no chingues… aquella jodida le partió la madre, a veces me sorprende lo que Lisa puede hacer, y eso que no cursó Hogwarts los 7 años debidos, si los hubiera cursado, quien sabe de lo que sería capaz, a lo mejor y… - No pudo seguir hablando. Se detuvo con los ojos desorbitados al sentir una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

- ¿Y tu que chingados traes? – Se acercó preocupado a él, no era muy común que Tom se quejase de algo.

- Puta madre… -Gruñó mientras tiraba el cigarro y se oprimió el pecho, tratando de calmar el dolor…

- ¿Tom? – Escuchó a Blake hablarle a lo lejos… estaba muy lejos y no podía sentirlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Frank… No… - Alcanzó a decir, pero Frank la acalló.

- Shh… - La cama se movió cuando el comenzó a gatear sobre ella, esta vez, poniendo las palmas de sus manos sobre los hombros de seda de ella. – Tranquila. Calma, pequeña. Frank está aquí. – Depositó brevemente un beso sobre su cuello, mientras ella temblaba aterrorizada.

- Frank… - Murmuró nuevamente, esperando que el chico se detuviera… "Por favor Frank, detente, por favor, no otra vez, por favor… no más…" Su mente gritaba para que él se alejase, pero ella no podía hacer nada, nada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Tom, respóndeme con una chingada. – Le reclamó bastante preocupado, pero Tom volteó a verlo y suspiró.

- Ya ya, fue sólo un dolorcito, no te alarmes, Pendejo. – Aliviado, suspiró nuevamente, el dolor había desaparecido. Lastimosamente Blake se la creyó, pero la punzada que tanto le dolió, un poco menos fuerte, seguía ahí. – Y… ¿En qué íbamos?

- Que si no fuera por Lisa, la puta estaría viva. Oye, ¿De verdad la dejó bien jodida?

- Ni te imaginas, le despedazó la cara, y ni siquiera se ensució las manos. Parece que aprendió bastante bien la maldición de Imperius. – Dijo orgulloso de su chica.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Tu lo prometiste, Lisa. Dijiste que lo harías todo por mí, Todo. – Jugó con su cabello, lentamente. Haciendo rizos imposibles en su cabello tan liso, tocó su espalda y llegó de nuevo a los hombros, donde detuvo sus manos traviesas. 

La respiración de Lisa, se hizo aún más rápida. ¿Qué hacía? Era real, sin duda era real, lo sentía, en realidad podía sentirlo. 

- Así que… digamos que aún, aún me debes algo. – Eso fue lo último que escuchó.

Todo fue tan rápido y violento, sus manos llegaron a su espalda, donde tomaron el camisón de seda con una inmensa fuerza, y fue cuando Lisa no pudo más, el camisón se desgarró y un gritó desesperado salió de su garganta acompañado de las lágrimas que tiempo atrás había contenido. 

El gritó  se cortó abruptamente, cuando sintió una mano contra su cara, golpeándole con fuerza. Y la pesadilla comenzó.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tom volvió a retorcerse de dolor. ¿Acaso estaba enfermando? ¿Moriría de dolor? No, no podía ser. El sería inmortal en muy poco tiempo, un simple dolor no podía acabar con su vida. Él era Voldemort. Un maldito dolor de mierda no podía hacerlo fallecer. 

Blake estaba angustiado. ¿Qué le pasaba a Tom? Lo observó desfigurar el rostro mientras se contraía dolorosamente.

- Tom, me vale madre lo que digas, vamos… con Madame Promfey, no estas bien, cabrón, nada más mírate la cara, imbécil. – Lo tomó del brazo, pero esté le aventó bruscamente. No desistiría a una cosa sin chiste.

- Déjame, chingada madre, déjame. Se me pasará. – Habló entrecortadamente, después de unos segundos, se incorporó con los cabellos en el rostro. - ¿Ves? Ya pasó. No era nada.

- ¿Qué fue eso, Tom? Es decir, tu nunca te enfermas… ¿Eres cardiaco o que jodidos? – Le preguntó Zabinni con el entrecejo fruncido.

- No seas imbécil Blake… Yo nunca me enfermo.

- Eso lo se, pero bueno, aún eres un humano… - Calló. Tom lo fulmino con la mirada. - ¿Pues qué? Es la verdad…

- Olvídalo, idiota, olvídalo... – Dijo Tom rodando los ojos. Blake sonrió. Tom nunca cambiaría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nadie escuchaba sus gritos. La pesadilla que le había robado sueños enteros, ahora era una realidad. Lloró, imploró e incluso pataleó, nadie le negaría que no hubiera luchado contra él, pero Frank era más fuerte y a cada patada, ella recibía un golpe. Su labio empezaba a sangrar, y las manos de Frank no se detenían.

Él, besaba su cuello con brusquedad, dejando marcas rojas… Ella, lloraba estruendosamente mientras observaba su camisón hecho jiras en el piso.

"Tom…" Susurró con vehemencia entre sollozos ahogados. Tiempo atrás lo había corrido de su habitación, y ahora se arrepentía. Al escucharla, Frank se detuvo de golpe, sentándose el cuerpo desnudo y moreteado de ella, haciéndole más daño con su peso.

- ¿Cómo acabas de llamarme estúpida? – En un intento vago por responder, Lisa abrió la boca… más no dijo nada porque la bofetada azotó directamente sobre su pómulo izquierdo, volteando su cabeza sobre la almohada.

- No me pegues… por favor, ya no…  - Fue interrumpida. Frank la había tomado de los cabellos acercándola a él, casi sentándola sobre la cama, ella cerró los ojos, mientras otra lágrima caía.

- Soy Frank, ¿Comprendes? ¡Frank! – Le gritó en la cara. – Tu Tom no está aquí para salvarte, el no te salvará… Serás mía… ¡Serás mía! ¡Mía! – La golpeó nuevamente, soltando sus cabellos enmarañados dejándola caer bruscamente sobre la cama otra vez.

Lisa lo observó con terror, mientras él se desabrochaba la hebilla del cinturón. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Regresamos al castillo? – Preguntó el moreno Zabinni, mientras emprendía camino hacia las puertas del inmenso Hogwarts. Tom lo siguió asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Bueno… - El moreno perdió de vista a Blake, sólo para mirar hacia sus pies. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Jamás había sentido dolor… de nada, en particular. Y ahora… ¿Por qué?

Caminaron en silencio, satisfechos por haber hablado como la gente normal, por haberse fumado unos cuantos para calmar el frío, y por haber disfrutado del paisaje que más les agradaba.

Oscuro, frío, fúnebre pero relajante. Se adentraron en el castillo, sin decir palabra alguna, solo caminaron uno al lado del otro. No había peligro de que los atraparan, Tom era un prefecto muy corrupto, y se había salvado de muchas, no había razón para preocuparse, de seguro los pocos que había en el castillo estarían pedos hasta el tope. Serían pocos los que tuvieran cordura en esos momentos.

Les faltaba medio camino para llegar y Tom decidió que era momento de que su conciencia funcionara, bueno, no quería decir que no funcionara, de que servía, servía, otra cosa era que él la ignorara por completo. Se detuvo a pensar unos momentos en qué era aquello que le había ocasionado tanto dolor.

Pero nada se le venía a la cabeza, no estaba enfermo, tal vez alguien lo habido embrujado, una maldición, quien sabe. No importaba mucho, porque el dolor ya había desaparecido, había sufrido unos cuantos momentos, y mucho. Bah, otro día arreglaría eso con el imbécil que se atrevió a hacerlo sentir dolor, él le enseñaría lo que es el dolor, vaya que si.

Y siguieron caminando… 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El grito no pudo salir de su boca, ya no podía llorar, no había lágrimas. El dolor de su cuerpo ya era invisible, ya no lo sentía, había sido opacado por el dolor de perder su virginidad. Así. Sin tratos amables, sin amor.

Sintió como se desgarraba por dentro y entonces gritó, gritó y gritó. Pero Frank ya no la golpeaba, estaba tan sumido en su propio placer que el callar a la rubia ya no le era importante.

La cama se movía junto con ellos, con brusquedad y violencia. Ella le gritaba, le imploraba que la dejase, más él, no hacía nada, más que disfrutar el momento, disfrutar aquel delicioso cuerpo que llevaba deseado desde que tenía memoria. Y ahora, era suya.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se encontraron frente a la entrada de Slytherin, Blake estaba a punto de decir la contraseña, cuando le causaron curiosidad los gritos que se escuchaban dentro de la torre sur.

Iba a preguntarle a Tom una incoherencia de las suyas, cuando lo vio. Otra vez doblado, contrayéndose de dolor con las manos en el pecho y la cara contorsionada. Respiraba agitadamente y sus párpados se apretaban mientras una gota de sudor le recorría la sien.

Cayó de rodillas, deteniéndose con las manos sobre el piso de piedra. Y fue cuando supo el por qué de todo. Oía la voz de Blake a lo lejos, muy lejana a él. Y lo vio todo. Todo.

Cómo la golpeada, cómo la desnudaba sin reparos, sin fragilidad, cómo la manoseaba y la besaba, le dio asco y repugnancia, y le dio coraje, le dio rabia y su cuerpo se tensó. El dolor había terminado y comprendió  lo que estaba sucediendo.

El brazalete. No. No podía estar pasando…

Se levantó con rapidez, ignorando lo que Blake le estaba diciendo o reclamando. Casi le gritó la contraseña al cuadro de la entrada y corrió como el mismo diablo. Blake, aún sin entender las reacciones de su amigo, lo siguió presuroso. 

Subió las escaleras a los dormitorios, mientras Blake lo seguía a tropezones, recorrieron los pasillos con agilidad llegando a su objetivo. La habitación de Lisa, que extrañamente se encontraba silenciosa. Miró a Zabinni mientras sacaba su varita, el moreno de ojos azules lo imitó con seguridad. ¿Por algo era un mortífago, no?

- ¿Lisa, estás ahí? – Susurró contra la puerta, poniendo a prueba las visiones que había tenido segundos atrás. No obtuvo una respuesta, más si un sollozo ahogado que posiblemente la rubia trató de esconder. El colmo.

Tumbó la puerta de una patada, Zabinni lo miraba impresionado. Hace un momento estaba debilitándose víctima de un dolor infernal y ahora… ¿La hacía de superman? Vaya, eso si que era una novedad.

Como si de un felino se tratase, camino sobre la puerta con cautela, como si fuera a cazar a su presa, se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras le indicaba al chico de cabellos cenizos que no hiciera ruido. 

Un sollozo más… A ver, ¿En donde demonios se encontraba Lisa?

- Lisa, sal de dondequiera que estés… No estamos jugando a las escondidillas. – Sus palabras fueron como hielo puro, sin rastro de sentimiento. 

- ¿Qué jijos de la chingada pasó aquí, cabrón? Checa esto, está hecho la madre… - Murmuró Blake mientras observaba la cama fuera de lugar, las sábanas revueltas y manchadas de… ¿Sangre? - ¡Ah, cabrón! ¿Y eso?...

- ¿Blake, quisieras ser tan amable de callarte el pinche hocico? – Inmediatamente el ojiazul se calló. – Gracias… - Le dijo sarcásticamente.

Sabiendo lo que se encontraría abrió la puerta del armario, y se encontró con la imagen más desgarradora que hubiera visto jamás. Se le cortó el aliento por unos instantes, más no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir?

Lisa, Su Lisa, se encontraba hecha un desastre, su piel blanca y tersa, estaba llena de manchas rojas, que muy pronto serían dolorosos moretones, marcas de dientes, cortadas y sangre. Dios… ¿Quién le había hecho eso?

Fue todo, como si estuviera en cámara lenta. Se agachó, mientras ella sollozaba silenciosamente, llevó una mano a su rostro y ella se alejó al sentir una punzada en su pómulo izquierdo. Aún así, el no se detuvo y acarició lentamente su mejilla hasta llegar a su mentón.

Una vez que la hubo tomado del mentón, observó su rostro y le partió el alma verla en ese estado, la giro sobre su derecha… el labio partido a golpes y a mordidas, su ceja sangrante, su ojo izquierdo rojo, su pómulo de modelo, amoratado… luego a la izquierda, su ojo casi cerrado por la hinchazón, y un rasguño. 

La miró a los ojos todo el tiempo, luego, simplemente se quitó su gruesa capa de cuero y la cubrió con ella. La sacó en brazos de ese oscuro armario y la recostó sobre la cama, una sola mirada fue suficiente para hacer que Blake se acercara a ella y la abrazara protectoramente una vez que él se hubo alejado de ella.

Se incorporó con la cabeza en alto, sin expresión alguna y con los brazos cruzados, meneando impacientemente su varita.

- Sólo preguntaré una vez… ¿Quién hizo esto? – Preguntó con voz dura, pero no era el Tom de siempre, y ciertamente no le estaba preguntando a ella. Blake comenzó a desconocerlo cuando sus ojos se volvieron rojos y vio como Tom apretaba los dientes haciéndolos rechinar de furia. Pero estaba calmado, furioso, pero sereno.

Todo se quedó en silencio, Blake miró a Tom, y luego a Lisa, quien no lo miraba a él, ni a Tom… Ella se abrazó más a Zabinni, quién aceptó inconscientemente, mientras ella temblaba llorando más aún entre sus brazos.

Fue entonces cuando unos pasos, seguidos por una voz… rompieron totalmente el silencio. Tom se giró antes de que la figura comenzara a hablar…

- Fui yo… - Murmuro Frank, sonriendo con maldad. Blake quedo sin palabras, Lisa ahogó otro sollozo y Tom… Tom le devolvió la sonrisa a Frank, el famoso conejo.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_Chaca cha Chan, leche con pan…  ._. Ni idea de qué fue eso, bueno… lo dejé en suspenso como toda la vida, me encanta que me exijan que actualice así que esto lo hago con oda la maña del mundo, sólo para que me digan, sigue escribiendo. ¿A quien no le gusta eso?_

_Bueno, me despido porque tengo sueño. ¿Va? Son vacaciones y es normal que tenga weba. Sas, pues._

_Fumar puede causar cáncer…_

_La marihuana es una droga que te hace sentir raro y hacer cosas que… genial… Relax hermanos… sigan mi consejo. "Tiren barra… tranquilamente"… Paz._

_Chido… ¬¬ Estoy mal neta. Sigan leyendo y gracias de nuevo._

**R E V I E W !  **


	8. Tom vs Frank

_Hola. He vuelto, resucite de entre los muertos, a la bestia. Ya es mucho tiempo sin escribir, estoy en las últimas en la escuela... y luego salí bien mal en los exámenes, si no, pregúntenle a la carola, me van a violar si les enseño la boleta, gracias a Dios no me la dieron._

_Bueno, déjenme avisar que a este fic le faltan 2 capítulos más y ya saben como soy de mala, así que no esperen lo mejor… y pues creo que responderé los reviews, y golpéenme, tírenme tomates, échenme de la mamá y todo lo que ustedes quieran, por la tardanza._

_Reviews, ay, que bonitos, Gracias, gracias y miles de Gracias. _

**_MalfoyDarkness:_**_ Te apoyo, yo también soy una ridícula y sobretodo estúpida, así que ya somos dos xD. Casi lloro cuando me dices que no me ibas a dejar esas madrecitas de review, amo los reviews largos, snif, muchas gracias. Tienes razón, eres de las mías, a mi tampoco me gustan esos cochineros que nomás puro romance, no mames… y claro, es necesario sangre, por supuesto. Violencia Rules. Aquí tienes como Tom le parte su madre a Frank, espero que te guste, porque pues, creo que se ve muy obvio quien va a ganar, ¿no? Y si, Lisa es una puta de primera, pero pues, la dejaremos en paz, a Tom le gusta así, porque si no se dejara, pues… no tendría caso. Sobre las revolcadas, fueron muy necesarias, Lisa NO es una santa, y Tom tiene que tenerla con los cabos bien atados, sobre todo cuando él es quien manda (Claro) Disculpa por la tardanza, tu sabes como es eso de escuela y todas esas madres, creo que ya me leí tu fic y ya te deje un review, si es que mi memoria no me falla, como verás poseo cuatro increíbles cerebros, pero tres y medio, no me funcionan xD. Bueno, sobre la inspiración, música, obviamente, y ando medio jodida así que necesito ir a un SPA a ver si ahí me llega la inspiración, pero bueno, en este capítulo si llegó, así que aquí lo tienes, espero que te guste y muchas gracias por tu review. Agradezco además tu consejo, "La leche es buena fuente de calcio" Me servirá. See ya!_

**_sherezade1: _**_Hola mujer. Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí, me resulta muy curioso que siempre actualicemos casi al mismo tiempo, me leí tu fic y te dejé review, ya sabes que te soy fiel, espero que te guste este capítulo, tiene un poco de misterio, al final… pero no es tan peligroso como parece. Sobre la lástima, a mi también me da lástima, pobre tonta ¿Verdad? Si ahorita te da lástima, verás en el final… Buaaa! Este fic se me acaba, snif… pero bueno, todo tiene un final, y espero dar buena impresión con mi final…Que bueno que te gustaron los cambios de escena, fueron un poco difíciles, sobretodo hacer una plática de hombre a hombre, uno que es mujer, se le dificulta mucho saber cómo piensa un hombre, y no cualquier clase de hombre, es decir, estamos hablando de Tom! Si, por fin el Señor tenebroso esta como que quiere despertar, todavía le falta un poquito, ya verás cuando despierte, te va a parecer demasiado blando en estos momentos. Y Sexy. xD. Aquí esta el capítulo, disfrútalo y actualiza pronto, que a mi me tienes con el alma en un hilo. Bye, besitos!_

**_alSuvEr_****_:_**_ Hola chica! __Am, sobre lo de loca, si llegué a pensarlo, Jajaja no te creas, no tengo derecho a hablar de locos cuando yo soy una de ellos. ¿Te pareció que subí rápido, a mi me parece una eternidad, siento que me van a tirar con todo por lo mucho que me tardo, pero en fin, solo pido paciencia y espero que comprendan que uno no puede escribir cuando la inspiración no llega. Uu, Bueno, ah si. Quiero agradecerte por recomendarle mi fic a MalfoyDarkness, ya me leí su fic y esta muy bueno, aunque también se ha tardado en actualizar, pero en fin, gracias. Sé que no te sorprenden, empecé siendo vulgar y nadie me lo quita además, son hombres, los hombres hablan de todo, Frank es un maldito violador urgido, lo sé, me cae gordo, pero hasta en la vida de los villanos hay otros villanos. La máscara de conejo, pues, puse dos opciones, una Lisa es una bruja, ella pudo haberla traído con su magia, o dos, ella la guardó todo ese tiempo en su baúl. Discúlpame, fue un pequeño detalle que se me escapó, gracias por tu observación. Si, Lisa ha sufrido mucho, pero en fin, así debe de ser, y claro que Tom no se va a quedar sin hacer nada. O sea, él es Tom Riddle! Lord Voldemort! El heredero! El más guapo del fic! Debe de hacer algo y aquí es donde lo hace, espero que te guste el capitulo. Aquí está y disculpa por la tardanza, espero que te guste. Bye!_

**_Carola:_**_ Fuck You! Ya se que son críticas, pero en fin, se que te gusta chingar. Pinche mala suerte que tienes, neta, yo quería un review largo, no esta madrecita que me dejaste. Tu crítica Número 1: Me vale madre que ya haya uno en el libro. Dos: Si, mi imaginación no tiene límites, (sarcasmo) 3: Si, lo que tu digas pendeja, y se dice Spanglish, naca de mierda. 4: Se que son tres y si las se contar, y no me interesa. 5: Metete a tu Lisa Poser por donde te quepa, y repetidas veces. Jajajaja, ya se que lo haces por enfadarme, y ya sabes que me enojo, pero tmb sabes que sin ti no escribiría esto.  Ya no los pondré Gays, bueno, un poquito, tu sabes que es el chiste, nomás para agarrar cura, tampoco no quiere decir que van a serlo de verdad, pero comprendo, puedo poner a todos Gays, menos a Tom ¿Verdad? Si, ya se. Y si en este capitulo no me dejas un review largo, Carola Quien, te golpearé, neta que sí, ¿Qué es esta mierdita? No mames… Sale pues, te cuidas, (Já! Como si no tuviera suficiente contigo en la escuela) Bueno, aquí está el capítulo terminado, no te leíste el final así que espero y lo leas. Sobres, pues. Ahí los vidrios. Nos vemos en la escuela mañana. Disfruta de tu webonada dominguera. Bye. _

**_Eledhwen Moonlight Spell:_**_ Tienes razón, es lógico que sin suspenso la gente no ruega por que escribas más, es por eso que escogí el suspenso como principal en mis fics, también el romance, pero a mi me gusta el romance con alguna trama, no como miel sobre hojuelas, como sabiamente dijo, MalfoyDarkness. No me agradezcas, las dedicaciones te las mereces, de verdad, te has ganado un lugar en mi corazón y en mi fic. (Se oye muy mamón, pero es cierto.) Yo sé que el tiempo nunca alcanza, dímelo a mi, que siempre actualizo a las quinientas sólo porque la escuela me exprime, y nunca tengo tiempo para escribir, pero uno hace sus sacrificios. Si, ya me leí tu capítulo, ya sabes que me encanta como escribes, y que tiene, uno también tiene derecho a echarse flores de vez en cuando, no por dárselas de muy buen escritor, pero a veces es necesario. Bueno, aquí está el capítulo, espero que te guste. Besos. Adiós._

**_Dark-Sly:_**_ Hola! Gracias por tu review. ¿El por qué le hice esto a Lisa? Pues, porque soy mala, porque, como dije antes, en mi fic nada es color de rosa y si algo bueno pasa, no dura mucho. Es así como he podido mantenerlo en angustia, ¿A que sí? Si, pobre Tom, yo también sufrí con el, aunque pues, pensé que un poco dolor sería una perfecta manera por la cual el brazalete le comunicaría cuándo Lisa iba a estar en aprietos, y claro él es inteligente, obviamente tenía que darse cuenta de qué era lo que le causaba tal dolor. Y si, el capítulo se llama Tom vs. Frank. Y como puedes imaginártelo, ya se sabe de antemano quien es el ganador. Gracias, y aquí esta el cap. Espero que te guste. See ya!_

**_Lira Garbo:_**_ Hola preciosa! No sabes lo feliz que me haces con tu review, me siento honrada de que me hayas dejado un review, vale mucho para mí. De verdad. Verás, yo amo a Tom, y creo que los malos merecen una oportunidad después de todo, no hay que juzgar sin saber, aunque su adolescencia sea inventada, quería dar mucho que pensar. Sobre Lisa, me gusta escribir cosas enfermas, y la esquizofrenia y la locura y todo lo que eso conlleva, me atraen mucho. Que bueno que te haya gustado y sobre lo intrigada, me alegro aún más, esa es la impresión que quería dejar, y aún más en ti. Nos vemos, y espero que te guste este capítulo, besos. Gracias Preciosa! Bye!_

**_El Vigilante:_**_ Hola, hace mucho que no pasabas por aquí, te agradezco mucho que hayas dejado review después de tanto tiempo, te comprendo, muchas veces uno no tiene la tranquilidad deseada como para sentarse a leer y dejar reviews, pero en fin. Gracias. Que bueno que te haya gustado la violación, no se si me quedó fuerte, pero no quería meterme con el Lime o Lemon aún, soy un poco miedosa, ya veremos más tarde. Si, parecen más mexicanos, pero pues, yo soy mexicana, y más aún Sonorense, es mi fuente decir palabrotas, y mucho más escribirlas, supongo que así sería una conversación de hombre a hombre, con muchas groserías. Sobre la reacción de Tom hacia Frank, la verás en este capítulo que espeto y te guste. Nos vemos, Besos. See ya!_

**_Merodeadora-Chii:_**_ Gracias, me sonroja que me alabes tanto, no pensé en eso de escribir demasiado bien, pero me alegra que tú me lo digas, me encantan tus reviews, siempre me hacen sentir alegre. Sobre lo de sorprendida, me alegra haberlo logrado, y si, supongo que si vale la pena la espera. Sé que debo continuarlo, y pues gracias a tu review, aquí, listo para dejarte de nuevo intrigada (espero lograrlo una vez más) Y adorar a Tom… Debes hacerlo! No se por qué razón le guardas rencor si es el mejor y más guapo de los villanos (claro, cuando es Tom Riddle) que bueno que mi fic te hizo adorarlo, vale la pena amar a ese hombre. Stephen es adorable también, pero a mi me gusta más Malfoy y Zabinni, que tienen un no se qué tan sexy que me encanta, cualquier cosa que digan, aunque sea una tontería, me hace amarlos más. El grupo, a mi me parece adorable, aunque a Stephen y a Max casi no les presto tanta atención como a los otros dos, pienso que Malfoy y Zabinni, son los dos apellidos que más se alzan en el libro como fieles seguidores a Voldemort. Así que por eso, son mis favoritos. Aquí está la continuación, la cual espero sea de tu agrado. ¿Admiradora? Voy a llorar… Gracias, de verdad, no me siento tan merecedora de un admirador, pero… siendo tu, snif. Gracias. Mil Gracias, eres un amor. Nos vemos linda. Bye! Besitos!_

**_Abraham_**_: Gracias, me alegra mucho haberte admitido en mi Messenger, eres un tipo súper lindo, y me da gusto que tu mente esté igual de enferma que la mía. Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por pedirme que sea tu beta, me siento muy honrada. Otra cosa, tienes que seguir con tu fic, no hagas caso a lo que te digan y escribe, o sea, esta súper emocionante, no puedes dejarlo así como así. Tienes que seguirlo. Por favor, yo te lo pido. Nos vemos. Espero que te guste este cap. Y que actualices pronto. Bye! Besos!_

_Gracias a todos, y también les vuelvo a dedicar este capítulo, que ojalá y sea de su agrado._

**Una Noche de Furia**

By: Anne M. Riddle.

**Capítulo 8**

**Tom vs. Frank.**

Y entonces Tom, le devolvió la sonrisa. Una sonrisa cargada de malicia, de venganza, ocultando toda la rabia que sentía al ver a su pequeña, derrumbada. Nadie tenía ese derecho de tocarla, mas que él… Nadie. Nunca. Jamás.

Sin embargo, Frank, el famoso conejo, osó retarlo. Era entonces cuando la oportunidad de partirle la cara y enseñarle que nadie desafiaba a Tom Riddle, estaba más que presente. Era el destino.

El momento estaba cargado de tensión, los nervios de Blake y Lisa pendía de un delgado hilo, que muy pronto se rompería… Más Tom estaba seguro, siempre seguro, confiado. ¿Qué heridas podía ocasionarle semejante escoria? Un muggle, era un muggle, pertenecía a esa inmunda raza, que tanto le causaba nauseas. En cambio él, era un mago. Y el mejor de todos.

Mientras el contacto visual no se rompía, oliva contra esmeralda, tonos verdosos que luchaban entre sí. Entonces el moreno, rompió el silencio.

- Así que… tu eres el famoso, Frank. – Siseó venenosamente, arrogante. Imponiendo autoridad sobre él. Lo miró de abajo hacia arriba, y la sonrisa se torció con repugnancia.

- El mismo… - Bueno. Parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo. _Pobre imbécil_, pensó Tom.

- Un muggle… ¿Cierto? – Al instante, Blake reconoció esa forma que tenía Tom para arrastrar las palabras, arrogancia de primera clase. Slytherin, claro.

- ¿Muggle?... – Preguntó Frank. ¿Qué era un muggle? Seguía sin entender, aún después de la muerte, ese mundo loco en el cual Lisa vivía. Estaba plagado de locos, o quizá… el loco era él, después de todo.         

- Personas sin magia… - De nuevo lo recorrió con la vista, para después enfrentarse a sus ojos. – Escoria… como tu. – Soltó una pequeña risita, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Y tu qué? – Al parecer, no le había gustado el comentario de Tom. Pero… ¿Qué errores podía haber en Tom? Era el mago perfecto. Blake Y Lisa coincidieron en pensamiento mientras observaban. – Te crees mucho solo porque puedes usar una varita y hacer magia con ella… - Tom rodó los ojos. A lo que sabía de los muggles, veían demasiada… demasiada ¿Televisión?

- Pues, que puedo decirte… - Todo seguía calmado, había enojo, furia, e incluso ira. Por las dos partes, Frank lo demostraba más al apretar los puños, más Tom, seguía calmado, pero a través de sus ojos se podían ver las ganas que tenía de apretarle el cuello y retorcérselo con sus propias manos.

- Te escondes detrás de ella, porque sabes que sin tu preciada varita mágica, no sobrevivirías… ¿O me equivoco? – Tom encarnó una ceja. ¿Era eso un insulto, un chiste o un reto?

- ¿En realidad… deseas comprobarlo? Acabas de resucitar, no sería muy conveniente que murieras en este mismo instante… Pero, ya que insistes… - Sacó su varita y la puso frente a su rostro, observándola con detenimiento, sonrió y la tiró al suelo. Acto seguido, comenzó a quitarse la capa, la túnica, la gabardina, para quedar solo en una camisa impecablemente blanca, aflojó su corbata, y comenzó a subirse las mangas.

Lisa miraba todo asombrada, con cierto terror, las lágrimas estaba secas en sus mejillas, y el dolor de los golpes, aumentaba con el paso de los minutos, pero lo que más le dolía era haber perdido su virginidad de esa manera, había sido inhumano. Pero estaba a salvo, se acurrucó asustada en los brazos de Blake, mientras observaba atenta, a lo que muy pronto pasaría.

Blake decidió intervenir, dejando a Lisa sobre la cama al momento en que se ponía de pie.

- Tom… ¿Qué jodidos piensas hacer? No me digas que… - Tom lo interrumpió.

- Si es lo que piensas, Blake. Le voy a partir la madre a putazos a este pendejo… - Blake no le dijo nada, el semblante de Tom estaba cambiando nuevamente, y no le era conveniente molestarlo, más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡Ja! Ya lo veremos… - Se burló Frank.

El momento había llegado, las dos figuras se mantenían a un paso de distancia. Frank lo miraba, examinándolo. Tom mantenía su vista perdida en el suelo, mientras los mechones azabaches cubrían sus ojos, y susurró.

- La tocaste. – Su voz retumbó en la habitación, como una avalancha de nieve, fría, sin sentimientos, bueno, sólo uno. Furia. Frank sonrió enfermizamente.

- Si, lo hice. Y no sabes cómo lo disfruté, es hermosa… Gocé como nunca. – Miró a Lisa quien reprimió un gemido. Al mirarla sintió una punzada proveniente del que estaba frente a él. Miró de nuevo al moreno, y se sintió indefenso. No era humano, Dios…

- No te atrevas a mirarla de nuevo… - Los ojos de Tom estaban hechos sangre, y la vena de su cuello estaba a punto de explotar de rabia.

Zabinni los miró, atento. Y entonces el tiempo se detuvo, y las dos figuras se abalanzaron la una contra la otra, Lisa gritó. Y Blake, sólo murmuró un "Insonorus", dejando que ellos se golpearan entre sí.

El primer puño golpeó directo en la mejilla de Tom, quien se tambaleó unos instantes y arremetió contra el trigueño, que era fuerte, pero lento.

Frank era fuerte, Tom bastante ágil y con una velocidad increíble. Era impresionante. Un golpe para Tom, tres para Frank. En un descuido Tom cayó al suelo produciendo un sonido sordo, Blake le tapó los ojos a Lisa, que nuevamente había comenzado a llorar.

Frank le miró con los ojos desorbitados e comenzó patearlo, solo le atestó una patada que se dirigió directo a sus costillas, pero el Slytherin era ágil como una serpiente. Tom rodó sobre su costado, y se puso de pie en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Tom pateó con violencia la espinilla de Frank que se dobló de dolor, fue entonces cuando lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó hacia la pared, donde su cabeza golpeó.

Y ahí, Frank Beddingfield, indefenso, y con la cabeza sangrando, miró hacia arriba, donde Tom se alzaba victorioso. Escupió sangre que comenzaba a brotar de su labio, y comenzó a patearlo, con tanta fuerza que sentía como las costillas de Frank se rompían a cada impacto.

- Esta va por tocarla… - Atestó una patada a su estómago. – Esta por golpearla… - Tom no se medía, Frank gemía a cada golpe. El Slytherin arrugó los ojos y le pateó la cabeza ocasionándole un grito desesperado. – Esta por quitarle lo que me pertenecía a mí… ¿Me escuchas hijo de tu puta madre? Nunca volverá a ser tuya porque eres sólo un desgraciado, un pinche muggle, Pendejo de mierda… ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque Ella es mía! ¡Mía! – Y cesó. Dejó de golpearlo mientras se limpiaba el labio con la manga de su camisa.

- ¿No… no te la… has cojido… aún?... Es una puta… me extraña... de ella… - Comenzó Frank, hablando con dificultad.

- Mas vale que te calles el hocico, Pendejo. No quiero verme obligado a usar mi magia… Pero me estas obligando a hacerlo. Veamos a que te sabe uno de mis crucios – Recogió su varita del suelo, y miró nuevamente al ojiverde que yacía en el suelo.

- Hazlo… - Frank seguía de altanero, pero lo que no sabía era que el castigo que se avecinaba era una tortura inhumana, que podría matarlo de dolor en segundos. Esa varita prodigiosa a manos de Riddle, sobrepasaba los poderes de un mago normal.

- No necesitas decírmelo… - Miró a Lisa que lo miraba, incitándolo a continuar para calmar su sufrimiento. Tom, sin quitarle la vista de encima notó como Frank intentaba ponerse de pie, por lo que murmuró… - _Crucio._

Y Frank sintió como sus órganos internos se contraían y se apretaban ocasionándole un intenso dolor. Se retorció en el suelo, aferrándose al piso de piedra, destrozándose las yemas de los dedos en el intento. Se mordió los labios, quiso gritar pero su lengua también ardía y se encontraba entumecida.

- ¿Qué dices… Conejito? No logro escucharte… Gritas como toda una mariquita. – Blake observó como Tom descargaba toda su ira en ese tortuoso hechizo, no se iba a detener.

El pedazo de carne que se revolvía en el suelo, balbuceó palabras inteligibles, de las cuales, un "basta" desesperado luchaba por salir.

- No. Esa no es la palabra que busco… Veamos, probemos de nuevo. – Aplicó mas fuerza al hechizo, ganándose más suplicas. - ¿Cómo se dice, Frank? "Lo siento"… - Agregó con una voz estúpida, fingiendo.

- No… ja... jamá...s – Dijo como pudo. Blake y Lisa sólo observaban boquiabiertos.

- Tú lo pediste, pendejo. –Detuvo la maldición Cruciatus, y pronunció un hechizo de levitación con el cual Frank se elevó retorciéndose en el aire, entonces… Tom lo azotó contra el techo y después contra el piso, repitiendo la acción varias veces hasta que lo dejó reposar en el suelo con "delicadeza". - ¿Escuché un Lo siento? – Preguntó el moreno con sarcasmo en la voz.

- L...lo… lo… si…s…sient…to… ¡argh! – Tom se detuvo, no por las palabras del conejo, sino por una pequeña voz que se escuchó, que no era precisamente de hombre.

- Basta, Tom. – Fue todo lo que Lisa pudo decir ya que una mirada asesina de color sangre la atravesó de punta a punta.

- ¿Qué dices Lisa? – Aún incrédulo, se atrevió a preguntarle.

- Que ya basta… - Se levantó con una mano en el vientre, aún dolía, y arropada con las sábanas caminó a duras penas hacia donde Tom se encontraba. Lo encaró. – Es mi turno. – El semblante de Tom se suavizó, si la respuesta hubiera sido otra, la hubiera torturado nuevamente, hasta morir. Ese mal nacido no merecía esa preocupación, y menos de parte de Lisa.

- Vaya… Serías capaz… ¿Lisa? Me... dañarías… ¿de nuevo?... N… - Fue interrumpido, la varita en manos de Tom parecía casi actuar por si sola, un hechizo lo envolvió nuevamente, esta vez no era de tortura, sólo sintió como se ponía de pie rápidamente y sus brazos y pies quedaba atados a la pared por medio de sogas. Lisa miró a Tom.

- Es más fácil así… - Respondió tajante. – Pero creo que sería mejor si las cuerdas tuvieran espinas ¿No? El cuadro sería más agradable. – Y con esa rapidez que lo caracterizaba, un movimiento de varita y las espinas comenzaban a crecer y a encajarse en la piel de Frank. Y de nuevo, los gritos invadieron su garganta, pero calló al observar a su Lisa avanzar casi con seguridad hacia él.

- Escúchame bien Frank… - La voz le temblaba, pero ya era tiempo de vencer ese temor… lo peor ya había pasado, ya había sido ultrajada y usada, lo suficiente como para decir basta. – Nunca… - Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero la limpió bruscamente. – Nunca, te lo voy a perdonar… No sabes cuánto te odio… y si pude matarte una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo… Y esta vez, no me va a poder. Adiós Frank. – Se acercó a él y de su bolsillo, sacó la pistola que había estado reposando en él, y que le era inútil siendo víctima de Tom Riddle.

- Hazlo… Ya tengo lo que quiero, yo se que me amas Lisa…  - Tom rodó los ojos. Blake, quien ya se encontraba a su lado, lo miró. Le era imposible que Tom Hiciera todo esto por Lisa… Mira que pelear a mano limpia, no era lo suyo. – Y se que no lo harás… Porque si me matas de nuevo, no te quedará nadie. – Lisa lo apuntó con manos temblorosas. Estaba reviviendo lo sucedido casi cuatro años atrás, volteó hacia atrás y su corazón se sintió cálido y reconfortante al ver a Blake y a Tom parados, observándola, sin decir nada, pero apoyándola con sus miradas.

- Si para matarte… tengo que quedarme sola… Entonces, que así sea. – Y jaló el gatillo. Frank se vio en problemas, y comenzó a hablar, quería entrar en la mente débil de la pequeña Lisa, y ella flaquearía al instante si lo conseguía.

- Crees que ellos son tus amigos… ¿Cierto? Observa a tu preciado Tom, esta contigo sólo porque quiere tener relaciones… ¿Tu crees que le importa lo que sientas o no? Cuando se dé la ocasión, no te lo preguntará, simplemente lo hará… al igual que yo. Y después esta ese sujeto que esta al lado de él, ¿Crees que le importas? Sólo esta contigo porque le teme a Tom, al poderoso… Teme sufrir alguna de sus torturas, por eso hace todo lo que él le dice…

- ¿Lisa, no me digas que vas a creerte las estupideces de este infeliz? – Y ahí estaba su apoyo, Blake quien después de la impresión que se había llevado, habló. – Tú sabes que no es cierto… Tom es como mi compadre… Chingado, mátalo ya ¿No? – Lisa sonrió un poco y volvió a apuntar a Frank, quien tragó con dificultad.

- Hazlo Lisa. – La voz de Tom seguía siendo fría, pero era como su apoyo, él no era muy expresivo, por lo que Lisa se sintió más segura.

- Adiós para siempre Frank. – Si su puntería no fallaba, el balazo impactaría justo en su ojo izquierdo.

- ¡Lo lamentarás Lisa! ¿Me oyes? ¡Lo vas a lamentar! ¡Tu felicidad no durará tanto tiempo! ¡No lo hará! ¡Se va acabar, todo termina! ¡Nada es…! - Un sonido sordo. Una bala en su ojo. Gotas de sangre en el rostro de Lisa, y en abundancia en el de Frank. Estaba muerto. Al fin. Y la pistola cayó al piso.

Lisa sin creer que lo había, que ya no le había temido, se sintió inmensamente feliz, pero la felicidad no le duró mucho, cuando el cuerpo de Frank se transformó en pequeñas partículas que fueron desapareciendo lentamente, dejando algo que no quería tener de recuerdo. La máscara de conejo.

La observó unos momentos, sintió pasos y se relajó al ver que era Tom, quien sin decir nada tomó la máscara, caminó hacia la ventana, abriéndola, y después sin flaquear, la tiró. Ámbar con oliva se encontraron fijamente, y se sonrieron con la mirada.

- Muy bien Lisa, eres muy valiente. Lo hiciste. – La reconfortó Blake, quien le sonreía con sinceridad.  Se acercó a ella, sólo para abrazarla.

- Si. – Sólo pudo decir eso, mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, esta vez, de felicidad. Todo había terminado. "Ahora si me puedo desmayar" Pensó la rubia mentalmente mientras se dejaba caer en los brazos de Blake, quien la tomó en brazos al instante.

- Llévala con Stephen y Drake. Curen sus heridas. – Dijo Tom de espaldas, observando como el cielo comenzaba a aclarase, lentamente. Blake no dijo nada, sólo abrió la puerta, y antes de salir por ella con la rubia en brazos, dijo.

- ¿Y tú? ¿No necesitas atención? Máximo te rompiste dos costillas… - Agregó con burla. Tom sonrió, pero su respuesta fue igual que siempre que Blake hacía ese tipo de comentarios.

- No seas imbécil, Blake… Estoy perfectamente bien, sólo son unos rasguños, nada de qué preocuparse. – El semblante de Tom era duro, pero a la vez sereno.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices, cabrón… Me voy. – Y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Y entonces Tom se encontró sólo, y calculando el tiempo que Blake se tomaría para alejarse lo suficiente del cuarto de Lisa, llevó una mano a su costado.

- Mierda… - Si, esa era su costilla que en esos momentos se encontraba partida en dos partes, como mínimo.

Al parecer lo más difícil ya había pasado, pero no había sido difícil deshacerse de Frank, aquel quien atormentaba a Lisa, lo que se les dificultaba ahora, era reconfortar a la rubia, quien se encontraba demacrada, amarilla, y atormentada.

Ya había pasado un mes después del sangriento incidente navideño. Lisa, quien ahora sufría más que cualquier otro, se preguntaba por qué. ¿Por qué su primera navidad, tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué era tan tonta? ¿Por qué había confiando en Frank de tal modo, que este, casi le había quitado la vida?

Era tan ciega, tan ilusa. ¿Por qué confiaba tan ciegamente? ¿Por qué se arruinaba la vida ella misma? ¿Por qué? Y más preguntas se fueron amontonando en esa débil cabeza, que plagada de esquizofrenia, jamás sanaría.

Seguía ahí, sentada en la cama, con las manos en el regazo. Pensando. Tratando de encontrar una razón, ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tanto mal? ¿Por qué nadie la había amado hasta ahora? ¿Acaso creían que no sentía, que era una muñeca de trapo con la cual podrían hacer lo que quisieran?

Y ahora que todo parecía tan normal, tan cálido, tan lleno de afecto y comprensión hacia su parte. ¿Por qué lo arruinaba? ¿Estaba ya tan enferma? ¿Era necesario regresar a San Mungo y morir vieja, loca y amargada, para no sufrir más?

El sonido de la puerta rechinando al abrirse, la sobresaltó. Estaba tan ensimismada, que no notó la presencia de Tom, entrar a la habitación.

Nadie de los dos dijo nada, el moreno, vestido con su pijama de vestir, que consistía en un pantalón gris y una camisa verde, y con unas pantuflas que lo hacían ver gracioso y aun así, apuesto. Los mechones cenizos se encontraban revueltos, rebeldes sobre su frente.

El moreno le sonrió débilmente, pero no obtuvo la misma respuesta. Ella se encontraba muy mal, de verdad, muy mal. Físicamente, se encontraba bastante bien, pero… a pesar de que sus heridas habían sanado, aún seguía encerrada, sin habla… y muy pensativa.

- Lisa… - Aún bajo tanta tensión, era su deber ayudarla, brindarla apoyo, por más difícil que le fuera decirle cosas bonitas, para traer de regreso a la Lisa que amaba.

- He estado pensándolo mucho Tom… - Ella se abrazó las rodillas y hundió su rostro en sus brazos. Tom solamente, escuchando pacientemente, se sentó en la cama, muy cerca de ella.

- Puedes decírmelo Lisa… estoy aquí… - Apoyo, eso era todo lo que podía darle.

- Creo que… - Su labio inferior empezó a temblar, Tom supo que comenzaría a llorar. – Creo que es mejor, que regrese a San Mungo, con Valerie… y los demás como

- yo… - Tom se quedó en blanco. ¿San Mungo? ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Por qué querría regresar a ese lugar?

- Lisa, no… - Ella lo interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

- Es lo mejor, Tom. Las personas como yo, deben estar en lugares como ese… - Y la primera lágrima cayó. – He sufrido lo suficiente como para querer regresar al loquero… y me duele mucho Tom… me duele tener que tomar esta decisión, pero es lo mejor… yo, no se si podré soportar más…

- Lisa, no estés diciendo pendejadas, por favor. No puedes irte, Frank ya no está, estás a salvo… Nada te dañará de nuevo… - Trató de convencerla, más ella… quien había estando reteniendo su verdadero llanto con inocentes lágrimas, lo soltó todo.

- ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Estoy enferma! Soy de ese tipo de personas… que la gente evita, esas personas que nadie ama, que… no soportan sufrir tanto… y yo ya no quiero sufrir… sólo, sólo quiero estar en paz.. antes era muy fácil hacerla de salvaje, hacerme creer que era una loca, que nadie podría vencer, que nadie se metería con ella… incluso, llegué a matar… y tu me has visto… yo ya no puedo seguir así… - Tom la miró, y por primera vez, su rostro estaba conmovido, no había hielo en su mirada, ni mucho menos en sus palabras.

- Ya no llores Lisa, sólo… sólo intenta guardar en tu memoria, todo aquello que te atormenta, cierra los ojos e intenta olvidar…

- Prefiero llorar… - Lo miró y en sus ojos tristes, manchados de lágrimas se reflejaba todo aquel sufrimiento. – y después, tal vez… algún día… hacer el resto. Pero hoy, sólo quiero llorar… - Se limpió las lágrimas, para dar paso a las nuevas que venían, y preguntó. - ¿Por qué no llorar, Tom?

- Llorar es de débiles Lisa… Y tu no perteneces a los débiles, si lo fueras… no hubieras soportado tanto… otros no lo harían… - Otra vez, la dureza en sus palabras se había hecho presente. ¿No podía mantenerse, comprensivo por un momento?

- Soy humana, por lo tanto necesito desahogarme de alguna manera… - Se hundió de nuevo en sus brazos, y Tom perdió contacto con aquellos ojos color ámbar. – el que no lo hagas, no es un signo de debilidad… los dos somos humanos…

- Lisa… yo… - Y por primera vez se quedó sin palabras. Ella tenía razón.

- Acéptalo, Tom. Aún no gobiernas el mundo mágico… eres un niño, sólo tienes 17 años, y ya aparentas ser un lord, cuando todavía te falta para lograrlo… - De no ser por el momento, Tom se hubiera enfurecido, pero a estas alturas sólo se había guardado sus comentarios por miedo a herir más a la rubia. – Yo sé que dentro de ti… existe un Tom, al que le duele ser tan frío… no puedes ocultarte en esa máscara de frialdad para siempre…

- Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez en verdad no soy tan frío como aparento… - Se acercó más a ella para ayudarle a escuchar mejor. - ¿No tienes idea del efecto que tienes en mi verdad? Yo, estoy aquí… diciéndote todo esto, jamás me atrevería a decirle tanto a alguien. Tu eres lo único que mantiene a mi corazón vivo, y no sabes como duele verte sufrir… duele mucho, Lisa…

- No me digas eso… por favor, no puedo ser la única razón para ti… No te debe de doler, este dolor es mío… No quiero ser una razón para que te sientas mal… - Sollozó levemente mientras trataba de que el moreno no se preocupara tanto por ella.

- Lisa. ¿No lo entiendes verdad? Eres mucho más que eso… - ¿Por qué era tan cabeza hueca? ¿Acaso no entendía lo mucho que la amaba? Pero, si no lo entendía… no sabría como decírselo, no. No podría hacerlo. Atentaba contra todos sus principios.

- Tom, no sigas… Por favor. Sabes muy bien que todo lo que tocó lo destruyo, todo lo que amo, se me escapa de las manos… y no… no quiero, no puedo dañarte a ti…

- No seas necia, por favor. Déjame demostrarte que significas todo para mí, te prometo que no me lastimarás… Déjame hacerte olvidar. – Susurró contra su oído, ella tembló.

- No puedo, este dolor es muy fuerte, sólo el tiempo me hará superar todo lo vivido, es muy temprano aún…. – Lo miró a los ojos, sonrojada. – Lo siento…

- Entonces… - Algo decepcionado, se resignó, algo nuevo y raro en él. – Sólo déjame abrazarte… no te tocaré, puedes estar segura de eso…

Silencio. Sin pensarlo más, abrazó al chico como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y se quedaron así, abrazados, uno junto al otro. Tom recostado acariciando su cabello y ella sollozando sobre su pecho. Y fue entonces, cuando Lisa hubo dejado de llorar, que Tom rompió el silencio.

- Lisa… No te permitiré que vuelvas a San Mungo… ¿Me oyes? No irás… Te quedarás aquí conmigo, y con aquellos idiotas, ¿Quedó claro? – Ella sonrió aún entre lágrimas, y lo abrazó con fuerza, afirmando. Y no hubo más pesadillas, no hubo más Frank, sólo paz, junto a él.

Febrero llegó inesperadamente, y los alumnos en el colegio lo recibieron con regocijo, parejas enamoradas y unas que otras conquistas andaban de aquí para allá. Los cuatro Slytherin aprovechaban estas épocas para conquistar a una que otra chica, o mas bien, para pasar el rato, mientras que a Tom, era la parte del año que más detestaba, pero en esta ocasión hubo excepciones. No pasaría otro asqueroso San Valentín aburrido, Oh no.

Lisa se había recuperado casi en su totalidad, omitiendo la parte emocional, desde aquel incidente navideño, donde Frank había desaparecido... al menos físicamente. Todo pareció volver a su total normalidad.

Blake y Drake siempre bromeando, Stephen tratando de calmar cualquier disputa entre ellos, Max estudiando y pasando tiempo con su chica, Tom y Lisa… un poco más cariñosos que de costumbre, pero no había llegado a tocarla como quisiera, aún seguía temerosa.

Eso no era un obstáculo para Riddle. Esperaría lo que su paciencia pudiera soportar, hasta que ella estuviese lista, porque queriéndolo admitir y no, la amaba. Había hecho cosas estúpidas, casi imposibles para su criterio, solo por ella. Para este tiempo, negarlo sería inútil.

Esa mañana desayunaban como acostumbraban a hacerlo. El gran Salón estaba infestado de corazones rojos y adornos rosados, el hechizo usado para decorar el inmenso techo, mostraba una mañana soleada dejando ver varias parejitas de pájaros sumamente enamorados.

- Me enferma, me enferma… - Masculló Drake entre dientes, mientras casi rompía el plato con la fuerza que aplicaba sobre el tenedor. - ¿Por qué rosa? – Decía mientras miraba el techo, y hasta las servilletas rosadas con corazones estampados.

- Vamos Malfoy, ¿No me digas que te molesta el decorado rosa? – Stephen sonrió ampliamente, mientras observaba el rostro del platinado deformarse con asco.

- No eres el único, nosotros también estamos inconformes aquí… - Blake se volvió al moreno, quien tomaba café en silencio mientras leía minuciosamente el ejemplar del profeta. – Tom, ya que tu eres el premio anual… deberías quejarte con Dippet, por lo menos que quiten los adornos que pusieron en Slytherin, es humillante… ¡En

- Slytherin! ¿Cómo chingados se atreven a manchar nuestro orgullo con corazoncitos? Dile a Dippet que se meta sus corazoncitos por el culo…

- Y repetidas veces… - Murmuró Drake.

- ¿Algo más? – Ojos verdes sobresalieron del papel. – Ustedes saben que Dippet no es el responsable… son ideas de Dumbledore, pinche viejo chiflado… ya le traigo ganas…

- Tom solo defiende a Dippet porque es su alumno favorito… - Se logró escuchar la voz de Max, que hace tiempo había estado distante. Tom azotó el periódico sobre la mesa.

- Mira que te pones pesadito Maximus, no se que tipo de novia te hayas conseguido, pero tanta cojida te esta lavando el cerebro… - Max se acomodó los lentes, mientras sonreía mirando a Tom. – Y si, bola de pendejos, envidiosos… No tengo la culpa de ser el mejor ni de que todo lo que haga sea tan perfecto… - Después de ese comentario, nadie volvió a hablar. Pero una voz femenina rompió el silencio.

- No se porqué se quejan tanto, la decoración es bonita… a mi me gusta, hay hombres que utilizan ese color… no veo por que a ustedes les tiene que desagradar. – Los cinco la miraron incrédulos, y una vez más, Blake con sus pendejadas.

- Lisa, esa clase de "hombres" que usan el color rosa, son putos… así como Drake. – Una bolita de cereal se estampó en su ojo.

- Bueno Zabinni… Bueno. Vamos a ver quien es más puto…

- Ya, basta. ¿Cuándo jodidos voy a poder leer el diario sin que estén chingando? – Masculló el lord venenosamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, tan negro como su cabello.

- Pues yo no sé… digan lo que quieran, tengo demasiada hambre como para que me molesten sus comentarios, no estoy tan amargada. – Dijo Lisa, disfrazando una pedrada para Tom.

- Escuché eso, Marie…

- ¿Y qué vas a comer? ¿Queso y lechuga? – Se burló Drake, que andaba un poco más cabrón que de costumbre, ese día.

- Ja… ja… ja… Por lo menos yo no trago como cerdo, aunque siendo tu no te preocupas en hacer dieta, tanta follada te tiene como modelito… - Max, Stephen y Blake, estallaron a carcajadas. Tom solo soltó una risita.

- ¿Y tu qué? Estas peor que las mujerzuelas de Ravenclaw… Dime algo, Lisa… ¿Cuánto pesas?... – Lisa entrecerró los ojos mientras tomaba el cuchillo, una cortadita no le haría tanto daño.

- ¿20 Kilos? – Tom murmuró divertido mientras observaba de reojo a una rubia furiosa. Todos estallaron a carcajadas.

- Muy graciosos… Para su información peso 45 kilos… - Anunció bastante orgullosa.

- ¿Y? ¿De verdad crees que eso es mucho?... – Tom alzó las cejas… Mientras esperaba una respuesta violenta por parte de ella…

- Me voy.

- ¿A dónde… a vomitar? – Todos volvieron a reír mientras Drake recibía un pellizco.

- Vete a la mierda Malfoy… A la chingada, con todos…- Y después de una seña obscena, se fue meneando las caderas, enojada.

Después de unos momentos, los cinco se voltearon a ver y sonrieron, algunos ampliamente, y otros, con recato. Lisa, su Lisa de siempre había vuelto.

Todo se encontraba perfectamente decorado. El Baile de San Valentín, ese baile que muchos esperaban para hacerse promesas mutuas de amor eterno, pero en Slytherin la idea era muy contraria la de las otras casas. Febrero significaba que muchas jovencitas enamoradas estarían dispuestas a entregarse a sus galanes, sólo por la pizca de amor que no recibirían, algunas correrían con suerte, pero la realidad era.

Los cinco Slytherins se encontraban algo ocupados, Tom, no podía sentirse más dichoso, su pequeña se había recuperado, había vuelto a ser esa loca que tanto quería, y había vuelto a entrarse a sus besos. Por merlín, llegó a pensar que el tanto extrañar el sabor dulce de sus labios lo volvería loco.

Lisa vestía un hermoso vestido rosa con pequeños destellos brillantes y su cabello largo y rizado cayendo por su espalda. Qué belleza más soberbia, pensó el heredero de Slytherin al observarla bajar por las escaleras lentamente, provocándole una tortura interna, en cámara lenta.

Llegó hasta él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Tom sonrió embelesado, pero con la mirada fría, había aprendido a soportar aquellas flaqueadas, más aún así se comportaba altivo y calculador. Era una Slytherin después de todo.

La noche se tornó larga, bailaron suavemente, bebieron y se demostraron caricias recatadas durante la cena. El baile terminó tan rápido que ni siquiera sintieron la noción del tiempo. Y quería decir que si el baile terminaba, la fiesta en Slytherin, apenas comenzaba.

Después de otros tragos y de cosas ilegales, el amanecer avecinaba un nuevo día.

Acarició un poco más debajo de donde la espalda pierde su nombre, bajándola más delineando las delgadas y torneadas piernas albinas, subiendo un poco su vestido, tan sólo para sentir el contacto con aquella piel de seda que tanto añoraba.

El beso que se profesaban se hacía más intenso y más apasionado. Una cabeza rubia había perdido la conciencia, mientras que aquella espesura de hilos negros, aún permanecía consiente, aún no. No era el momento, más todo parecía perfecto. Pero el lord mandaba, él tenía la autoridad, y en este caso, ignoraría sus deseos.

Se separaron respirando agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el pulso. Y ahí estaba, despeinada, con los labios y mejillas rosados, contra la pared de su habitación, la cual había sido testigo de muchos acontecimientos importantes en su vida, que la dejarían marcada para siempre. Sus ojos destellaban deseo y lujuria. Pasión oculta.

- Descansa, Lisa… Luces cansada. – Sus ojos oliverdes brillaban conteniendo el deseo de poseerla ahí mismo, de arrancarle las prendas con salvajismo, más era muy rápido, después de lo sucedido, se sentiría muy mal el hacerle el amor, cuando aún su piel tenían grabado aquel infeliz nombre. Frank.

- Tu también… - Estaba cansada, entrecerró sus ojos apoyándose en el hombro del moreno. Dejándose llevar hacia un sueño profundo. Él la levantó en brazos y la llevó hacia la cama, la desnudó, para después vestirla con un suave camisón de seda, está vez nuevo, ya que el otro había sido desgarrado… No, ya no pensaría en ello.

La arropó cerrando el dosel de su cama, besó sus labios tratando de llevárselos consigo en ese amanecer, más tarde serían suyos de nuevo. Y salió silenciosamente, la nieve aún caía, y ahí en el balcón, fumando un cigarrillo, encontró la paz anhelada. Tom Riddle necesitaba paz, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba planear lo que muy pronto sucedería y eso, ya no tenía que ver con Lisa.

La pluma se deslizaba rápidamente a través de esos dedos ágiles, sus ojos verdes cubiertos por unos lentes cuadrados con las orillas negras, recorrían con agilidad el mapa. Había sido muy difícil trazarlo, pero ahora, estaba terminado. Unos ojos grises y otros zafiro, lo acompañaban.

- Tom. – Una puerta rechinó al abrirse, y la voz femenina se escuchó con claridad.

- ¿Qué quieres, Lisa? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? – Sonaba molesto y cansado, pero su voz tenía algo nuevo, como si estuviera emocionado. Malfoy y Zabinni, los más fieles, la observaron divertidos.

- Sabes que no me importa… ¿Qué haces? – Se acercó dando brinquitos hacia la gran mesa, la cual estaba llena de papeles, se sentó en el borde con sensualidad.

- Tom está terminando de trazar las coordenadas. – Murmuró Zabinni, mirando el mapa, y señalándole a Tom algún lugar en él, el cual el Slytherin rodeo con una línea verde.

- ¿Coordenadas? – Preguntó la rubia con curiosidad. No tenía idea de para qué servirían las dichosas coordenadas.

- Aún no lo sabe. – Murmuró secamente el Riddle.

- Oh, ¿Se lo dirás? Digo, a menos que no quieras que participe en esto… - Digo Drake. Tom se quitó los lentes, los cuales sólo utilizaba para leer o descifrar runas y claves, cuando se sentía cansado. Los puso sobre la mesa, y talló sus ojos, su camisa estaba desabrochada y la corbata mal puesta, las mangas estaban dobladas hacia los codos, al parecer tanto trabajo le había ocasionado un descontrol de temperatura. Los inicios de Abril no favorecían a la casa de la serpiente, el calor comenzaba a hacerse presente, y las paredes frías no helaban lo suficiente.

- Verás… Iré directo al grano, atacaremos Hogwarts en la graduación, después de todo el papeleo… claro. – Lisa ensanchó sus ojos.

- ¿De verdad? Wow… No sabía que se necesitaba tanto papel y mapa, no parece divertido.

- No es tan fácil como parece, necesito los mapas, porque requiero que los mortífagos se encuentren en puntos estratégicos, no puedo arriesgar a que se descubra antes de tiempo. – Tom subió los pies a la mesa, recostándose en el asiento. – Es cosa de tiempo, estamos en los últimos detalles…

- Pero, ¿Me dejarás participar?

- Sólo participarán los mortífagos, y que yo recuerde tu no eres uno de ellos… - Agregó burlonamente.

- ¿No soy? Pero… - Alegó. ¿Cómo es que no la dejaría participar en algo tan grande? Si matar era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

- Claro que no eres un mortífago pequeña. – Drake, quien pelaba una manzana con una pequeña daga, vestía sólo una camisa de resaque, mostró la marca que reposaba sobre su brazo izquierdo. Una calavera y una serpiente se alzaron victoriosas sobre esa piel blanca.

- Todos los mortífagos llevamos la marca tenebrosa. ¿Ves? Tu no tienes una de esas… - Blake, también la mostró, éste, así con tal descaro, no llevaba nada puesto

- encima, más que unos pantalones.

- Eso te pasa por escaparte… - Le espetó Riddle. La rubia pareció molesta, y se cruzó de brazos.

- Entonces… ¿Qué voy a hacer yo?

- Pues, tienes todas las cualidad de una víctima, esperarás en el castillo y uno de nosotros te raptará, ¿verdad Tom? – El platinado volteó a ver a Tom. El moreno, asintió. Era un buen plan, después de todo Malfoy si era capaz de pensar seriamente.

- Exactamente. – Hubo un silencio incómodo, y después, la Rowe habló.

- Esta bien, me toco lo fácil. – Los demás sonrieron ante el sarcasmo de la chica.

La daga de la familia Malfoy, se encajó en la mesa. Zabinni, Riddle y Rowe le prestaron atención. El rubio platinado parecía serio.

- ¿Ahora qué Malfoy? – Preguntó Tom.

- ¿Qué hay de la llorona? Esa tal Myrtle. Ha estado husmeando donde no debe, la he cachado varias veces.

- Oh si, ya se quien es… pinche puta chillona, yo también la he visto espiándonos. – El ojiazul de cabellos azabache, confirmó al rubio. Todos miraron a Tom.

Silencio.

Tom levantó una ceja y torció los labios, como solía hacerlo cuando una idea macabra le cruzaba por la mente. 

- Suelten al basilisco. – Ordenó y los dos fieles Slytherin se miraron sonriendo. Lisa aún no podía creer, lo oscuro y maligno que Tom podía llegar a ser.

Salieron del mini despacho que se había adjudicado a sí mismo el joven Riddle, después de todo estaba abandonado. Sólo quedaron Lisa y el Lord. Ella se levantó y caminó hacia el moreno, para después sentarse sobre sus piernas. Lo acercó  a ella tomándolo por la corbata y  susurró a su oído.

- El 23 de Abril es mi cumpleaños, faltan tres semanas y quisiera saber, ¿Qué es lo que me vas a regalar? – Ronroneó melosamente, y entonces, la sonrisa maligna del moreno, se agrandó aún más, mostrando una sonrisa burlona y perfecta.

¿De verdad quería saberlo? Bueno, entonces… la dejaría con la duda.

_"Esperemos a que llegue el 23… y entonces, ese día te daré un regalo que jamás olvidarás, Lisa…" _

**Continuar**

_Y, eso es todo. El capitulo octavo está un poco mejorcito, digo, parece ser que las cosas mejoran, pero veremos…_

_Anuncio nuevamente que al fic le quedan dos capítulos más, y tal vez, tal vez, un epílogo, pero no estoy muy segura de eso, a lo mejor el capitulo décimo será el epílogo, aún no estoy segura de eso._

_Para quienes no comprendieron la sonrisa de Riddle, cuando Lisa menciona la fecha de su cumpleaños, pues… xxx._

_Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero. No me obliguen a decirlo, ya me siento una pervertida sexual. En fin._

_See ya! Hasta el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos y prometo escribir más rápido._

PD1: La leche es buena fuente de calcio.

PD2: Don't Worry… Be Huggies.

PD3: Lean Pecados Capitales.

PD4: Proximamente, Atrapados…

_Besos, bye..._


	9. The Reason

Hola, ejem... supongo que quieren matarme, ¿No es así? Taaanto tiempo sin escribir y... ah, lo siento. ¡Lo siento! xD, ustedes saben como es esto, la preparatoria, tareas, pendejadas de los maestros, cosas de la chica nueva, aunque... la carola me acompaña, así que, soy feliz, y no es que sea antisocial, si no pregúntenle a la caro, y bueno, próximamente se va a integrar una amiga, la lynn, este... quiere meter sus criticas para mi fic de Pecados Capitales, solo es que es menos... perra que la carola, bueno, es linda, se pasa de buena, así que.. Digamos que más perra que la carola no hay nadie. Sle Carola.

Creo que no voy a hablar mucho porque, ps, lo que ustedes quieren es fic, ¿O no?...

**Reviews:**

Sherezade1

No te preocupes, últimamente esta sucediendo eso de los reviews. Si, lo se... De cierto modo Lisa & Tom a pesar de que no son y nunca serán pareja oficial en HP, son mis personajes favoritos. Realistas pero dementes. Si, el ataque esta bastante cerca, y creo que será una buena escena para el capítulo final, es decir, el siguiente a este, porque me despido con 10 capítulos. Myrtle, pues, tenía que morir de una vez por todas, sólo que esta vez murió por una razón diferente, por estar en el lugar equivocado a la hora incorrecta, tu sabes... Inocente pero aún así, un estorbo. Mis condolencias para ella. xD Que bueno que te gustó la pelea, y si crees que no has tenido suficiente de Frank, espera a leerte este capítulo. Es el mejor, (: Bueno, nos vemos. Cuídate, besos.

Lira Garbo

Niña preciosa! Yo también tengo muchas ganas de leerte, aunque claro tu actualizas más rápido que yo, pero no te preocupes me acostumbraré a mi nueva escuela y trataré de actualizar rápidamente, que es lo que me hace falta. Yo amo la pareja, algo loca, pero la amo... desearía haber nacido como hermana de Rowling, así poder adjudicar este personaje a la historia, aunque claro, ya no sería del todo Harry Potter que todos conocemos, pero si me gustaría que en realidad ella fuera un recuerdo de Tom y una razón para que Tom perdiera sus sentimientos. Uy, nadie quiere a Frank Uu y sólo porque surgió un milagro y alguien lo quiso... bueno, no te lo diré, es mejor que leas... Bueno te dejo bellísima. Besos. Cuídate.

Satine

Vaya, creo que malquiera lloraría de la emoción de actualizo cada mil años. Lo siento de verdad, es que la escuela, bueno tu sabes... todas esas boberías que te quitan tiempo. Se que Voldy es el mejor, aunque lo prefiero con el nombre de Tom (ejem) Yo lo amo. Es un bello. Y si pudiera escribir todos mis fics sobre Tom, lo haría, pero también tengo otros personajes y series favoritas, aunque... Tom, es el mejor. Sobre la fecha, la saqué al azar, no tenía idea, pero bien se dice que se aprende algo todos los días y en este caso, aprendí sobre una fiesta de España. Cool. Bueno, gracias por leerme, aquí esta el siguiente cap. Espero que te guste. See Ya.

Carola

Oye carola, la neta, que es esa madrecita que me dejaste de Review? A eso le llamas review? Se me hace que te esta ganando la T. Clover, ella si me quiere y me deja buenos reviews, no pendejaditas como estas. Wei, pintar topes... Te acuerdas? Pinté tres rayas y me tiré a la fuga. xD, Chido. Bueno, supongo que ya somos felices, ya vimos HP3, y si, aún estoy traumada porque Ron y Hermione se agarran las manos... osea, en el 4 va beso y en el 5 se cojen? Jajajaja, no vdd? Bueno, tenía que romper el encanto. Y eres una mentirosa de mierda, me dices que me vas a dejar otro review mas largo después y nunca llega, que casualidad no? ¬¬. Bueno, te contesto así poquito porque, te lo mereces, sle, bye.

Eledhwen Moonlight Spell

Lo sé, ¬¬, fanfiction nos la está poniendo difícil con eso de los reviews. Te imaginas bien, cuando termines de leer sabrás de lo que hablo. Sí, lo sé, nn me encanta poner cosas así y creo que este capítulo es crucial, ya que es el penúltimo y aquí viene lo mejor, bueno, eso creo yo. Claro, tu también cuentas conmigo en lo que quieras, ya sabes, cuando necesites algo o yo que se, un review, o un mail, y aquí estará tu servidora para apoyarte en todo lo que pueda. Si, eso de escribir los capítulos, es algo estresante, pero si va a tener buenos resultados, adelante, espero que actualices pronto, a mi ya se me acaban los capítulos, este y uno más, nada más, espero que tu tengas más todavía.

T. Clover

Con esta loca quería llegar yo, Jajajaja, leo tus primeros reviews y digo, esta Clover que tendrá en la cabeza? Sabrá Dios, yo creo que algo más que Draco&Hermione, no? Me reí mucho cuando dijiste que no entendías porque le decían Marie a Lisa, es porque así es su segundo nombre, dork. Em, osea que si tu me apuras, yo también tengo derecho de apurarte? Seguro que si, o si no, te mataré, aunque no hace falta, con que te amenace y te acuse con Frank es más que suficiente. Me creo mucho, porque gracias a mi te gustaron fics que no fueran Dr&Hr, y eso es bueno, no hay que traumarse con una sola pareja, hay muchas y muy adorables y sexy's. Perfecta? Yo? Que va! Por supuesto! Siendo esposa de mi perfecto esposo Tom, como mínimo ser perfecta como él, que no?

Si, entendí, Pecados Capitales, apenas empieza, y la verdad haré unos cambios por ahí, pero la trama no será cambiada, Mm., para nada. Claro, tengo muchísimos fics en mente, y tengo uno que te gustará mucho, luego nos echamos una tacita de café, con algunos terroncitos de azúcar, para que veas que tengo un fic perfecto para alguien a quien tu amas mucho, y no por nada escribes sobre el... (Mmm, pregunta capciosa, no creo que tardes tanteen adivinarlo.) Ah, sí. Lo olvidaba, eres la unica loca desquiciada capaz de amar a un ser con un ojo perforado como Frank, sólo a ti se te ocurre!. Claro que está bueno! Aunque no como Tom... Y por cierto, NO, no y no!... Los personajes los pondré en el último capítulo aunque el de Frank es el único que no me cuadra, estaría bien el que me dijiste, pero no es rubio, así que búscame uno que sea castaño, plis. Y te hago caras bonitas. (:

No tengo Money, así que no habrá apuestas... tal vez apostemos sobre algún fic, o algo, pero no tengo cash, efectivo, Money ni nada parecido. Malfoy y Zabinni, tienen un papel más especial que el de los otros dos, tal vez porque están mas familiarizados con ell libro, y no se.. me encanta Malfoy y Zabinni, creo que alguna vez fueron felices, desmadrosos y cero amargados. Hacemos apuesta? Como quieras.. xD. Violencia con Tom? Por supuesto y sobre todo porque no es un hombre de mucha paciencia, ya sabrás como me lo controlo en casa, hago todo lo que el dice, y no es que me moleste, pero a este hombre no se le niega nada. xD Te hago daño? Tu me haces más daño cuando tardas en actualizar y a la hora que actualizas me sales con que no hay escenas de amor.. que es eso?.. es injusticia!

Si, tranquila yo se que amas a Frank, y te hice una promesa que cumpliré en este capitulo. Se escribe desahogarme cariño, necesito darte unas clases de gramática. ¬¬ Eres una ignorante, (No te preocupes, te amo tal y como eres.. xD) Si, bla bla bla, ya se me todo ese rollo que se avientan los autores, pero no me importa, tienes que actualizar, aquí estoy yo actualizando y pues, te va! Te toca!.. Oye, se me va a poner celosa la carola porque tu reseña de review es aun más larga que la de ella como mínimo, más del triple. Bueno ya sabes que te devuelvo a Frank por que me paso de buena y de linda, peor también te dejo una condición, quiero mi escena de amor y mi idea.. lo recuerdas? Creo que deberíamos de hacer una apuesta mas o menos de que quien pierda hace un fic.. Sobre.. Bueno sobre algo que nunca ha hecho como por ejemplo.. tu uno sobre Tom y yo y Draco&Hermione, te parece? Seria un gran reto para las dos.

Por cierto, le contaste a tu hermanito la historia de Lisa? Muajajajaja, pobre niño inverbe, no sabe con lo que se mete, y tu, eres una malvada, estas viendo que el pobre ya es miedoso y de por si te pones a contarle cosas como esas, luego lo vas a hacer insensible como Fran y Tom.. y luego tu te vas a ver atrapada en sus garras.. y sufrirás, muahahahaha, no te creas, estoy un poco loca, yo creo que por eso nos llevamos tan bien.

Bueno, ya! Suficiente, escribiría mas pero, tengo que escribirles a los otros también y pues, hacer menos largo el fic, así que me largo y espero estés contenta, eres la mas larga así como yo. Te cuidas loca, y actualizas pronto que quiero leerte. See ya! Bye.

Lara Evans

Hola, que bueno que me dejaste un review, me encanta y no sabes lo bien que me siento contestarles a personas nuevas que han leído mis historias, me alegro. Gracias. Ojalá que te encante Tom como a mí, porque yo lo adoro y si te gusta, pues eres una de las mías. Si, Lisa es algo desdichada pero pues, una persona enferma con esquizofrenia como ella, va a tener sus malos ratos y a veces buenos ratos, es cuestión de cómo se comporte. Si, Lisa Marie Rowe, su segundo nombre, es que me parece que es bueno que tengan segundo nombre para cuando los regañen, este haga uso de presencia. Bueno, gracias aquí esta el otro capítulo, que lo disfrutes. Bye.

Lynn

Hey, Lynn, que pasa contigo? Que haces, que ondas?.. que idiota... te veo todos los días en la escuela y te escribo como si nunca en mi vida te hubiera visto. Te comprendo Linda, te borraste del mapa desapareciendo completamente, ni siquiera fics de digimon, que ya se me pasó el trauma, además, dejamos pendiente un fic estupida! Así que le vas metiendo ganas y te me pones las pilas, porque ya sabes que vamos a hacer con Pecados Capitales.. y la otra cosa que no tengo ni idea de cómo le íbamos a poner al fic de las tatu. En fin, see ya!.. te amo cariño, cuídate.

Silence-messiah

Soy rechazada a veces, no te preocupes, a veces me comporto depresiva, y en cierta manera creo que Lisa tiene mucho que ver con mi carácter, digo, múltiples personalidades, aquella vez dije eso porque así me sentía, pero ahora me siento muy Tom, poderosa, bella, perfecta.. así que, tu tranquila, yo estoy bien. Si, como ya he dicho, la idea de que los mortífagos tengan más diversión que trabajo, y aún estando al mando de Tom, pues necesitaba de una buena razón, en este momento, pues es porque Tom se enamora de Lisa, y se convierte en un ser que si ama en verdad, pero.. Bueno, no tengo por qué contarte todo, porque luego me entenderás cómo llegará a destruirse el imperio de armonía, y nace la verdadera era oscura. Lo, se. No me siento pervertida porque lo soy, xD Sólo me disculpo porque hay personas que tienen bajo criterio o se sienten incomodas, no me disculpo por mi persona, porque en realidad también lo veo muy normal. Bueno, gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capítulo. Ciao.

Dark-Sly

Hola, gracias por tu review, me da gusto que te esté gustando la historia, continua leyéndola porque ya se me acaba. Gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que te agrade el capítulo. See ya. Bye, besos.

LineRm

Wei, neta, que pedo con ese nick? ¬¬ En fin, gracias te dignaste a dejarme un review después de Taaanto tiempo, pero en fin, ta bien. No te agites. Sip, son 10 capítulos y actualizaré luego, ya que ps, tengo mucho trabajo en la escuela, ando súper busy, así que no molestes, algún día pondré el último capítulo, aunque dudo que lo leas. ¬¬ So, see ya! Y dice la carola que no seas copiona, lo de los pds, es de ella nada mas. Paz.

Gracias.

Una Noche de Furia

Capítulo IV

_Dedicado a: **Carola** por su cumpleaños._

_Gracias por criticarme y por ser tan perra,_

_Eres como un chicle pegado, no me dejas en paz_

_Eres la mejor crítica que ha existido en la tierra_

_Y si sigues chingando, por el culo, el fic te lo voy a dar._

_¿Chilo mi poema, ne? ¡Pues va dedicado a ti!... De a neta, _

_Ya sin groserías... Gracias._

_Agradecimientos a **Lynn** porque me ayudó con la_

_Última escena de este capítulo, y..._

_Dedicado a **T. Clover**. UD sabe por qué y por quién en este cap._

The Reason

La habitación reposaba en penumbras, había paz, mucha paz. Gráciles hilo dorados se encontraban desparramados sobre una almohada hecha nudos y llena de arrugas, sus párpados cerrados, las mejillas coloreadas de un rosa tenue, un frágil y delgado cuerpo se extendía sobre la cama, descansando sobre su costado, con una mano en el vientre y otra en la almohada al lado de su cabeza. Dormía plácidamente, disfrutando el descanso eterno en sus sueños, esperanzo un nuevo día. Un nuevo día, repitió su conciencia, la cual había despertado.

La rubia arrugó los ojos al sentir los molestos rayos de luz, que se había colado por la ventana, filtrándose por sus párpados, más no los abrió. Tenía mucha pereza. Pero, había algo extraño... La ventana no se acostumbraba a estar abierta, a menos que ella lo hiciera... Agudizó los oídos y notó respiraciones cerca de su rostro. Su corazón dio un vuelco... Había alguien ahí.

Se decidió por fin y abrió los ojos, dejando ver dos piedras ámbar, que vislumbraron la imagen que había frente a ella. Cuatro cabezas la miraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y gritó espantada.

· ¡¡¡Fuera!!! – Gritó como una desquiciada mientras sacaba a empujones a 4 Slytherins que había logrado colarse en cuarto. Uno de ellos cargaba un pastel de chocolate cuidadosamente.

· Tranquila mujer, cuidado con el pastel... - Advirtió Malfoy mientras esquivaba los manotazos que la chica le proporcionaba para echarlo fuera de la habitación. – Bueno, pero si yo no he hecho nada... ¡échame, échame, no me importa, pero cuando quieras pastel vas a metértelo por el...! – Y no terminó ya que la puerta se estrechó casi en su nariz.

Los cuatro se miraron incrédulos a lo que había pasado y guardaron silencio. Era increíble, ¿Andaba en sus días o que chingados? ¡Pero si era su cumpleaños! La gente normal se llevaría una sorpresa, y brincaría como loca, recibiendo pasteles, abrazos y regalos, pero en fin... Ella era Lisa, y podía ser todo, menos normal. Y se rompió el silencio.

· Quisiera saber, qué fue lo que hicimos mal... - Murmuró Stephen, apoyado contra la pared con una mano en el mentón, dándose una apariencia pensativa.

· Yo sé... - Anunció Blake. Los demás se volvieron hacia él.

· Anda, genio... - Apresuró Maximus.

· Olvidamos un pequeño detalle... - Puso un dedo sobre su nariz, como meditándolo y dijo. – Olvidamos decirle "Feliz Cumpleaños" – Y fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Max rodó los ojos, Stephen comenzó a golpearse la cabeza levemente contra la pared y Malfoy, Drake simplemente...

· ¡Malfoy! ¡Chingada Madre! ¡Es el pastel de Lisa, por Dios! – Le reclamó Zabinni al observar como el rubio platinado engullía todo lo que podía de pastel, al escuchar el regaño, levantó la cabeza y habló con la boca llena de chocolate.

· Era... – Dijo, bueno... al menos eso se entendió.

Diez minutos después. La puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de Lisa, quien llevaba un ligero vestido negro, que contrastaba a la perfección con su pálida piel, los cuatro jóvenes morífagos la miraron con una sonrisa, entonces Blake comenzó a contar con los dedos... 1, 2, 3.

Y se abalanzaron a ella, colmándola de abrazos y caricias, mientras ella sonreía divertida. La felicidad la embargaba, nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños, y esta, era la primera, y la mejor. Casi sintió como una lágrima se le escapaba de los ojos cuando todos le felicitaron. Todos ellos contaban ya con 18 años bien cumplidos, y Lisa era la ultima que los cumplía en aquel círculo tenebroso.

· Nuestra Lisa ya es toda una mujer... – Y ahí estaba Malfoy, quien fingía como si se estuviera limpiando una lágrima. Y si, ya se había atascado todo el pastel, que no era más que una pequeña torta que ellos mismos habían horneado secretamente la noche anterior, en las cocinas del castillo.

· Gracias chicos, no saben lo feliz que me siento... – Dijo la rubia mientras los abrazaba.

· ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vamos a hacer primero? – Cuestionó el castaño de los lentes.

· Pues obviamente darle el mejor de los banquetes de desayuno a nuestra chica... – Contestó Stephen mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la rubia. Ella sonrió con dicha.

· ¡Y después... después la llevaremos de compras! – Drake dio un gritito de la emoción ante su propia propuesta, todos lo miraron con los ojos desorbitados, se sabía que era un puto, pero ¿Homosexual?

· Vamos chicos, ya me dio miedo... – Se burló Lisa con cinismo, mientras comenzaban a andar hacia el gran comedor. Malfoy los siguió sonriendo con malicia.

Llegando al comedor, ocuparon sus respectivos lugares y comenzaron un banquete con una gran variedad de frutas, seguidos por unas tratas de mora, y por última, unos hot cakes. Todo estaba delicioso, pero hacía falta algo, o mas bien, alguien.

Aún con el tenedor en la boca, volteó hacia su derecha, después, a su izquierda, más nada. No estaba. En las puertas del salón, tampoco, con alguno de los profesores, menos. ¿En dónde demonios se encontraba Tom?

· Oigan. – Todos le prestaron atención desinteresadamente. - ¿Y Tom? – Sospechosamente después de haber cuestionado a los cuatro Slytherins, Max la ignoró por completo, sacándole plática a su novia, que se encontraba enseguida de él. Drake, misteriosamente comenzó a ahogarse, mientras que Stephen le palmeaba la espalda, fijó su vista en Blake, quien ocultaba su nerviosismo, mordiendo una tostada. - ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está? – Oh no, Zabinni. No te escaparías.

· Pues... él está... ¿Cómo decírtelo? Él está resolviendo unos asuntos muy importantes... – Lisa lo miró incrédula. ¿Importantes? ¿Tan importantes como para abandonarla el día de su cumpleaños?

· ¿Qué puede ser más importante que mi cumpleaños, Blake? – No estaba molesta, más bien, un poco decepcionada. Tom le había dicho semanas antes que le tendría una sorpresa de la cual nunca se olvidaría, pero no se veía por ningún lado.

· No sabría decirte. – Dejo de mirar a Lisa, sabía que la chica se sentiría decepcionada de no ver a Tom, y él había recibido fuertes órdenes de no decirle a Lisa, la ubicación del moreno.

· Si sabes. – Casi se sube arriba de la mesa, cuando obligó a Zabinni a que la mirara a los ojos. Azul contra ámbar se encontraron, y el zafiro pudo ver que los ojos de la rubia estaba cubiertos de melancolía, y brillaban orgullosos, sosteniendo las lágrimas.

· Lo siento, Lisa. Pero no puedo decírtelo... – Rowe suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento mientras prosiguió a jugar con lo poco que le quedaba de desayuno.

Hubo un silencio incómodo para los Slytherins, quienes observaban como la rubia comía desganada. Cada uno maldijo al Riddle perdido en la mente, ¡Cómo le gustaba hacerla sufrir! Pero, sin duda. Aquel asunto, si era importante, demasiado importante. El silencio fue roto, más no por ninguno de ellos.

· Queridos alumnos, me temo que tenemos noticias dolorosas. – Dippet guardó silencio un momento, para que toda la atención en el gran comedor se centrara en su persona. – Ha ocurrido una desgracia, su compañera Myrtle Bulstrode, ha sido encontrada en los baños... – Suspiró. – Muerta. – El gran Salón comenzó a murmurar, las casas se mostraron nerviosas, excepto una. Y no era de asombrarse que Slytherin sólo guardara silencio. – Sólo me resta informarles que esta prohibido salir pasadas las 9 de la noche, entre clase y clase, serán acompañados por el prefecto de su casa, además... no deberá de haber menos de dos alumnos solos, por los pasillos...

· ¿Y qué hay de la salida a Hosmeadge? ¿Se suspenderá? – Preguntó una alumna de Griffindor. Bueno, Myrtle La Llorona había muerto. ¿Por su culpa se suspenderían las compras de ese día? ¡Por favor!

· Me temo que sería algo desalentador para ustedes, por lo que irán acompañados de maestros, y prefectos... no pierdan de vista a ningún alumno. A ninguno. –Recalcó. Comenzó con un tono agradable, pero después su rostro se ensombreció. – Deben seguir todas normas, por su seguridad... Un mounstro anda suelto, y me temo que si otro alumno muere, tendremos que cerrar el colegio. – La Griffindor que se encontraba de pie, gimió asustada, más aún así se atrevió a cuestionar nuevamente.

· ¿Qué está sucediendo en el colegio, Director? – El profesor se acomodó los lentes y dijo.

· La Cámara de Los Secretos ha sido abierta. El heredero de Slytherin ha regresado, y esta aquí... en Hogwarts. – Miró a todos, que empezaban a murmurar asustados, nuevamente. – Terminen su desayuno, los carruajes nos esperan... – Y volvió a sentarse.

Había cierta tensión en el salón, Slytherin estaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, más aún guardaban las apariencias, murmurándose cosas, nada aterradoras.

· ¿Escucharon eso? El heredero de Slytherin esta suelto... – Se burló Drake. – Vaya, jamás pensé que Dippet fuera tan bueno con esos cuentos... ¿Se imaginan la cara de satisfacción que pondría Tom si hubiera escuchado todo este sermón? ¡Uff! No se la hubiera acabado.

· Pues, me pareció bastante bueno. Mira que tanto como para cerrar Hogwarts... es decir, este pinche colegio es el más seguro del mundo. ¡El lugar más seguro del mundo! – Alegó Stephen.

· Eso quiere decir que casi lo hemos conseguido, si el basilisco mata a otro estudiante... cerrarán el colegio, y el plan se irá a la mierda... – Maximus susurró acercándose al centro de la mesa, hablar de esos asuntos en la mesa de Slytherin era muy seguro, pero... estaban acompañados de la mesa de Griffindor, y los Griffindors eran los seres más chismosos que conocían, así que tendrían que mantener todo en el anonimato, sólo por el momento. – Pero Tom no hará semejante cosa...

· No, no lo hará. Mató a esa pendeja porque siempre estaba en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada, pero... dudo que se arriesgue a que cierren el colegio. Si lo cierran, no habrá graduación, y si no hay graduación, no habrá... sorpresa. – Habló Blake. Después de que los demás asintieron de acuerdo a las suposiciones que tenían, fijaron su vista y atención en la rubia que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre la mensa, y su mentón apoyado en ellos. Su mirada estaba vaga, y su rostro serio y aburrido.

· Preciosa, creo que es hora de que tengas un buen día, después de todo es tu cumpleaños... así que, hoy te compraremos muchas cosas. ¿Está bien? – Preguntó el rubio Malfoy mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

· Mhj. – Y fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. El platinado se encogió de hombros y acto seguido se levantaron para emprender camino hacia Hosmeadge.

El Colegio se quedó... casi sólo.

Excepto porque un Slytherin caminaba pacíficamente por los corredores, arrugando los ojos por la luz molesta del sol que se colaba por las ventanas de los pasillos. Odiaba pasar por ahí, pero tenía que hacerle una visita al director. Sonrió con descaro. Era hora de actuar como aquel chico noble y humilde que Dippet conocía, sin llegar a pensar que éste mismo, era el que estaba ocasionando tales agresiones, por el que peligraba la seguridad de sus alumnos y por el que podría llegar a ser el fin de Hogwarts. Pero nadie lo sabía, nadie sospechaba de él... excepto Dumbledore.

Ese viejo decrépito que tanto odiaba. Se las cobraría, nadie lo miraba con desconfianza, nadie. Y apretando la varita bajo su túnica siguió caminando con la frente en alto, como todo un Slytherin, como todo un Lord.

Llegó hasta la gárgola que guardaba el despacho de Dippet, recitó suavemente la contraseña y subió los peldaños hasta encontrarse con una puerta de madera. Se arregló la corbata que últimamente acostumbraba a portar mal puesta, y se acomodó algunos mechones cenizos que le impedían ver con claridad. También, últimamente se estaba haciendo demasiado vanidoso, y es que no era para más, era un Slytherin digno de portar la insignia. Belleza, astucia y perfección.

· Entre - dijo el viejo mago con voz débil. Dippet se acomodó las gafas levantando su cabeza para observar a un joven moreno con cabellos azabache. En el pecho le brillaba la insignia de prefecto. Un Slytherin.

· Ah, Riddle - dijo el director asemejando un saludo.

· ¿Quería verme profesor Dippet? -pregunto el muchacho. Parecía azorado. Tom sabía cómo parecer indefenso y bien portado, escondiendo detrás de una perfecta máscara, aquel ser que en realidad habitaba en él. Malvado, astuto, perfecto.

· Siéntese. -Indico Dippet. Tom tomó asiento obedeciendo las órdenes que su profesor favorito le mandaba.- Acabo de leer la carta que me envió.

· ¡Ah! - exclamó Riddle y se sentó cogiéndose con fuerza las manos. Esa actitud de plebeyo inocente le había funcionado sus 7 años de vida en Hogwarts.

· Muchacho, me temo que no puedo permitirte quedarte en el colegio durante el verano. Supongo que querrá ir a casa para pasar las vacaciones...

· No- respondió Riddle enseguida, alzó las cejas con angustia y se encogió en el asiento. - Preferiría quedarme en Hogwarts a volver a ese... a ese... – No continuó. Observó esperanzado a que su director se amparara de él. Y el Tom verdadero en su interior rió a carcajadas, ganaría un oscar con toda esa farsa.

· Según creo, pasa las vacaciones en un orfanato muggle ¿verdad? - preguntó Dippet con curiosidad. ¿Orfanato? ¡Ja!

· Si, señor - respondió Riddle, ruborizándose ligeramente. ¿De dónde había salido ese maldito rubor?

· ¿Es usted de familia muggle? – Cuestionó Dippet. Oh si, de ahí salió, le daba tanta vergüenza ser mitad muggle, con lo mucho que odiaba a esos jodidos sangre sucia. Él era un de ellos, pero, ya no más. No lo sería más. El plan marchaba viento en popa, y entonces... Cuando se convirtiera en el mago más poderoso y más temido del mundo, nadie sabría ese oscuro secreto. Ese vergonzoso secreto.

· A medias, señor, de padre muggle y madre bruja. – ¿Llegó a amar a su madre? Nunca estuvo seguro de eso, no la conoció pero un ligero recuerdo de ello lo acompañaba siempre. No sabía si era un recuerdo verdadero, o imaginaciones suyas. En realidad no tenía importancia, pero siempre se quedaría con la duda.

· ¿Y tanto el uno como el otro estan...? – Si. Muertos. ¿Y adivine quién los mató viejo pendejo? Pensó Tom. Bueno, sólo al mal nacido de aquel que osó a llamarse su padre.

· Mi madre murió al nacer yo, señor. En el orfanato me dijeron que vivió solo lo suficiente para ponerme nombre. Tom: por mi padre y Marvolo por mi abuelo. – Nombre jodido que me fueron a poner, pero pronto seré Lord Voldemort. Si, que bien se oye.

· La cuestión, es Tom -suspiró- que se podría haber echo con usted una excepción – El Moreno se acercó un poco poniendo cara de esperanza. Más no duró mucho. - pero en las actuales circunstancias...

· ¿Se refiere a los ataques señor? – dijo Riddle y el corazón le dio un brinco. ¿Sospecharía de él? Se acercó lo más posible para no perderse ninguna silaba de lo que allí se dijera.

· Exactamente - dijo el director - Muchacho, tiene que darse cuenta de lo irresponsable que sería permitirle quedarse en el castillo al término de trimestre. Especialmente después de la tragedia... – El viejo negó con la cabeza tristemente. - La muerte de esa pobre muchacha... Usted estará mucho más seguro en el orfanato. – Aseguró. De hecho el ministerio de magia, esta planeando cerrar el colegio. No creo que podamos localizar al... – A Tom le dio un vuelco en el corazón, pero al parecer el director se arrepintió.- Descubrir el origen de esos sucesos tan desagradables... - Riddle abrió mas lo ojos. Una ligera chispa de emoción rodeó aquellos ojos olivescos.

· Señor, si esa persona fuera capturada, si todo acabara... – El Slytherin mojó sus labios y no pudo terminar.

· ¿Que quieres decir? - dijo Dippet y se incorporo en su asiento- ¿Riddle, sabe usted algo sobre estas agresiones?

· No señor, Nada. - Respondió Riddle rápidamente esbozando una sonrisa infantil. Sin duda, se ganaría un oscar. Ni siquiera el viejo ese, había notado el descaro en esa pequeña frase salida de sus labios.

· Puede irse, Tom. – Musitó el viejo Dippet, para después bajar su vista al montón de papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, y una vez más, Tom salió inocente y libre de toda culpa, de aquel despacho. Los ojos cansados del anciano, nunca se había mostrado decepcionados, mucho menos, sospechando de su persona. Y esta no sería la excepción.

Salió del despacho a paso lento, dedicándole una mirada de despedida al anciano, y se marchó. Caminó en silencio hacia la torre sur y justo a la entrada descubrió que todo estaba demasiado oscuro, fresco y tenebroso, justo como le gustaba. El ambiente se tornaba austero, y su mente retorcida y llena de ambición comenzó a llenarse de imágenes, que lo hicieron soltar una pequeña risita anticipando victoria.

Todo estaba en llamas, los patéticos estudiantes de grados menores a séptimo, lloraban, rogaban por vivir. Gritos, sangre, y destellos de maldiciones. Sus aprendices efectuando la labor que él mismo les había enseñado, asesinando con destreza. Y él, por encima de todos, caminando por entre las víctimas y sus agresores, dirigiéndose al comedor, para encontrarse con dos personas, dos ancianos, Dippet y Dumbledore. Su varita en mano, las palabras en sus labios y un destello verde.

Y ahí, sentado en los sillones de cuero negro, aquellos hermosos ojos verdes dieron el primer resplandor rojo al brillo de las llamas. El fuego en sus ojos, la sangre que sería derramada, sus sentidos se agudizaron, las manos le temblaban de emoción, sus pupilas se dilataron, olfateó una victoria por venir, y sus labios se abrieron dejando salir una sonora carcajada que fue aumentando. Todo era perfecto, era hermoso, un demonio hermoso.

Y de pronto su victoria, su felicidad fue abruptamente cortada ante un recuerdo, sus ojos brillantes volvieron a enverdecerse. Aún había algo por hacer, aún debía culpar a alguien de sus fechorías, y sabía a quién dejarle la carga. Un ser despreciable que jamás debió haber sido aceptado en Hogwarts. Torció los labios con maldad cuando un nombre en particular flotó en su mente.

Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid. Otra víctima perfecta.

Sonrió.

Mientras tanto, Hogsmeadge nunca le había resultado tan aburrido. Agradecía con débiles sonrisas a los cuatro Slytherin que intentaban en vano hacerla reír, el tiempo pasaba lenta y se convertía en un augurio, varias veces había tenido ganas de dejar salir las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos ambarinos, más, mientras más se ponía a pensar en aquellos jóvenes que tanto habían hecho por ella, desistía de la idea. Tenía que dejar de ser tan llorona.

Se encontraban en una prestigiada tienda de ropa y accesorios que volvía locas a las jóvenes brujas, no todas tenían el privilegio de comprarse algún fino vestido en aquel lugar, pero Lisa sí, y es que era la chica más afortunada del planeta. Justo cuando entraron al lugar, Malfoy y Zabinni enloquecieron como si fueran del sexo femenino, y se emocionaran al ver tanta ropa sensual, y poniendo en marcha su plan, comenzaron a escoger ropa al azar, y su objetivo, era: Hacer que la rubia riera un poco.

· Mira nada más, Max. ¿Ya viste a estos putos? – Preguntó Stephen con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. Era divertido ver las ocurrencias de aquellos dos, siempre habían sido los más locos del grupo, y no le extrañaba que de pronto salieron con tendencias homosexuales, claro está... Sólo era un juego.

· Lo sé, pero no me vas a negar que es divertido. Lo único que espero es que funcione y Lisa se sienta feliz. – Maximus se quitó los y comenzó a limpiarlos con una suave franela mientras que dirigía su vista a Lisa, quien se encontraba siendo víctima de la moda. Volvió a mirar a Wilkes, y susurró levemente. - ¿Crees que Tom haya terminado con todo lo que tenía que hacer?...

· Yo sólo espero que no se sospeche. – Fue lo único que dijo Stephen, y en silencio se volvieron a disfrutar de la cómica escena.

Lisa sentada en un banquito, mientras que Drake se miraba al espejo y se acomodaba un escandaloso sombrero de plumas color fushia, se sabía de antemano que el rubio platinado era completamente narcisista y que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para verse a un espejo, y es que no era para menos, era demasiado sexy. Detrás de él llegó Blake con una estola de piel rosada y con miles de brillantes, ambos se dedicaron miradas pícaras y comenzaron su tan esperado Gay Show.

· Soy tan hermoso... – Murmuró Blake mientras posaba una mano en el borde del espejo, dándose un aspecto ultra sexy. Drake soltó una estruendosa carcajada, y con una mirada maliciosa, se dedicó a lo que mejor sabía hacer, arrastrar las palabras mientras insultaba.

· ¿Hermoso? No lo creo, querido. – Negó con la cabeza y se paró a lado del ojiazul. – No estás muy dotado, si sabes lo que quiero decir. Te falta trasero.

· Mira, Malfoy que tú tengas en exceso no es mi problema, pero... has de saber, que a mi falta de trasero se le recompensa porque aunque tenga menos de atrás, tengo más por delante. – Max y Stephen comenzaron a reír, y Lisa, con la mirada aún triste y perdida, solo sonrió. – Además tengo lo suficiente como para que una mujer se fije.

· Ya veremos. – Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a Blake bastante serio, tanto que todos se asustaron. Pero sorpresivamente en lugar de que Zabinni recibiera una ofensa mayor, recibió una nalgada.

· ¡Ay! ¿Qué chingados...? – Se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y su dignidad fue pisoteada. – No, no... No mames, Malfoy. Te va a cargar la chingada, cabrón. – Habló en un tono previo a una entretenida pelea. – Ponte, pendejo. No te la vas a acabar. – Se quitó la estola, la túnica, quedando solamente en una camisa de botones de manga corta. Malfoy sonrió, y se quitó el sombrero, la túnica, y la camisa, quedando solo en una de resaque.

Y se tiraron al suelo, revolcándose, golpeándose, y todo era un juego, y todo era risa y diversión.

Lisa observó a su alrededor, Max estaba de intermedio, tratando de que la pelea no llegara a más, Drake y Blake, reían y decían vulgaridades, mientras que Stephen ofrecía una decente cantidad de dinero a la dueña de la tienda, para que los dejara armar semejante escándalo. Agradeció internamente el que aquellos cuatro jóvenes trataran de hacerla sentir mejor, eran adorables y era obvio que se preocupaban con ella, pero, lo que la haría más feliz, era que Tom fuera el que portara esa preocupación hacia su persona, más, aquellos estúpidos planes de ser el mago más poderosos del mundo, lo cegaban.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta aún? ¿Tenía ella que decirle que lo amaba? ¿No era tan obvio como para darse cuenta de que moría por una palabra suya? Acaso... ¿El no sentía lo mismo por ella que lo que sentía ella por el? De no ser así, entonces ¿por qué la besaba, por qué la acariciaba, por qué la protegía? ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba jugando con ella? ¿Por qué era tan difícil comprender lo que pasaba por la mente del moreno de cual se había enamorado? ¿Era tan difícil para él decir un te quiero? ¿Un Te necesito? Un... ¿Te amo?

Y por más que quisiera sonreír, por más que quisiera mostrar un agradecimiento a aquellos hombres que tantas veces habían ocasionado una sonrisa en ella, no podía. Se sentía vacía, no había felicidad, no podía sentir ninguna emoción, más que un vacío y un abandono profundo que le carcomía el alma. Quería salir de ahí, pero su alma humana y consiente le negaba el movimiento a sus piernas, quería salir corriendo, llorar. Quería ir con Tom y reclamarle el haberla hecho esperar, golpearle insistentemente en el pecho mientras le declaraba que lo amaba, y entonces esperar... Y recibir el mismo sentimiento.

Pero tenía que quedarse a esperar, a sonreír sin siquiera tener deseos de hacerlo. A agradecer aquel apoyo que tanto necesitaba.

Y esperar. Y esperarlo a él... Y el tiempo trascurrió lento y doloroso.

El atardecer llegaba, junto a un cielo rojo en un paisaje de verano. Alguien había estado haciendo muchos movimientos en el colegio, ante la ausencia de prefectos, profesores e incluso de Filch.

Dos personas, una enorme y robusta, y otro alto y de complexión delgada y fuerte, se hallaban encerrados en un cuarto. Había una varita en alto y unos ocho ojos rojos brillando entrevistos en un baúl. La mano poderosa apuntaba a un gigante temeroso, y la conversación mantenida, para uno era satisfactoria, para el otro, era un augurio.

Vamos Rubeus - dijo Riddle acercándose aún más. Lo miró con desprecio, le repugnaba que Dumbledore lo hubiera aceptado, y aún más que Dippet estuviera de acuerdo con aquel viejo idiota. Hogwarts, era sólo para magos, magos puros, magos de verdad... Cómo el. Era hora de limpiar el Colegio. La sola presencia del gigante le daba asco, y le habló fuerte, escupiéndole las palabras. - Los padres de la chica muerta llegaran mañana, lo menos que puede hacer Hogwarts es asegurarse de que lo que mató a su hija sea sacrificado. Aunque sería más gratificante que los sacrifiquen a los dos, son de la misma especie... Monstruos. ¡No fue el! - Gritó el muchacho. Su voz sonaba en el corredor oscuro, indefenso y desesperado, tratando de defender lo único que comprendía su naturaleza.- ¡No sería capaz! ¡Nunca! ¡Hazte a un lado, imbécil! - dijo Riddle. Lo apuntó con su varita, con la mano temblándole en rabia, y al ver que el gigante no se movía, le gritó. - ¡Quitate Hagrid! – Al no observar movimiento alguno en el gigante, apunto al baúl murmurando un hechizo avanzado y desconocido para el enorme joven. La araña salió a toda prisa buscando refugio, trató de atinarle de nuevo, más el animal era muy ágil, y se perdió de vista. 

Volvió a apuntar rápidamente hacia el gigante, y siseó venenosamente.

Tú lo pediste así, Hagrid. Te quitarán tu varita, y te expulsarán. – Guardó su varita bajo su túnica y antes de marcharse, amenazó. – Y me aseguraré de que te expulsen, ya veremos a quien le creen más, a un Slytherin o a una bestia. – Levantó las cejas, amenazante y azotó la puerta, donde un cabizbajo Hagrid, sollozó derrotado. Sabía que jamás le ganaría a Tom. Lo único que quedaba era, ir a guardar sus cosas, y decir adiós a lo que alguna vez soñó. Ser como las demás personas. Ser normal. 

Anochecía y las ganas de llorar se hacía cada vez más insoportables. Permanecían en silencio mientras volvían a la torre. Los cuatro Slytherins derrotados, y la rubia deshecha. Cargaban globos, muñecos de felpa, dulces, y miles de chucherías, las cuales habían sido en vano. Todo en vano. Sin embargo ninguno se molestaba por el hecho de haber gastado enormes cantidades de dinero en una chica que ni siquiera era su novia, todos pertenecían a familias multimillonarias, y todos, tenían un cierto cariño hacia la rubia, era a quien les gustaba proteger, hacer enojar, estar con ella. Era pequeña, y tenía una fachada de altanería que los cautivaba.

Llegaron a la habitación de la rubia, estaba exhausta. La miraron con melancolía, sus ojos ambarinos estaban apagados y brillosos. Se despidieron.

Chicos, se los agradezco mucho, la pase de maravilla. – Mintió. Peque... ¿Sabes que si necesitas algo, nosotros estaremos para apoyarte? ¿No es así? Lo sabes. – Habló gentilmente el Slytherin de lentes. Lisa asintió mientras una lágrima estaba apunto de salir. Si necesitas algo, mi habitación esta justo enfrente, puedes dormir ahí o podemos jugar... a algo, no se. – Intentó bromear, tan siquiera una sonrisa falsa, pero que fuera sonrisa. Malfoy... – El platinado fue regañado, su rostro se volvió inocente, como de ángel, y se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué? Sólo estoy diciendo... No quiere decir que vayamos a hacer cosas malas... – Se excusó. Los demás negaron con la cabeza. Bueno, que pases buena noche querida. Has de estar cansada. – La rubia asintió, mientras abrazaba a cada uno de los apuestos jóvenes. Buenas noches. – Dijo en un vago intento de sonar firme, pero su voz se quebraba cada vez más. Los muchachos bajaron la cabeza, mientras cada uno de marchaba a sus respectivas habitaciones. 

Y justo al cerrar la puerta... Se derrumbó. La lágrima intrusa que quería escaparse de sus ojos, lo hizo, seguida de muchas más. Tapó su boca con su mano, y un gemido lastimero salió de su garganta, sus sollozos se quebraron, trataba en vano de callar con sus manos esos sollozos imposibles de curar. Cuánto dolía.

Había sido una tonta al pensar que ella era importante para Tom. Era tonta por llorar. ¡Y qué más daba si lloraba o no! A la mañana siguiente Tom ni siquiera se daría cuenta de ello, y mucho menos se disculparía. El no era un hombre que decía su sentir, y ahora que lo pensaba, sólo había jugado con ella. Era increíble. Tanto tiempo vagando por una vida de sufrimientos, buscando amor, apoyo y consuelo, y cuando creyó encontrarlo, cuando creyó ser feliz, todo se desmoronaba. ¿Debió creerle aquella vez cuando dijo que no le permitiría marcharse a San Mungo? ¿Debió creer cuando dijo que su lugar estaba con ellos? ¿Con él?

¿Qué podía creer ahora? Después de todo, ¿Quién querría estar con una enferma? Nunca lo había aceptado, nunca le había importado, y es que la vida la había tratado tan mal, que para ella era mejor estar en un cuarto acolchado, y con la imposibilidad de mover sus brazos debido una camisa de fuerza. Y su error no fue haber asesinado a esas personas, no fue haber matado a Frank, no fue nada de eso, nada de lo que pensó erróneo. Su error fue haber aceptado salir del manicomio. ¿Dónde estaba aquella fiera que solía habitar en ella? ¿Dónde había quedado la locura?

Su llanto se fue apagando, quedando solamente unos sollozos casi inaudibles. Se levantó y sintió que la fuerza en sus rodillas le faltaba, caminó hasta la ventana, y se sentó en el borde, mirando al vacío. Con una mano la empujó suavemente, permitiendo que el aire fresco inundara la habitación. Sus cabellos dorados se mecieron, sus lágrimas se secaron formando surcas en sus mejillas, su piel pálida, su nariz roja por el llanto y una línea roja por debajo de sus ojos. Todo su ser entristecido, desmoronado.

Sin pensar que la persona que venía caminando alegremente por los pasillos, se dirigía a un destino fijo. Su fresco aroma a hombre, su aliento oliendo a menta, una chispa de emoción en sus ojos verdes, y en su mano, una rosa. A pesar de haber tenido una tarde abrumadora, atareada y exhaustiva, su semblante era tranquilo, sin una pizca de cansancio.

Tom no era una persona sentimental, ni mucho menos cursi, pero... Esa noche, se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, alterado, insistente, emocionado. Una mezcla de sensaciones que se tornaban placenteras. Tan seguro de sí mismo, estaba en la gloria. Todo le estaba saliendo a la perfección, y esa media sonrisa lo decía todo. No podía ocultarlo, ese sentimiento que lo invadía era digno de mostrar, era digno de él. La victoria en todas las facetas posibles. Se lamió los labios al encontrarse en el pasillo que lo llevaría a su destino.

Su corazón aceleró su ritmo cuando tomó la perilla de la habitación de ella. De su Lisa. Pero la imagen que encontró no era precisamente la que esperaba ver. Parecía un espectro, sentía su tristeza a metros de distancia. Cerró la puerta llamando la atención de la joven, quién a pesar de tener los ojos apagados, un ligero respingo de emoción de hizo notar en su persona. Pero su dignidad podía más, ésta vez, podía más.

¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta, Riddle? – El moreno levantó una ceja ante la insolencia que tuvo ella, en recibirle de ese modo. Lo dijo de un modo tan seco, y el uso del apellido, lo extrañó aún más. No esperaba que me recibieras de esa manera, Lisa. – Descarado, como toda su vida lo había sido. ¿Y qué? De cualquier modo, ella no había nombrado razón para tratarlo de esa manera. ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que te recibiera de brazos abiertos? – Iba a contestarle un sí rotundo, después de todo él nunca pensaba qué decir para no herir. Sólo lo decía. Pero no lo hizo, calló. Una lágrima había rodado por la mejilla de la chica. – Pensé que estarías conmigo en este día... Pero veo que no puedes cumplir una promesa, Tom. Sin duda hay asuntos más importantes que cumplir que una promesa hecha a una estúpida que te cree todo. ¿Sabes, Lisa? No me siento culpable, porque después de todo, aquí estoy. Y soy un hombre de palabra, siempre cumplo mis promesas, sólo que me parece estúpido prometer lugar y fecha. Nada importante por lo que te tengas que enojar. - ¿Y qué se pensaba? ¿Qué le iba a seguir la corriente? ¡Por favor! Y no había nada que molestara más a la Rowe, que la indiferencia, y Tom, estaba cargado de ella. Vete... – Murmuró Lisa apretando los dientes, mientras observaba cómo el Slytherin se acostaba descaradamente sobre la cama. Se levantó y lo encaró. – Vete. – Recalcó nuevamente, aplicando más fuerza a sus cuerdas vocales, para oírse segura. ¿Pero cómo? Si apenas voy llegando. – Dijo cínicamente mientras retaba con la mirada a la rubia. Le tendió la rosa, y alzando las cejas inocentemente dijo. – Mira, te traje una rosa. ¡Lárgate! – Le giró tirando la rosa de un manotazo. La flor se vio en el suelo, completamente deshojada. ¡Oye! La corté especialmente para ti, pinche mal agradecida. Sabes que no es fácil cortar rosas de ese tipo en el bosque prohibido. ¡Pude haber salido lastimado! – Más sarcasmo. La bruja soltó una débil carcajada acompañada de lágrimas, se puso una mano en la cara y la otra en su cintura. Te gusta verme sufrir, ¿No es así, Tom? Te gusta lastimarme. – Se limpió las lágrimas mientras dejaba de reír. - ¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates de esta manera? ¡Dímelo! – Gritó desesperada. - ¡¿Acaso estas borracho?! ¡Contéstame, cabrón de mierda!... – Un sollozo más. - ¿Estás borracho? No. – Seco y cortante. Serio, se levantó de la cama y la encaró. Su voz sonó más ronca que de costumbre. – Estoy completamente sobrio. Sólo te estoy probando, Lisa. Una parte de mí me decía que te molestarías, pero intenté evadir esos pensamientos. Aunque ya veo, que tenía toda la razón, tienes tanta atención a tu alrededor que cuando alguien te deja sola, enloqueces. No tienes por qué hacer esos berrinches... Ya que son en vano. No era mi intención dejarte esperando, pero tuve algunos pendientes que resolver, eso es todo... Tu estúpido plan, siempre resulta demasiado importante. Lo sé de sobra. – Dijo con sorna. – Pero tengo sentimientos, siento la soledad, y si te molesta que sea humana, pues allá está la puerta. No es mi maldito problema el que tú no tengas sentimientos, que estés vacío... ¡Así que lárgate de mi vista! – Quiso golpearlo, empujarlo, cualquiera que fuesen sus intenciones con tal de sacarlo de ahí. Pero su mano se vio bruscamente apretada, su cuerpo se repegó con el de Tom, y sintió una presión dolorosa en su muñeca. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. ¿En realidad quieres comprobarlo? – Estaba tan tranquilo, tan sereno. Vamos, hazlo. Si quieres golpearme, no dudes en hacerlo. Sólo asegúrate de matarme esta vez. – Aún con los ojos cerrados, esperó con las mejillas mojadas. Un golpe, un hechizo. Algo. Pero nada de eso llegó. 

La presión en su muñeca disminuyó, y sintió cómo Tom soltaba una risita divertida. Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando Tom la apretó hacia él en un abrazo. Comenzó a forcejear un momento, pero Tom era demasiado fuerte para ella y cedió. Se dejó abrazar, se dejó envolver por su calor. Y sus sentidos comenzaron a funcionar inevitablemente, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su cuello debido a que el rostro del moreno se encontraba hundido entre su hombro y su cuello. Otra risita, y volvió a estremecerse.

Eres tan tonta, Lisa. – Murmuró en un suspiro cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa, mientras disfrutaba de aquel reconfortable contacto. 

La rubia se quedó estática ante la acción del Slytherin. Primero tan hiriente y ¿Ahora tan tierno? Y justo cuando Lisa se había calmado, su piel se erizó al sentir el contacto de unos labios fríos besando su cuello. En cambio Tom se sentía incontrolable, su respiración se tornaba irregular mientras dejaba marcas en el cuello de ella, sus sentidos enloquecieron cuando Lisa dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Tan tonta... – Volvió a repetir mientras subía hacia la barbilla de la joven. Abrió los ojos tan sólo para observar que las mejillas de la Rowe estaban teñidas de carmín, el rastro de las lágrimas se había extinguido, y sus labios sonrosados se entreabrían anhelantes de un beso. La tomó de las mejillas, y con su pulgar rozó sus labios, haciendo que ella entreabriera los ojos que ahora brillaban no por las lágrimas, si no por el deseo y la emoción. 

Se acercó a su rostro y sus narices se tocaron levemente, sintió su aliento golpeando sus labios, sintió un calor atrayente que lo obligó a cerrar la distancia entre sus bocas, uniéndolas. Un choque eléctrico lo sacudió y lentamente como si por vez primera la fuera a besar, acarició sus labios entre los de él, primero suave y delicadamente, para después tornarse ansioso y hasta cierto punto desesperado.

Se separaron a falta de aire, jadeando ligeramente. Sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces, Tom perdió el control. Volvió a tomar los labios de la rubia, succionándolos con vehemencia, la abrazó tan fuerte por la cintura, repegándola aún más hacia su cuerpo que los pies de la chica sólo rozaran el suelo. Lisa, también fuera de sí lo abrazó por la nuca, apretándolo hacia ella, profundizando el beso. Tan profundo y ansioso que comenzó a juguetear con los mechones azabaches del moreno, despeinándolo.

Los minutos se volvían eternos. Y la pasión los cegó por completo, tanto que al sentir las manos dentro de su falda, se sintió atrevida y comenzó a quitarle la túnica a aquel hombre que la estaba haciendo sentirse mujer. Sin dudar ni un solo segundo, se separó de Riddle, ocasionándole un gruñido de desacuerdo. Lo miró a los ojos, penetrantes y deseosos; y retrocedió lentamente, mientras sin perderlo de vista, bajaba uno de sus tirantes y se sentaba en la cama.

Tom, quien tragó saliva fuertemente, ni tarde ni perezoso acudió a tan silencioso pero pasional llamado. Y sin saber cómo de pronto se encontró besando de nuevo a la rubia quien se encontraba bajo su cuerpo. La túnica había desaparecido y el vestido de la chica ya no cubría lo necesario, el moreno se había encargado de bajarlo hasta la cintura de ella. De pronto comenzó a resultar un estorbo en su tarea de conocer completamente el cuerpo de aquella mujer que lo volvía loco.

Besó aquel blanco cuello, dejando marcas rojas en él. Era suya, suya. La rubia gimió al sentir las manos de él abarcando sus senos, que no eran nada pequeños una vez que se veían de cerca. Estaba tan ansioso por hacerla suya que al llegar al borde del vestido, no tuvo más opción, no tuvo más cabeza, más que desgarrarlo, dejándola cubierta tan sólo por la ropa interior inferior.

Sintió unas manos en su cabeza cuando sus labios atraparon un pecho. La estaba enloqueciendo. Lisa se limitaba a morderse los labios, enrojeciéndolos aún más, tan sólo para evitar gritar. Tom cerraba los ojos deleitándose con lo que hacía, su piel era tan suave y sabía tan dulce, tanto que no pudo resistirse a probar por enésima vez aquellos labios carnosos y sonrosados.

Mientras la besaba fue bajando lentamente sus bragas, haciendo que su pequeño cuerpo temblara bajo el de él. La ropa que había resultado inservible voló hacia algún rincón de la habitación, y fue entonces cuando Tom la miró completa, ahí desnuda bajo sus brazos, ahí, suya, esperando caricias. Y fue entonces, cuando Lisa observó lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida, Tom se encontraba sonrojado y su sonrisa era tan sincera, tan pura, tan única; que no pudo resistirlo más, lo empujó con firmeza haciéndolo caer acostado de espaldas al colchón, mientras ella se montaba encima, ocasionando que Tom, tuviera un peligroso problema entre sus piernas. Problema que esta vez, se solucionaría.

Siguió sonriendo mostrando una hilera de blancos y perfectos dientes, sonrió con diversión, sonrió para ella y por ella. Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa traviesamente mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, haciendo que el moreno dejara de sonreír para apretar sus dientes, ya estaba de por sí, demasiado excitado y ella jugando con él, era una tortura, una deliciosa tortura que estaba dispuesto a sufrir. La de ojos ambarinos encontró lo que buscaba, y sacó la mano y el Slytherin pudo observar que lo había despojado de su varita, los labios de su amante susurraron un conjuro, haciendo que las luces del cuarto se apagaran, dejando la habitación a oscuras a no ser por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

Nox... – Acto seguido, dejó el objeto en el buró no sin antes encender la bajo que se encontraba en este mismo. Los ojos de Tom brillaron con la llama de la vela, mientras observaba embelesado el cuerpo desnudo de Lisa cubierto solamente por la brisa, alumbrado levemente por la luz de la vela. Posó sus manos en la estrecha cintura de Rowe mientras ella lo besaba. Todo eso era tan nuevo para el, tanto como para ella; siempre acostumbraba a ser él quien la tocara, y ella se dejaba hacer y deshacer, pero nunca imaginó que ella tomara la iniciativa de tocarlo por su cuenta, y es que el papel de la víctima no era tan malo después de todo. 

Las manos de ella se aferraron a su camisa, deslizándose lentamente hacia su corbata, la cual utilizó para jalarlo más hacia ella y poder así, profundizar el beso. Mientras seguían en ese juego de besos, ella comenzó a deshacer el nudo, hasta despojarlo completamente de aquel pedazo de tela, después, botón a botón, abrió su camisa, topándose con un torso firme y musculoso, no exagerado, sólo musculoso.

Con una mano en su mejilla lo separó, y comenzó un camino de besos desde aquellos labios delgados hasta su cuello, el cuál atacó sin piedad, vengándose por hacerla sufrir momentos atrás. Tom apretó los párpados mientras sus labios se entreabrían, sin emitir sonido alguno, más que el de su respiración acelerada.

El moreno tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando la rubia bajó un poco más para besar sus pectorales. Aquello era una tortura, y sabía que se la merecía, aunque no estaba dispuesto a reclamar, ni mucho menos a detenerla. Con los ojos abiertos, miró al techo mientras sentía como ésas pequeñas manos desabrochaban su pantalón, liberando un gran problemita que lo había estado molestando desde hacía unos minutos.

Trató de detenerla, nadie dijo que no. Pero de pronto el Slytherin más frío y vil del planeta, se vio como dios lo trajo al mundo, y lo mejor, es que lo estaba disfrutando. Volvió a sentir los labios de la bruja sobre los suyos, sus sentidos se agudizaron cuando aquellas manos femeninas pasaron a ser traviesas, y entonces un sonido levemente ronco salió de su garganta, apretó con sus manos la cintura de la rubia y con una fuera de voluntad increíble, cambiaron de posición. Él encima de ella, tomando sus muñecas sobre su rubia cabeza, y respirando agitadamente con las mejillas encendidas como nunca se vio en el rostro del de ojos verdes.

Me estás matando... Lisa... – Dijo a duras penas, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración. – Si vas a arrepentirte... Hazlo ahora, porque... no me voy a detener. – Advirtió. 

Mas ella solo sonrió, y el la encontró mas hermosa que nunca, a la luz de la vela. Una sonrisa amorosa y casi maternal se dibujo en la cara de la joven, posó una mano sobre la mejilla de éste y entonces... No supo si fue por el momento, o si lo dijo sin pensarlo, pero, simplemente lo dijo.

Tom... – Acarició su mejilla, mientras con la otra mano retiraba los mechones de cabello que caían por su frente, para mirarlo a los ojos. Tom la miró profundamente, y como si fuera en cámara lenta, escuchó algo provenir de los labios de la chica, algo que lo dejó hipnotizado, y que hizo que el tiempo se detuviera, algo... que él no fue capaz de responder, y que por suerte a ella no le importó, por el momento. – Te amo... 

La miró, y se inclinó para besarla, dejando a un lado la locura que sentía por poseerla, la pasión, el jugueteo y la desesperación para dar lugar a una paz y una calma que lo hicieron realizar su sueño. Hacer que aquella chiquilla que conoció en el hospital, fuera suya, completamente suya. Y así lo fue, cortaron el beso mientras contenían el aire al sentirse más juntos que nunca, como si fuesen uno sólo.

Lisa olvidó por completo la violación sufrida meses atrás, y se entregó por entero a aquel hombre del cual estaba enamorada. Y se olvidó de todo, no había pensamiento que ocupara su cabeza, que no fuera él. Tom. Sus suspiros se escuchaban, rompiendo el sepulcral silencio de la habitación, entrelazaron sus dedos, tomados de las manos, y de vez en cuando se besaban para sentirse más cerca, más vivos.

Y justo cuando cada uno tocó el cielo con las manos, todo terminó. Ella recostada sobre su pecho, cubiertos los dos, apenas como una delgada sábana que cubría su desnudez, y Tom volvió a estremecerse al oírla confesar entre sueños otro "Te amo". ¿Por qué no le había respondido? ¿Se habría dado cuenta ella? No pudo pensar, tanta paz, tanta tranquilidad, hizo que sus ojos comenzaran a cerrarse debido al peso de sus párpados. Necesitaba pensar al respecto, pero estaba demasiado cansado, estaba feliz, y de pronto durmió. Sin sueños, ni pesadillas, sólo un sueño profundo en el cual su alma descansó.

Y durmieron, sin pensar en un mañana. Sin pensar en las explicaciones que tendrían que darse.

No había un ayer, mucho menos un mañana, sólo existía ese momento, y después, todo se volvió negro, una oscuridad de la cual ninguno de los dos quería salir, la oscuridad ya no era un temor, ni un reto que vencer cuando se estaba al lado de la persona amada, y esta vez, Tom Riddle se convenció. Se lo diría al día siguiente, se lo diría y todo sería perfecto.

Se lo diría, se lo diría... Mañana. Y durmió.

Y al mismo tiempo, olvidó cuándo era mañana.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You x4  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

Unos ojos verdes se abrieron con lentitud, despegando poco a poco sus pestañas, las cuales sentían haber dormido demasiado. Se quedó quieto, en una cómoda posición de la cual no quería moverse; más no tardó en echar un vistazo al reloj que se encontraba en el buró para que se levantara pesadamente. Con sumo cuidado quitó su brazo de la cintura de rubia que dormía tranquilamente con los cabellos desparramados sobre la almohada, y se levantó sin hacer siquiera un mínimo ruido, para poder vestirse.

Se mal puso su uniforme. Tenía calor, por lo que sólo se puso la camisa y los pantalones, la corbata la pasó sobre sus hombros, se puso los zapatos y tomó la capa que seguramente no usaría esa mañana, debido a la temperatura, y la colocó solamente sobre sus hombros. No se molestó ni siquiera en arreglarse el cabello, eran alrededor de las 7 de la mañana y los pasillos estarían casi deshabitados.

Antes de marcharse observó a la rubia, la cual dormía sin reservas envuelta por una sábana delgada y de color blanco, haciendo que su esbelto cuerpo se trasluciese, dejando poco a la imaginación. Sonrió. Se acercó lentamente inclinándose hacia ella, apartó algunos mechones de cabello dorado que cubrían su blanco rostro y después de admirarla unos segundos, besó suavemente sus labios y se marchó.

Con lo que no contaba el Slytherin, era que justo cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta, escuchó un par de voces sumamente familiares.

Vaya, vaya. Romeo se quedó dormido... – Una pequeña carcajada repleta de picardía. Vamos, picarón, nos tienes que contar cada detalle, por mínimo que sea... ¿Cuánto duro? – ésta voz fue acompañada por una risa estridente, mucho más descarada que la otra. Y no necesitaba ser adivino, justo cuando volteó para encararlos, les dedicó una seña obscena. 

Malfoy y Zabinni, sobre todo Malfoy, tenían que ser.

Lo siento chicos, tengo asuntos pendientes por hacer, como para estar contestando ese tipo de pendejadas. – Alzó una ceja con ironía. – Así que, debo suponer que cuando el jefe se levanta tarde, los súbditos ya deben de tener el trabajo hecho, ¿No es así? – Dijo con una mirada retadora el moreno. ¿Oíste Zabinni? Acaba de llamarlos súbditos. ¡Ja! Se cree mucho porque ya folló... – Se quejó el platinado, jugando con su pulgar y su índice formando un agujero, mientras que metía el índice de la otra mano a través de éste, dando mucho que entender. Ignoraré eso. ¿Y bien? – Los dos Slytherin se vieron fríamente atravesados por una mirada asesina. Vamos, Tom. No te enojes, sólo queremos saber si te fue bien, aunque por lo visto... – El cenizo de ojos azules observó con malicia la apariencia descuidada del Riddle, mientras él entrecerraba los ojos, hostigado. ¿Quieren un poco de trabajo extra? – Ambos negaron con la cabeza, y entonces después de una breve sonrisa torcida, el lord ordenó. – Lárguense, putos. Uyuyuy, que geniecito te cargas... – Otra mirada asesina, y el Malfoy optó por dejar de hacer comentarios impropios, su especialidad. – Está bien, está bien. Vámonos Blake. 

Y se largaron murmurando y riendo con lujuria, entre ellos. Tom rodó los ojos. Después de todo, era un buen día.

O al menos eso creía.

Mientras tanto...

La rubia despertó demasiado descansada, tanto que pensó que era fuera de lo normal. Se quedó unos momentos con los ojos abiertos, acostada sobre el suave colchón que había sido testigo de la noche anterior. Recordó las caricias, los besos, recordó lo que había sentido, tantos sentimientos en un solo cuerpo, que era tan difícil de expresar. No había tenido relaciones sexuales. No, por supuesto que no. Había hecho el amor, y por primera vez supo de lo que los enamorados hablaban sobre esa ciencia. Indiscutiblemente era fantástico, algo divino.

Ese día también sería glorioso. Se arreglaría muy bonita para que Tom se fijara en ella. Y por primera vez se comportarían como una pareja.

Aquellos recuerdos vagos que le llegaron a la mente la hicieron sonreír como una tonta enamorada, se levantó envuelta aún en la sábana, sosteniéndole de los bordes a la altura de su pecho, y dando brinquitos se fue directo al peinador, del cual tomó un cepillo. Lentamente comenzó a cepillarse mientras tarareaba una canción. Estaba feliz. Inmensamente feliz. La noche anterior había sido estúpida al principio, debido a la discusión, pero después de eso, todo fue perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

Y de tantos recuerdos del día anterior, uno en particular atacó su mente, y dejó de cepillarse abruptamente. Recordaba claramente como ella le había confesado su sentir a Tom, pero, no recordaba si él le había correspondido. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no es que no lo recordara, es que él no se lo había dicho. Pero la amaba, ¿Verdad? Habían hecho el amor juntos, y el se había comportado como un caballero, tierno, sensible, lo que nunca pensó, entonces la amaba, ¿Cómo si no? O... ¿La había utilizado? Sintió una punzada dolorosa, y lo que vio en el espejo cuando se giró hacia éste, la sorprendió, más no sintió temor.

Su propia mirada estaba perdida y apagada, y sus ojos ya no eran de aquel color ámbar que lo caracterizaba. No, ya no. Eran completamente negros, haciéndola ver demoníaca, y su mente volvió a dividirse, el bien y el mal. La normalidad y la enfermedad. Y entonces lo supo, y lo atestiguó aterrorizada. Había vuelto. Su enfermedad se volvía a hacer presente. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando todo comenzaba a salirle bien?

El reflejo del espejo ya no mostraba a una persona, sino a dos. Aquel ojo sangrado, y su par color verde esmeralda, la miraban. La miraban obscenamente, con descaro. Un susurro llegó a sus oídos.

"_Hola Lisa_..."

Otra vez tú. ¿Qué quieres pendejo? – Escupió palabras amargas provenientes de pensamientos que la volvían a atormentar, aquella violación, la risa de Frank mientras la golpeaba, los insultos. 

No. Volvió a mirar el espejo y se observó que tenía las manos en la cabeza. Las quitó con violencia y se levantó encarando al muchacho que se encontraba descaradamente acostado sobre su cama.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, Frank? ¿No has molestado bastante ya? – Más el trigueño la ignoró, mientras observaba el cuerpo ya maduro de aquella que alguna vez fue suya. 

"_Así que... ya lo hiciste. Quiso decir, de la manera adecuada. Sin obligaciones y todas esas patrañas..._ – Sonrió macabramente mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su brazo. – _Y dime. ¿Es mejor que yo? ¿Te hizo gritar de placer?"_

Y a ti que te importa, idiota. – Frank se mojó los labios al observar cómo la rubia cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, protegiéndose de toda mirada impertinente de él. La bruja pareció quedarse pensando unos minutos y luego su rostro se transformó con interrogación. – Un momento. ¿Cómo lo sabes? 

"_Sólo lo sé... Estoy muerto. ¿Lo recuerdas?_ – Murmuró con ironía mientras se levantaba yendo hacia el espejo, en el cual, observó su ojo perforado."

Lisa soltó una risa sarcástica, y con el mismo tono, dijo.

Claro que lo recuerdo. Es difícil olvidar algo como eso. – Frank sonrió divertido. 

_"¿Siempre tan amable?_ – Preguntó alzando las cejas con una sonrisa en el rostro."

Sólo con mis amigos... – Murmuró ella haciendo contacto visual con él, sus ojos negros centellearon. Lisa torció los labios y entonces Frank supo que a pesar de su actitud rebelde, ella siempre sería una niña caprichosa y berrinchuda. 

"_Pensé que yo era tu amigo, también._ – Usó su gesto de inocencia tratando de convencerla, más no pudo hacerlo."

No lo eres. Digamos que... tú sobrepasas lo que es la amistad. – Dijo fríamente. Había aprendido a controlarse, y no era por nada, pero Frank estaba muerto y no podía hacerle ningún daño. 

"_Oh, ¿Debo estar agradecido?_ – Murmuró con sorna. Se estaba enojando, tanto desprecio de parte de Lisa lo estaba haciendo enojar."

No, no debes. – Lo retó nuevamente ella. 

_"¿Por qué?_ – Susurró ya enojado, acercándose a ella, que ésta vez, no trató de evitarlo. Lo encaró."

Digamos que reservo la amistad para los que están vivos y para los que no me han hecho daño. – El dedo en la llaga, y Frank rápidamente se encontró a milímetros de aquel rostro albino. Ella arqueó una ceja y sus ojos se dilataron. 

"_Eres una puta_. – Le dijo fuertemente. - _¿Ahora si, no? Empiezas a comportarte altanera conmigo y eso no me está gustando..._ – Entrecerró sus ojos haciendo que su ojo herido comenzara a sangrar. La sangre comenzó a correr por su mejilla y después por su cuello, adentrándose en su sudadera. – _Ese pendejo de Tom Riddle ha de ser muy potente ¿No es así? Ahora hasta te comportas como él."_

Así es, Frank. ¿Tienes algo en contra de eso? – Le dijo defendiéndose. – Después de todo tengo derecho. Tu arruinaste mi vida, era justo que yo arruinara la tuya, matándote de una vez por todas. Y estás en lo correcto hijo de tu puta madre... Ya no te temo. Ya no. 

Frank la miró desconcertado y furioso. La respiración de Lisa era tranquila, sumamente tranquila, lo que quería decir que ya no le temía. ¿Y ahora con qué la influenciaba? ¿Qué le decía para alejarla de aquel que osó robársela?

Y entonces, sonrió torciendo sus labios, la sangré que caía de su ojo manchó sus labios haciéndolo ver monstruoso. Mientras ambos reñían una batalla de miradas, inesperadamente Frank alzó las cejas, captando la atención de Lisa aún más, y arremetió contra ella, susurrando un juguetón "Bu".

La atravesó, y Lisa comenzó a reír. Pobre imbécil. ¿Aún pensaba que le temía? ¡Por favor!

"_Es verdad. Olvidé que ya no me tienes miedo_. – Murmuró falsamente decepcionado, el conejo."

Eres un pobre diablo, Frank. Lo que pasa es que estás enojado porque Tom te partió la madre, y después llegué yo a desaparecerte del mapa de una vez por todas. – Dijo orgullosamente la Slytherin. 

"_Y ya va el grandioso Tom al tema._ – Dijo amargado. _– Dime Lisa, ¿En verdad crees que Tom te ama? ¿Te lo ha dicho?_ – Al ver que la rubia se había sobresaltado de pronto, supo que había dado en el blanco."

Por... Por supuesto... que si. – Mintió la Rowe con las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos abiertos a más no poder. No, él no se lo había dicho. Y era entonces cuando empezaba a dudar si la amaba o no, si la había usado o en verdad la quería suya. 

_"¿Pero cómo puede ser eso, Lisa? ¿Cómo_? – Se acercó a su oído y comenzó a susurrar muy bajito, lo suficiente como para que ella escuchara. – _Nadie te ama, Lisa... Perdiste todas tus oportunidades de ser amada cuando te atreviste a matar a tus padres..."_

Se le fue el aliento, y una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla ante semejante recuerdo. Aquel doloroso recuerdo con el cuál soñaba, convirtiendo aquellas noches de sueño en pesadilla. Mentira. Era mentira. ¡Mentira! ¡Ella no había matado a sus padres! Su padre había golpeado a su madre, y entonces ella vio la pistola... ¡Había sido un accidente!

"_Pero aún tenías tu preciada libertad..._ – Chasqueó la lengua y negó maliciosamente con la cabeza. – _Y la perdiste también, cuando me mataste..."_

Basta... – Murmuró ella. Su delgado cuerpo temblando. Lloraba de nuevo y su belleza se arruinaba por la locura de un hombre con sueños rotos al igual que los de ella. Dos almas perdidas. 

"_¿Cómo esperas ser amada si has acabado con todas tus oportunidades, Lisa? Eso está muy mal._ – La regañó como a una niña pequeña, delicadamente."

Yo... Yo no... Tu no estás diciéndome la verdad Frank, sí soy amada. – Intentó convencerse así misma, más que a él. Pero aquellas palabras no dichas, la estaban lastimando de nuevo. 

_"¿Amada por quién? ¿Por Tom?_ – Soltó una risa irónica y cargada de maldad. - _¿Crees que Tom te ama? ¡Por favor, Lisa! ¡Si ni siquiera te lo dijo! ¿No te das cuenta que él ha acabado con todo lo que tu eras? Ha hecho de ti lo que eres ahora... ¡Mírate nada más!_ – La hizo que se observaba a sí misma en el espejo, su rostro sufriendo, y las lágrimas cayendo, en un llanto silencioso. – _Mírate, nadie podría amarte con ese aspecto de pendeja, de llorona, de loca y de tonta... ¿Puedes ver lo que eres?_ – Ella asintió llevándose una mano a la cara, deslizándola lentamente por ella, adolorida. – _Eras hermosa y fuerte... tanto como... para matar... me._ – Terminó lentamente, sabiendo que esas palabras, la harían entrar en razón."

Y lo hicieron. Ella dejó de llorar de pronto, y se volvió para enfrentar a Frank, se limpió las lágrimas y dijo.

¿De verdad crees eso, Frank? – Preguntó incrédula. Frank, sin saber cómo responder se encogió de hombros, diciendo. 

_"¿Creer qué?"_

¿Estás seguro que fue Tom quien me convirtió en esto? ¿No te estarás poniendo en su lugar? – Preguntó aún no muy convencida, pero varias ideas se le venían a la mente, y entonces dejó de escuchar a Frank. 

_"¿Qué diablos estás diciendo, Lisa?"_

Entonces... – Y los pensamientos la embargaron, dejándola con la mirada perdida sentada en la cama. Sin poner atención a lo que pasaba a su alededor. 

_"¡Lisa! Lisa..."_

Pero la joven no escuchó a aquel ser que habitaba en su mente. Y entonces, Tom había cometido otro error aparte de olvidar, si tal vez, la hubiera despertado, todo hubiera sido diferente, y la esquizofrenia no hubiera regresado.

Pero ahí estaba la enfermedad. La locura se hacía presente de nuevo. Frank había vuelto dentro de ella, con un solo objetivo.

Destruir. Alejarla del amor. Tenerla para él.

Tal vez, después de todo, aún seguía siendo un error haber salido de San Mungo.

Ahora, se pagarían las últimas consecuencias de eso.

¡Ah! Por fin… No saben cuanto tarde en terminar este mugroso capítulo, tuvimos exámenes toda esta semana y pues, surgieron algunas desgracias, ni escribía ni estudiaba, sólo me preocupada y hasta ahí. Por cierto, condolencias para la pobre de la Carola que casi reprueba un examen, ella tan nerda, y le hacen esto... ¿Cómo así, pues?

Bueno, no me maten, me queda un capítulo, y ustedes saben... Depende de sus reviews, lo seguiré. Jajajajaja, no se crean, lo seguiré, yo no soy tan chantajista como T. Clover. (No se me enoje doña, usted sabe que la quiero.) Pero, pues, espero que me despidan bien este fic, ustedes saben, buenos reviews, y esas cosas, muchos halagos y menos tomatazos. Bueno, me largo. Tengo que irme de viaje y como soy muy buena no pude irme sin subir el fic.

Que Linda soy ¿No? Ah, por cierto, Linda... Aún te voy a golpear por haber tardado tanto en mandarme el mugre archivo, yo todavía que me paso de buena haciéndote un agradecimiento.

En fin. Sle. Bye.

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	10. A furious Night

Hola pequeños animalitos de la creación. ¿Me extrañaron? ¿O me quieren linchar porque tarde demasiado? Mmm, tendrían que pensárselo muy bien. ¿Qué les apetecería hacerme? ¿Perforarme un ojo? ¿Lanzarme un cruciatus? ¿Obligando a separarme legalmente de mi esposo? ¿Obligarme a leer un fic donde Tom es gay? (Anne tiembla ante esa última.) Bueno, sabes que no hablo en serio. Pero lo que si quiero decirles es que por favor, discúlpenme por el retraso, pero mi computadora se murió, pero ya revivió. Y se sigue muriendo pero con una patadita prende, así que no se preocupen.

Quiero llorar. (Anne llora) Es el último capítulo del fic, pero pues, no va a ser mi último fic, así que no se preocupen, lo que me está preocupando es que ojalá y me lleguen suficientes reviews, y estaba pensando, le dije a la carola que tal vez hago un mini capítulo para explicar ahí algunas cosas, algo así como un epílogo, porque la verdad me duele mucho dejar este fic, pero pues algún día se acabará, así que hay que estar preparados, pero bueno volviendo al tema, digo que si me dejan suficientes reviews, haré un pequeño epílogo para que no lo extrañen tanto.

A continuación, voy a contestar los reviews. Y agradezco mucho todos los que me llegaron y les agradezco que hayan tenido la delicadeza de dejármelos. Espero y sigan escribiéndome. Gracias.

**Lira Garbo.**

Hola, mi preciosa. Quiero agradecerte por tus reviews, se que he estado muy ausente, y no te he dejado los reviews que te mereces, pero con eso de la escuela y las tareas, y ahora que estoy en una crisis donde no he podido ir a tocar el violín porque la escuela no me deja, pues, no he podido, simplemente no he podido. Una disculpa. Me leí tu capítulo de Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia, y me encantó, espero que Hermione tome la decisión correcta y me alegra que Lavander la haya ayudado. En otras cosas, que bueno que hayas estado esperando este capítulo con ansias, es el último o al menos eso creo, pero espero que te guste mucho, porque lo escribí con mucho cariño. Nos vemos preciosa. Un beso.

**T. Clover.**

Ay Clover, te copiaré. ¡Yen! ¿Qué fue eso, clovie? Está bien, podremos amenazarnos mutuamente, pero si yo omito ponerte el color rosa delante, tú no me amenazarás con que Tom es gay, porque nunca te lo perdonaría. (Me matarías con eso) Oye, mi reina, no digas esa palabra enfrente de mí, así como tú, me repugna, me choca y odio rotundamente que pongan a Draco con esa baboseta pobretona de quinteta de Ginny, odio esa pareja porque en primer lugar esta muy chica para un hombre tan maduro y tan sexy como ese, así nunca la nombres.

Tu prima me empieza a caer bien, que bueno que le contaste la historia, muy pronto será una de nosotros. (Jaja, eso se oye muy, como nosotros las mortífagas, jaja) Pues creo que después de que leas este capítulo, donde también te doy un poco de Frank, ya sabrás cómo termina la historia, si te sorprendes demasiado con el final, me dices, porque me creo mucho, y pues, el que me lo digas alimenta mi ego. Soy una Slytherin.

Sobre pecados capitales, volveré a escribir el primero, no lo cambiaré mucho, pero si corregiré algunas cosas que no me terminaron de gustar.

Doña, claro que escribiré sobre Draco, es mi amante. Tengo un fic muy hermoso para él sólo, y otro para la pareja de Hermione y Draco que le aseguró que le encantará leerlos. Frank es adorable para usted nomás, porque es una loca. ¿Sabe? Me gustó mucho el personaje que usted me dio pero… el problema es que no le queda mucho a la personalidad de Frank, no parece tan desquiciado, es guapo, pero no desquiciado. Querida, no te menosprecies por ser rubia. ¿Acaso no has visto Legalmente Rubia? Si la viste, vuélvela a ver y comprueba que no solo las rubias son tontas, sino las castañas también, incluyéndome. Dile a tu amiga que no se encele y le diré a la carola que tampoco a lo haga, que comprendan que como no nos vemos, la única forma de comunicarnos es por aquí y por mail, y pues, como hablamos o escribimos (en este caso) demasiado, es normal que sea muy largo tanto el review como la contestación.

Yo se que me paso de Linda (y de modesta también) y te lo digo todo diciéndote que tendrás de nuevo a Frank, aunque por última vez. Pero lo tendrás.

Encuentre su libreta, se que tiene muchas ideas, pero mas le vale que la encuentre o si, léase mis reviews. Pero recuerde.

Si, haremos un reto, pero después de cumplir con nuestros fics. No se atreva a ponerlo con Ginny porque esta vez si la mato, Ginny y Harry ME GUSTAN, pero no me terminan de caer bien. Uno es un niño huérfano y sufrido y la otra una pobretona sufrida, quedan bien.

Uh, que miedo. Me gusta eso de tu amigo, pero creo que sólo en las historias, yo soy muy miedosa, así que no. Me da miedo.

Si, me gusta mas Marvolo, porque Sorvolo, nel. Me gusta lo gringo, en este caso, lo inglés. Que bueno que te gustó la escenita esa, no me quedó muy vulgar, porque la carola es sensible y además le quitaría seriedad a mi fic ponerlo muy hentai, preferí algo leve. Y NO, Drake y Blake, NO soy gays. Sólo les gusta jotear para hacer reír a la gente, y porque se divierten, pero sólo juegan. Se que se oyó muy femenino el cometario de Malfoy, pero pues, quería hacer reír a Lisa que se encontraba muy despechada, así que, todo con tal de hacerla sonreír. De nada, te lo mereces porque me dejar unos reviews muy bellos. Espero que te guste mi capítulo, que también va dedicado a ti. Gracias por leerle. Un beso para ti, loca.

**Consue.**

Bienvenida, nunca es tarde para agradecerte que hayas leído mi fic y que me dé mucho gusto que te haya encantado. Si, ya he visto todas esas películas, de ahí he sacado mis ideas tan locas, y claro, los mexicanos somos perrones porque tenemos un don para que las groserías se nos oigan tan lindas, aunque es un poco irreal viendo que los personajes son ingleses, pero yo soy mexicana y soy la autora así que yo mando. Jaja, muchas gracias por haberme leído, y déjame decirte que yo también adoro a Alfonso Cuarón porque pues puso muy en alto en nombre de México al filmar una película tan grandiosa como lo es Harry Potter. Tomate un cafecito, siento haberte desvelado, pero mil gracias por leerle y más por haber dicho que valía mucho la pena. Muchas gracias, un beso para ti también.

**MalfoyDarkness.**

Ay Dios mío, me siento muy mal, de verdad, discúlpame. No tengo cara para decirte que me he olvidado de ti, pero he estado muy descontrolada, mira nada más a que horas ando subiendo el fic, porque de plano no tenía tiempo ni de escribir, mucho menos de leer, pero eso de ignorarte no. No es cierto, es sólo que no tengo tiempo, y verás lo que pasó, que justo cuando había subido el capítulo nueve, tiempo después me llegó tu review, no es que te haya olvidado, pero ya lo había subido cuando me llegó, así que mil disculpas, de verdad, me siento muy avergonzada. Bueno, espero que te guste este cambio tan drástico en este capítulo final, y tienes razón, les va muy bien a las que están mensas. De Malfoy, pues, espero y leas esto para que te sorprendas. Y no, no te ignoré. Aquí está tu contestación al review que va de mi parte y sinceramente mil disculpas de nuevo, y mil gracias por haberme escrito aún en ese estado de furia. Espero que no te haya afectado el fic con la furia. Un besazo.

**Carola.**

Oye, estupidilla. Se que me has seguido todo este tiempo ya sea corrigiéndome o alabándome por el fic y porque puse a Tom en ese estado de hermosura que nadie se resistiría leerlo, quiero decirte que te quiero mucho y que me da mucho gusto que por el fic nos hallamos conocido y hecho tan buenas amigas. Eres UNA de mis MEJORES AMIGAS. Nunca lo olvides dude, y bueno, te voy a escribir este contestación de review cortita, porque todo lo que te he tenido que decir te lo he dicho por el Messenger, además de que te tengo una sorpresita en el epílogo que voy a hacer. Así que do not be mad with me. Nos vemos en la escuela, haga sus tareas doña, seremos superiores siempre, no lo olvides. Besitos.

**Lara Evans.**

Lo sé, ya les tocaba a esos dos. Am, verás te explicaré. Frank estuvo vivo hasta que Lisa lo mató por primera vez, y luego de las alucinaciones, Lisa pudo hacer que Frank reviviera por medio de un hechizo muy poderoso, porque a mi parecer en la magia todo se vale, incluso volver un pensamiento o una imaginación a la realidad. Después lo volvieron a matar, y desapareció, pero la enfermedad de Lisa está tan grave que ha vuelto a alucinar con él, y no es real, es sólo una alucinación. Ahí está, bueno te agradezco mucho que me hayas leído, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen los reviews, y espero que este último capítulo te guste mucho. Va dedicado a todos los que me han dejado un review. Besos.

**Arashi.**

Tus tres palabras le quedan como anillo al dedo, muy buena observación. Y si te gustó el juego mental que siguen Lisa y Frank, te encantará este capítulo, porque aquí esta lo mejor. Y mas vale que te vayas haciendo fanática de los Slytherin's porque muy poca gente puede ver que lo malo puede ser sexy a veces, y creo que cuando logras ver esa cualidad en la maldad, te llegan a agradar. Lee este capítulo porque espero que te guste mucho, como los otros. Saludos a ti también. Y besitos y gracias.

(Gracias Clover por apoyarme en mis momentos de soledad, cuando pensé que nadie me dejaría un review.)

**Magda.**

No importa que tu review haya sido tan corto, el hecho de que me hayas escrito para ayudarme a echarle ganas, me hacer muy feliz, y quiero agradecerte por haberlo leído además de que espero que este capítulo te guste mucho, puesto que es el último, aunque claro, pienso hacer un epílogo pero eso va a ser conforme a la cantidad de reviews que reciba, es que soy muy quisquillosa. Gracias y besos.

**SarahíLpz.**

Aquí quería llegar yo con esta mother fucker. ¡Wazaa! ¿Qué te crees? Claro que escribo así de perrón. (La pagada no vino pero vine yo) Oye madre, si el trasero se te aplana, ni pedo, tienes buena bubie. Ya te dejé contestación y dedicatoria para que te calles. Que bueno que te gusto Tom y Lisa, en especial mi querido esposo. Y no me nombres nuestro primer fic porque vomito. Te prometo que algún día subiré el que hicimos y que nos quedó perrón, y si. Aquí viene tu dedicatoria cariño. Yo también te amo. Ya no le copies a la carola, no seas como mi prima, pero en fin, nos vemos y gracias por leerme. Peace a ti también, muchos besos y un cojidón loco de pilón.

&&&

_(Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a Lira Garbo, T. Clover, Consue, MalfoyDarkness, Carola, Magda, Arashi, Lara Evans y a la SarahíLpz. Los quiero mucho. Con todo mi amor y me vale si soy cursi)_

A Furious Night, The end…

Capítulo 10

Esquizofrenia. Una palabra curiosa con significados oscuros y enfermizos. Delirios, alucinaciones, trastornos de una mente débil. Difícil de detectar, imposible de curar. La línea macabra que divide lo real de lo imaginario. Científicamente catalogada como demencia precoz, y en lo vulgar, sólo se conoce como locura.

Lisa conocía muy bien el significado de esa palabra. La había vivido toda su vida, y justo cuando pensó sentirse sana descubrió que estaba equivocada, que había vivido una mentira, que no estaba curada. Había llegado a hacerse a la idea de que el amor la salvaría, pero si el amor no llegaba aún, la enfermedad no iba a esperar más para atacar.

Ya no iba a esperar…

_Tú conoces mejor que nadie lo que es no saber lo que es real o lo que es lo imaginario. ¿Verdad, Lisa? Lo que es perder la noción del tiempo, perder a tus seres queridos, sólo por no controlar tus acciones. ¿Cierto?_

… _¿Cierto?_

Déjame en paz, Frank. – Ordenó secamente mientras se agarraba el pelo en una cola de caballo, tratando de aplacar algunos mechones que salían descuidados por detrás de sus orejas.

_¿¡Qué? – Se preguntó el conejo con descaro._

Tengo cosas que hacer…

_¿Cosas? – El hombre enmascarado sonrió con malicia. - ¿Qué tipo de cosas?_

No te interesa. – Fue la dura respuesta de la rubia.

_¿Cosas como… Tom? – Los ojos ahora negros azabaches lo asesinaron con una sola mirada._

NO TE INTERESA, FRANK. – Remarcó cada sílaba, con una seguridad, un odio que no era común en ella. Lisa había cambiado. - ¿Esa era la respuesta que querías? Pues, ya la tienes. Puedes estar contento. – Y sin más, salió de la habitación.

_Si, pequeña. Ese era el cambio que quería en ti. Esa es la Lisa de la que me enamoré. – Sonrió esa voz sepulcral, orgulloso de su monstruosa creación._

_Volverás a mí, volverás y esta vez, para siempre…_

&&&

Te ves contento, Tom. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una sonrisa de esas en tu cara. – Comentó alegremente Stephen, mientras en un lugar alejado de cualquier espía o autoridad, revisaban las últimas coordenadas, armas y escobas, las cuales ocuparían el día del ataque.

Lo estoy. – Respondió el moreno a través de sus anteojos con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. – Todo es perfecto. Todo. Las cosas con Lisa, el ataque… el futuro que estaba escrito para mí, está tan cerca. Pronto gobernaré al mundo mágico, lo limpiaré de la inmundicia, y todos conocerán mi nombre. Imagínatelo Stephen, Lord Voldemort, el mago más poderoso de la tierra. – Dijo señalando con los dedos como si fuera en letrero el cual se pudiera leer.

Wow, deberías escribir una novela Riddle. – Se burló Blake.

De hecho, lo tengo todo pensado, mi diario graba todo, no necesito escribir en él, además agregué una pequeña memoria por si… por si las cosas llegaran a fallar. – Levantó una ceja. – Cosa que no sucederá. – Declaró muy seguro de sí.

¿Absolutamente todo queda grabado? Es decir… ¿Todo? – Preguntó divertido una vez más.

Si, Zabinni, TODO. Groserías, tus pendejadas e incluso escenas con contenido sexual. – Un sarcasmo extrañamente alegre salió de sus labios. Era visible que Tom estaba dispuesto a soportar todo. La felicidad que lo embargaba, era tanta que nada podría molestarle. Nada.

Vaya, novela porno is coming soon. – La mirada verdosa de Tom chocó con la amielada de Stephen y como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados, rodaron los ojos. Sin duda, hay cosas que jamás cambiarían en ese equipo. O al menos ese era el pensamiento que aún se tenía al respecto.

En ese momento un rubio platinando quién venía caminando pausadamente, se detuvo frente a ellos. Su rostro reflejaba aburrimiento y sueño. Su cabello desordenado y su uniforme mal puesto. Drake Malfoy, como todo cabrón, le valía lo que se pensara de su apariencia, ya que para él, hasta la informalidad reflejaba belleza.

¿Terminaron? – Preguntó tallándose los ojos.

Sin tu ayuda… ya casi. Gracias. – Refunfuñó Blake mientras escribía garabatos en el pergamino. – Eres de mucha ayuda cuando te quedas dormido, Malfoy. Esta mañana te levantaste temprano para burlarte de Tom, y lo hiciste, pero volviste a la cama, pendejo.

Bueno, el caso es que no me necesitan. – Todos lo ignoraron, estaban demasiado ocupados como para discutir. – Mmm, ¿Han visto a Lisa? – Y claro que sabía que iba a llamar la atención de Tom, el cual levantó rápidamente su cabeza. – No. ¿Verdad? Porque la he estado buscando y hasta ahora no la he podido encontrar.

Debe de andar por ahí. Tú sabes como son las mujeres cuando pierden la virginidad. – Dijo Blake, los demás rieron. Un golpe en la mesa, la atención de los tres hacia el moreno.

Bueno, putos. ¿Van a seguir jodiendo o se van a poner a trabajar? A menos que quieran que empiece el repertorio de maldiciones ahora mismo. ¿Qué dicen, ah? – Los atravesó con una mirada fría.

Trabajar. – Y rápidamente siguieron en lo suyo.

&&&

Su corazón palpitaba con rapidez. Caminaba lentamente y pensaba. Pensaba en la excusa que le daría a Tom. La excusa perfecta. ¿Pero cuál? ¿Qué sería lo suficientemente valiente para decirle? ¿Qué? No era justo. Nada justo.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, su vida nunca había sido justa, pero tampoco era capaz de decirle a aquel hombre el cual amaba, "¿Sabes, Tom? Ya no quiero verte. Ya no quiero amarte. Ya no."

Y si, simplemente… ¿Se quedaba con él, y se daba la oportunidad de amarlo? Eso sería perfecto. Pero, aún quedaría algo de por medio, que los afectaría más que una separación absoluta. Su enfermedad. La esquizofrenia lo arruinaría como había estado arruinando todo lo que amaba. ¿Qué sería mejor para ella? ¿Para él? ¿Qué era lo apropiado?

Apretó los ojos, ladeando bruscamente la cabeza mientras se detenía en una oscura esquina levemente iluminada por las llamas. Golpeó el muro con la mano. Demonios. ¿Por qué demonios había salido de San Mungo? ¿Quién diablos la había dejado salir? Si tal sólo se hubiera resignado a su buena alimentación, su cuarto acolchado y su camisa de fuerza como buena demente, nada de esto le estaría ocurriendo.

Sólo a ella le ocurrían estas cosas. ¡Sólo a ella, maldita sea!

Oigan, ¿Esa no es Lisa? – Una voz a lo lejos la sacó de su trance.

Si, o no. Creo que no. Déjame ver. ¡Lisa! – Abrió los ojos. Alguien la llamaba. - ¡Lisa! – No, era Stephen. Tenía que hacer algo, rápido.

Corrió intentando perderse entre la gente, y ellos la siguieron; convencidos de que era su rubia favorita la que estaba ahí. Más Lisa, intentó perderse, consiguiendo hacerse espacio entre dos estatuas, perdiéndose de vista. Se agachó, rezando por que no la encontraran.

No era, Steph. Estás alucinando. ¿No te dije que dejaras esa mierda? – Se escuchó a Blake regañarlo.

¡Ya la dejé estúpido! – Se defendió desesperado. – Dime si no era verdad, Tom. ¿Era Lisa, cierto? – Preguntó mientras Tom entrecerraba los ojos. El moreno no le contestó. Se quedó mirando un momento para después, comenzar a caminar hacia esas dos estatuas. Se acercó tanto, que Lisa casi pierde el aliento, más no fue descubierta.

Sólo espero que Lisa, no se esté escondiendo de mí. Porque de ser así… acabará con todo. Además… - Le dio la espalda a la estatua, dando frente a sus compañeros. – No tiene porqué huir de mi. No tiene porqué. – Anunció en un tono sospechoso. Como si supiera que Lisa estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba. Lo sabía.

Los Slytherins no dijeron nada. Fuera cual fuera lo que estuviera sucediendo entre la pareja. Había algo muy raro. Es decir, Cuando una pareja acaba de consumar su amor, no se separan, ¿O si? Sabían que no era sólo sexo. ¿Entonces? ¿A qué estaban jugando?

Y entre aquellas dos estatuas, la Rowe había comprendido mejor que nadie aquel comentario. Tom no era nada tonto, no necesitaba ser sabia para comprobarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo se seguiría escondiendo de él? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que evitarlo? ¿Cuánto soportaría la paciencia de Tom? ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto?

No mucho. No lo suficiente. La bomba no tardaría en estallar.

&&&

Y entonces… estalló.

¡Perfecto! ¡Y es que todo está jodidamente perfecto! – Un puño en la pared. Ojos rojos de cómo los de una serpiente, inyectados de sangre iracunda. - ¡¿A dónde chingados se pudo haber ido! ¡¿A dónde mierda, a dónde!

Tranquilízate, Tom. Puedo apostar a que no ha salido del Colegio. No creo que se haya ido nada más porque sí… A lo mejor sólo necesitaba pensar. – Trató de calmar su furia Blake, con un nudo de temor en la garganta. Temor a Tom, lo tenía, pero temía más lo que Tom pudiera a hacerle a Lisa con esa furia que le inundaba las venas.

¿Y que necesitaba pensar, Blake? – Susurró con un tono que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera. - ¿¡Qué? ¿Qué follamos? ¿Eso?... – Soltó una carcajada sarcástica. – Entiendo que quiera pensar sobre eso, pero… ¿No te parece que tres días desaparecida son demasiados para una pinche loca? ¿No te lo parece? ¡Tres putos días, Blake!

Vamos, Tom… Tú duraste casi un mes encerrado en la cámara, y me parece un poco justo que llames loca a Lisa, además de que no lo está, creo que la maltratas demasiado, y ni siquiera… - Aunque hubiera querido terminar, no hubiera podido. La maldición casi lo roza, y sólo al mirar a heredero a los ojos, supo que ya no era una broma. Había estado tan cerca de un cruciatius. Tan cerca. Y por primera vez temió perder al que alguna vez fue amigable, y que ahora, dejaba de serlo. – Tom… - Dijo sorprendido, con las pupilas dilatadas y sudor frío corriendo por su frente.

Tú no sabes nada, Zabinni. Absolutamente nada. Por lo tanto no tienes derecho a hablar sobre eso… - Se guardó la varita en la túnica con extrema destreza. – La próxima vez, no fallaré… - Y Alzando las cejas con esa mirada rojiza ajena al de ojos azules, le dio la espalda, y se marchó.

Y Blake se quedó ahí, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía meterse en el asunto por más que lo quisiera. Tom se encontraba exaltado, y por un instante casi no tortura. ¿Qué sería de Lisa? La última vez, casi la mataba. Pero ahora no había nadie quien pudiera salvarle el pellejo a la rubia. Cerró los ojos suspirando. Lo único que esperaba era que Tom no cometiera ninguna estupidez.

Cuántas cosas tuvieron que ocurrir para que se le grabara en la cabeza que su vida en Hogwarts ya no era un juego. Cosas que sucedieron demasiado tarde. Cosas que su padre nunca le enseñó. Cosas que el dinero y la popularidad no enseñan. Y sólo hasta ahora se daba cuenta que todas sus carencias emocionales y los excesos materiales lo habían conducido a la magia negra, al mal, a Tom. Y sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

Y sólo faltaba un día para ese gran paso. Estaba seguro que todas esas vidas inocentes que se llevaría, no le mancharían la conciencia ni por un minuto. Pero temía por sus compañeros, temía por Lisa, temía por él. Tom Riddle, había sido su maestro desde su primer año en Hogwarts, y le había enseñado a crear esa máscara de hielo, le había enseñado el poder, la ambición, pero nunca le enseño lo que era el miedo, porque el heredero de Slytherin, carecía de éste.

Entonces, ¿Por qué temía tanto en esos momentos? ¿Habría algo al alcance de sus manos que pudiera detener a Riddle? Ese Lord Voldemort, ese ser ficticio, se estaba apoderando de Tom y si lo hacía… ¿Habría oportunidad de salvarlo? Sabía que no. No tenía que hacerse falsas esperanzas, porque la esperanza no existía en ese nuevo mundo que estaba por ser creado. Porque después de ese mañana, ya no habría buenos sentimientos… o mejor dicho, ya no los habría jamás.

Y el de cabellos azabaches y ojos de zafiro, se quedó ahí, estático, con las pupilas dilatadas, siendo víctima del pánico, del miedo, y de una confusión extrema. ¿Qué hacer en esas situaciones?

Nada, más que esperar. Esperar.

&&&

¡Déjame en paz, Frank! ¡Sólo déjame! – Gritó apretando sus sienes con las manos. Un terrible dolor de cabeza la invadía, y sabía lo que eso significaba. La enfermedad la hacía empeorar, la consumía.

"_Sólo quiero hablar contigo… Es todo, Lisa. Nada de lo que debas asustarte." _– Murmuró cerca de sus oídos.

Estas arruinando mi vida. ¿Lo sabías? Estás destruyéndome y disfrutas ver cómo sufro, cómo me duele. – Una línea roja por debajo de sus ojos cristalizados. De nuevo las lágrimas.

"_No soy yo quien te lastima, niña tonta. Eres tú. Tú me asesinaste, no pudiste vivir con eso, y ahora… vivo en ti, estoy en tu mente. Siempre." – _Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la joven, un susurro incierto le envenenó los oídos._ – "Siempre."_

Cállate. – Le imploró mientras los labios le temblaban.

Entonces, se quedó como roca. Un contacto humano contra su muñeca, un calor completamente vivo se apretaba contra sus pálidas manos. Dolor punzante, sin aliento.

Hablaremos… Ahora. – Ella reconoció la voz, fuerte, embriagante, de hielo, que podría congelar cualquier alma humana que se le atravesara en el camino.

Cuando se giró, sus ojos llorosos reconocieron esa sombra frente a ella, esa magnífica criatura con los ojos verdes encendidos en rabia. Las respiraciones de ambos en el aire, un susurro entrecortado proveniente de los labios incoloros de la rubia.

No quiero hablar contigo. Ahora no. – Ahogó un gemido cuando esa mano, la jaló con brusquedad incitándola a andar. El pasillo fue el único testigo, mientras ella se veía obligada a seguirlo como si fuera muñeca de trapo.

Su cuerpo se encontraba anestesiado. No sintió nada. Ni siquiera cuando entraron al cuarto de pociones, ni cuando Tom la jaló con brusquedad acercándola a una mesa. Sus oídos no percibieron el azotar de la puerta, ni el hechizo para que ésta no se pudiera abrir. Sus pupilas negras se dilataron al escuchar lo que tanto temía. Dos voces, provenientes de dos personas que no deberían estar juntas. No, no otra vez.

"_Te lo dije… Te lo dije, Lisa. Te lo dije."_ Un siseó estremecedor volvió a jugar con su mente.

Tenemos una plática pendiente, una plática que llevas tres días evitando. – La miró con rudeza, no era el mismo Tom que le había hecho el amor esa noche, no era el que le había sonreído con sinceridad y dulzura, era un completo desconocido. – Tres días evitándome. – Recalcó llamando la atención de la rubia quien aún no lo miraba.

Aunque deseara irme en estos momentos para seguir evitándote, me forzarías. ¿Cierto? Lo que tengas que decirme, dilo. Estoy aquí encerrada, contigo. No me iré… - Observó al moreno que la miraba interrogante, y después a Frank. – Ni dejarás que me vaya.

¿Te he forzado a hacer algo que no quieres? Dime. ¿Te he forzado? – De nuevo la sangre le empezaba a hervir. ¿A que demonios estaba jugando? – Maldición Lisa, dímelo. Jamás lo he hecho. – Ordenó cuando sintió a la rubia completamente ida, con los ojos totalmente extraños, ajenos a esos ámbar que tanto le encantaban.

"_No lo escuches, Lisa… él sólo…"_ - Sonrió macabramente lavándole la cabeza a Lisa. – _"él sólo quiere herirte… Sí. Eso es lo que él quiere… Usarte."_ – Los labios de Frank, susurrando a los oídos de Lisa.

Mientes… - Apretó los dientes, escuchando al conejo que le envenenaba la mente. Esto enfurecía a Tom con rapidez, puesto que la discusión era entre ellos dos, y no existía ningún conejo.

¡Puta madre! ¡Jamás lo he hecho! – Su respiración se aceleró. Tragó saliva y tratando de tranquilizarse, dijo. – Y tu lo sabes… sabes que nunca lo he hecho. – Ella tembló. Tom tenía razón.

"_Él miente. Miente. Lo único que quiere es herirte más, niña tonta." _

Tienes razón, nunca… nunca los has hecho. – Titubeó mientras escuchaba a Frank… o a Tom. Apretó los ojos, y sacudió su cabeza. Tom lo notó. Se dio cuenta por fin del desorden mental que Lisa sufría.

"_Me decepcionas, Lisa. Pensé que eras más lista…" _– Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, destinándose a caer al suelo. Los labios le empezaron a temblar, al igual que su cuerpo.

¡Vete! – Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

Un golpe contra la mesa.

No. No voy a marcharme hasta que me escuches de una buena vez. – El segundo resplandor rojo comenzó a brillar en sus ojos. – Estoy harto de esto. Harto. – Su voz temblaba de coraje, la ira comenzaba a llenar su cuerpo.

"_¿Lo ves? Lo hiciste enojar… Te lo dije, tú sola te metes en problemas…"_ - Frank comenzó a caminar imaginariamente hacia el otro extremo de la vieja mesa, hacia Tom. Lisa sollozó en silencio mientras miraba sorprendida lo que su mente podía a hacerle.

&&&

Blake corría a todo lo que sus piernas podían darle. Tenía que detener a Tom, tenía que detener cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo. Tenía que hacer algo.

Ya.

Dobló hacia una esquina, y los ojos se le iluminaron cuando vieron al platinado de Malfoy.

¡Drake! – Lo llamó vehemente. El rubio se giró para verlo, y lo que encontró en el rostro de azabache, no le dio razón para burlarse, para reírse, para divertirse. Un rostro contorsionado en preocupación, gotas de sudor frío recorriendo sus sienes, la respiración irregular… ése no era Blake, ese no era su compañero de fiesta, su hermano prostituto, su amigo superior, el Slytherin adinerado, el mejor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras después de Tom. Era…

Era un ser humano, con el corazón en la mano, preocupado.

Blake… - Balbuceó buscando una respuesta. El otro se recargó en la pared recuperando el aliento tras la rápida carrera que tuvo que efectuar. Los ojos de zafiro lo miraron.

Es Tom, Drake. Ha enloquecido, está furioso… - Miró al Slytherin que estaba a su lado, y su voz se quebró por la falta de aire. – Fue por ella… Y si quieres que llegue a los extremos… - Cayó unos segundos.

¿Qué estás diciendo Blake? – Preguntó completamente confundido, aunque su mente comenzaba a entender, y como si se la leyera, la respuesta era justo lo que estaba pensando.

La va a matar. La matará si no llegamos pronto.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Titubeando por primera vez en su vida, Drake intentó decir.

Vamos por Max y Steph... - Y dio media vuelta pero un brazo en el hombro lo detuvo. - ¿Pero qué…?

No hay tiempo, Drake.

Y en efecto, el tiempo se acababa.

&&&

¡Déjame! ¡Ya déjame! – Gritó. Las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalarle hasta la barbilla, empapando su cara en el transcurso. Se llevó una mano a la cara mientras que la otra la ponía suavemente sobre la mesa.

¡No! – La hizo estremecerse al subir el tono de voz. – Me vas a escuchar. Lo vas a hacer porque yo lo digo, y necesitamos hablar sobre lo que sucedió hace tres días, y no te hagas pendeja, sabes bien de lo que hablo. – De nuevo las manos sobre la mesa. Mal lugar, objetos peligrosos en ella.

"_Mátalo Lisa… ¿Ves ese cuchillo?_" – Señaló Frank en la mesa. El objeto brillo ante los ojos de la rubia. Cerca de los frascos y cerca de ella, un objeto filoso que la llamaba. Miró a Frank aterrorizada. – "_Tómalo, es tu oportunidad… Mátalo. ¡Mátalo!_" – Le ordenó con fiereza.

¡No! – Se tapó los oídos. Quería dejar de escuchar, de pensar, de vivir esa situación. Y sabiéndose observada por el moreno, estaba perdida.

Si, totalmente perdida, porque la reacción de Tom ante esa respuesta negativa fue violenta. Él la acorralaba fieramente, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa. Sus pupilas teñidas de negro se dilataron, su temblorina paró de pronto y contuvo el aliento.

Otra vez tan cerca de ella. Y tan lejos.

Escúchame Lisa. – Dijo con su seguridad. – No me voy a andar con pendejadas, ni rodeos. – Hizo una pausa, suspiró. – Te amo.

Lisa se quedó estática ante esa confesión. Tan anhelada, tan real.

Hace tiempo que he querido decírtelo, y entonces aquella noche, te escuché. Y me di cuenta de que ya no era un juego y sólo me forcé a aceptar la situación… Estoy enamorado de ti, Lisa y quiero que estés conmigo. Siempre. – Y guardó silencio. Esperando una respuesta.

Sus labios resecos, se entreabrieron para decirlo. Decirle que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba junto a ella y que siempre estaría a su lado, junto a él. Siempre.

Pero su vida parecía de esas películas muggles que acostumbraba a ver de pequeña, donde nada parecía estar bien, donde la víctima no era merecedora de la felicidad por culpa de un asesino, de un villano, de un maldito que sólo estaba ahí para dañarla. Y ese era Frank, el hombre que en esos momentos se aproximaba a ella, tomando posición a espaldas de Tom.

Una carcajada. Y ella sintió su corazón detenerse… Y Tom ni siquiera estaba conciente de que Frank estaba ahí preparándose para arruinar el momento; sólo era producto de esa cabeza enferma.

"_¿Qué te ama, Lisa? ¿Vas creerle?"_ – Una sonrisa maquiavélica, palabras hirientes. – _"¿Vas a creerle a un niño que creció sin amor y ahora dice conocerlo? ¿Qué sabe Tom de amor? Nada, lo oyes. ¡Nada!" _– Le gritó envuelto en celos el conejo endemoniado. – _"¡No sabe de nada!"_

Qué coraje. Qué odio. Qué repugnancia sentía al saber que ese ser estaba en su cabeza. Que era él quien la obligaba a cometer locuras insanas. Dolía. Era una frustración no poder saber la cura, no conocer alguna manera de ser feliz, de estar sana.

Púdrete Frank. Púdrete.

Y así, ignorando completamente la mirada suplicante de Tom, estalló.

Te odio… Te odio.

¿¡Qué sabes TÚ de amor? ¿¡Que chingados sabes? ¡No sabes nada! ¡No sabes del amor porque nunca lo conociste! – Y calló de pronto.

Había perdido el contacto visual con Tom, para gritarle y encarar al trigueño del ojo perforado. Pero se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había hecho, una vez más había cometido un error, un error que ya no se le perdonaría. Asustada observó los ojos del Tom, quién aún la acorralaba.

No pudo describir lo que vio. El iris verde aceitunado fue manchado por un rojo líquido, dándole un aire macabro, el rostro de Tom que había estado perdido en la decepción y sorpresa por segundos, pronto perdió su expresión. Ella cerró los ojos esperando un golpe violento, el peor de los hechizos, gritos y reclamos.

Nada.

Sólo un susurro ronco. Áspero.

Sé lo mismo que tu, Lisa. – Apretó sus manos en la madera de la mesa. Tragó saliva y apretó los dientes. – Nada.

Tom… - Exclamó sorprendida.

Me equivoqué contigo, Lisa. Todos nos equivocamos en darte una oportunidad. Una oportunidad que nunca mereciste. – Los ojos le Lisa volvieron a cristalizarse. – Todo parecía perfecto. Demasiado perfecto. Actuabas como una persona normal ante todos, ante mí pero hasta ahora desconocía lo que hacías a mis espaldas. Dime, Lisa. ¿Qué es lo que escuchas dentro de tu cabeza, ah? – Esas palabras la helaron. - ¡Qué chingados tienes ahí adentro que no te deja vivir como alguien normal! ¿¡Qué?

No… Por favor… No sigas… - Comenzó a suplicar. Esto no podía estarle ocurriendo.

¿Acaso Frank? No, no lo creo. Frank no existe. ¡No existe y jamás existió! ¡Jamás! ¡Y por qué? Porque los muertos no hablan, porque los recuerdos no pueden manipular a la gente… Pero… - La atravesó con la mirada mientras su respiración se tornaba más agresiva. – Eres tan estúpida. Tan estúpida que haces todo lo que te dice tu cabeza, y crees que son deseos de Frank, pero en realidad son tus deseos. Deseos enfermizos dignos de una loca.

No soy una loca, Tom… No lo soy… - Le afirmó.

¿A no?... Entonces dime. ¿Por qué lo arruinas? ¡¿Por qué arruinas la única puta oportunidad que tienes de ser amada! ¿¡Por qué? ¡Si sabes que nadie va amar a una enferma como tú! ¡Nadie! ¡Nadie más que un estúpido como yo! – Le escupió las palabras, que estaban cargadas de resentimiento. – Un idiota que se tuvo que enamorar de ti, que entregó su corazón a alguien que sólo lo rompería.

¡No! – Un grito.

&&&

Dos Slytherin corrían con el alma hecha un hilo. Y se detuvieron justo en un pasillo que parecía solitario de no ser por una puerta cerrada y la luz que se colaba por debajo de ella.

El grito de una mujer. Lisa.

El azabache y el platinado comenzaron a golpear la puerta con desespere.

¡Tom! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Ábrela con un demonio! – Gritó Blake. Más nada. Preocupado observó a su compañero, quien se encogió de hombros al no saber que hacer.

Pero Blake no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. No ese día.

&&&

¿Por qué destruyes todas tus oportunidades, Lisa? – Esperó una respuesta, más sólo obtuvo lloriqueos, y cansado de esos; respondió él. – Yo te diré porqué. Porque estas enferma Lisa. Enferma. – Otra vez la ira se apoderaba de él. – Nunca debiste salir de San Mungo, Nunca.

Ya basta Tom, ni sigas hiriéndome. No más, por favor. Deja de herirme. – Otra súplica para el moreno.

¿¡Por qué siempre has de ser tu la que sufre, a quien hieren? ¡Deja de pensar en ti! ¡Y empieza a pensar en los demás! ¿Qué hay de mí, eh? ¿Todavía no se te quita lo pendeja y no te das cuenta de que me hieres más tu de lo que yo podría herirte? ¿¡No te das cuentas de lo que me acabas de hacer? – Una risa forzada en sarcasmo salió de sus labios. - ¿Por qué pierdo el tiempo haciéndote preguntas estúpidas si ni siquiera tienes el valor de contestarme? Es que sólo a mi se me ocurre tener la esperanza de que me corresponderías. Y por primera vez me he equivocado.

Si te equivocas. – Tom dejó se hablar para prestar atención a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. Al fin comenzaba a defenderse. – Si pienso en ti, más de lo que tú crees. ¡Pero siempre estás tan ocupado en tus cosas que no te das cuenta de lo mucho que había esperado para que me dijeras algo bonito! ¡Siempre haciendo planes, limpiando el colegio de la inmundicia, ordenando esto y lo otro! ¡Nunca estuve ahí para ti más que para cojer! ¡Para ser tu ramera! ¡Para que me tocaras y me usaras a tu manera, sin darme una razón!

Tienes razón. Usaste el término correcto. Loca y además, ramera. – Más insultos. El labio de la rubia comenzó a temblar, la cara bañada en lágrimas. Sufrimiento.

Eres un monstruo, porque no tienes sentimientos. No tienes corazón. ¡Ojalá y te pudras en el infierno, Tom Riddle!

Imposible, Lisa Rowe, ya conozco ese lugar y es bastante agradable. – Le escupió con sarcasmo e ironía. – Y hablando de corazón, acertaste de nuevo. No tengo uno, porque tú me lo quitaste. Y por eso, la que se va a podrir es otra. Vas a morir con eso en tu cabeza, y tu alma jamás descansará. ¡Maldición, discúlpame! ¡Acabo de equivocarme de nuevo! ¡No puedes morir, Lisa! ¿¡Y sabes por qué? – Lisa agrandó los ojos, eso era… lo mismo que le había dicho Frank, el día en que todo comenzó. Buscó a Frank en la habitación, y no estaba. - ¡Porque tu ya estás muerta! ¡Siempre has estado muerta! ¡Eres sólo un cuerpo putrefacto que se mantiene de pie por las alucinaciones de una desquiciada!

¡Cállate!

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Comenzó a tantear la mesa a sus espaldas hasta que se topó con un objeto filoso. Todo fue tan rápido, pero demasiado lento para los avanzados reflejos del Slytherin quien le tomó la muñeca antes de que la daga pudiera dañarlo.

El moreno soltó una carcajada demente, y la cortó tan pronto que ni siquiera pudo divertirse. ¿Acaso creía que Voldemort podría ser asesinado, tan siquiera herido por una pendeja con un cuchillo? ¡Ja! La respuesta estaba de más.

Estás furiosa, ¿No es así, Lisa? Te llena de ira escuchar la verdad. Porque eso es lo que es, la verdad. – La rubia comenzó a forcejear, gritando como loca.

¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

&&&

¿Escuchaste eso, Blake?

Lo escuché, Drake. La matará. ¿Qué haremos?

¿Qué podemos hacer contra Tom, Blake? Nada. Si la mata ahora, no podremos hacer nada por impedirlo. Revelarnos nos costaría años de trabajo, incluso la muerte. Porque lo sabes, Zabinni. Todos nosotros lo sabemos. Todos sabemos que la magia de Tom es superior a la nuestra, que puede hacer cosas inimaginables. – Habló tristemente el platinado.

No, Malfoy. Conocemos lo que Tom puede hacer, pero el que está ahí dentro, no es Tom. Es Voldemort, y no podemos imaginar lo que puede hacer con toda esa ira corriendo por sus venas. – Comenzó a juguetear con la varita entre sus manos, perdiendo su vista azulada en ellas. La mano del platinado se posó sobre su hombro.

Como nos ocurrió con la hermana de Parkinson, no pudimos despedirnos de ella antes de que Tom la asesinara. Tampoco nos despediremos de Lisa. – Agregó con melancolía.

Debimos darnos cuenta que no era un juego en ese entonces. Nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas muertes.

Ya es tarde, Blake. Muy tarde.

&&&

¿¡Qué pensabas hacerme con eso? ¿¡Que intentabas con eso, pendeja? ¿¡Matarme? – Lisa temblaba de ira, Tom no se quedaba atrás apretando su muñeca a tal grado que comenzaban a marcársele los dedos del Slytherin en la piel. - ¡Parece que aún no te das cuenta con quien estas tratando! ¡No tienes ni la menor idea!

¡¡¡Te mataré! ¡Voy a destazarte hasta que no quede nada de ti! ¡Nada! – Amenazó en vano.

¿Por qué estas tan enojada conmigo, Lisa? ¿¡Por qué? ¡¿Por qué dije que nadie te amaba! ¡¿O porque te recordé que estabas muerta! ¡Dímelo!

¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Me tienes harta! – Siguió forcejeando inútilmente, hasta que volvió a arruinarlo todo. Aunque de cualquier manera, la solución ya estaba muy lejana, así como el perdón y el amor. - ¡¡TE ODIO! ¡Te…! – Sus gritos se cortaron abruptamente. Tom le arrebató el filoso objeto de la mano y azotó la mano de Lisa en la mesa, apretándola iracundo. Hubo un silencio estremecedor, cortado por las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos.

¿Aún no te has cansado de gritar, Lisa? ¿Aún puedo alimentar con música mis oídos mientras te enseño lo que es el dolor? Creo que no conoces lo que significa esa palabra, ¿Quieres que te enseñe? – Una voz tan tranquila, iracunda y venenosa penetró sus oídos. Aún no comprendía el significado de sus palabras cuando Tom le subió la manga de la mano que aún tenía presa, la mano izquierda de Tom sostenía el cuchillo sin ninguna benevolencia.

… - Agrandó sus ojos llorosos. ¿Tom se atrevería a…?

Dime, Lisa. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Muñeca arriba o muñeca abajo? – Lisa comenzó a murmurar unos no's inteligibles. Ése no era Tom. Pero, el moreno simplemente alzó las cejas, preguntando. - ¿No me vas a responder? Está bien. Tendré que elegir por mí mismo. – Levantó el cuchillo, y toda esa ira contenida, la dejó caer con el mismo.

Gritos.

No provenientes de una persona… sino de dos.

&&&

Malfoy pateó la puerta. Desesperación. El único pensamiento que tenían, era que su señor había asesinado a la pequeña que los había cautivado desde el primer momento. Blake apretó los puños al punto de que sus nudillos se emblanquecieron. ¿Qué podían hacer si al lado de Tom, no eran más que unos sirvientes?

Drake… - Lo llamó mientras sus ojos se entristecieron levemente.

Lo sé, hermano. Lo sé. – Murmuró el platinado mientras clavaba su mirada de plata en el suelo de piedra.

De pronto, escucharon pasos dentro de aquella habitación. Pasos lentos que se acercaban a la puerta, seguidos por palabras susurradas que provocaron un destello de color que se coló por debajo de la estructura. Se congelaron al sentir como la perilla de la puerta comenzaba a girar hasta que se abrió.

Tom caminó lentamente entre ellos, y se detuvo justo cuando dio la espalda a sus dos mortífagos. Malfoy y Zabinni lo miraron, sorprendidos. Esperaron algún comentario, pero sólo obtuvieron una orden.

Llévensela. – Dijo con la voz ronca. Y sin más, siguió caminando. Ambos jóvenes observaron que de su mano derecha escurrían pequeñas gotas de sangre, marcando el suelo de piedra con ellas. Sangre.

No lo pensaron dos veces y se adentraron en la habitación en busca de la rubia.

Y al encontrarla, lo que vieron fue mucho peor que verla descuartizada o simplemente sin vida.

Ahí, sentada en el suelo debajo de la mesa, temblando como un animalito a punto de ser cazado. El rostro demacrado y cubierto en lágrimas. Se sostenía una mano la cual sangraba, manchando su uniforme. Sus sollozos la hacían convulsionarse violentamente.

Les partió el alma.

Blake se acercó a ella y le alargó una mano; ella ni siquiera lo miró. Estaba ida, completamente fuera de sí. Desquiciada.

Lisa… - La llamó. Pero ni eso puedo hacer que la rubia le prestara atención. Miró a Malfoy que se encontraba a sus espaldas. El platinado negó con la cabeza.

La cargó en brazos, y sin saber a donde llevarla, se fueron dejando la mazmorra completamente sola, el pasillo que había sido testigo de todo lo ocurrido. Y tal vez, después de esos momentos, nada volvería a ser igual. Las cosas, sin duda; cambiarían. Pero para mal.

&&&

El agua del lago estaba irritada. Golpeaba con fiereza las pareces inferiores externas del gran colegio, y esa madrugada, mientras unos aún dormían guardando energías para el gran baile de graduación que se avecinaba, otros se encontraba lejos del calor de sus camas. Motivos oscuros y tenebrosos.

El colegio fue cuidadosamente hechizado con un "insonorus" proveniente de una mano maestra, de una varita prodigiosa, de un dueño superior a todos. Nadie escuchó los gritos desgarrados de una mujer, ni el sonido de las ruedas de una camilla rechinando contra el suelo de piedra.

Nadie escuchó. Nadie sintió el dolor. Ni siquiera Tom quiso escuchar los latidos de su acelerado corazón.

Nadie. Nada.

Y ahí, en las puertas del colegio, cuatro mortífagos y su amo, observaron lo que ocurría. La carroza de San Mungo esperaba cerca de ellos. Dos enfermeros sostenían una débil carroza, y en ella… Lisa.

Pataleaba y gritaba como vil demente. Su mano derecha estaba, manchada de sangre seca, los labios destrozados por las mordidas que se daba ella misma, sus ojos negros adornados con una línea roja debajo de ellos. Pálida, casi amarillenta.

Era una escena que destrozaba hasta el más duro corazón. Y Tom lo sabía, porque le había dolido y por primera vez se había equivocado. Su vida no era perfecta, más siempre tuvo la suerte de saber calcular sus planes; su mente hábil aprendía de los errores de los demás, más nunca de los suyos, porque nunca cometió uno. Hasta ese día.

Un error, que le pudo haber costado todo. Y ciertamente, enamorarse no era para él. No lo era. Y menos de una mujer como Lisa. Mucho menos.

Endureció su semblante. Sus ojos apagados y enverdecidos, la furia y el rencor se habían ido por el momento. Y con la frente en alto se dispuso a observar cómo se la llevaban, cómo le ajustaban la camisa de fuerza a su pequeño cuerpo, el cual había recorrido con sus manos aquella noche. La manera en que se convulsionaba y gritaba, con tanto fervor, como aquellos días donde escuchar su sonrisa era algo normal.

Y cómo de pronto… su voz se apagaba poco a poco, víctima de de un sedante recién aplicado en su brazo, cómo cuando había dormido junto a él… Juntos. En un silencio eterno que les provocaba una paz anhelada.

Y cómo después de todo, aún se atrevía a susurrar, a aclamar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, aquel nombre… Levantando como pudo su mano, tratando de alcanzarlo. A él.

A ese bastardo. Frank.

Imposible. Era un caso perdido.

Y sin más, sin esperar a que la furia le carcomiera las venas nuevamente, dio la espalda y se adentró en el castillo, ondeando su capa. Marcando un ritmo apresurado, molesto. No perdería su tiempo. Ya no más.

Pero para sorpresa de los cuatro mortífagos. Se detuvo.

¿Qué esperan? – Preguntó con voz ronca. E inmediatamente tres de ellos lo siguieron. Y Blake observó como el carruaje se marchaba lejos, para siempre.

Y antes de acompañarlos en su marcha, se convenció.

Ya no era un juego.

&&&

Sería un largo día. Y vaya que sí, las horas ser alargaban cada vez más para aquel moreno de mirada sombría, estaba tan cerca, pero se sentía lejos a la vez. La mañana comenzó nublada, y así le siguió el atardecer, que después de opacar el gris con unos tonos ligeramente dorados, pareció perfecto.

Alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, alumnos de séptimo curso corrían de un lado para otro, buscando una corbata, una túnica, un zapato, un pendiente. Todos ansiaban graduarse, incluso Tom, que se mantenía sereno, sentado descaradamente sobre los sillones de cuero negro de su sala común. Nagini, su mascota había crecido considerablemente, había estado encerrada tanto tiempo en la cámara junto al basilisco, que le pareció prudente sacarla a tomar aire fresco.

La fiel serpiente medía casi 4 metros, y orgullosa se erguía para que su amo, le acariciara suavemente la cabeza. Los Slytherin ni siquiera le prestaban atención, toda la casa estaba con Tom, y la mayoría, hacía de todo, menos preocuparse por estar presentable para el susodicho baile.

_Pobre Nagini, ¿Has estado aburrida últimamente, pequeña?_ – Siseó haciendo presente que él era el heredero y que era el único con el privilegio de hablar con las serpientes.

_Así es, amo. También hambrienta. _

_No te preocupes, por la noche tendrás mucho que comer, mucha carne fresca_. – La víbora se le enredó lentamente en el cuello, haciendo que Tom sonriera. Ese animal había sido su primer amigo, desde el día que lo compro. Tan sólo medía unos cuantos centímetros. – _Nagini, no me estés coqueteando._ – Le regañó en pársel.

_No puedo evitarlo. Lo siento, amo. No lo volveré a hacer. – _Se excusó el animal.

En ese momento, Maximus, corrió a toda prisa hacia Tom. En sus manos, un sobre.

Tom. – Comenzó agitado. Tom lo miró desconfiado mientras el de lentes le extendía el pergamino.

Te dije que no quiero que me molesten, Max. Al perecer no me escuchaste bien. – Levantó una ceja, esperando que el trigueño se marchara devolviéndole su tranquilidad.

Pero Tom… es Lisa. Hay problemas, Val quiere vayas de inmediato. – Eso si llamó su atención por más que se hubiera negado. Le arrebató el sobre de las manos, y justo antes de abrirlo, observó que Max aún seguía ahí. Le fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que el de lentes captara la indirecta. Aunque hubiera querido saber el paradero de la rubia, Tom se lo impediría. Qué mas daba. Se marchó.

_Nagini…_ - La llamó el maestro del pársel. Ella se desenroscó de su cuello y siseó.

_Lo sé amo, lo sé. Ya me iba._

Comenzó a leer con rapidez y agilidad. Y cuando hubo terminado, se levantó como resorte, y dejó que el papel se deshiciera en las llamas de la chimenea.

Sin duda, sería un largo día. Pensó con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Sus pasos resonar apresurados en su habitación. Comenzó a desordenar cosas, buscando un reloj antiguo que le servía como translador. Con cuidado de no tocarlo aún, lo sacó de una caja, que se encontraba debajo de su cama.

Una presencia. Malfoy.

Tom, estamos listos. Sólo falta que nos des las últimas órdenes. – Murmuró serio. Pero el moreno lo ignoró. El rubio arqueó una ceja, y se adentró en el cuarto observando lo que el Slytherin pensaba hacer. Cuando lo descubrió, tuvo dudas al respecto. – Eh, Tom… ¿A dónde vas?

A San Mungo… - Cortó, seco y práctico. Su personalidad carente de expresiones y sentimientos, estaba volviendo demasiado rápido.

Pero… El plan… No puedes dejarlo todo así como así… Necesitamos… - Una mirada asesina lo atravesó obligándolo a guardar silencio bajo su propia seguridad.

Escucha, Malfoy. No me necesitan, ¿entiendes? Por algo les he enseñado todo lo que saben, y supongo que son lo suficientemente capaces como para iniciar solos el ataque, así que hazme el puto favor de mover el trasero y dejarte de maricadas. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – Le regañó mientras se colocaba unos guantes de cuero cubriendo sus pálidas manos. – Matar a todos los sangre sucia, nada que no hayas hecho antes. – Acomodó su capa, y justo antes de tocar el objeto que lo llevaría hasta su destino, dijo. – Y que no se te olvide, los viejos, son míos.

Si, Tom… - Tartamudeó mientras observaba cómo ese extraño se desvanecía.

Golpeó la pared mientras salía por la puerta. Después de todo, Blake tenía razón. Tom había desaparecido.

&&&

Como siempre, Valerie lo había recibido con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, no sin antes recordarle lo alto y lo apuesto que estaba. Esto último, era obvio, pero el abrazo y el beso le daban náuseas. Era algo que nunca había podido evitar, después de todo, desde su ingreso temporal a ese sanatorio, la mulata lo había cuidado como si fuera su hijo. No es que él lo hubiera necesitado, pero nunca pudo ser cruel con ella, sólo distante; una actitud de niño retraído siempre funcionaba.

Ésta vez, la mujer negra estaba triste y desesperada. No tuvo que preguntarle un por qué. La mujer comenzó a correr hacia la salida trasera de la torre. San Mungo, todos los magos sabían que era un almacén de ropa, que en realidad funcionaba como hospital para los magos. Sólo algunos sabían que, lejos de ahí, a un lugar que sólo se llegaba mediante un translador, había una torre, rodeada por un barranco, y por mar.

Tom la siguió tranquilamente. ¿Para qué apresurar las cosas? Todo terminaría pronto. ¿Cuándo?

Pronto. Quizá ese día. Quizás no. Quizás nunca.

No tuvo que imaginar qué haría Lisa para escapar. Qué alboroto armaría. Era de esperarse, que en esos momentos estuviera a la orilla del barranco sacudiendo a una enfermera la cual amenazaba con una dosis de morfina. La mujer lloraba, y Lisa gritaba como psicópata. Psicópata. La palabra perfecta para ella.

Lisa, por favor. No hay necesidad de que alguien salga lastimado. – Intentaba Val. Trataba de acercarse, pero cada paso que daba, era peligroso para su personal, y para Lisa.

¡Sigue acercándote vieja chiflada! ¡Sigue haciéndolo y la mataré! – Le gritó enloquecida la rubia, quien aún no veía que Tom se encontraba ahí.

Tom, por favor. Haz algo… Tú eres el único que puede hacerla entrar en razón. – Le rogó la doctora. El moreno simplemente comenzó a quitarse los guantes con extrema calma, y se los guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. - ¿Tom…?

Él no dijo nada. Suspiró exagerado, y comenzó a acercarse a pesar de que la rubia le gritaba. La Rowe lo había reconocido, pero se encontraba en tal grado de histeria que no la detuvo. Pero sintió miedo, porque por más amenazas que le lanzara, él seguía acercándose.

Pasos que hicieron que el tiempo pareciese detenido. Acercándose cada vez más. Y más.

Cuatro metros, tres metros, dos… Uno. Se detuvo.

Por la buenas. Suéltala. – Fue lo único que le dijo. Un relámpago cruzó el cielo anunciando una llovizna. Y lentamente con el corazón detenido, soltó a la enfermera que tenía apresada entre sus brazos. La mujer, inmediatamente corrió hacia un lugar seguro.

Tom… Tú… tú estabas… - Tartamudeó aterrada, retrocediendo lentamente. Tom lo sintió y le extendió una mano.

Toma mi mano, Lisa. – Ella observó asustada la venda manchada de sangre que cubría la mano de Tom, y también, miró la suya. El se dio cuenta del miedo que Lisa le tenía. Intentó mentir, para salvarla. – Olvidemos lo que sucedió, y volvamos a comenzar. ¿Está bien?

Pero… dijiste tantas cosas… me heriste… - Otro paso atrás. Sus pies descalzos, ahora estaban en el borde del barranco.

Dije que olvidaremos todo, y tendremos otra oportunidad, Lisa; hablo enserio. – Mintió, pero se escuchó tan real. En verdad deseaba que hubiera una salvación, pero estaba de más decirlo. No la había. La rubia no reaccionaba y Tom era un hombre de poca paciencia. - ¡Lisa! ¡Tómala!

La iba a tomar, pero sólo alcanzó a rozarla.

Resbaló, ahogando un gritó.

Pupilas verdes se dilataron y con avidez alcanzó la pequeña mano, impactando su cuerpo contra las piedras.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo dolor.

La tenía.

Apretó los dientes, había ofrecido su mano herida. Sentía cómo el corte se abría debido al peso de Lisa. Maldición, exclamó en su interior, con la respiración agitada. Observó a la joven, que desfiguraba su rostro en desesperanza.

No me sueltes, no dejes que me caiga, no dejes que muera. – Suplicó con la voz quebrada.

Sostente. – Fue su única palabra. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, al sostenerla con la mano herida. El corte comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente.

Por favor, Tom. No dejes que muera. – Volvió a repetirlo, Tom se sintió extraño ante sus palabras ya antes dichas. Perdió el contacto visual.

Sostenme. Ayúdalo a sostenerme. – No necesitó decir el nombre, el moreno, antes consternado; ya había caído en cuenta. De nuevo, Frank.

Dame la otra mano, Lisa. – Le ordenó fríamente. Mas la rubia parecía hipnotizada, con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo, diciendo cosas incoherentes que no iban dirigidas al Slytherin, por supuesto. – Dámela.

Dile que no me suelte, Frank. Díselo. Sálvenme, no dejen que muera. – Continuó haciendo caso omiso a lo que el de cabello azabache le decía. El colmo.

Fue entonces cuando una idea retorcida, pero bastante coherente se le vino a la cabeza. Y se puso a pensar, olvidándose de prestarle atención a la enferma que estaba tratando de salvar.

Las cosas, no habían salido bien entre ellos. Supo desde un principio, que aunque no lo pareciera, la enfermedad de Lisa era mucho más grave de lo que se decía. Le daba rabia pensar que pudo haberla salvado si le hubiera prestado más atención a sus alucinaciones. Estaba tan acostumbrado a vivir en un mundo de pesadillas, alucinaciones, y cosas macabras y dementes, que pensó que la rubia era una persona completamente normal, como ellos, como los Slytherins, como él.

Se equivocó. Todo era miel sobre ovejas al principio. Antes de que la enfermedad, paranoia, esquizofrenia o lo que sea que fuera la consumiera, ella poseía una mente fría, calculadora digna de un asesino, digna para ser una líder; pero la locura la había cegado completamente.

Era triste pensar que sin no fuera por sus delirios, aún tendría mucho por qué vivir, mucho por lo cual disfrutar la nueva era, la nueva vida que se acercaba. Pero la realidad era otra, que en cuanto la subiera para ponerla a salvo, la encerrarían de nuevo en las instalaciones del loquero y ahí moriría.

¿De qué servía ser esclava de su propia mente? ¿De qué servía?

Escuchó un lloriqueo.

Ya no quiero sufrir. Sálvame. – Le rogó envuelta en llanto.

Y entonces, lo comprendió. Aún la amaba. A pesar de los insultos, los golpes, las disputas, todos los daños que se hicieron mutuamente. La amaba, a pesar de todo.

Ya no, Lisa. – La miró con una ternura seria, memorizando sus facciones, su mirada, sus labios, su todo. Cada detalle, para no olvidarlo jamás.

Y decidido, lo hizo. Dejó de ejercer fuerza en la mano que la sostenía aún con vida, haciéndola caer unos centímetros, y al instante ella se aferró a esa mano, que la estaba dejando ir, con vehemencia y súplica.

Recuperó el contacto visual, y se dio cuenta de que el verde se enfrentó con el ámbar. El amarillo, desesperado. El verde, sin emoción alguna.

No. ¡No, Tom… no lo hagas! Por favor… - Pidió clemencia, rogó vivir, más el moreno la miraba levemente entristecido y nostálgico, como nunca se le había visto. Mostrando sus sentimientos, tirando esa máscara de frialdad.

Ya no. – Aflojó más la mano, mientras ella trataba de aferrarse a él con desesperación. Quería vivir, pero ya era demasiado tarde. – Adiós… Lisa.

No lo sintió.

Dejó de respirar.

La observó caer lentamente escuchando sus gritos. Gritos desgarrados que fueron abruptamente cortados cuando su cuerpo se estrelló con las rocas.

Escuchó sus huesos quebrarse en mil pedazos, y después nada. Nada.

Sólo el sonido de un mar furioso y melancólico que arrastraba un cuerpo hacia la profundidad y paz del océano. El agua se tiño de rojo. Un rayó cayó, seguido por gotas gordas de agua.

Había muerto, al fin. Lisa había muerto. Y Tom, se fue con ella, dejando un cuerpo vacío y sin alma, sin sentimientos. De sus ojos de oliva, salía una lágrima que se fue confundiendo poco a poco con las innumerables gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer veloces.

Tom lloró. Y le bastó una lágrima para sacarse el dolor de su alma herida. Una sola lágrima.

El cielo también estaba llorando, y el heredero se fue levantando, con lo poco que le quedaba en el alma, y entonces, justo cuando caminaba en busca de techo y refugio. Sucedió algo.

El verde fue sustituido por el rojo líquido, y esta vez, para siempre.

Y mientras caminaba hacia Valerie, Lord Voldemort nació, encarnando en ese cuerpo joven, poderoso y lleno de sabiduría. El que antes era un simple nombre, una leyenda, había salido desde la oscuridad del corazón de Tom, justo cuando descargó sus sentimientos en una pequeña lágrima.

Tom Riddle, desapareció pasando a convertirse en leyenda y Voldemort, nació.

Valerie se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Un silencio sepulcral inundó el lugar, mientras que las gotas de agua los empapaban. Dejó de taparse la cara para poder observar al joven que se encontraba caminando hacia ella.

Relampagueó. La señora Smith se sobresaltó mientras aquel cuerpo inerte y mojado la miraba con una expresión vacía. Un sonido entrecortado salió de la garganta de la mujer de piel negra.

Tom… - Quiso decir algo más, pero estaba tan impresionada por lo sucedido hacía unos minutos que su voz no dio mas espacio para palabras. Pero su duda era tal, que aún así se atrevió a preguntar. Una explicación, un porqué. - ¿Por qué, Tom? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Fue lo mejor. – Seco y frío. Una voz que estremeció a la doctora. No. Ese no era el Tom que conoció, no era el joven sarcástico, descarado y bromista que conocía. – Hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar. – Una pausa. Riddle comenzó a andar, dándole la espalda. – Adiós, Valerie.

Y fue todo. Una conversación larga era innecesaria, además al moreno se agotaban los minutos. El ataque se llevaría a cabo en minutos. Si, muy pronto ganaría el respeto y el miedo que merecía. Y si hasta ese entonces, había perdido en el amor, la media sonrisa retorcida que tenía en el rostro le hizo saber que estaba por ganar la guerra.

Pero como siempre había gente persistente que le amargaba la vida.

Tom, espera. No te vayas. – Sus palabras no tenían ni la más mínima importancia para Tom. Siguió andando y la doctora lo siguió insistentemente. La lluvia seguía empapándolos por completo. Tom, lento y seguro avanzó hasta refugiarse en el edificio. La parte oscura de San Mungo.

La insistente voz de Valerie lo hizo volver a la realidad, notablemente fastidiado. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que ya nada le importaba? ¿Qué no tenía tiempo para estupideces? Maldita negra puta. Se detuvo en seco, y la encaró.

Tom, escúchame… No debiste hacerlo, acabas de asesinar a un interno, puedes ir a Azkaban por eso… además ella… ella… - Se vio interrumpida por la voz del Slytherin que la dejó helada hasta los huesos.

¿Ella qué? – Preguntó enojado. - ¿Pensaste que esa pendeja llegaría a ser alguien? – Soltó una carcajada. Valerie lo observó aterrada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a hacer surcos en sus mejillas morenas. – De verdad que eres una estúpida. Todos sabíamos que no llegaría a nada, así que no me vengas cosas pendejadas de que había esperanza. Y si la había, pues lo siento… Ya está muerta. Muerta.

Jamás pensé que llegarías a habarme de esa manera, tenía otro concepto de tu persona, Tom. – Sollozó, Riddle rodó los ojos. – Una oportunidad. Era lo que Lisa necesitaba, y tú se la negaste. Sabía que andabas en malos pasos, puesto que no te comportabas con un adolescente normal, pero jamás pensé que… ¿Asesinar a Lisa, Tom? ¿Qué te han hecho? – Los sermones, lo que más detestaba.

Escúchame bien, vieja pendeja. No me conoces, y no sabes de lo que soy capaz. – Comenzó a acercarse a ella con una mirada de maldad profunda. Esa mirada. Esos ojos, no eran de Tom. ¿Quién era ese hombre que se acerba a ella? – Si pude matar a Lisa, igual puedo matar a muchas personas, incluso a ti. ¿Entendiste bien?

Llamaré a seguridad. Me estás asustando. – Intentó irse. De un momento a otro, Tom la tomó por el cuello impidiéndole respirar, ni siquiera gritar.

Me temo que no podrás hacerlo, Val. – Remarcó su nombre mientras que ella comenzaba a palidecer, sus ojos estaban en blanco, pero sus oídos escuchaban a la perfección lo que ese muchacho endemoniado le decía. – Adiós.

Lo último que pudo escuchar fueron unas frases siseadas y destello que la dejó ciega. Después, la oscuridad la invadió.

_Avada Kedabra._

&&&

Hogwarts se encontraba en todo su esplendor. Adornos llenos de color y luz llenaban las paredes. El techo embrujado mostraba un cielo estrellado y vivo. Era el día en que los de séptimo grado obtendrían sus títulos, y estarían listos para salir al mundo mágico, para vivir en él y ser un buen medimago, un buen auror e incluso un buen ministro de magia.

Y mientras los estudiantes esperaban el comienzo del baile, engalanados con túnicas costosas y especiales para la ocasión, el director apenas se acercaba al gran comedor.

El profesor Dippet, caminaba alegremente hacia el salón. Le llenaba de gozo y alegría que otro año se fuera, dejando a su paso, grandes magos de por medio. Hogwarts fue y siempre sería la mejor opción para los pequeños magos del futuro. Había tantos premios y trofeos que entregar, pertenecientes a talentos innatos.

El último día. Suspiró. Nada podría estropearlo. Al menos eso pensaba.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos apresurados a sus espaldas. Giró, y vio al profesor Dumbledore notablemente agitado. Algo le preocupaba.

Profesor Dippet. – Lo llamó. El anciano prestó atención. – Tenemos un problema. Un enorme problema.

¿Qué sucede, Albus? – Preguntó.

Le diré lo que sucede. – Caminó hacia las grandes puertas del comedor, y las abrió. La madera crujía lentamente, hasta que se topó con la pared de piedra. Los estudiantes los miraron asombrados. Y entonces, los dos ancianos se adentraron descubriendo el problema, y su magnitud.

La última mesa, estaba completamente vacía. Esa noche no había ni un Slytherin en el comedor.

Profesor Dumbledore. ¿Dónde están los alumnos de Slytherin?

Los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar entre sí. El problema no era que estuvieran ausentes, el problema era… ¿Por qué?

&&&

Blake daba vueltas y vueltas, al punto de crear una zanja bajo sus pies. Observó a su alrededor, observó a los cientos de mortífagos ahí reunidos, los de su curso, seguros, y los pequeños temblando cual un pequeño animalito, sin contar a los que venían desde Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Incluso, algunos padres que deseaban seguir el camino de sus hijos, y no viceversa.

Eran pocos, menos se los que se pensaban, pero suficientes. No tenía idea de cómo Tom había podido reunir a tantas personas. Pensó asombrado.

Hey, Blake. El baile empezará en unos minutos, y hasta este tiempo ya se han de haber dado cuenta de que no estamos. Empezarán a buscarnos. – Murmuró Stephen.

Lo sé. Tendremos que comenzar nosotros solos. Parece que Tom llegará tarde a su debut como Voldemort. – Una pequeña broma, para calmar la tensión.

¿Fue una broma, Zabinni? Porque no me dio mucha gracia. – Se les heló la sangre. La voz de Tom les llegó como un balde de agua congelada. ¿En qué comento había aparecido?

Pensamos que llegarías tarde. – Comenzaron a caminar, siguiendo a su jefe, quien lucía una túnica nueva, y encima, una capa gruesa con capucha.

Se nota que no me conocen. Jamás llegaría tarde, mucho menos hoy. – El destello rojo de sus ojos deslumbró al observar que sus caballeros de Walpurgis, estaba listos para seguirlo en la batalla. Se escuchaba bien esa palabra, pero prefería mortífagos. Ese nombre causaría miedo entre las personas.

Lo siento. Y… ¿Cómo se encuentra Lisa? – Preguntó Stephen. Tom lo ignoró y siguió caminando. Miró a Blake a su lado, que se encogió de hombros. – Tom. Lisa esta bien… ¿Verdad? – Preguntó temeroso. Tom paró bruscamente, y de pronto su varita se veía apretada contra el cuello de Stephen.

Que te vaya quedando claro una cosa, Lestrange. Si alguno de ustedes vuelve a llamarme Tom, o Riddle o cualquiera de sus derivados, lo mataré. – Lo soltó, dejándolo con una marca en el cuello. – Y si esto contesta a tu pregunta y te hace feliz… Lisa está muerta. Y yo, Lord Voldemort… yo la maté.

Se quedó mudo. Al igual que Zabinni, que habían llegado a la conclusión de que acababan de perder a Tom.

El de ojos rojos, levantó la varita al aire lanzando un hechizo, un destello verde que envenenó el cielo nublado y sin luna. Y la marca tenebrosa se dibujo como humo en el cielo, dando un resplandor verde que iluminaba la oscuridad del bosque prohibido. Una calavera en llamas, escupiendo una serpiente.

Era la señal.

Los que venían en escoba, despegaron con furia. Otros se desaparecieron y los que quedaron corrieron para adentrarse en el castillo, y Tom se quedó atrás, solo.

Y así, sólo. Comenzó a caminar, lentamente, haciendo de su emoción un augurio. No podía esperar a observar con qué perfección se estaba llevando a cabo su plan. Su futuro. Esa noche.

No pensaba exterminar a todo el colegio entero, pero de que podía hacerlo, podía. Las órdenes dadas, eran matar sólo a algunos, maldecir a otros, y por lo tanto provocar pánico y terror. Pero dejar supervivientes. No pensaba aniquilar a todos, aún no. Eso llegaría más tarde, y para ello esperaría con paciencia.

Caminó y caminó, en silencio, y justo antes de entrar al Gran comedor, sonrió. Una sonrisa macabra que se escondía en la oscuridad de su capucha. Cubría su rostro, al igual que sus mortífagos, a excepción de que él no usaba una máscara, sólo una capucha que le ensombrecía el rostro, pero le resaltaba sus ojos de sangre.

Detrás de la puerta del comedor, se escuchaban gritos y los destellos de las maldiciones salidas de las varitas, deslumbraban.

Sonrió antes de entrar.

Y una vez dentro, siguió su paso lento. Escuchó los gritos que fueron música para sus oídos, observó a muchos caer, correr y llorar, y se enorgulleció de ello.

Y justo como había soñado, justo lo que había observado en su mente, sucedía en esos momentos. Se encontraba caminando hacia dos ancianos, que lo miraban sin reconocerlo, quietos y dispuestos a pelear contra él.

Se detuvo frente a ellos, escondiendo su varita bajo la capa, mientras que con la mano derecha se retiraba la capucha que lo hacía ver irreconocible.

Los ancianos se sorprendieron. Uno había descubierto que el autor de ese crimen era su alumno favorito, mientras que el otro, había confirmado sus sospechas demasiado tarde.

Una sonrisa retorcida. Un murmullo.

La luz verde, se vislumbró con potencia.

Muerte. Un cuerpo azotó inerte contra el suelo.

Tom le sonrió a Dumbledore.

La era tenebrosa había comenzado.

FIN


	11. Epilogo

Bueno, me armé de valor (finalmente). Creo que ya era hora de darle un buen final, aunque se que el 10 era el final, nunca queda de más decir que pasó con nuestros queridos amigos. Se que les gustará porque simplemente ayer lo hice con una inspiración que me invadía por completo, y no lo pude evitar. Lo hice. Y aquí está para ustedes.

PD. Agradézcanle a la canción de los gays (Sin ofender a nadie, a mi también me gustan, no la juego.) de los BSB. Con su canción nueva, "Incomplete". No se porqué pero me inspiró. Y bueno, espero reviews, supongo que aún tengo la esperanza de llegar a los 100, nada les cuesta bola de zánganos, me faltan 11, no la jueguen.

Am, también… (Creo que ya me pasé con la posdata… ¬¬ me vale.) Los agradecimientos irán al final, ustedes saben, me gusta ir al grano.

GRACIAS. GRACIAS POR HABERME LEÍDO, ESPERADO, SOPORTADO, ETC, ETC.

* * *

**Una Noche de Furia.**

**Epilogo.**

Salió por entre el verde furioso de las llamas un poco aturdido. Un murmullo y sus ropas se olvidaron del rastro que había dejado en ellas la molesta ceniza.

Suspiró cansado.

Ese era su trabajo, era la razón por la que lo jugaba todo. Y es que nadie lo obligó a unirse al bando equivocado, él mismo había firmado su sentencia desde el primer día, y sólo hasta ese momento se arrepentía. Tarde, pero lo hacía cada vez que podía.

Lo hacía cada vez que observaba lo que había rechazado, lo que había perdido por estar del lado oscuro de la vida.

Al principio, era divertido. Apenas era un adolescente cuando ya disfrutaba ver sangre correr, apenas un joven que no diferenciaba el juego de las cosas serias. Y es que, tampoco había sido fácil aceptar sus responsabilidades y madurar en cuestión de segundos, como lo habían obligado.

Aprendió cosas. Sí, muchas. Cómo despedazar vidas, y mofarse de ello. Cómo utilizar el lado oscuro de la magia, para motivos de la misma clase. Se sintió privilegiado. Y mucho.

Sintió soberbia, ira, satisfacción y sobre todo, oscuridad dentro de sí. Pero no siempre había sentido eso, la mayoría del tiempo, más no todo. Aprendió a querer, tal vez no a una mujer, pero si a sus compañeros, a sus hermanos. Ellos, quienes le enseñaron lo que era apreciar a alguien más allá del dinero, más allá de la conveniencia. Ellos, quienes nunca lo abandonaron.

Estar entre las filas de mortífagos lo había llenado de una cruel satisfacción, y más el ser de los favoritos de su mejor amigo. Tom.

Tom Riddle.

Ése si que era todo un personaje. A pesar de que en un comienzo su pudo haber burlado, jamás llegó a dudar de lo que éste era capaz de hacer. Ninguno de los cuatro negaba la existencia de un poder sobrenatural en ese distinguido muchacho. Ninguno se atrevía a desafiarlo ni mucho menos a negarle, todos y cada uno de ellos, le habían brindado su apoyo incondicional.

Eran amigos. Eran compañeros. Hermanos.

Socios.

Los años en el colegio, fueron fabulosos. Planes perfectamente estructurados, diversión y bromas. Risas, como la suya, que había sido olvidada por completo. De esas que acostumbraban a atacarlo cuando Malfoy hacía un comentario de los suyos.

Después llegó un pequeño ángel, a ponerles la vida cabeza abajo. Un demonio disfrazado de dulzura y belleza.

Lisa Rowe.

Todos la amaron desde el primer momento en que pisó la estación de King Cross. Sus mentes divagaron en fantasías sexuales desde que comenzaron a examinar su cuerpo, sus movimientos, su ser. Sus cabezas repletas de morbosidad se obligaron a olvidar cualquier intento de actividad sexual.

Por primera vez, Tom había puesto su interés en alguien. Y si no era de él, no sería de nadie. Lo sabían.

El augurio comenzó, cuando la demencia se hizo presente.

Cuando empezaron a caer las primeras víctimas, y el hecho se hizo público.

Cuando el colegio se aterrorizó ante el regreso del heredero de Slytherin. Tom había abierto la cámara, lo sabía, ellos lo sabían, todo Slytherin lo sabía. El silencio ocultó la cruda verdad. El plan continuó perfecto.

Y luego. El monstruo que vivía en el interior de Riddle, ganó la batalla.

Tom era capaz de cambiar el verdor de sus ojos al escarlata en un arrebato de furia. La ira lo cegó muchas veces, pero su alma después volvía. Cuando mató a Lisa, Riddle jamás volvió y todos se acostumbraron a ver su mirada tan roja y enardecida, siempre. Siempre.

Y el ganar provocó que Lisa muriera. Y fue la primera vez que sintió tristeza por ella, cuando comenzó a extrañarla, cuando la sintió parte de ella, como amiga, como hermana, como parte de lo que ellos eran, una parte inseparable.

Él era un Zabinni.

Orgulloso de ser la mano izquierda del mago más poderoso de la tierra. Voldemort.

Lo que no comprendía aún, era la manera en la que la realidad lo había golpeado. Cruelmente. Y supo después lo que eso significaba.

No más bromas, no más juegos.

No más risas, ni felicidad.

No más vida.

Y un sentimiento nuevo, amargo y crudo. Algo que deseaba apartar de su ser.

Miedo al que alguna vez fue su amigo.

Sí, temía de Tom, de Voldemort. Desde el momento en que la maldición le pasó rozando el hombro cuando intentó hacerle entrar en razón, lo supo. Temía decir o hacer algo incorrecto, algo que acrecentara la furia en la que vivía el moreno de ojos oliva, y lo hiciera despedazarlo a base de tortura.

La vida después de la muerte de la rubia enloquecida, fue mucho más tenebrosa de lo que esperaba.

Se confirmó que Tom había muerto, dando paso una misteriosa y a la vez magnífica criatura. El mundo mágico se convirtió en un infierno entre sus manos, una guerra interminable y sombría, y a pesar de llevar la ventaja, la sufrió. La sufrieron todos.

A través de diez años de triunfos, también tuvieron derrotas. Pérdidas lastimosas que endurecieron cada vez más su corazón.

Maximus Wilkes murió.

Los malditos aurores lo emboscaron en un descuido que les costó muy caro. La pérdida de su amigo, y el castigo que Tom los proporcionó ante esa falla.

También, como si hubiera sido una muerte, Stephen Lestrange conoció Azkaban y a base de insana locura y desesperación, lo adoptó como su hogar. Olvidó su nombre, perdió sus sueños, pero jamás se deshizo de sus fechorías.

Sabía lo que el buen Steph sufría.

Alucinaciones, voces astilladas que le gritaban como cuando mataba a alguien, como cuando les arrancaba poco a poco cada parte de su ser, haciendo aún más dolorosa la partida hacia el más allá. Sufrir, cargar con la culpa siempre, a todos lados. Ver en otros rostros aquellos ojos de sus víctimas, justo antes de morir.

Sí, conocía eso. Siendo el más sano de todos, en cada misión, intentaba no observar los rostros de sus presas, porque sabía que si los miraba, jamás podría mantenerse cuerdo.

Después, quedó Malfoy.

Drake se casó y tuvo un hijo, al igual que todos ellos, al igual que él. Su vida como prostitutos, les acarrearon hijos. Muchos hijos. El rubio fue el más sano, al hacer las cosas correctamente. Y aunque pareciera de los más afortunados, se había convertido en un monstruo. En una bestia, un demonio incapaz de dedicarle una mirada de cariño a su esposa, ni mucho menos un momento paternal a su hijo Lucius.

Drake, quedó igual que él. Devastado por todo, las pesadillas, las muertes de sus únicos amigos, la pérdida de Lisa, el cambio de Tom. Todo.

Y por último estaba él mismo. Blake Zabinni.

Con una familia, sin amor. De ese que no podía darles por estar acabando vidas. En lugar de jugar con su hijo, le enseñaba artes oscuras.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

Porque así lo habían educado a él. Porque no se le pueden enseñar trucos nuevos a un perro viejo.

Cerró los ojos, intentando olvidar. Más el diario en su bolsillo le obligaba a hacer lo contrario.

Estaba en sus manos, cargar con ese libro hasta el resto de sus días. Tom se lo había obsequiado, mientras saboreaba la victoria que habían tenido en el primer ataque. No supo la razón por la cual él le había dado ese objeto, primero pensó que había sido la satisfacción del momento, después, corroboró sus sospechas.

Porque las tenía. Tom jamás hizo algo que no tuviera una razón de ser.

Cuando había intentado suicidarse, en esos momentos cuando había sostenido la varita contra su sien, sentía una presencia que lo vigilaba. Al voltear, el diario siempre estaba cerca. No en un cajón donde lo ocultaba siempre, no en el basurero donde deseaba depositarlo.

Ese libro siempre vigilante, cada paso, cada acción, cada respiro.

Al principio sintió enloquecerse ante la insana idea de que un diario vigilara su vida tan bien como guardaba la del señor oscuro. Pero después, en su sano juicio, supo que Tom sabía bien lo que pasaba por su mente.

Él sabía que el Zabinni de antes, siempre fiel, atento y de acuerdo a cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, había cambiado. Tom sabía que deseaba más que nada haber sido el desafortunado al que le tocó morir, sabía que la mente del poseedor de los ojos color zafiro aún no descartaba la idea del suicidio.

Suicido. Se oía desquiciadamente tentador.

Sabía, además, que antes que lograr acabar con su propia vida, Tom terminaría con el de la manera más cruel. Porque alejarte de tu señor, es traicionarlo. La traición es igual a la muerte.

Sonrió acariciando la contra portada de piel. Así era su vida, muerte. Así sería hasta que Tom lo decidiera. Él y Drake, eran marionetas. Tom, los controlaba.

Apenas tenían 27 años, la era apenas estaba en su apogeo. El augurio, después de todo, apenas empezaba para ellos.

Sonrió melancólicamente, mientras prestaba atención a la última página del diario.

_Lord Voldemort es mi pasado, presente y futuro._

* * *

Ahora sí. Fin, se acabó, para siempre, jamás volverá… (Anne comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, Carola la golpea levemente por ser tan mamey. Am, términos que sólo la Lynn y la Sara y nosotras conocemos, no se asusten).

¿Qué cosas de la vida, no? Terminar así, y creo que a lo mejor y ya he cmplido con el verdadero objetivo del fic, que no es "sean populares y adinerados y sobre todo bellos, y podrán coger y maldecir a quien ustedes quieran… (Anne voltea para todos lados y dice:) Tom ES MÍO".

Ya pues, el verdadero objetivo es que vieran Slytherin de otra manera, por favor gente, ya dejen de idolatrar al héroe, Harry Potter no es un héroe único. Hay muchos tipos de héroes en toda esta historia, sólo que muchas personas a veces no los notan. Dios, me estoy poniendo muy a la defensiva¿verdad? Es que, pues como decía, tienen que ver a los "villanos" desde otro ángulo, tal vez como lo pone mi querida Rowling, pero, esto es ficción, y uno puede soñar que sus héroes son los que se hacen llamar malos. Así lo pienso yo.

En fin, no saben lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes por haberme seguido todos estos diez, buena, ya once capítulos. Fue mi primer fic, y para mí es el mejor porque Tom es lo más importante, la bitch de la Lisa, pues, está bien (OK, jamás la apoyaré aunque sea un personaje mío, Tom es mi esposo, y no le tolero que tenga ese tipo de romances con desquiciadas, que mejor que yo¿No?) ya murió por la paz y ha de estar cojiendo con Frank en el infierno, jajajajaja. Bueno…

Agradecimientos a:

Lynn R: ¡Qué manera de matar la cura, cariño! No, no valió dick cuando nació Harry Potter, sólo, se tomó un descanso porque él es bello y cuida su apariencia. (Ni quien me crea) Bueno, lee mis labios, no, lee mis letras: JAMAS VOY A ESCRIBIR UN FIC DE SNAPE. Todavía de Ken, pero Snape, no. Disgusting. Am, siempre me haces lo mismo, si linda, yo sé que estuvo perfecto el final, lo sé, lo sé, pero grr, nomás me dices eso. Bueno, cariño vas a valer, no te le pongas fiera a la Clover, nomás te digo que yo soy la que te voy a poner el estate quieto, porque bueno, si lo vemos por el lado conveniente, ella me deja reviews dignos de mi, y bueno, que saltes muchos renglones no le da tanta longitud. Pero así te amo y lo sabes así que no friegues. Léeme y yo te leeré. Lo sabes. Mientras tanto, podemos amar al Sawyer. Cuero, es un draquito… bien hecho. Bastante bien hecho. Me Kate, Me throw rocks. Jojo, me encanta. Am, bueno, vine hablarte de mi fic, espero que te guste este epilogo que contiene nada más y nada menos que lo que debe contener, perfección, pura. Gracias por leerme querida Biatch, te lo agradezco mucho, espero me leas en otros fics porque no se si sabes que me tienes abandonada pero así te amo, así que calla. Gracias, besos, mua mua, que cuera eres y bye.

Consue: Hola de nuevo. Me imagino que puede ser una sorpresa que de pronto llegue con este epilogo¿Verdad? Pero, bueno¿verdad que te gustó? Anda, dime, espero que sí porque lo hice con mucho cariño y dedicación. Si, yo también ESTABA indignada, por lo de los reviews, pero pues uno no puede ponerles pistolas en la cabeza, bueno, en los ojos para hacerlos entrar en razón de que dejen review. Creo que aún puedo lograrlo con este epilogo¿Qué son? 11 reviews los que me faltarían y aún así la veo difícil, sólo espero que sólo suceda, no quiero ilusionarme, si sucede pues, genial. Si no, pues, se lo perdieron. Lo sé, la gente de estos días, leen cualquier porquería, (sin ofender a nadie) y le retacan los reviews, pero, aún así estoy más que contenta de que por lo menos tu pienses así, y me dejes mis reviews. Gracias. Eres toda una cuera. Sí, ella tenía que morir, porque en la versión real no hay ninguna mujer en la vida de Tom, más que yo... jajaja. No pues, es que estaba mal la tipa, así no se pueden las cosas, no, no, así no. Y es mejor porque así queda espacio para mí. Am querida, creo que tu review salió cortado, pero igual te lo agradezco lo que me hayas querido decir. Espero en lo personal, que te agrade lo que fue de las vidas de todos después de esto. Gracias. Nunca olvidaré que me apoyas contra los lectores con poca cultura que no aprecian lo bueno. Gracias, muchos besos y abrazos, pero no te empalagues.

Lira Garbo: Hola preciosa. Gracias, no me canso de decir que para mí es honor que me digas todas estas cosas tan lindas, de verdad. Si batallé algo al principio pero creo que fue el apoyo de los lectores los que me ayudaron a madurar en cuanto al lenguaje y las escenas, y creo que este epilogo todos lo tenían bien merecido puesto que todos tienen el derecho de saber qué fue lo que pasó después. Decidí no meterme cuando Harry Potter nace, decidí dejarlo como un cuento de hadas, un sueño hecho realidad para Tom. Se lo merece mi querido esposo. Si, algo cruel, pero yo sabía que tu eras capaz de verle belleza, yo se la veo pero yo estoy loquita, así que, digamos que es toda una ovación para mi que me digas eso. Ah, que linda eres, me gustó eso que escribiste de "Porque así es Tom, porque así es Lisa, porque así fue y así nos lo relataste y por primera vez he visto a un ser humano en ese Voldemort malvado y sin sentimiento alguno. Alguna vez lo hubo y murió, como murió Lisa." Fue muy hermoso. Bueno, de mis proyectos, tengo bastantes y dos Draco & Hermione que hasta la fecha, ya están bien planeados, el primero ya lo has empezado a leer, Sombras n mí, aún no sé como terminará pero prometo darle un buen final. Bueno, te agradezco mil veces y no me cansaré de agradecerles a todos los que me leyeron. Gracias querida, gracias. Mil besos y abrazos, preciosa.

SarahíLpz: Neta, 10 de febrero donde ya tenías un mes de soltera, que feo caso. Por fin libre, espero me leas maldita Biatch, es poco y no te quitará mucho tiempo, a menos que quieras leer todas estas porquerías que estoy escribiendo. Si, espero que aunque seas un chica ocupada tengas tiempo de dedicarme un minúsculo pedazo de tu tiempo en un review que por lo menos diga "ya deja de fregar" o "¿Qué no dijiste que ya se había terminado?". Si ya aprendí a escribir Biatch no te preocupes, am, si se que me la volé, de hecho me quemé las pocas neuronas que me quedaban en esto, aunque las debí haber utilizado para la escuela, pero esas son tonterías. Sí, ya te dije que algún día escribiré el fic. Algún día, (espero que no llegue muy temprano porque now im so busy). Si, ya soy una escritora y me creo, muajajaja. ¿Frío wei? Jajajaja, escribirme un review y luego te quejas del fucking calor que esta haciendo¿va? Gracias por el review, medio crudo, pero gracias. Love ya.

T. Clover: ¡Yen! (Anna voltea a todas partes, a ver si alguien escucho eso, confirma que no hay nadie y suspira) ¡Fiu¿Cómo, cuando y dónde se te ocurrió eso? Neta, esas son una de las cosas que me hacen preguntarme qué tiene la gente en la cabeza, aunque tu y yo somos un caso grave, tu amas a Frank y a Blake Zabinni y yo a todo villano que sea guapo, pero más a mi esposo Tom, lo sabes. A propósito¿estás castigada, te quedaste sin computadora o simplemente desapareciste de la faz de la tierra? Te extraño doña, no seas así conmigo, no me abandones (Anne comienza a llorar nuevamente) ¡extraño leerte¿Qué te pasa¿Estas enferma¿Por fin lograste perforarte un ojo y recién descubriste que era difícil ver el monitor y renunciaste como escritora? No, por favor. Yo de verdad, necesito leer la continuación de tu fic, y necesito leerte en un review, no tanto por mi notable avaricia hacia estos, si no porque ya de plano me preocupé. Bueno, conforme al fic, si, creo que se demostró que Tom Riddle es malo, MUY malo. Para que veas que bien domadito me lo tengo. Oh, creo que toda tu familia me conocerá por hacer de los más pequeños temer de las locuras insanas de mi fic, me gusta que les cuentes de mis dementes ideas, de verdad, me gusta. Yo también me dibujo cosas en los brazos, mi mamá me regaña pero al fin y al cabo son parte de MI cuerpo. Me he tatuado con pluma la marca tenebrosa, en las muñecas me pongo unas tijeras y unos puntitos que dicen: cut here. Es divertido. Am, se me han quitado las ganas con ese fic, Pecados capitales me parecía una buena idea, pero la idea ahí esta, y no puedo escribirla, simplemente no he podido, no me inspiro, creo que tendré que aliarme con alguien, Lynn quedó de ayudarme, pero no puede escribir ni sus propios fics, ahora ayudarme… no creo. Lo dejaré como un proyecto hasta el final, comenzaré los que si me inspiren, y después con ese, es que necesito inspiración. Sí, también tenemos eso en común. Ay, este Draco bien que sabe lo quiere, tiene muchas amantes, pero sabemos que nosotros somos las favoritas. Bueno, ya te has empezado a leer sombras, y aunque no sea tan crudo y sombrío como este, tiene su angustia, y su dolor combinados con el romance, y lo que prometo lo cumplo, aquí esta el epilogo, que espero que te haya gustado porque lo hice del propio pensamiento de Blake, se ganó una extraña popularidad y pues, me gustó que fuera de sus pensamientos, todo lo que pasó después. Si, yo también, ya ves, he empezado a publicar como loca, y pues, creo que después de algún tiempo podremos retarnos como dios manda. Aunque el de Sombras ya es un gran reto en si, por ser de Draco, y si, es todo suyo el fic, dedicado a usted doña, y no importa, habrá muchos cumpleaños más, aunque me puede dedicar uno después, aunque no sea mi cumple, ya se la sabe conmigo. Su amigo me dio miedo, aunque es interesante tener un amigo así. Y bueno, yo si quisiera tener uno, aunque fuera mentira, jugar con eso, ya quiere decir que la persona no esta muy completa, usted sabe, no somos como los demás. Ninguno de ellos es Gay, jotean y todo pero, para jugar, aunque como dije, el juego terminó. Gracias por criticarme el fic, la verdad, creo que logré llevar a Tom en su línea a de malo hasta el final, porque siento una gran fascinación hacia este personaje, y ya me es fácil escribir su sentir, que no es mucho. Frank es divino, pero pues aunque tenga su ojito así, tiene su encanto, y o sé porque a usted le gusta. La escena de Lisa/Tom fue la más difícil, una de las más difíciles quiero decir, no era tanto ponerlos a gritar y a decirse groserías, sino, quería que tuviera algo, un no se qué, que captara la atención, y pues como usted me dice, creo que lo logré, estoy feliz. Si, murió con honor, ya había hecho demasiado, y no, no podía vivir, menos al lado de Tom. Los cuatro sly's son una belleza y creo que ya lloraste leyendo lo que sucedió con ellos. Gracias a ti, tu eres también mi escritora, lectora y reviewsora favorita. Muchos besos y abrazos, nos veremos en otros fics, no te preocupes. Besos. Love ya.

Arashi: Gracias por leerme, bien dice el dicho, mas vale tarde que nunca, y nunca es tarde para que me dejes un reviews, igual te estaré agradecida. Si, fue como tenía que ser, exactamente como tu me dices, tenía que eliminar el rastro de humanidad en él, porque de haberlo conservado no hubiera sido el Voldemort despiadado y cruel que todos conocemos. No, un beso, hubiera sido, no se, empalagoso y hubiera estado de más. Además ella se encontraba en un estado de total locura que la hacía desconocer al mismísimo Tom, por lo que después de todo, aunque lo hubiera intentado, no se hubiera dado un beso. Y bueno, se dieron bastantes en su noche de pasión, así que, ahí lo dejamos. Gracias, te agradezco que te guste, de principio a fin, y creo que con este epílogo te doy a entender lo sumamente agradecida que estoy, lo mereces, todos lo merecen. Y una vez más cumplí con el objetivo, hacer que las personas se encariñen con los adorables Slytherins, y te prometo que haré una historia como esta, pero unas décadas más adelante, en los tiempos del niño que vivió, pero de él no se hable nada, porque no me gusta. Slytherins, Draco y todos ellos, otras bellezas en pie. Bueno, mil gracias por tu review, te lo agradezco de nuevo y no me cansarme de hacerlo, espero que te haya gustado este final, ya final. Gracias, te mando unos besotes y abrazotes.

Carola: carola, querida carola. Recuerdo cuando te (casi) obligue a leer este fic, pero vamos a decir que te encanto¿no? Y hasta sentí que llorabas con el epilogo anoche que te lo estaba pasando, neta, te pasas vieja loca, te quiero mucho no solo por leerme, y lo sabes. Supongo que si te obligué a escribirme reviews, es duro, lo sé (Otra vez siento que lloro) ya se acabó por fin, y pues, duele, porque fue el primero y el mejor, aunque habrá muchos buenos, que no superar al hermoso de Tom en este fic, al bello de Blake y de Malfoy, y los demás también, pero hablemos de favoritismos. MINIMO, neta, mínimo escribir otro fic de Tom , pero tengo que esperar a un momento cumbre de inspiración, para escribirlo perfecto como él se lo merece y una cosa maldita bastarda, es MI esposo, te lo presto como amante, nomás eso, el título es mío. ¿Acaso no has leído mi nick name bien, maldita liandra? Y si, sabes que haré mucho por ti, pero ya no me abandones, déjame reviews sin que yo tenga que decirte, que te nazca del corazón, si es que tienes uno ahí dentro. Neta, 2 años, y es poco leyendo a Tom, es muy bello, y dos años es muy poco. Lo sé, le hallé sentido a las clases (si es que ponía atención) leyendo mis ideas, pidiéndote criticas que a veces me resultaban destructivas, pero así eres tu pequeña bitch. Y todos los dibujos, tengo ganas de pintar un cuadro de Tom y Lisa, aunque suene medio ñoño, pero o sea bien pintado, estaría bien, o algo que hiciera alusión a nuestro amado Tom. Si, creo que después de todo, este va a se el fic más especial, porque este nos unió más, y nos demostró que ambas teníamos lo mismo en la cabeza, es decir: mierda pura. xD A mi también me gustan los finales no felices, pero tu sabes que no puedo hacer eso con todos los fics, nada más los que lo necesiten porque los de sk, algunos van a terminar felices, otros no, y pues este era esencial que terminara así, lloré, te lo juro. Me sentí sabe como cuando puse la ultima frase, la última palabra, el último puto punto. Así como que… ¿Ya¿ya terminé? Oh dios mío, es todo… ¡Todo? Si, tuve una crisis muy fuerte pero ya estoy bien, y se nota porque pude escribir este epilogo sin llorar. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, dedicarte capítulos y siempre pedirte opiniones porque aunque no quiera aceptarlo, te necesito para escribir, puedo escribir sola, pero hago cosas impresionantes y perfectas cuando tu me criticas, (primera y ultima vez que me escuchas decir eso.) Sale pues, déjame un review largote y que valga la pena, porque ya no tenemos escuela, y lárgate, te pedes largar a cortarte las venas con galletas de animalitos, pero no te vayas sin un abrazote apachurrable y un besito de amigas, muacks, lárgate cuera con patas liandrosa. Te quiero mucho, tonta.

Lara Evans: Si, lo sé, gracias. (Ay que modesta yo) No, ya enserio, mil gracias, bueno es que creo que en el final ya se demostró lo malo que puede ser Tom, aunque a mí me pareció un acto de piedad porque ella no viviría mucho ni mucho menos muy feliz en ese estado, Tom sólo le hizo el favor de cojersela Jajajaja, bueno de terminar con su vida puesto que nadie de los sly's se atrevería a hacerlo. Además, él manda. Me gustó ponerle eso de la amenaza a Lestrange, porque a esas alturas Tom era un insulto, después de eso sólo sería Voldemort, hay que mostrar su debido respeto, supongo. Sí, pues ya ves, le continué porque era necesario, y además lo tomo como un premio para ustedes por ser tan lindos y leerme. Era necesario saber qué fue de sus vidas antes perfectas… ahora pues, simplemente son reales. Así nada más. Espero que te haya gustado, porque lo hice de los propios pensamientos de Blake que se ganó una extraña popularidad, Malfoy también y para mí, siempre fueron los importantes. Que bueno que te gustó la historia, la hice con mucho cariño para todos ustedes. Mil gracias nuevamente y muchos besos y abrazos.

Magda: No importa que no hayas tenido tiempo, a mi me pasa todo el tiempo, por eso siempre tardo demasiado en actualizar. Y bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, aquí estas. Gracias por el review, me haces sentir bien cuando me dices que escribo bien, creo que ya pasé esa etapa de depresión donde no me gustaba nada de lo que escribía aunque en realidad fuera bueno, y sólo quería llenarme de reviews, pero uno se tiene que ganar el cariño de la gente y creo que ya me gané bastantes, no todos los que quisiera pero poco a poco se hace el montón. Bueno, mil gracias espero que te haya gustado este pequeño epilogo. No importa, escribiste lo suficiente como para hacerme sentir bien, gracias cariño. Besos y abrazos.

Bueno después de esto, nombraré a todos en resumen sin importar orden de importancia que en realidad, eso ni al caso, no tengo preferencias. Algunos que dejaron su rastro por el fic y jamás se volvieron a ver pero si vuelven serán recibidos con los brazos abiertos.

Gracias a:

Carola

Lynn R

T Clover

SarahíLpz

Magda

Lira Garbo

Arashi

Lara Evans

Consue

Agustina Riddle

Merodeadora Chi

Eledhwen Moonlight Spell

Kore

K-ra Malfoy

Maribel

Galilea Greece

Yo-ana

Sherezade1

Bella

Sirem Black

Alsuver

Draco Girl

El vigilante

Hedwing-la lechuza

Dark-sly

Abraham

MalfoyDarkness

Line Rm

Silence-messiah

Satine

Y… ya. Bueno solo quiero terminar diciendo. GRACIAS, LOS ADORO POR HABERME LEIDO. SON UNOS CUEROS CON PATAS.

PD. ¿Creen que si todos estos lectores me hubieran dejado review tendría los 100? (grillos en el aire… anne ¬¬) esta bien, ya lo dejo. Ya me destraumé.

Bye.

atte.: Anne M Riddle (Su humilde servidora)


End file.
